The Fates
by profmom72
Summary: An age old feud. Lives hang in the balance. All may be fair in love & war, but it’s the weaving together & taking apart of individual threads that creates the tapestry of Edward & Bella’s life. An AUH tale from the team that created Breakfast at Tiffany's
1. Prologue

**What if everything that happens in life really did happen for a reason? If there was someone or something behind the scenes, pulling the strings to manipulate interactions and scenarios so that your life followed a certain course?**

**There is a bit of mythology in this story, but please don't be intimidated by it. You don't need to be an expert. We'll fill in the blanks for you where you need them. While you'll see a lot of familiar names, remember, in the end, this is all about our beloved Edward and Bella, and the story of the life.**

**Characters – not ours. Warped application of ideas? That's all us.**

**Prologue**

_A soul shred into tiny pieces,  
but souls cannot be seen,  
only damage to physical things.__slices through her heart,  
pain of another disloyal friend,  
the Fates are playing with this young soul._

_The tiny cuts are so fine, so hard to see,  
like fine lines on blankets of silk,  
her wrists are a map to a heaven._

_The pain __slices through her heart,  
pain of another disloyal friend,  
the Fates are playing with this young soul._

_Maybe she will be rescued...  
No, the Fates have decided,  
they like this game._

March 26, 1986

_I tried. I feel like that's all I can say anymore. I've tried and I've failed._

_I know that you mean well, and that everything you do is for me, for Edward, for us. But I can't keep up the charade. _

_It was easy to blame you. But it was my fault. No one else's, only mine. And for that I must pay._

_You want to save me. I can't be saved. Nor do I deserve to be. _

_Give your strength to our son. He'll need you. Please love him enough for both of us, and let him know that I truly do love him with all my heart, but I couldn't stay here and risk hurting him too._

_I am so sorry, Carlisle. Sorry for my mistakes. Sorry for not being woman enough to fight through my faults. You and Edward deserve better than I could ever be. _

_No one will ever move me like you do. I know that isn't much consolation right now, but it's all that I can give you. I don't have anything left._

_I will always love you. _

_Esme_

**I've Got the World on a String**

"You've really outdone yourself this time, brother."

"Just doing my job." My response to Aro was nonchalant, belying the glee I truly felt.

"And mine as well, it would seem."

"Come now, Marcus, we all understand the symbiotic nature of our work. The cutting of one thread sometimes unravels others. Caius cannot allow his decisions to be affected by the possible consequences on remaining threads," Aro gently admonished Marcus.

"Can he allow his decisions to be affected by petty grudges?"

I seethed. "You dare show such impudence to your brother?" Marcus was right, of course, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"Only as much as you showed me. The spinning of the threads is no less important than their cutting."

"A point I concede. But wouldn't we all agree that responsibility for the threads belongs to us, and us alone?"

Marcus said nothing, but concession was plain on his face.

"I do not deny the pleasure I take at her frustration. But I _was_ merely doing my job. Teaching her a lesson is an added benefit."

"I think we can all agree that she was overdue for some retribution," Aro concurred. "But let us be mindful of our roles—and our bond. We cannot allow her to come between us."

A look exchanged among us was all we needed to confirm the truth of Aro's words.

My brothers and I twine the threads of life for every human on earth. Marcus spins each thread. Aro measures. I cut.

We are The Fates.

**Even Gods do Suffer**

I was absolutely beside myself. Desperately saddened and incredibly livid. I paced, and I threw things. I screamed and cried. This was absolutely not supposed to happen.

This was perfect. They were perfect. Oh my goodness, I hadn't known such a powerful love in eons. It was the kind of love I knew would be contagious. Those were the ones I was most proud of, the ones I tried hardest to foster. The greatest rate of return for my efforts so to speak. But it was more than that. Seeing love like that also made me happy. How could it not? It fueled me.

This love didn't fade or deteriorate; the connection was needlessly severed by a trio of evil harpies.

How dare they? It was just wrong.

And that just made so mad I wanted to go on a warpath. My rage was blinding.

In the old days, I would have made someone pay. My powers may lie in the realms of love and beauty, but I'm equally known for my passion driven acts. The golden apple of jealousy, turning people into birds or killing off all the men. I used to have a bit of a problem with my emotions.

I'm much more in control these days. I've tempered. I've also learned a few things.

As fun as instant gratification is, sometimes, the greater good comes in waiting. In setting pieces in motion. In strategy. In pouncing when someone least expects it.

They've called me many things over the ages. Today, when I play in the human world, I go by Tanya. It's a simple, inconspicuous name. I promise you the change in strategy, the unassuming moniker. They don't make me any less Mighty.

I would make Caius pay. Undoubtedly. But I wouldn't do it the old way. They would expect that.

I looked at the sweet boy with the start of a crazy head of auburn hair, and things started clicking.

Time. Patience. Love.

All good things come to those who wait.

Time had also improved my own relationships. Ages ago, I would never admit to needing help, but I had a feeling with the assistance of one particular old friend, the next twenty or so years would fly by.

I could be patient. I could control my anger and avoid acting out against The Fates.

Well, I couldn't resist taunting them just a little bit. There was a little rumor I liked to encourage. Once upon a time, I led the humans to believe the Fates were a trio of women. They've never lived it down or gotten over it. Caius, a misogynistic ass if ever there was one, was still very bitter about the whole thing.

So, I had a new painting of The Fates commissioned by the hottest artist of the day. Oh he did a lovely job.

He made them so very pretty.

**The Poem is **_**Gamble with Fates**_** by Jennifer English**

**  
So back in May when Breakfast at Tiffany's was wrapping up, Lucette21 left a review about how nothing could tear that couple apart, and Profmom chewed on that idea …what if there really was a reason for everything to happen…falling in love for no reason, accidents, clumsiness, all those things that we see over and over…**

**Out of that thought came The Fates. One quarter romance. One quarter suspense. One quarter satire. One quarter supernatural. Wholly original.**

**Logistics will be similar to Breakfast at Tiffany's, with Edward/Bella POV's, but with a few twists. Format will be almost identical, with little added POV's in each chapter from those pulling the strings, just like you see here. You've meet 2 of the 3 groups pulling the strings…there is one more still to be introduced.**

**And btw – one of the twists has already been introduced. The Fates (Marcus, Aro and Caius) will be written by our lovely mastabeta Legna989…you got it, she's not just a beta, she's a writer too. Her fates will pop in here and there to keep things…interesting….**

**So sit back, buckle your seatbelts, and get ready for a ride unlike anything you've ever been on. If you feel the need to dust up on some mythology (not necessary, but always fun) there are links in our profiles).**

**Glad you are joining us for the ride!**


	2. Modern Day

**Characters? Not ours. Concepts? All us.**

**Chapter 1 Modern Day**

**-ε- Meet Edward Cullen **

My thrust was off. I tried moving to the left and then shifting to the right, but I just couldn't hit the right spot. I thought I should give up for the day, but I knew I would disappoint my partner. So I kept trying. Thrust. Fail. Thrust. Wrong spot. Crap.

I decided to attempt something completely different, rotation. I wound up with slow circles, building momentum. They got tighter and faster, until I was sure I had it. With a loud exclamation of "Ugh," I thrust again, throwing all of my weight behind it.

The response told me I had done exactly what I intended. I was dead on.

"Oh Fuck, Edward!"

I pulled my saber back, and lifted my mask.

"Tough luck, Garrett."

His mask was now on his hip and he cocked an eyebrow. "Took you long enough. I think you're getting old, champ. And I'm getting better. I'll kick your ass one of these days when you least expect it."

Garrett had been sparring with me for a couple of months. He was an interesting character. I'd never met anyone more full of himself, and for the most part, he could back up any trash he talked.

He might be the only person I'd ever known whose confidence rivaled my own. I was about to say something in response, but I noticed his attention had been diverted. I followed his gaze to see the object of his attention.

Tanya Love. The first time I saw her I thought, "Now there's a walking goddess."

It seemed I wasn't the only one who found himself mesmerized when she walked into a room. In fact, I was pretty sure I'd caught most of the women ogling her just as intently.

It was pretty hard not to stare. Something set her apart from the rest of us mere mortals. Whatever it was made her unapproachable. To everyone but Garrett it would seem.

I watched as he sauntered over to Tanya. She took a deep breath and paused mid-stride, but didn't turn to face him. Tanya seemed annoyed, but Garrett didn't appear to notice.

I was rude in my staring, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to know what he said to her. He was the only one I'd ever seen talking to Tanya. It wasn't that she gave off a bad vibe. Quite the contrary really. She smiled at almost everyone as she passed them. Everyone but Garrett. When she flashed that smile, you couldn't help but feel like you'd just been dazzled.

My attempted eavesdropping didn't last long. The pair moved their discussion out of the room, and I was left putting away equipment. I didn't consider sparring with Garrett to be actual training, but he wasn't the only one at the Y who wanted a shot at taking on an Olympian.

Training had been my top priority for years. My sights were set on one thing. Gold. I loved the silver medal resting on my dresser. I'll admit to still putting it on every morning.

I may have hundreds of medals and trophies from other competitions, but I wanted to stand at the top of that podium and hear the Star Spangled Banner played for me. Absolutely nothing was going to stand in my way, which was why I rarely went anywhere but the athletic club or work or where I was right then. The Y, a place which served as a reminder of why I could not get distracted again. I came here regularly to teach fencing to the underprivileged children of our fair city. I hadn't ever been particularly fond of kids, and this group was especially challenging. They were annoying and undisciplined. Each week was a fight for control, but they had fun learning how to "stab" as they called it.

I could think of a million ways I would rather spend my Saturdays, but knowing the kids had less than perfect homes made me sympathetic. My own family had been far from perfect. Though my reasons for taking up fencing were less than valiant, it had ultimately provided a solace from all the drama.

I would describe my family as . . . complicated. My parents have been divorced for over twenty years, and my dad has been remarried for most of those years. I would think by now I would be over it, but as I said, it was complicated. If attaining a gold medal was my primary goal in life, a close second was making my stepmom miserable. I supposed there was nothing inherently atypical or evil about Irina, but she and I just never bonded. I suspect when she decided to play house with the newly divorced Dr. Cullen, she expected his son to spend the majority of time with his mother. To her credit, she never suggested shipping me off to boarding school, but she had spent the bulk of my life trying to turn me into someone she wanted me to be, and I'd spent as much time molding myself into the stepson most likely to frustrate and embarrass her.

Fencing was a direct result of that struggle. She signed me up for baseball and football as a kid, and just to spite her, I pretended to suck and asked her to buy me a foil instead.

"Fencing? Why in the world would you want to do that?" she asked.

"It looks like fun," I answered. It really didn't, but I had a feeling she'd find it appalling. After all, why couldn't she have a "normal" stepson who wanted to do regular sports?

I could hear her muttering, "What will people think?" even as she wrote the check for classes. In the beginning, I didn't even really enjoy the sport, but I made damn sure I was good at it. So good that it cost more money and forced her to drive me around to more classes and competitions. So good she had to watch more fencing matches and arrange parties and carpooling with the socially inept network of fencers and fencers' parents. My dad was the proverbial proud papa. Irina bustled around, always "helping" at the events. There was no way to know whose approval she craved more, mine or my dad's. I think her involvement was probably meant to kill more than one bird.

I didn't blame my dad for Irina really. He'd never been anything but a good dad. We played catch, and went to Disney World, and he came to as many matches as he could. He worked a lot, and I knew things had never really been the same for him since he split with my mom either. They both lost a part of themselves back then. We never talked about any of that though. One day Irina was just there, and she was my new mommy. I didn't need a new one. I'd been happy with the old one.

I understood, though, that Irina had been there for my dad when my mother hadn't been. But somehow they all missed the fact that my mom wasn't there for me either, and maybe I lost a part of myself along the way, too.

I may not have figured all this out when I was kid, but logically, I know Irina had served a purpose. It didn't make me like her any more. But I wasn't championing too hard for my mother either. I usually avoided talking about Esme. She was around, and I saw her periodically, but things with her weren't happy go lucky in our relationship. She loved watching me fence, though—it was one thing we could talk about easily.

I didn't blame her either. Blame was useless. It wouldn't get us anywhere. It was probably too late for that anyway.

So I focused on training. Because it made my nearly absent mom proud; it alleviated any guilt my dad may have felt for remarrying; and it drove my step mom insane.

And I'd be damned if it didn't turn out to be the only thing I actually enjoyed doing.

**-β- Hello Bella Swan**

I stood behind the glass, watching Kate interview the little boy who'd found his mother beaten to death, most likely by his step father. The state's case hinged on this poor little kid, who'd lost the only person in the world who had mattered to him.

It was days like this that I hated my job.

I know as a whole, what I did was good, noble even. But it was days like today that made me want to throw in the towel. It was hard to keep faith in a world that saw children beaten and neglected while the adults around them made decisions that could warp their lives forever.

Coming out of college, I'd been an idealist. I guess in some ways, I still am. My original plan had been to go into psychology, but volunteering at the local women's shelter my sophomore year changed all that. It had been a wake-up call to see how many people really needed help, and I'd flipped my major to social work soon after. I dove in with both feet and pursued it with a vengeance.

My brother had tried to discourage me. He knew what the system was like, and worried that it would chew me up and spit me out. I loved Jasper dearly, but it was hard to tell how much he tempered his cynical perspective with his need to always be the big brother. He said it was because of his job. Somehow, I doubted I would run into much organized crime working for the state. Well, at least not the kind he had to worry about.

My mom died when I was eight, and my dad bore the brunt of responsibility for raising both of us. He was a small town police chief who drilled into us the need to be civically and socially conscious. Somehow I can't help but think he would have envisioned us in more glorious jobs. Jasper working for the Feds or some other big government organization. Me a psychologist in private practice. But I'll never know. He died the summer before I started college, and I can't help but think that losing him influenced both of us in the paths we chose to follow. Even if we were just a social worker and a police detective.

We'd always been the good kids. Never got in trouble. Always had good grades. Did what was expected of us. Dad's death had pulled Jasper and I close despite our four year age difference. He was more than my brother, he was my best friend.

"I think we are good." Kate declared as she closed the door behind her. "You can take him back to the house."

"Did you get what you needed?"

She shrugged, her expression grim. "No, but I don't know how much of it is a coping mechanism. I hate to think how much damage has been done to this kid. Is he at least in a good foster home?"

"The best I could get him. Fortunately, this family really does care. They've asked about adopting him when the trial is over. We haven't had any luck finding his dad, so maybe it will actually happen."

Kate looked back over her shoulder at the closed door. "I sure hope so. Everyone deserves to feel loved and secure."

"Truer words my friend."

"I need to get back to the office. Do you want to catch up for a drink later?"

I looked down at my watch. It was already 1:30, and I was buried under case work.

"Come on, Bella. You need to cut yourself some slack. You've been working too damn hard lately. You need a break."

"Have you been talking to my brother?" I shot back. "He harps on me about that regularly."

"No, but I always told you there was a brain under that pretty blonde mop of hair." She joked. It drove Jasper nuts to be called pretty. As much as he bitched about being judged based on his looks, he sure as hell had no issue using them to his advantage.

"Why couldn't you two have worked out, Katie?" I asked sadly. Jasper and Kate had dated for two years, but for some reason things had just fizzled out.

"Everything in life happens for a reason, Bella. J and I were good for a time, but we wanted different things. I'd rather keep the two of you as friends than jeopardize it all trying to make things work. So we agreed it was better to part ways."

"I know and I respect that. But I don't have to agree," I grumbled.

"Fate had other things in store for us my dear."

"Don't you mean the Fates?" I flashed an innocent smile.

"Oh good lord, Bella. Don't go cracking out Shakespeare and fairy tales on me. I don't believe in that shit."

I stuck my tongue out at Kate. "Double bubble toil and trouble…I'm just having a bit of fun. Besides, I kind of like the idea that there are three crabby old women out there playing with our lives. It makes the weird stuff easier to understand or tolerate. Plus, the kids like the silly stories."

"You can have that thought. I already do a good enough job messing up my own life, thank you very much. Now get that boy home before you go save the world."

I gave Kate a wave, and opened the door she'd pulled closed behind her.

"Hey Seth, you ready to go?"

The little boy sitting at the table jumped up like a scared rabbit. His normally dark eyes were wide with anxiety, and his thin arms were out in a defensive posture, as if anticipating a physical attack. It broke my heart to see this gorgeous little guy terrified of the smallest noise. Seth Clearwater was beautiful to look at, dark hair, long lanky limbs, and a smile that could charge a light bulb. But what was inside was even more special, but it took an awful lot of digging to get him to trust you enough to show that.

"Come on, we can stop and get some ice cream; then I'll take you back to Vera's house."

At the mention of ice cream, a smile creased his face. When you are ten, the issues of the world can be solved with anything frozen or sweet. He reached out to grab my hand, looking at me as if I hung the moon and stars.

"Two scoops?" He asked hopefully.

I couldn't help but return his smile. "Sure thing, kid. You're young; you have the metabolism for it."

And just for a moment, I knew what it felt like to have someone think you could do anything.

**-ε- ****First Impressions**

I put away the equipment and headed for the locker room. I walked past the gym on the way there, and I noticed it was already empty, so I wasn't surprised to find Emmett on a bench next to my locker.

"Hey, feel like grabbing a bite?" he asked.

"Sure, just let me shower and I'll meet you up front."

"Did you see who was here today?"

"How could I miss her? Garrett followed her out of the room like a puppy dog," I answered.

"If I were single . . ." he mused.

"Please, if you were single, you'd chase after her with your tongue hanging out with the rest of us."

"I don't see you doing any chasing, Edward."

"Emmett, my man, I do not need to chase." I lunged into an attack position and held my pose.

"You are such a knob; I have no idea how you get women." He was still laughing as the door shut behind him.

Emmett was the primary reason I didn't mind Saturdays at the Y.

If it were possible for a person to be an oxymoron, that would be Emmett. The first time I met him, one thought went through my head. Steroids. The man was huge. He was the kind of guy I wouldn't want to piss off because he was so strong and so intense, I knew he'd leave lasting damage. But then I asked him what he did for a living. If you saw this man, and the way people reacted to him, his answer would make you do what I did. I laughed. More like guffawed.

"I teach kindergarten," he deadpanned.

"Do you have a tuh-mah?" I joked, laughing at my own cleverness.

"Huh?"

"_Kindergarten Cop_?"

"I don't get it," he said. "I'm not a cop. I just teach kindergarten."

I was sure he had been joking. I really did conjure up images of Arnold sitting in small desk helping kids use scissors and telling them not to eat paste.

But then when he smiled, two dimples formed at the corners of his mouth, and he looked like a little boy that you'd play catch with in the backyard. I watched him coach a basketball league on Saturdays and saw how kids responded to him. His size didn't intimidate them. I think it make them feel safe. I began to think the kids he worked with were the luckiest little bastards. Not many people would ever feel that kind of protection.

Apparently he'd faced a lot of opposition early on in his career. People didn't understand why he wanted to teach small children. They assumed he must be a child molester. Parents sometimes asked to have their kids moved to a different class. He claimed to understand it, but I knew it hurt.

It always hurt when people thought too little of you.

Emmett leaned against the reception desk when I came out of the locker room. A few of the kids were practically hanging off him, as they always were when he was around. I knew what was coming before he said a word.

"Hey, change of plans," he announced. "Feel like ice cream instead?"

I shook my head lightly and laughed. He could never say no to a rug rat. "Who could say no to ice cream?"

There were several squeals and screams. These were not kids whose parents watched their lessons or waited in the car outside. These were kids who were lucky to find a way here each week. I might not be as excited to spend time with them as Emmett, but even I couldn't begrudge these kids a simple pleasure like hot fudge.

The walk was only a few blocks. The kids laughed at the stupid knock knock jokes Emmett told.

Since it was essentially lunch time, the ice cream shop was fairly empty. A family sat at a table outside. Emmett reminded the kids of basic rules. Not that they'd follow them, but he always said it was good to reinforce. I deferred to him when it came to managing a group of children. Left up to me, I'd just give them sabers and let them pretend to attack each other.

Two people were in line ahead of us. A woman and a young boy, about the same age as the kids we had in tow. The kids were getting loud as they started shouting out orders of what they wanted.

The woman turned around and shot us a look. I only caught a glimpse of her, but I liked what I saw. What stood out most was that she radiated natural beauty. She seemed like the kind of woman you could make jokes with; who enjoys a burger on a date perhaps even more than a filet mignon. I inched my way forward. She stepped aside to wait for their ice cream while Emmett moved in to place our order.

The woman whipped around with her sundae in an effort to escape the pandemonium near the counter, and I noticed something rolled off the top.

"Hey, I think you just lost your cherry," I smirked.

She looked at me like I was a complete moron.

"You really didn't just use that line."

I wasn't used to women rebuking my advances, but then I'd been hanging out with women who knew me as an Olympian for so long there probably wasn't a line I could use on them that wouldn't result in panties dropping should I require it.

"What? You really did," I fumbled. I didn't let my grin falter though. I looked down at the floor.

She acknowledged the cherry by stepping over it.

"Perhaps you and your life partner there should worry less about the state of my cherry and more about the behavior of your children."

She nudged past me. I nearly tripped trying to follow her. "Wait. He's not my . . . I mean. These kids aren't . . ." I had no idea why I cared what this woman thought of me or my sexual orientation, but something drove my need to clarify.

She glanced back. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at me. Ordinarily, I would have turned away assuming she was just a bitch. But I couldn't look away.

My eyes were so focused on her that I didn't see it coming. She turned back toward the door, and when she did, an incoming patron pushed the door open with gusto, slamming it hard directly into the woman's face. It happened so fast, and I just wasn't quick enough to catch her before she fell back on the floor with a thud, hitting the other side of her head against a table.

**-β- ****Damage Control**

I registered two things before it happened.

One: Mr. Innuendo was on his knees, reaching out toward me.

Two: I was on my ass in the middle of an ice cream store, my sundae upside down on the floor in front of me.

And then I heard a blood curdling scream followed by a streak of dark hair.

"Don't you hurt her!" Seth shrieked as he slapped and kicked at the man. "You get away from her!"

"Seth, no, it's okay, please…" I tried to reach out to him, but his arms were flailing too wide. Every time I got close, I would get smacked away.

"Hey, easy little dude. No one is going to hurt anyone." A tall man, built like a professional football player or lumber jack dropped a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Let's just cool down."

The minute the man touched Seth, the fury dissolved, and he pulled back as if he'd been burnt. He took a gulp of air before folding himself into my side. I could feel him shaking.

"Hey, it's okay. I just bonked my head. No big deal." I ran my hand up and down Seth's back, trying to calm him down. He burrowed further into me.

"Are you two okay?" The big man asked. Concern was readily apparent on his face.

"He's fine, thank you." I was so focused on Seth that I didn't register he'd asked about both of us.

The big guy looked back down at Seth, a sweet smile playing across his face. It transformed him instantly, and I felt Seth instinctively relax. "You have a hell of a swing kid. Learn how to throw a punch, and you'll be a force to be reckoned with."

I gave him a smile, and led Seth towards the door. Mr. Innuendo sat quietly on the floor, dumbfounded by the entire exchange. Too bad he was such an idiot. He was really cute.

**-ε- ****Broadsided**

She had already left the store, and I still hadn't fully processed what happened. One second I was playfully teasing a pretty girl, and the next, I stood frozen as I watched her head smack the ground.

I wasn't fast enough. I didn't do enough. My mouth stopped working. My brain terminated its connection. I just sat there like a fool.

By the time I stood up, I realized it didn't matter. Her crazy protective child had shown me that. He was all over me, trying to keep me away from his mom. Even if I wanted to say something, there was no way I would approach her again after that.

Thank god for Emmett. He was so much better with kids. He managed to calm everyone down, and return things to normalcy.

Semi-normal anyway.

Something had changed for me. I felt different. Almost purposeful.

I would probably never see her again, but I would replay the scene over and over in my mind. If I had those five minutes back, I would change everything. I would get there in time. I would stop the door. I would catch her fall. Whatever it took.

I would catch her.

**-β- ****Is That a Beer in Your Hand or Are You Happy to See Me?**

"I'm surprised you decided to come out, Swannie. What changed your mind?" Kate asked as she took a sip of her martini.

I hadn't been able to shake the events of the afternoon. The jerk at the ice cream shop spilling innuendos. Getting the snot literally knocked out of me by the shop door. Seth going absolutely ballistic. The big guy's comment about him learning to throw a punch.

"It was just one of those days. I figured you were right for a change, I can't always drown myself in work."

"You, my dear, have the magic touch." Jasper raised his glass at Kate. "I've been after her for months to let loose a little, and she constantly blows me off. You ask once, and she's out. Must be all those mad interview skills."

Kate took a playful swipe at Jasper's arm, "Maybe because I really asked her, not bullied her. Bella's not a kid Jasper, even though you insist on treating her that way."

"I do not!" My brother shot back.

A single raised eyebrow from Kate was enough to make him look down at his drink with embarrassment.

"Okay, well…maybe a little."

"Ohh….Jasper zero, Katrina one!" I teased as I took a sip of my beer.

"Don't call me Katrina, Isabella!" Kate huffed. We had a million and one nicknames for each other. Our full formal names were for when we wanted to lend gravitas. "Besides, it's true."

I leaned back against the faux leather of the booth. It was nice to relax and let the day's events roll off me. The scene in the ice cream shop had really shaken me up, and I couldn't get Seth's reaction out of my head.

"Jasper, do you know anywhere that teaches self defense classes for kids?"

"A couple of places, why?"

Kate leaned in, her elbows propped on the table to mirror Jasper's posture. They looked so natural sitting together. Two beautiful blondes. It made me sad that it never would be. Neither my brother nor I had ever been very lucky in relationships. Never able to strike the right balance. Because of that, we'd both stopped trying in our own ways.

"This kid I am working with, Seth, had a bit of a meltdown this afternoon. I walked face first into an opening door and got knocked on my ass. A guy stepped in to try and help and Seth flipped out. I think he was afraid the guy was going to hurt me." I paused, watching my brother straighten up in righteous indignation. "Don't get bent. The guy was harmless. He was just a bit crude. Anyway, Seth came out swinging, and the other guy there, the one that helped cool Seth down, mentioned something about self defense classes. I'm thinking that with everything Seth went through, it might be a good way to channel some intellectual and emotional energy."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Kate chimed in. "And even better, I just found out that Rosalie Hale-McCarty is going to be getting involved with Seth's case. She's mentioned a few times that her husband volunteers with kids. Maybe he would know of something."

"I've heard about her from one of the guys in Major Crimes. Rumor has it she can be a downright bitch." Jasper chimed in. He reached out to grab a peanut from the bowl and pop it in his mouth. "Any woman that hyphenates…"

"Stop it you moron." I slapped upside the head. "I'm sure she's perfectly nice, and just has to be a bitch around Cro-Magnon cops like you."

"Says she who only dates Cro-Magnon cops." He shot back.

I crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at Jasper. I started doing making that face at him when I was six, and it had never gone away.

Shifting back to Kate, I returned to the original subject at hand. "I'll mention it to Vera when I see her tomorrow. I know she's wanted to get Seth involved in some activities. Maybe this guy will have some recommendations."

Vera and her husband had been godsends for Seth. All too often, the news was filled with stories about the terrors of foster care. But there were amazing families out there who gave their heart and soul. I'd placed a few children with Vera before, and they'd all received impeccable care. If only the news would spotlight the good people like them, there might be a bit more hope in the world.

"Oh shit, I have to take this." Jasper looked down at his buzzing phone in disgust.

"Work?" Kate asked. Ever since Jasper had moved over to work on the Major Case Squad, she'd been fascinated with his job. And of course, because of the nature of what he did, Jasper couldn't talk about it, which drove her nuts.

"Ha. I wish." Jasper nudged Kate out of the way as he flipped open his phone. "Hey babe."

It was never a good sign when my brother greeted anyone as babe. You could literally start the countdown to when she got the 'it's not you, it's me' speech.

Once he was out of the way, Kate slid back into the booth. "Who's this week's bimbo?"

"I don't know, and I don't care." I retorted. Jasper and I would never see eye to eye when it came to dating. We both wanted the other to be happy, but that was the end of the agreement. The only girl he'd ever gone out with that I liked had been Kate, and there was no coincidence that they had actually lasted for a while. And my exes, well, they were never good enough for me in his eyes. When you are a little sister, no one can ever be good enough.

"No way," Kate muttered to herself. Her eyes focused across the room.

"What?"

I followed her gaze. A tall, lanky man with thick sandy blonde hair and piercing ice blue eyes stood at the bar, holding a beer. His hand was held up in a wave of acknowledgement.

"Wow! Look at you go. He's hot!" I watched the man drop money on the bar and walk towards us. "Oh my god, look at him walk! He's swaggering!"

If there was one thing that was guaranteed to do Kate in, it was a confident man. That's what had pulled her in with Jasper, and I could tell just by watching the guy move that he had it in spades.

"Hello Katrina. Fancy seeing you here," Mr. Swagger greeted Kate, all smiles.

"Hi, Garrett. How are you?"

A faint flush crept across Kate's face as she smiled at him. I'd never seen a guy throw her. She was pretty, but her wit and sense of humor usually had men bowing at her feet.

The fact that this guy registered this much of an impact that fast was definitely worth note.

"Well, thank you. Missed you at yoga this morning."

"I had an appointment for work with Bella." Kate inclined her head in my direction. "Bella Swan, this is Garrett…"

She trailed off, as if suddenly struck by something. "I'm sorry; I just realized that don't know your last name."

"Marrs. Garrett Marrs." He smiled and extended his hand. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Bella Swan. I've heard an awful lot about you."

Something in his tone and the intensity of his gaze unnerved me a bit. The way he looked at me made me feel like he knew everything about me.

Nah, he couldn't. I was letting my overactive imagination get the best of me.

Garrett and Kate continued to chat, with him eventually filling the open spot on the banquette next to her. I might as well not have existed. After about twenty minutes of third wheel action, and realizing that my brother would not be coming back. I excused myself, explaining that I did have some work I needed to catch up on.

"It was very nice to meet you, Garrett." I had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time I saw him, judging from the expression on Kate's face.

"Oh it was very nice to meet you too, Bella. And I know we'll be seeing each other again. Very soon."

**Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ**

**-τ- The Mighty Aphrodite**

"So?" He asked.

"So what?"

"It worked. They've met."

"Yes, of course it worked. It was my idea."

"Yeah, but I was the one who got the kids to convince Emmett to take them for ice cream."

"Yes, Mr. Marrs. It is an absolute feat to get children to want ice cream," I rolled my eyes, but I smiled too. "Fine, kudos to you. Things are going well. Everything with this boy Seth is clicking as I'd hoped. But I have just one question . . . Marrs?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, Marrs. Like Love is any better."

We both laughed at that. We plotted a bit longer. I waited until he was about to leave. "Oh Garrett?"

"Yeah?"

"This Katrina girl. What is that all about? You aren't playing with love yourself are you?"

He didn't say anything, offering only a casual wink. Cocky bastard. Once upon time I was as drawn to that swagger as the human girl tonight had been. We were the stuff of legends, so they say. The original cheating couple. But I was young and foolish, and I certainly suffered the consequences. Nothing like getting caught in the act stop an affair in its tracks. It's been ages though, and time, friendship, and collaboration toward a mutual goal have given us new perspectives on each other.

I should be angry with yet another man thinking he can play my game, but I knew Garrett was harmless.

The other three, on the other hand . . . I didn't know which one of them angered me more. And you know what they say. Hell hath no fury. I do believe I may be the poster child for said statement.

My battle with the Fates was long standing. We'd been going back and forth tit for tat for ages. I had been biding my time well. Weaving a web of sorts. I couldn't fix it at the time Cauis made his cut. He'd done too much damage. I will make thing right with their son though, even if I couldn't succeed with his parents. I have too much time invested already. Each player in this match has been carefully placed. When they say everything happens for a reason, you never know. It could be the Fates, or it could be me.

I have a very good feeling about this Edward and Bella.

**What, did you think we'd stay all doom and gloom? No way!**

**So logistics – Profmom is writing Edward and Tanya (or Aphrodite, Love, whatever you prefer). Hmonster is doing Bella and Garrett (Mars, Marrs, it all works). Legna will pop in with her Fates to keep life really interesting. Posting schedule will be similar to BAT – look for next one on Wednesday.**

**You've met the initial players…but don't think it's all neatly spelled out yet. The strings are just starting to be pulled.**

**And in a silly pull over of H's – what's your drink at happy hour?**


	3. Connecting the Dots

**Characters? Not ours. Messing up mythology? We own it.**

**Chapter 2 Connecting the Dots**

**-β- ****Hot Property**

Seth had been in foster care for three months. I'd intentionally placed him with a family on the other side of town from where he grew up. It gave him a chance at a totally clean start, away from all the reminders of his old life.

I'd also managed to get him into a magnet school that emphasized creative and performance arts. Seth had quite the imagination, and the exposure to writing, art, acting and music would go a long way in helping him cultivate his confidence.

In addition to the creative outlet, the magnet school had a handful of teachers who excelled at dealing with foster situations. All too often, over crowded classes and underfunded schools meant that kids got lost in the shuffle. That was not the case here. Classes were small, and the teachers legitimately cared about their students.

I had blocked my afternoon for Seth. First was a meeting with his teacher, then I was to meet Rosalie Hale-McCarty's husband at the YMCA downtown. Kate had spoken with Rosalie, explaining the Seth's reaction to the man approaching me when we were getting ice cream. Given that we were trying to build Seth's confidence going into trial, Rosalie was all for anything that would give him a boost. She called her husband and arranged for me to meet him at 3:30. He would take me through some of the options the Y provided in the way of self defense classes and other 'character building' activities. I got the sense that he wanted to get a 'feel' for Seth's back story before recommending what programs to get him engaged with.

"Ms. Swan?"

A petite woman who appeared to be in her mid forties stood in the doorway of the small waiting room. She extended her hand and gave me a warm smile.

"I'm Esme Platt, Seth's teacher. Won't you please come with me?"

I followed her through the corridors of the school. The walls were lined with bright drawings and paintings, depicting urban living. One wall had a vibrant display of graffiti art.

"The Urban Arts class did that last year. Lovely isn't it?"

I'd never really thought of graffiti art as lovely, but there really was a depth and power to the images.

"Come, my office is just through here."

She opened a door, and led me through a maze of cubicles to the back corner, where she sat down at a neatly organized desk. I took the chair across from her.

"I appreciate you taking time out of your schedule to meet with me."

Ms. Platt gave a dismissive wave and smiled. "It's no trouble at all, Seth is a lovely boy. Such a wonderful mind. I really do enjoy having him around."

"How is he doing?"

"In classes or in general? If it's in classes, wonderful. He's bright, reads well, and is incredibly curious. If it's in general, I would say just okay." She had picked up a pen off her desk, and flipped it from end to end aimlessly. "He seems to spook rather easily. Loud noises or overly aggressive children seem to set him off. I've tried talking to him about it, but he refuses to acknowledge that there is an issue."

"Unfortunately, the teachers at his old school didn't take much of an interest. I haven't been able to figure out if he was like this before his mother died, or if the behavior is a byproduct." I glanced around her small office as I spoke. It was neatly organized. A few pictures drawn by a child hung on her walls. A glossy photo of what appeared to be the US Olympic team walking through the opening ceremony was tacked to one wall.

"Losing a parent, either to death or divorce, can be traumatizing. It sounds like you've found quite the loving home for him. I've met his foster mother, she really is wonderful. Maybe this family can give him the stability and love that he lost."

My mind immediately flashed back to a few days prior, when he had gone after Mr. Innuendo. Seth had seen some pretty awful things, and any sort of fear or insecurity as it related to his mother's murder made absolute sense.

"Ms. Swan, I know that the state doesn't have a lot of funds, but there are certain activities that are excellent for drawing children out and giving them a sense of confidence."

There were a handful of things that were a given in my job. One of them was that people always knew 'what was best' for children in foster care, and nine times out of ten, their recommended course of treatment would only make the situation worse.

"I appreciate that Ms. Platt, but the state has a rather specific policy as to how it handles therapy."

She laughed, sounding truly delighted. "Oh I don't mean psychological treatment. I'm talking about fencing."

My shocked expression amused her, and her laughter grew. "Your mind immediately went to stolen merchandise, didn't it? Most people do when I mention it."

Shifting in her seat, she pulled a thin sheaf of paper from a folder on her desk. "I mean with rapiers. Sword fighting if you will. It builds confidence, focus, and channels energy. I think it might be a great thing for Seth. My son fences, and teaches a class for kids on the weekends. His father believes it was very good for him during some of the more challenging times in his life. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to spend some time with Seth."

Accepting the papers from her, I flipped through them, noting the grades, assessments, and performance reports all neatly in order.

"Thank you, Ms. Platt. I am actually meeting with someone this afternoon to talk about getting Seth involved with some extra curricular activities. I'll bring it up."

"Excellent." She stood, smoothing the creases out of her impeccably pressed khakis. "And please, call me Esme. I'm not old enough to be Ms. Platt. Doesn't matter that I have an adult son."

She escorted me back up to the front of the school, passing along a piece of paper with her direct line and cell phone number if I ever wanted to talk about Seth.

The drive from school to the Y was a quick fifteen minutes, which allowed me to digest Esme's assessment of Seth. He'd witnessed his mother beaten to death by a man who had been in and out of trouble with the law for years. Petty theft, general misdemeanor charges up until five years ago when he managed to beat a pretty serious weapons and drug charge.

While he never spoke of it to me, I had the suspicion that Seth had seen more than any ten year old should. Maybe that is what prompted him to close himself off, or his need to defend those that he felt were threatened or defenseless. Odds are, his mom's murder was the last in a string of bad things, not the first.

Either way, the fact that there was still a sweet child inside of him was a small miracle. I could see myself getting more and more personally involved in this case. It was one of the risks in my line of work, and it was already forcing me to take things home as I spent more and more time focusing on Seth. I couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was in my life for a reason. That it was my job to save him.

Which is why I went above and beyond where he was concerned. Hopefully this Emmett McCarty individual I'd be talking to would have some good ideas to help keep Seth that sweet boy. I didn't want to think about losing him to the darkness I'd seen claim others.

**-ε- ****Second Chance at a First Impression**

Emmett called me earlier to see if I could meet him at the Y with some social worker to discuss a kid who needed an extra curricular activity. Between him being a teacher and his wife being a lawyer assigned to juvenile cases, he was often getting too involved with kids he couldn't save.

I was going to be late, but I wasn't too concerned. I didn't really understand why I had to be there anyway. He could sell bikinis in Alaska in winter. People always gave in when he flashed the dimples. For that matter, he didn't need to be there either. We were both volunteers for crying out loud. Well technically, I might have been required to be there, but only on Saturdays. Emmett really was a volunteer.

Let the director at the Y take on these cases. It's what she got paid for.

I only agreed to sit in because it got me out of work early. I would do just about anything to get out of work, including spending more time with underprivileged children.

I've been working for Lowe's since I got out of college. I appreciated the extra round of strength training the manual labor provided, and the corporate sponsorship was an added bonus. An Olympian at Lowe's. I was unusual. Everyone I knew expected me to work for Home Depot. But I refused to be like everyone I knew. Plus, there was simply no way I was going to be on a Home Depot commercial come Olympics time smiling as if it were the greatest job ever. In the end, a job was a job, and it was just meant to get me from competition to competition. It really didn't matter whether my apron was blue or orange.

Emmett told me to meet them in the party room, and I was busting my ass to get there when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Excuse me. Edward?"

Shit.

I turned slowly. "Hey, Alice."

"Hi. I wanted to catch you quickly before you go in. Emmett told me about this meeting. It's all a little atypical don't you think?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but she went on.

"Listen, I'm not sure why he asked you here. Registrations for this session have been closed for a month. Your class is full right now. We couldn't possibly . . ."

It was my turn to cut her off.

"Alice, I rarely have more than half the kids on a typical day. One more wouldn't make much difference."

"Wouldn't it mess with your curriculum though?"

I held back my laugh. I got the impression she expected actual lesson plans.

"I think we'd manage," I said practically rolling my eyes. I'm going to head in now. Was there anything else?"

"No, I suppose not. I just wish you all would talk to me about things like this. I know your programs are special, but I really do need to be the clearing house for all activities."

I liked Alice. Everyone did, but she was young and new on the job, so we had a tendency to take advantage of her. She'd only taken over as director a few months ago. She was energetic, and had lots of ideas, but she sometimes forgot we didn't all have the same passion she did.

Emmett had kind of unofficially taken over the grant funded activities we taught, and she was a little resentful, but didn't say much because she was close friends with Emmett's wife, Rosalie.

"Uh, sure. I'll talk to Emmett."

I turned quickly before she could say anything else. I glanced at the clock above the entrance door. I was fifteen minutes late. The door was open, and I could hear them talking before I turned the corner to enter the room.

"Fencing, huh? You're the second person today to mention it," an oddly familiar voice said. "I'm confused though. If you think he needs self defense, why not martial arts?"

I was at the doorway by then and swiftly made my way toward the table where they were sitting. Something about the back of her head was also oddly familiar. Emmett looked up and caught my eye.

"Oh, well here's Edward. He's probably better prepared to sing the praises of fencing."

For the second time in less than a week, I felt myself moving in slow motion. I willed myself not to stop dead in my tracks when she turned to face me.

It was her. Lost my cherry girl. Smacked in the head girl.

She was here. I didn't really know why I reacted that way to her. What was it about her that drew me in? I was finding it hard to catch my breath. I'd long ago stopped getting nervous around women, even the pretty ones. Somehow an Olympic medal gave me confidence to face anyone. Anyone but her. I couldn't look her in the eye.

It only took a second to realize something important. I had dismissed her on Saturday because I assumed she was married. She was a social worker, not the kid's mother. I took a second to glance at her ring finger, empty.

"Hey, glad you could join us man," Emmett said. "Can you believe the coincidence? Do you remember Bella from the ice cream shop? Bella, this is Edward Cullen. He teaches fencing classes for kids like Seth."

I took a deep breath willing myself not to do anything stupid. I sat down and nodded toward Bella. "Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"

She didn't say anything, or even offer her hand. She just kind of stared at me, but not in the way I was used to women staring at me.

"Well, I was explaining that based on what I saw of Seth on Saturday, I didn't think my basketball group would be the best option, and I was hoping you might be able to offer some insight on why fencing would be good. Maybe compare it to martial arts?"

I smiled. "Ah, that's easy. Because fencing is the coolest sport around."

Bella snorted.

"I'm serious. I'm not here to put martial arts down, and it has its place, but come on, to a ten year old boy what could be better than a sword fight?"

She cocked her head to the side, glanced at Emmett and then back to me.

"As persuasive as that logic is, I was hoping for something a bit more convincing."

"What could be more convincing than Jack Sparrow?"

She tried not to let her façade break, but I saw a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth.

"I spoke with Seth's teacher today and she mentioned something about focus and energy and confidence. Can you tell me more about that?"

"Seth's teacher mentioned fencing?" It seemed too coincidental, but then again this whole meeting was. What were the odds on all these people being linked within a week? We ran into Bella on Saturday. In a few days' time, she'd met Emmett's wife, and was here seeing us again. She couldn't possibly have met my mom.

"Yes, she was highly encouraging. She said her son teaches it on the weekends." The rate of her speech slowed as she got to the end of her sentence. Both of us hitting a realization.

"Esme Platt?" I asked.

She nodded. "Huh, small world."

An awkward silence followed.

"Edward, why don't you show Bella the equipment and explain to her a bit more about what you do with the kids. I'll see if I can find any martial arts openings just in case," Emmett suggested.

We all stood up, and Emmett said he'd be in the front office when we were done. He headed out the front door, as I turned toward a side door. I began walking, but she hadn't followed yet.

"Are you coming?"

She moved forward then, getting even closer.

"Not just yet," she answered, her tone filled with innuendo. She brushed her shoulder against my chest as she passed, slowly dragging out the contact.

My eyes went wide. "I didn't mean. Really, I was just . . ."

"Gotcha," she laughed. She wasn't looking where she was going, too busy giggling at her own joke, I suppose. She didn't see the bat that had been left on the floor.

It happened quickly, but this time I was faster. She tripped, but I caught her before she hit the ground.

I gripped her tightly and pulled her gently back up to standing. Her eyes never left mine.

"Actually, I think I've got you," I said softly.

**-β- ****Light on my Feet**

I am not a clumsy person. Granted, I am not Ginger Rogers, but I can walk and chew gum at the same time.

Unless I am around Edward Cullen. Twice we've met. Twice I've fallen.

The first time, he didn't catch me. This time was a different story.

We probably looked like something out of an old black and white movie. I was almost horizontal to the floor, with Edward leaning over, one arm around my waist, the other supporting my upper back. My hands clutched at his shirt, and I could feel nothing but solid muscle underneath.

The grab had been to break the fall. It wasn't any type of reaction to him.

Sure, and there is a bridge for sale in Brooklyn. Really cheap.

I'd been single for about six months. The last guy I'd been involved with was on the force with Jasper. We'd had phenomenal physical chemistry. But anything beyond that was a joke.

Does it sound crude for a woman to say the sex was great, but the conversation sucked?

I'd broken it off as gently as I could, and as was always the case, buried myself back in work. During that time, the only men that had gotten close enough to touch me had been my brother and the kids I work with.

And yet here I was, in the arms of an absolute stranger, and I thought my heart was going to lurch out of my chest. At the ice cream shop I'd registered him as cute but crude. But up close like this, everything was different. The way he looked at me, his arms safely wrapped around me.

It felt like this was where I belonged.

For six months, _six months_, I'd been fine. No men to distract me, no relationships to cause unnecessary grief. And now all I could think about was pushing a total stranger into the equipment room and pull the door shut behind me. Within two second, my hands would be in his hair and my tongue down his throat. And that was just to start.

And it would get me absolutely nowhere. Yeah, he was good looking. And from what I'd felt as he caught me, had one hell of a body. But he'd been nothing but rude and arrogant from the moment he opened his mouth. I wanted something more, something with depth. Not another pretty face that couldn't hold up his end of the conversation. Why expect him to be any different.

I dropped my hands and tried to regain my composure. As soon as Edward had me stabilized, I took a step back and tugged at the bottom of my shirt to straighten it out.

"You okay?" He asked, concern etched all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." I tried to sound dismissive, but it fell flat. I hadn't expected him to be compassionate. It was too at odds with my prior experience. I needed to do something to break the spell he was casting, to get myself back together. "You were going to show me what Seth would use for his lessons."

Edward shook his head, as if trying to clear it. "Yeah, that's right. Come on."

He opened a door and flipped on a switch on the wall.

"The Y purchased a few kids starter fencing kits with some grant money Emmett helped secure. They're not the greatest quality, but for the way it's used, it works."

Edward retrieved a sword and turned to face me.

"This is a foil. It's light and flexible, and is where I would start with Seth. It will teach him balance and focus because you have a smaller target."

"What do you mean 'a smaller target?'?" I was thoroughly lost when it came to fencing. Sure, I'd seen it in movies, but somehow I doubted the tactics they spouted in _The Princess Bride_ were real.

"With the foil, you are only awarded points if you land a hit on the body." The gleam in his eye quickly came back as he spoke. Fencing must truly be a comfort zone for him.

"But aren't your arms and legs part of your body?"

The cocky grin I'd noticed at the ice cream shop returned full force.

"I'm sorry, on your trunk. Anywhere from here…." He leveled the foil at me, the covered tip hovering just over the hollow of my throat. He let the blade follow the length of my torso. I was about to shout uncle when the path moved up towards my hipbones. "To here."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" I scrambled, searching for something that would diffuse the innuendo in his actions, but it came out just as bad.

"That's why you wear protection," he quipped back. "Last thing you want to do is impale your partner."

Oh my dear lord.

"But then again, we could always go the route of the epee. It's a bit heavier than a foil, and much more rigid. With an epee you are allowed full body contact."

I should have stepped away, excused myself. But I couldn't. I felt like I had absolutely zero control in the situation. It terrified me, but it thrilled me too. It was stupid to give into the sparring, but I felt the need to meet him face on.

"Full body contact. I guess that means you have to be a lot more nimble on your feet."

Edward's smile grew. He was going to give as good as he got.

"More flexible too. Have to get those hard to reach places."

He dropped the epee he'd been holding and picked up another sword.

"Then again, there is the good old fashioned saber. Think pirates or soldiers here. Only upper body contact, but since you can use the blade as well as the point, it's a lot more aggressive. You can basically go at it until you wipe your opponent out. It's my personal specialty."

Uncle. Get his back under control, Bella. The guy is just being a jerk, and he's having fun messing with you. Stop trying to romanticize this into something it's not.

"Well, Seth is fast and feisty. I think the epee would be the best way to go. We don't want him to lose subtly by become a hacker, and we definitely don't want him neglecting the rest of the body if he focuses in on only one area. I'll talk to Emmett about getting him in this Saturday."

I turned and left the equipment room as fast as I could; embarrassed by the way I'd given into his verbal sparring.

Focusing on the embarrassment let me push the other feelings aside. Feelings that didn't make sense, that I didn't understand.

What the hell was wrong with me?

**-ε- ****Foiled again**

Holy shit. What just happened?

One second I was discussing fencing equipment with Bella, and the next I was holed up in the equipment closet waiting for my own epee to become flexible once again.

I couldn't even tell you when the whole thing because so charged. Then again for me it had been charged from the second I laid eyes on her.

And I would have taken the whole thing to another level. Hell I would have used that foil to undo the buttons on her shirt. I was pretty good at that. I hadn't met a woman yet who didn't get off on that. But she was a social worker, not a groupie. She was the kind of woman who might have picked up the saber and fought back. Actually, I think I would have enjoyed that a little too much.

Something happened though. I thought she was feeling it too, but then something just flipped off, and she went all cold on me.

I took another minute to gather myself, and I headed toward the front. I figured I might as well head home.

When I reached the lobby, I was surprised to see Bella was still there, sitting on couch. She looked up when she heard one of the desk workers call, "See you Saturday, Edward."

She smiled, and waved me over motioning to the chair next to her. I eyed the spot next to her on the couch, but something in her expression told me to not to go there.

I sat down.

"Hey, I wanted to catch you before you left. I got a little sidetracked back there, and I need to make sure this is the right thing for Seth before I commit him to anything. Plus, well, he needs someone uniquely qualified to work with him."

"Sure, that makes sense." I tried to disguise the fact that she obviously didn't think I was the man for the job.

"Seth's a good kid, but he's been through a lot."

"All the kids in this class have that in common."

"It's all still very fresh with him. Well, you saw the other day, right?"

I nodded. "What happened to him?"

She took a depth breath, deciding what to tell me. "His witnessed a murder. His mother's."

My mouth gaped a bit. I hadn't really asked the kids I worked with much about their lives. In part because I didn't want to know, and in part because I figured this was an escape for them. I wondered how I'd feel about them if I had this kind of back story on all the kids. Maybe it was just this particular story. My mom hadn't died, but I remember what it felt like to feel like I'd lost her.

"I think that's why he reacted like he did at the ice cream shop. He was protecting me, you know? Anyway, I know I should let his foster mom handle this kind of thing, but Emmett's wife was good about getting me a meeting, and I really like this kid and don't want to see him messed up. I don't know what's best for him; anything that could give him confidence would be good. But he's not going to be easy."

Seeing how committed she was to this kid made me feel like such an ass. My flippant responses about my sport seemed juvenile.

"Look Bella, fencing isn't the only activity around that could do that for him, but it really does give a person a strong sense of physical and emotional awareness. And despite what you may think, kids like Seth often do think it's cool. It's when they get older that fencing loses popularity to school sponsored sports. You know, if you're not sure, maybe you'd like to try it out yourself. You could come by Saturday morning to watch my class, and then if you wanted, I could give you a couple of lessons or something before Seth actually started. You'd get a sense of how I teach the kids. Though I imagine you'll be less likely to run around saying 'en guard' every five minutes."

She laughed. "Let me think about it, okay? That might be a good idea. Emmett gave me some other contacts, and I'd like to check them out too. Should I call here if I'd like to get together?"

"Yeah, or I could just give you my cell."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'll just call here okay?" She stood up and started walking toward the door.

"Oh, Bella?"

She turned back, "Hmm?"

"I'll keep my sword at the ready."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She turned back toward the door, and inadvertently ran into a rack containing brochures advertising various activities.

"Dammit!" she muttered as she stopped it from falling. One more shake of the head, and she was out the door.

I was about to leave, but then I had another thought. I walked back to the main office area, and noticed Alice's door was open.

"Knock knock," I said as I entered.

"Hi, Edward. What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering. You once said you had some books on structuring lessons and ways to reach kids who weren't cooperating. Any chance I could still take a look at those?"

"Um, sure," she said as she rolled her chair back. She stood and walked over to a small book shelf. She picked a few and handed them to me. "I'm really glad you're taking an interest. I've always been happy to have you as a volunteer, and the kids love your class, but they could get so much more out of it."

I shrugged.

But I knew she was right.

**Λ****Ω****Λ****Ω****Λ****Ω****Λ****Ω****Λ****Ω****Λ**

**-Γ- ****Men are From Uranus**

There's a saying: 'All's fair in love and war.'

Love and I get a kick out of throwing that back and forth at each other. Unfortunately, she's no where near as patient as I am. If you go by the clichés, Love can be blind, but you can win a battle and still lose the war.

If she's not careful, that's where she's going to find herself.

I get the vendetta. I'm not a big fan of the three stooges either. But I know how to hedge my bets, and that's what I was doing here.

I'd help little Miss Love in her quest to right a perceived wrong. And I'd get what I wanted out of it, too. One way or another.

I've watched Katrina for far too long to let Love's 'fools rush in' approach mess things up now. And based on that little exchange I just witnessed between her latest epic match, that's exactly what it was.

Edward was a good kid. I'd floated around the periphery of his life, influencing bits here and there for long enough to get to know what made him tick. Underneath all that baggage he has a wicked brain and a heart of gold. And I'll admit it, I've never seen a woman throw him like this Bella girl. I'd give Love credit, but what I witnessed was a hell of a lot more intense than anything I'd ever seen her pull off in the past.

Then again, from everything I'd heard, his parents had been the same way. Quite something to watch once upon a time.

And if I am being honest, it would probably be good for him to have to work for something other than his damn gold medal. It's hard to admit that, given that set him on that road in the first place.

But if this was going to turn out the way Love wants, I was going to have do a heck of a lot more than simply pull Seth into their lives and talk some kids into asking for ice cream. Things that she might not approve of. But as the saying goes, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

I timed my exit from the building for just when Edward was leaving. He had a hockey sized bag loaded down with all his gear in one hand, a small stack of books in the other.

"Since when do you give adult lessons?" I asked glibly.

He frowned, confused by my question, so I pushed a bit further.

"The cute brunette in the equipment room? I saw that little demonstration you put on. Your fencing groupies not a challenge anymore? Looking for fresh meat?"

The frown deepened into a scowl. I had touched a nerve. Good.

"Step off, Garrett. It's not like that."

"It sure as hell looked like that, Edward. Don't you ever think about anything other than swords?"

It was just the cheap shot he needed. He turned to face me; the bright red splotches of color on his cheeks a clear indication of how angry he was.

"Watch it, Marrs." Edward jabbed a finger at my chest. "You don't know the half of what's going on. Just drop it."

He looked as if he might say something more, or even take a swing at me before checking himself. He shook his head in disgust and stormed towards his car.

Love had him thinking with his dick, not with his head. It needed to be an equal ratio of both.

And if I were going to pull this off, I needed him to focus. A few subtle pushes in the wrong direction seemed to do that nicely.

Here's hoping that he made some progress before they showed up on the radar.

**Well ff's epic fail left us dying of curiosity since we're pretty sure we lost some reviews in cyberspace and some people probably tried to review 30 times to no avail. But never worry, we are back and dying to know what you think.**

**We've met most major players at this point, and now you've had a taste of Garrett's POV. Again, each chapter will have E/B POV's and one god or Fates POV as well.**

**So now, Thrustward works at Lowes. What was YOUR worst job? Let's see if you can top ours!**


	4. Bring out the Best

**Not ours.**

**Chapter 3 Bring Out the Best**

**-ε- ****En Garde**

My head was fuzzy. The interaction with Bella rattled me enough, but then Garrett's innuendos pissed me off. Who did he think he was? Seriously, I didn't even know this guy, and he acted like he had me pegged. The rub of it was, he pretty much did.

I left the Y and headed straight for the City Athletic Club. I needed to work through this frustration I was feeling. I wasn't sure whether the physical or mental was getting to me more.

Of course the first person I encountered when I got the CAC was Jessica. She was like ants at a picnic. Bound to be there no matter how hard you tried to avoid them. Annoying as hell every time.

"Hi Edward, you're here early. Do you need a partner today?" She was practically begging in her tone.

"No thanks," I answered curtly, hoping she'd take the hint. She wasn't bad, but I needed something a little rougher, and she didn't have it in her to give that kind of response.

"Oh well, maybe another time," she sighed. "Do you want to get a drink or something tonight?"

I knew what "or something" meant. And it was tempting. Her "or something" was usually a good way to spend an evening and it would sure as hell help with the frustration. Just two interactions with Bella had me worked up. I could use the release, but I wasn't really in the mood. Not with her anyway.

"Not tonight," I responded. With a wave I pushed past her and headed to the locker room.

What was wrong with me? I had sex offered up to me on a silver platter, and I walked away. Granted it was from one of the fencing hags, but she was the one I liked the best out the whole lot. She talked less and screamed more. I didn't know fencing even had groupies, until I got good. And when I got really good, well, there was no stopping them. In the beginning, I actually thought I should date them. I didn't quite get the whole concept.

Lauren informed me of the error of my ways. We'd been going out a few weeks. I took her ice skating and bowling, trying to be fun. We were on the fourth frame, and I was about to throw my bowling ball, when she asked, "So are we going to fuck tonight or what?"

I dropped the ball on my foot.

We never even bothered with dinner after that.

So my dating experience was extremely limited. I dated one girl in college. She competed for an opposing team. I thought she was in love with me, but it turned out that she was just trying to get secrets on our training.

I gave up after that. I'd been too focused on medals to have a real girlfriend anyway.

Tonight though, for the first time in a while, I thought it might be nice. I could see the appeal of having someone to talk to, someone who wanted to be with you without motive.

A few hours and a lot of sweat later, I headed home. Alone. It was a poor substitute for the way I wanted to work up a sweat.

It was early by my standards because of the meeting with Bella. It left me time to do something I really didn't want to do. I called Esme.

"Hello?" She answered in her usual chipper tone.

"Hi Esme."

"Edward?" The surprise was obvious. "To what do I owe this treat?"

"Well, actually, I'm calling about one of your students. It looks like he might take my class."

"Oh!" She exclaimed as realization dawned. "Is this about Seth?"

"Yeah, that's his name. His social worker came by today, and she may sign him up. Just thought maybe you could give me some insight in case he does." I was leaving out the part about wanting to impress his social worker.

"Well, sure. That's good of you, Edward. He's a sweet boy. Quiet most of the time, but he's also on edge. You never know what might set him off."

"Do you think he'll have problems with the intensity of fencing?"

"Hard to say, but I don't think so if he has some control of response. A goal, you know? I really think it could help him channel his energy. One thing I would say is that he is very protective of other kids, so if he perceives someone else is being picked on, he tends to lose control. He is very creative though, so if you can pull anything musical or artistic, I bet he'd respond well."

"Thanks, that helps."

"I know it wasn't under the best of circumstances, but this experience with teaching at the Y seems to be a good fit for you."

"It's growing on me."

"Edward, I appreciate your calling. I know you probably could have gotten that information from Bella."

"It's not a big deal."

"It is to me."

"Esme, I'm not really . . ." I started, but she cut me off.

"It's okay. Anyway, I haven't talked to you since the Grand Prix, congratulations! I looked up the schedule online, and I'm excited Nationals is so close. I would love to make it the World Championships this fall, but I'm not sure with work. . ."

"That would be great. Irina has all the details, if you want, I can get her to send them to you."

It was a low blow, and I knew it, but it wasn't untrue. Irina had been more involved in all aspects of my life growing up and had basically become my manager in a way.

"Oh, um, sure. If she wouldn't mind." The pain was evident, and I felt guilty, so I tried to soften it a bit.

"I'm sure she wouldn't. Managing my schedule is about the only thing she does anyway."

That gave my mom a chance to snicker a bit.

"Well, listen, I should go, but thanks for the information. If Seth comes to class, it will help to be prepared."

"Goodnight. I was glad to hear from you. I miss you," she said softly.

"I know. We'll get together soon. 'Night Esme." I hung up before she moved into the 'I love yous.'

I didn't know whether Bella would bring Seth along on Saturday, or whether she would show up at all, but I pulled out those books Alice gave me, and I started looking for anything on music and pedagogy. Even if she didn't come, the class would probably be better for it.

I didn't fall asleep until two in the morning. Same thing the next night. By Saturday, I had a kick ass class planned. I was also exceptionally tired.

**-β- ****Allez**

I didn't sleep well on Friday night. It had been a long and busy week, and I tried to chalk it up to too much work and no time to cool down.

But memories of my last conversation with Edward kept sneaking into the periphery. It was infuriating. I found myself actually getting flustered as I recalled him catching me; the look of wonder and surprise as he stared into my eyes just as much of a mystery as it had been in the moment.

Saturday morning dawned rainy and gloomy. A good day to stay in bed with a book and a big mug of hot chocolate. Normally, that would be exactly what I'd do, but today I had somewhere to be.

I took a ridiculous amount of time getting dressed to go to the Y of all places. I changed outfits a few times, trying to find something that would allow me to move while not making me look like I played for the other team. The irony of trying to look good wasn't lost on me. This was for work, not a social event. It shouldn't matter what I looked like.

Or how I felt for that matter.

At 9:30 a.m. on the nose, I stood in the doorway of one of the smaller activity rooms at the Y, watching a group of kids go through a series of motions. Edward walked behind them, talking them through the steps and periodically correcting posture. They all wore miniature versions of Edward's white fencing jacket. Their helmets were down, which prevented me from seeing the intensity of their expressions. Their giggles told me that even if they were focused, they were having fun.

He didn't realize that I'd arrived, which gave me a chance to get a watch him. My two previous interactions had been too muddled, too confusing, and altogether too fast to get a real sense of who Edward Cullen was. He seemed to be truly in his element here, guiding and correcting these kids as they went through the motions. Periodically he would pick up his foil and demonstrate a point. Everything he did was incredibly fluid, graceful.

One of the little boys had flipped up his visor to ask Edward a question. Whatever it was made him throw back his head and laugh. It wasn't the arrogant smile that I'd seen in the past. This was a genuine smile of happiness. And it changed the whole air about him.

The pull I felt when he caught me was back, creating a tight fist in my chest. I desperately wanted to try and force myself back to my initial assessment of cute jerk. Yet to see him being a real person with these kids, laughing and joking, with no sarcasm or haughty demeanor…I couldn't describe it. There was just something there.

And underlying all that, there was something little boyish about him. Moments where he seemed so awkward, almost naïve, which was totally at odds with the flashes of arrogance I'd witnessed. The combination was perplexing yet almost endearing.

There were a lot of things I could say about Edward Cullen. Maybe the easiest way to say it was that he confused the hell out of me. And the more I saw him, the more I wanted to know.

A motion from behind me must have caught Edward's eye, causing him to pivot in my direction. His eyes widened as he registered that I had been watching. It was quickly replaced with a smile. Not as big as he'd given the little boy, but not the cocky one I'd seen the other day.

He looked like he was genuinely happy to see me.

"Okay gang, that's it for today. Colin, good job on your riposte. Just be patient okay?" He tousled a little boy's head and gave him a gentle shove in my direction.

I stepped out of the doorway to allow the kids to filter their way out.

"Hi," I greeted him, suddenly uncomfortable. He'd pretty much caught me checking him out, and I felt like knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Hi back." His smile didn't change. "Do you have Seth with you, or are you flying solo?"

"Flying solo this time. I thought it would be a good idea to give this a test run before exposing Seth. I'm pretty tough so I figured if I can handle it, then he would be in good shape."

"Are we talking mentally or physically?" Edward asked.

I wasn't sure if he meant me or Seth.

"Both." It covered the question either way.

"Well, I guess we should get you started with the basics. I don't think it makes sense to spar your first time out. So let's start at the beginning. Stance, basic movement, that sort of thing."

Edward pulled of his gloves and unfastened his white fencing jacket. "Since it's just you, I won't make you suit up for this go. Let's focus on you getting a feel for the basics."

He peeled off his jacket to reveal a snug but faded college t-shirt. He tossed the jacket on the floor next to a stack of equipment, retrieved a foil, and turned to face me.

"We are going to start out with your stance. I am going to need to touch you to get you into position, is that okay?"

I swallowed and nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I'd thought about the potential of this last night while lying awake in bed. And I'll admit that my brain went other places beyond proper posture. It wasn't appropriate. It wasn't professional.

But I couldn't help it. I wanted him to touch me. I didn't know a thing about him, but I couldn't help but react to him.

"Okay, so first things first, move this leg forward a tiny bit." He stepped in behind me, and nudged my knee forward with his. "Good. Now step back a bit with your other leg and turn your foot at a 90 degree angle."

I did as he directed.

"Spread your legs a little wider."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," I quipped as I took a step further back. I was trying to lighten the vibe that swirled around us in the hopes that he'd start joking around. It would make being this close to him a little bit easier.

"Don't ask if you don't want to know. Now take this," he held the foil out to me. "And hold it in front of you with your arm bent at a 45 degree angle."

"Like this?" I asked, bending my arm.

The sincere smile was back. "Yes, very good. Now other arm out to your side."

I smiled back at him and moved my arm as he directed.

"No, bend it a bit more. Like this." I felt his hand on my wrist as he bent my arm up a bit. "Much better. Now when you move, you always want to lead with your front foot and follow with your back. If you are going backwards it's reversed. This allows you to keep a defensive stance. You ready to try?"

"I think so." I forced myself to focus on the foil in front of me while concentrating on what he said.

"I'm going to move you; I want you to follow my motions, okay? It will feel a bit awkward, but it will give you a sense for how it works."

His hand slipped around mine on the grip of the foil. His other hand flattened on my stomach.

"I'm going to guide you, so don't fight against it, okay?" I felt the pressure of his chest against my back, slowly pushing me forward. "Focus on moving with the front foot first, then the back."

I tried, I really did. I'd make one or two steps gracefully, and then stumble or get snagged, and it would slam me back up against Edward. He would laugh lightly, and correct my stance or hold on tighter to keep me on balance. The entire thing was ridiculously unnerving. I had one of the most arrogant men on the face of the earth for a brother; I should know how to deal with this. Yet the simple confidence he exuded while taking me through the motions was a million times more provocative than any innuendo laced conversation.

Which made the knot in my chest tighten just a bit more. I was getting in over my head, fast.

Where was the goofy arrogant guy that I'd met the other day? I'd been all set to deal with that, not this calm, self-possessed man, who at the present moment could have said "your place or mine" and I would have said yes please, and then been devastated when he never called.

"You're doing fine. I am going to guide you into a lunge, okay? You are going to extend your arm fully, and step forward like you are stabbing someone. Once it's executed you need to return to the position you started in. Ready?"

I nodded again, waiting for his guidance.

"Okay, step forward, arm out." He drove my arm forward into position. I wasn't prepared for the velocity of the motion, and it threw me off balance. I stumbled, trying to keep from pitching forward, but couldn't right myself. With my free hand held out at an odd angle, my equilibrium was totally thrown off.

"Relax, I've got you." His voice was quiet in my ear.

I knew that he meant that I wasn't going to trip or fall. But I couldn't help but wish that he might mean something else.

**-ε- ****Riposte**

The tension between us was palpable. It was taking a lot of effort to keep my hand in place around her waist. It seemed to want to move higher, or lower. It wasn't picky.

After she stumbled, I held her close. We didn't say anything, and neither of us tried to move. I didn't know if she was still afraid to fall or if like me, she was just afraid to let go.

I thought it would be a good time to make a move, but I realized I didn't know what the move would be from here. I knew I was attracted to her physically, but this pull seemed to go deeper. That was obvious every time she fell or got hurt; it was as if my very purpose were to save her.

My brain was wrestling with its uncertainty. What happened next was involuntary really. My face was so close to her head, and her hair was getting all caught up in my nose, and I really couldn't help it if I liked strawberries, but I inhaled. Through my nose. Loudly.

I felt her stiffen. "Did you just sniff me?"

"Um, no?"

"You did too! I heard you take a whiff," she said as she pulled away from me.

I shrugged. I wasn't sure what to say. 'Gee your hair smells terrific' might not go over too well. What I said was equally suave. "I, uh, like your shampoo."

I don't have a word to describe her facial expression. It was part appalled, part hysterical, part humored. I tried to look innocent. "Shall we continue?"

"You know, I think I'm good for today. Um, that was . . .enough . . . for now. I think that Seth would be in safe hands with you." She started taking awkward steps away, creating space between us. The farther away she got, the easier her speech came. With each step she took back, more of her professional demeanor returned. "Do you think he would feel too far behind the rest of the class?'

"He's not too far behind, but if you wanted, I could work with him one night this week, so he had the basics down."

"Oh, yeah, that would probably be good. I'll have to talk to his foster mom to see what her schedule is like."

"You wouldn't be the one bringing him?" Of course she wouldn't. I didn't know why I'd expected that she would be.

"I don't know, actually. It's not really my job to transport him all over. Heck, none of this is really my job, but I know Vera is busy, and her husband works a ton, so I might offer to give him a ride if she can't."

"I see. I understand. I mean. I just . . . I like seeing you."

She smiled awkwardly but she didn't make a sound for while.

"Well, I suppose I should get going then. I don't want to take up any more of your time." She set the foil down with the rest of the equipment, and bent to pick up her purse.

"Let me give you my number," I said hastily. She looked up perplexed. "You can pass it on to Seth's foster mom or whatever, but that way someone can let me know what night is best. I can make just about any day work."

Her expression softened, and she handed me her phone. "Thanks. Just add it to my contacts."

"Should I take a picture so you remember me?"

She chuckled lightly. "Thanks but no thanks." I handed her back her phone, and she headed toward the door. I wanted to see her again, but I was hoping she wouldn't turn back because it seemed every time she did that, she ended up running into something. She kept her eyes forward as she said, "Like I could forget."

It felt like something in my chest was doing flips. I wanted that statement to mean so much, but I had no way of knowing what she was really thinking.

She walked out the door, and right after she turned the corner, I heard, "Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to run into you."

I smiled at the image of her bumping into an unsuspecting person in the hall.

I didn't move for a while, trying to process whatever was happening between us. At some point, I realized she had my number, but I didn't have hers. What if she thought I was a total ass and never called? What if the kid's foster mom started bringing him, and I never saw her again? Would my mom help me get in touch? Would I have the guts to ask?

I almost ran after her. I walked to the door to see if I could spot her down the hall.

I didn't get far. Garrett came around a corner. "Looking for something, Edward? Or should I say someone?"

"Fuck you, Garrett."

He laughed at me. "Sounds like fighting words. Care for a go?"

"Why not?"

He gave me a work out. I was starting to get the feeling I was being hustled. There was no way this guy merely had a casual interest in the sport. Either that or my thrust really was off. I just couldn't seem to connect.

He didn't resist the opportunity to goad me. "She's really got you, eh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." But of course, at that moment, I missed a lunge and stumbled forward. It reminded me of Bella. "Shit."

"Don't worry young Edward, I have a feeling about this girl."

"You do huh?"

"Yup, sometimes, you just have to sit back and let fate take over."

"Screw fate, I'd rather have cupid on my side with this one."

"Trust me. You do not want anything to do with that sadistic little fucker who shoots people in the ass. Besides, you never know. I might be able to do you one better."

I'm sure I looked at him funny. He spoke like cupid was real and not some manufactured holiday character. If I didn't know better, I would think he had a grudge against a mythological character. Garret was a very strange man. But for some reason, I liked him. I spent the rest of my weekend with my phone by my side, hoping I'd hear from her. I never did.

**-β- ****Displacement**

I picked up my phone more times than I could count Sunday. And every time I started to hit send, I'd talk myself out of it.

What was it about this guy that had me so turned around? He was arrogant one minute, sweet the next. He went from asshole to goofball in the blink of an eye. Add in an adorable smile and a killer body, and I was confused as hell.

Edward was nothing like the typical 'Bella' guy. Yes, he was athletic, but not in the traditional way. He wasn't a cop. And try as hard as he could, there wasn't an edge to be found in him.

And I didn't really care.

I spent lunch staring blankly at my computer screen, trying to dissect just what it was that had me so turned around. Yes, it had been a long time since I'd dated. But that was my own choice. I was tired of frivolous relationships that ended up being all about sex. I wasn't in a hurry to settle down, so I'd simply stopped dating. It was a heck of a lot easier. No expectations that way.

But expectations and hope are very different animals. I didn't have expectations of Edward, as I didn't know him. That didn't prevent me from hoping that I would see him again, that maybe he felt the same way.

My calendar was light on Tuesday afternoon. I had moved things around so that I could pick Seth up from school and take him by the Y to look around. Before I introduced him to Edward, I wanted Seth to get a feel for the facility. It was important that he be comfortable where ever he was.

I debated for a long time about calling Edward. I wanted to see him, but not in a professional manner, and that wasn't appropriate at the moment. I needed to focus on Seth and his needs over my own. That included focusing on the task at hand, and not the really hot fencing instructor.

Take him on a tour of the Y, I rationalized. Let him get comfortable. Then you can call Edward.

Seth was excited to see me. He stood outside the school with Esme, jabbering excitedly.

"Hey Bella! Did you know that Ms. Platt's son is going to teach me how to duel?" He shouted as I approached.

"Yes sir. Want to go see where?"

"All right!" He fist pumped and turned to give Esme a hug. "Will his medal be there?"

Esme smiled and smoothed Seth's hair away from his face. "No, he keeps that at home. But I bet if you asked him, Edward would let you see it. He might even let you try it on."

Seth turned to me, smiling. "Can you imagine it, Bella? I get to wear his medal?"

"I bet Edward has all kinds of medals and trophies. I'm sure he'd be happy to share." I had no clue what types of awards were given out in fencing, but Seth and Esme didn't correct me, so I must not have been too far off the mark.

Seth rolled his eyes in irritation. "Not any medal, Bella. THE medal!"

"Okay, Seth, THE medal. Now come on, we need to go."

We waved goodbye to Esme and made our way to the car. Seth continued to jabber the entire way about how amazing Edward was. Apparently Esme had done quite the sell job.

Our drive to the Y was uneventful. Seth yammered on, all fired up over his new best friend. It was cute to see him so excited over someone that he'd yet to meet. But then again, Edward Cullen did have that effect on people.

Traffic was bad getting into downtown. As we sat in gridlock, I had a flash of inspiration and pulled out my phone. I didn't think; I just hit the call button.

He answered on the first ring.

"Hi Edward, it's Bella Swan…"

He cut me off before I could continue. "Hey, Bella, I am so glad you called."

"I was wondering if you were busy this afternoon. Seth and I are on our way to the Y. I was going to give him the tour, but I think your mom got him more than a little wound up to meet you."

"I can be there in fifteen." He answered without hesitation. "Tell Seth that I'll meet him there."

"Thank you, Edward." I disconnected, refusing to read into his enthusiasm. He was just being helpful. Maybe his mom had called to tell him how excited Seth was. It most likely didn't have anything to do with me.

Traffic started to lighten up, and we made it to the Y with a few minutes to spare. Seth was out of the car in a flash, running across the parking lot.

"Hey, wait up!" I called after him. "You can't get in without me, you know."

Seth turned, hands on hips, his foot tapping like an exasperated old woman. "Well come on then! You are way too slow!"

"Oh stop it, I'm not slow, I'm simply enjoying the…."

A screech of tires drowned out my words. A large black SUV whipped around the corner, accelerating as it barreled across the parking lot.

Directly at Seth.

"Go go go!" I shouted, running towards him. The SUV wasn't slowing down. The driver had to see him.

I reached Seth first, pushing him between two cars to get him out of the way. Once he was clear, I realized that there was no way I could make it safely across in time.

A sharp tug at the collar of my shirt yanked me backwards, off balance. I was falling, then rolling, someone's arms cradling me as we came to a rest in between two cars. I heard a squeal of tires again. Then everything was quiet.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head, trying to get my bearings. Cars were on either side of me. Edward was half laying on me, his arms a warm and safe buffer against the damp concrete.

The logical thing would have been to say yes. To tell him that I was okay. But I'd almost been hit by a car. I could have died. Logic wasn't going to cut it right now. And he was here, so close, with such a look of concern that it made my breath catch.

I grabbed the front of Edward's shirt, and pulled him in as hard as I could. He was off balance from trying to support me, and easily collapsed on to me. He wore a confused expression, not understanding what I was doing.

When he was close enough, I pressed my lips to his. My intent had been to kiss him once. Just once. I had to do it. I needed to. But the minute I kissed him, he relaxed his rigid posture and his arms tightened around me. I let go of his shirt and slipped my hands up his neck and into his hair so I could anchor him in place. But he wasn't going anywhere. He kissed me back, slowly at first, but quickly mirroring the intensity that I threw into it.

As clichéd as it sounds, for a moment, it felt like time stood still. And with it came the realization that somehow, everything in my life had been leading me here, and there was absolutely no way I could stop it.

"If you two needed a spot to make out, I can think of better places than flat on your back in a parking lot." A voice rang out.

Kate's friend Garrett stood over us, a small smile on his face.

"Although, if you need a bit more time to deal with all that traumatic fallout life affirmation stuff, I can step away."

I could feel my face flush red, and my gaze shot back to Edward.

He was staring at me a strange expression that I didn't know how to interpret. His hand shot up to brush some dirt off my face.

"You're okay now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

**-ε- ****Corps-à-corps**

I stroked her hair, and held her tight. She was always falling around me, and maybe I was half joking in my head the other times when I said I'd save her. I wasn't joking anymore. When I saw that SUV careening toward her, something snapped. I never felt that committed to a single action in my life. I had to get there in time. There would be no failure.

It was the oddest feeling because all of my accomplishments in life rolled into one didn't hold a candle to what I felt in that moment. I made it. She was in my arms. She was breathing. I could feel her pulse racing where her hand gripped my arm.

She was alive. And she kissed me.

It was a damn good kiss. The best kiss I ever had. I'd always thought of kissing as something I wanted to get through to get to the good stuff, but I didn't want that kiss to end. It was the good stuff. Logically, I knew it was all about gratitude and relief. Who wouldn't want to make out with the guy who saved you after your life flashed in front of your eyes? She was probably in shock, and kissing was a good way to release that energy. I didn't mind being used.

I was stunned at first, and I wasn't sure how far she was going to take it, but I couldn't help myself from responding. I could tell you I was just being polite, but it would be a lie. I wanted every second of that kiss.

At some point, I forgot about the kid, and the SUV, and the fact that we were lying prone in a parking lot. I might have even tried to cop a feel, but then Garrett had to open his big mouth.

We found ourselves breaking away quickly. She was nervous and a little embarrassed. She called out for Seth, but he didn't come. We all scanned the area until we saw him curled up in a ball against the building. Rocking back and forth, his head tucked into his knees.

Bella went to stand up, but she wasn't prepared for how sore she was. I didn't know if she'd broken anything, but I knew I wasn't going to keep her from Seth. Garrett and I helped her up. She limped her way over, waving a hand back to me to wait.

Garrett put his arm around me. "You alright man?"

I could hear the sirens as I watched Bella take Seth in her arms.

I nodded. "I don't think I've ever been better.

**Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ**

**-τ- Love Means Never Having to Say You're Sorry**

I can't help it. First kisses always make me giddy. It's when all the potential of love is freshest. Given who I am, love is tangible to me, but I knew that humans couldn't feel it quite like I did. The first kiss, filled with anticipation, it was as close as you got to being able to reach out and touch it. Ironic, since it was long before most people were willing to use a label like love. So, yes, I clapped a little when they kissed. I might have even squealed. I'd been waiting a long time for that.

My excitement was short lived. I was glad Garrett stepped in when he did. I would have loved more kissing of course, but there was a wrinkle in the plan.

I hadn't noticed before that Bella kept having accidents whenever she was with Edward. It wasn't natural for her. I should have clued in right away. I knew the police would assume that SUV was meant for Seth, and in the human world it was, but not in mine. In my world, whoever sent that car knew Bella would step in to replace Seth, or wouldn't care if both were taken out.

They were at it again. They were going to mess everything up, and I was not going to have it. So I had to drag myself down from the euphoria of the witnessing their first kiss, and take some action.

**E/N: And we're off to the races…to quote the movie Poltergeist, "they're back!"**

**So a few people are confused – yes, Tanya is Love/Aphrodite/Venus and Garrett is Mars/Ares. The motivations as to why they are working together and what he's up to, well, you'll just have to wait on that one.**

**Since it's a Friday, and we've had a week's worth of bad lines building up, let's hear it. What's the worst line someone ever used on you?**

_**Definition of fencing terms**_

_**en garde: French term first used in 1400's to refer to simply a ready posture of both attack and defense with any sword or weapon.**_

_**Allez: referee's guidance to engage in contact**_

_**Riposte: An attack with right-of-way following a valid parry. A simple (or direct) riposte goes straight from the parry position to the target. A riposte may attack in any line. Consider its equivalent in a conversation.**_

_**Displacement: Moving the target to avoid an attack; dodging.**_

_**Corps-à-corps: (French "body-to-body") The action of two fencers coming into physical contact with one another with any portion of their bodies or hilts.**_


	5. Game of Love

**Welcome back to Master Beta Legna's Fates at the top of the chapter. They will pop in from time to time. **

**Characters? Not ours. Always seeing the good in Tanya? Yup, that's us!**

**Chapter 4 Game of Love**

**-Ψ- ****Awareness**

"That insolent shrew!" Caius has always held the grudge far more than Aro or I.

"What has happened now, brother?" Aro asked soothingly, although his eyes held a measure of amusement at Caius's latest tirade.

"Isabella Swan's life was to have ended today. But it would seem that _someone_ has been interfering with my plan."

"Interfering? Once the shears are sharpened, what could possibly prevent the cut?" Aro's amusement was colored with unease.

"Brothers, perhaps the saying is true," I began. "Perhaps love is stronger than—"

"Do not even begin to suggest that the actions of that…that…meddlesome witch could possibly overrule us! Is it not enough that we have been misrepresented for millennia because of her?"

"Caius, perhaps this ancient rancor is affecting your judgment. If the Swan girl's number was up, what could Love have done to change that?"

"Take the measure and see for yourself."

Aro's back bowed slightly as he bore the full weight of his power. "Ah, yes…a new connection…a savior…Edward Cullen." Aro straightened and turned to Caius. "Cullen? Is that not—"

"The son."

"And you think—"

Caius interrupted Aro again. "That she is trying to get back at us for it. She remains bitter about that one."

"Perhaps. Although there seems to be little to concern us. The ramifications of your actions all those years ago have been far-reaching, even more so than you'd anticipated, I think."

"It was some of my finest work. The damage to the son has been a delightful consequence."

"He has known several women, but has never experienced love. It is unlikely the match will take." Aro's amusement was back in full force. "Fear not, brother! These little intrigues dispel the monotony, do they not?"

"As long as 'these little intrigues' do not interfere with my work. Isabella Swan was slated to die."

"And so she shall." Aro's tone carried an air of finality. "Come brothers, let us retire to more pleasant pursuits."

As I followed my brothers out of the chamber, I couldn't help but reflect on our existence. Women we are not. Bitter we may be, although it has not always been thus.

We each have our individual responsibilities, but not one of us can work without the others. Our tasks seem simple: spin, measure, cut. But it is in the weaving together and taking apart of different threads that the tapestry of life, elaborate and ever-changing, is truly created.

**Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ**

**-β- ****The Man Behind the Mask**

It was all kind of a blur.

The police came and took statements. Paramedics checked Seth, Edward and me out. Seth was fine physically. I had a pretty nasty patch of road rash on my back just above my hip, and would probably be covered in bruises. Edward had torn jeans and a skinned knee.

All in all, we were okay. At least as far as visible damage was concerned.

As soon as they'd finished checking me out, I called Vera to fill her in on what happened. After she'd finished drilling me to make sure that both Seth and I were okay, she promised she'd come get him ASAP. I felt horrible about how close Seth came to getting hurt, but kept repeating to myself that it was just an accident, nothing to get spooked over.

It's not like the SUV had been aiming for Seth.

Edward hovered close by, as if monitoring our progress, but didn't say anything. It was probably a good thing, as I was feeling a ridiculous amount of guilt already. My responsibility was to Seth, not kissing the guy that pulled me out of the way.

It took about an hour for the police to take our statements. By that time, Seth was long gone. The rain had picked up again, and all I wanted to do was go home and crawl in bed.

But before I could get to my car, there was a hand on my elbow.

"You are not driving, and you are not going anywhere alone."

"I'm fine, Edward. I'll be okay." It was all a lie. I wasn't okay. I was scared, and I didn't want to be alone. But I couldn't very well call my brother or Kate; they were both at work. Home alone was my only choice.

"Come on." He tugged me away from the car. "Come with me."

He led me towards a small European car, and deactivated the alarm. I needed to do something to fill the quiet, and went with mindless chatter.

"Fencing instruction must pay well." I slid into the seat and pulled my seatbelt across my body.

The door didn't close, and I looked up to find Edward staring at me, a conflicted expression darkening his features.

"Fencers don't get huge sponsorships, but I got lucky with this one. I guess it's one of the times it really did pay to be a pretty face." He gently closed the door and moved around to the other side of the car.

I didn't re-engage in conversation. I let him drive as I looked out the window, trying to block out the visual of two tons of chrome and black steel bearing down on me.

We drove for a while. Buildings, then houses flew by, indicating our passage from the city into the suburbs.

The streets grew narrower, and ultimately we stopped in front of a large white colonial with black shutters.

Edward was out of the car in a flash, walking up the driveway past the house. He paused to look back at me, not speaking, simply inclining his head up the drive.

I followed, taking in the manicured lawn, the large backyard, and the closed garage. Edward took stairs which ran up the side of the garage, leading to what appeared to be a small apartment or chauffer's quarters.

He opened the door, and stepped into the room, sweeping his arm wide. "Come on in. I'd say there's no place like home, but I've never felt like this was much of a home."

I looked around the large room, taking everything in. There was an over stuffed couch and chairs in the center, facing a large entertainment center filled with electronics. The walls were covered with shelves, framed photos, and shadow boxes.

"They jokingly call this the bragging room. Irina, my step mother, thought it was gauche to keep everything in the house. Only the big wins are in there." He stepped forward to examine a shelf littered with trophies. "She's a little pissed off that I wouldn't let her have the showcase win though."

I frowned and followed his line of sight. There were trophies, medals, and ribbons everywhere. I moved along the wall to look at the frames. There were photos, clippings from what appeared to be magazines and newspapers, and a few framed advertisements. The wall was dominated by a large glossy photo of Edward in his white fencing jacket, an American flag held in both hands over his head. He was looking up at some unknown point, smiling.

"That was last summer in Beijing. I put on a happy face, but it was only silver. I should have had the gold, but I lost my focus." There was an edge to his voice, as if he had regrets or disappointment not dealt with. "That picture got a ton of play. I got a few small endorsements out of it, including one for a car company that markets themselves based on precision. The car was part of the deal. They thought it would be funny to make it silver too. That really turned me off to the whole endorsement thing. In hindsight I could have worked harder to land the few that were available to the less than mainstream athletes, but I didn't want to jump through hoops to get what little money was available."

Every interaction changed my perspective on Edward a bit more. There was no arrogance in his statement. Calm confidence, some bitterness, but no doubt in the path he'd chosen.

"I don't understand you." I stated quietly. "Every time I'm around you, you are different. It's confusing."

He turned to face me, his hand darting out to trace my cheek. "I could say the same about you."

We were both locked in place. Neither moving, neither speaking. We stood at a precipice, a point of no return. I had to make a decision, take a risk and go forward, or disengage and go home.

"Are you doing anything the rest of the day?" My voice shook a bit, but I wasn't sure why.

"Nothing that can't be moved around. Why?"

My eyes darted back to the trophies, medals and other memorabilia that lined the walls.

"I am realizing that I don't know very much about you, and I thought I might like a chance to find out more."

**-ε- ****All of Life's a Game**

The match began that easily. It was about strategy, not speed, though I'm not sure either of knew what the end goal was. At no point did I have a clear indication of who was winning. She slowly meandered away from the trophy area and sat down on the couch. She made no motion for me to join her. I took it as an offensive move. A way for her to gain control.

"So," she said nodding toward the awards. "This is more than a hobby."

"Yes, you could say that. It's pretty much my whole life."

"I've always wondered about that. Athletes at that level. You must have to spend all day training."

I smiled. "Not quite, but a lot. I have to do more than fence, of course. Cardio, strength, drills. Yes, it takes a lot of time."

"This might be too nosy, but do you work? Other than the Y?"

I chuckled lightly. "The Y is more of a volunteer thing. I have a job, but it's nothing worth noting—just helps pay the bills and meet my sponsorship commitment."

"I don't imagine it's cheap to do all that." She was looking at the trophies again.

"No, you're right. My dad and step mom footed the bill for along time, but that wasn't without resistance. Irina wasn't really a fan of the sport. She doesn't mind so much now because . . . well . . ." I just waved at the awards. I didn't really want to brag, but it was what it was.

Bella nodded. "So what do you want to do when it's over?"

Not many people asked me that actually. They got too caught up in the medal and the potential endorsement money to see beyond it. It was an ongoing joke among in my world though. Fencers didn't often get the big dollars. We had to fight hard for any attention in the athletic world.

"I have a few years left, I suppose. I have a college degree; I could use it."

"What was your major?"

"Kinesiology."

"Movement?"

"What can I say, I love the human body." I let my eyes go up and down not saying anything else.

She ignored my not so subtle innuendo. "What do you do with that for a job?"

"Probably athletic training. I've got some options," I paused. "Do you need anything to drink?"

She shook her head.

I'd been playing defense. I decided to make my next move.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. We both hugged the edges, not daring to get too close.

"There's something I'd like to know about you before I share any more about me," I stated.

"What's that?" She turned her body, lifting one leg up on the couch while leaving the other on the floor.

"Are you single?"

"Yes." She didn't hesitate. She nodded at me. "What about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

Tricky question. Trickier answer. I had no desire to lie, but didn't know if she'd take it the wrong way.

"There are people I see on occasion, but I'm not seeing anyone, if that makes sense."

"I think I get it." She shifted her weight back away from me.

I assumed she wouldn't be here if she had a boyfriend, but sometimes you just didn't know.

She rubbed her hands on her pants, and took a deep breath. "Maybe this isn't a good idea. I should probably go."

She started to stand up, but I reached out and grabbed her hand, which made her pause half sitting, half standing. "Hey, we haven't scratched the surface yet." I looked down at the couch. "Please?"

When she sat down, she didn't let go of my hand. I was reaching to hold on, so I inched a little closer.

"Tell me about you. What do you like?"

"I like my job. I like helping people."

"It has to be hard."

"It is. There are always more kids, more people who are in trouble. Some days are harder than others, but then you get a kid like Seth, and it all just makes sense."

"How long have you been doing it?"

"A couple of years. Since I got done with grad school."

"Do you think you could burn out?"

"I don't know. It happens, but I'm not there yet."

She relaxed, leaning back on the couch. I brought my arm up across the back, and my fingers wrapped themselves in her hair.

"Family?" I prodded.

"Not much anymore. I have a brother, Jasper. He's a detective, but my parents are both gone." She didn't say it with sadness. It seemed too matter of fact.

"I'm sorry." My hand found her neck, and began rubbing slow circles.

"That feels good," she said softly. Her breathing shifted as she gave into the feeling.

"Come here," I whispered holding out my other hand to pull her into my arms. I leaned on the end of the couch and pulled her gently down on top of me. She only paused a second before letting herself collapse. Her head was tucked into my neck. I trailed my fingers up and down her arms.

It wasn't the first time we'd touched, but this was different. The other times it had been adversarial. When we'd kissed earlier today, there had still been a level of tension based on the situation. Here, away from all the banter and outside influences, the touch was relaxing.

I don't know which one of us fell asleep first.

I woke up to something poking my chest. "Hey, Edward. Wake up. I need to go home."

I was still out of it. "Bye, thanks."

"Edward," she said a little louder. "I don't have a car here."

My eyes fluttered, and I came back into reality. "What time is it?"

"Around five."

"Shit."

"What?"

"I was supposed to be at work now."

She looked disheveled. I didn't know if the events of the day were finally catching up with her or whether she was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Oh well, I can call a cab or something."

"It's okay. It won't make a difference." I hopped up and headed to my bedroom. "Just give me a second, and I'll take you home."

"Just take me back to my car, okay? I can drive now."

"Are you sure?" I said, returning with the start of my uniform, carrying my apron in hand.

"Lowe's huh?" She noticed the apron.

"Wanna build something together?" I shrugged.

She shook her head. "So, this is part of your parents' house?"

She looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time. Whatever fear-induced fog that brought her here had worn off, and she was suddenly much more tentative.

"Yeah, well, rent's cheap, and I'm gone a lot." I'd never been ashamed of either my job or the place I lived. They were connected to my goal, but suddenly, I didn't want to talk about it.

We faced each other awkwardly. We'd kissed; we'd slept wrapped up in each other; and we were having a hard time making eye contact.

"Well, we better go. Duty calls,"

"Yeah sure. Hey, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you; I didn't mean to do that."

I wanted to tell her I hadn't minded at all. I wanted her to know it was the best sleep I'd ever had in my life. But things were awkward enough.

"Don't be. I knew you wanted to sleep with me." When in doubt, go with an innuendo.

I opened the door and motioned for her to walk through.

**-β- ****Layer Upon Layer**

Odds are, if you went to college, and lived on campus, you've done the walk of shame.

Now imagine having to get a ride home from your previous night's company. Can you say awkward?

I paused at the bottom of the steps to wait for Edward. It gave me a moment to take in my surroundings. The house was typical upper middle class. Three floors, a swimming pool, and nice landscaping. It reminded me of something out of a John Hughes movie.

Edward cleared his throat from behind me, pulling me out of my thoughts. We walked down the drive quietly, neither quite sure of what to say.

A black sedan pulled into the driveway just as we reached his car. I heard Edward mumble under his breath as the car stopped.

"Edward, darling, I didn't think you'd be here."

I slim woman with icy good looks and fair hair climbed out of the sedan. Her eyes quickly flitted to me.

"Who is your friend?"

Her voice and words were cultured, but her tone was cloying.

"We're running late, Irina. Can't talk now." Edward sniped at her.

He quickly climbed in his car, the door slamming behind him. Unsure of the situation, I followed his lead.

The more I saw, the more confused I became. Every layer revealed more of a paradox.

He started the car and quickly pulled away from the curb. His index finger drummed on the steering wheel as he drove. I couldn't tell if it was a nervous habit or irritation.

"That was Irina, my stepmother." He stated simply after a few moments of quiet. "She married my dad when I was five. She tends to take the mommy role a bit too seriously sometimes."

I didn't know what to say. While I'd met his mother, I didn't know what their relationship was. Hell, for that matter, I didn't know anything about any of his relationships. He obviously had his share from the way he'd answered my questions earlier. And the 'thanks bye' response when I tried to wake him up had been telling too.

Maybe I had misread the moment. He was attractive, and he talked a good game. He'd pulled me out of the way of an oncoming car, and I'd confused and rolled it all together into being something it wasn't.

We didn't speak for the rest of the drive. Edward seemed to be irritated by something, and I thought it better just to stay quiet. I'd thank him for pulling me out of the way, and for providing a distraction while I came down from the adrenaline rush, and go on my way.

He pulled up next to my car, and put the car in park.

"This is you."

My hand went instinctively to the door handle. Time to speak my piece and move on.

"Thanks, Edward." I hesitated, not sure how to continue. "I…well, thanks for being there today. I'm sorry if I messed up your plans."

I let myself out of the car and unlocked my door. I tossed my purse in the passenger seat before sliding in and turning the key in the ignition. My car roared to life, and I gave Edward a final wave, letting him know that I was okay.

He nodded and pulled away. I watched his car make a right turn out of the parking lot. Then I dropped my head onto the steering wheel.

Okay was a relative statement.

**-ε- ****A Different Perspective**

I tore out of the parking lot as fast as I could.

"Fuck!"

For the second time I left Bella wondering what the hell happened.

Everything felt off from the moment we woke up. I didn't want it to be like that. I was disoriented, and honestly embarrassed.

God, I'd had those moments before. But it was with women I didn't really like. And it usually involved some degree of nudity.

What was I thinking anyway? She was way out of my league. She had a life. A purpose. She didn't live in the garage apartment of her dad's house. Her living room probably wasn't a living shrine to her childhood activity. What did medals and trophies really prove anyway?

And then Irina was there. That timing couldn't have been worse. Walking down to the car I don't even really own, from the apartment that isn't really mine, we run into the woman who isn't really my mother. All so I could get to a job that wasn't really worth a damn. I knew I was being an ass, but I just couldn't deal with happy introductions with Stepford stepmom right then.

I needed to escape the situation, my own head, all of it.

I didn't know what to say, but it was pretty clear at this point that seeing a glimpse into my real life had taken the shine off, so to speak. Bella was pulling away, and I didn't blame her. What did I have to offer a woman like her?

I slammed my hand on the steering wheel, and it honked. Some asshole honked back and flipped me off. The last thing I needed was a road rage induced accident. That would really make me feel like a winner.

Why had I taken her back there anyway? Was I trying to show off? It might impress girls like Jessica and Lauren to ogle my display, but I should have known Bella wouldn't care. She didn't even ask me about the Olympics. And if I didn't have that, I didn't have anything.

I pulled into the work parking lot, and ran in. I was about to get chewed out, and I wasn't sure I could keep it together enough to take it without a fight. I tied my apron as I walked into building, practically running to get to the time cards.

I didn't run fast enough.

"Cullen, you're late." Mr. Big Boss Mike stood blocking the way into the break room where the time cards were housed. "Again."

"I know. There was an accident earlier and I had to help someone who nearly got hit, and . . ."

"I don't really give a shit, Edward. You got off work early twice this week, and now you're late. It's getting old, and I'm going to write you up and send you home today without pay."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, you can't work today." Mike used his most authoritative tone. It was a joke really, on so many levels. Guys like this had no real business managing people, but they liked to act tough and bully you around. Funny enough in and of itself, but add to it the fact that my punishment was being relieved of the one thing I didn't want to do, and I almost danced my way out of there.

I didn't know what to do when I made it to my car, though. No way was I going home. I didn't want to deal with being scolded for being rude to mommy dearest. I was too old for that shit, even if I didn't act like it most of the time.

I had no idea how I wound up back at the Y parking lot. I didn't really expect her to still be there, so I wasn't surprised to see the vacant spot where I'd left her a half an hour ago. But a parking stall had never looked emptier before.

As I sat there, my mood slowly shifted. Whatever anger and disappointment I was feeling gave way when I saw the spot where we'd kissed earlier. I gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, but I didn't go anywhere. I could still smell her in my car. If I concentrated I could feel the warmth of her body curled up on top of me.

I didn't want today to be the last time I felt her lips, or sniffed her hair, or touched her skin.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dug into the history. Hers was the only call I'd had that day, so it was the first one to pop up.

I hit send before I realized I had no idea what to say. I would have hung up, but then she'd know I tried to call and wussed out.

So I stayed on the line. My hands tapped impatiently at the steering wheel.

She didn't answer. I got voice mail.

"HI Bella. It's Edward. Listen, I'm really sorry about the way I dropped you off. I don't know what happened. Anyway, you didn't mess up any plans. If anyone messed anything up it was me. I'm not working after all. I'm around if you want to talk. If not, I understand."

I probably would have sat there waiting all night, but my growling stomach reminded me I hadn't eaten anything since early afternoon.

I needed food, and I needed to work out.

Sitting and waiting for her call wasn't going to get me anywhere. It might never come.

I had spent so much time believing winning a gold medal was my destiny, but I hadn't let myself think beyond that one narrow goal. Glancing back at the parking lot I realized that needed to change. Maybe it already had because if I closed my eyes and thought about what I wanted, I didn't see gold at all.

I saw Bella.

**-β- ****Running Away**

Once I got back to my apartment, I shed my clothes in favor of shorts, a jog bra and a t shirt. I was too agitated to try and read or watch TV, and I knew my muscles would be screaming tomorrow if I didn't stretch them out a bit. I could already feel the after affects of my fall, and I needed to do something or I'd be paying for it in the morning.

I laced up my running shoes, grabbed my apartment keys, a bottle of water and my cell phone. I'd taken up running about a year ago to try and help relieve the stress of my job. It wasn't something that I incredibly enjoyed, but it did help me channel the unnecessary energy.

There was a high school a few blocks from my house that I'd taken as my refuge. I'd run a few miles on the track and then do circuits of the stadium steps to mix it up. On silly days, I'd stand at the top, throw my arms in the air and bounce back and forth like Rocky.

But not today.

I dropped my keys and cell phone on the bottom row of the bleachers. There were a few other people at the track, and their personal effects littered the bench as well.

I jogged a few hundred feet up the track to get the blood pumping before dropping down on the ground to stretch. I could feel the burn starting in my lower back, partially because of the fall, partially because of the abrasions. My t-shirt was going to drive me crazy, so I stripped it off and tied it around my waist before I took off down the first stretch.

Losing myself in the steady, even staccato of my pace, I didn't realize that a woman had dropped into pace beside me.

"Mind if I shadow you?"

Glancing to my right, I saw a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Have at it."

I continued to run, focusing on my breathing. Usually I'd have cleared my head by now, but I couldn't get the day's events out of my head. Or the knot that wouldn't go away. I kept dissecting my actions, Edward's reactions, trying to understand where I went wrong.

We'd run a few circuits before the blonde woman engaged in conversation.

"My name is Tanya, by the way. I volunteer at the Y. I was just getting done with the pilates class I teach, and saw what happened in the parking lot."

Great. So much for forgetting. It seems like everywhere I went I was cursed to face the memory of Edward Cullen.

"That guy that pulled you out of the way was amazing. Is he your boyfriend?"

I couldn't help but snort a laugh. "No. He teaches a fencing class on Saturday mornings. He just happened to be close by."

"You've got to be joking! The way he went after you? No way he's just some random guy."

"Yeah, well, that's what I thought too. Guess I was wrong."

"I don't believe it. Why risk himself to pull you out of the way if you didn't mean something? He could have gotten hurt too, and from what I hear, that could have killed his career."

"I think it was just impulse. He's like that. Act and not think." I paused, trying to figure out the best way to say it.

"Physically developed, emotionally stunted?" Tanya laughed as she ran along next to me.

"Exactly."

We were rounding the stretch by the bleachers, and my muscles were screaming.

"I don't know if my body can handle this. I think I am going to call it. Thanks for the company."

I stepped off the track and bent over to stretch out my ham strings. Maybe a glass of wine and a bath would be a better option.

Not to be deterred, Tanya followed me off the track. "Look, you don't know me, and it's probably not my place, but I heard him talking to someone the other day. He made a comment about wishing he had cupid on his side when it came to a girl. After seeing him in action today, he had to have been talking about you."

I screwed the lid off the top of my water and took a drink. "Look, Tanya, I appreciate the effort, but I doubt that. He was just in the right place at the right time. A guy like that couldn't be interested in me."

She gave me a kind smile and stepped back on to the track. "Don't let looks deceive you. I think there is a lot going on under the surface. He might have a lot of growing up to do, but what he did today shows some serious character. Don't discount that."

She gave me a wave, and took back off with a graceful stride.

Sitting down on the bench I sat my water down and extended my legs out in front of me. A good stretch, then home to a hot bath and a huge glass of wine. Simple as that.

The blinking light on my phone caught my eye as I moved to stand up. One missed a call. I hit speed dial for voicemail, not stopping to pay attention to caller ID.

It was from Edward. His message was pitiful. It wasn't the words, it was the tone. The read between the lines stuff. God, we'd both screwed up today. That step off the precipice had been harder than I'd anticipated.

I thought about Tanya's comments. While I obviously didn't see what she did, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe I was missing a part of the picture.

Hitting re-dial without thinking, I let the phone ring. I almost disconnected when it went to voice mail, but something made me stay on.

"Hi, it's Bella. Sorry, I was, well am out running. I'll be home in a bit if you want to call." I hesitated. What the hell. "Or if you are out and want to come by, you can."

I rattled off my address and disconnected before I could chicken out.

One of the regulars stopped to say hello. We were always cordial when we saw each other, and chatted for a few minutes about his recent vacation before I excused myself to stretch and collect my keys and phone. I'd worked up a decent sweat, partially from exertion, partially because of the humidity. I used my discarded t-shirt to dry my face, and draped it around my neck.

There were a few taunts of 'ohh Bella' from the teenage boys that lived down the street, but I just waved my water bottle at them. They loved to tease me, and most of the time I let it roll.

"Get your fill, boys. This girl has had her share of mental masturbation for the day." I called over my shoulder as I turned up my walkway.

"That's probably kinder than I would have described it," a man's voice retorted.

Edward sat on the front steps to my apartment, his elbows resting on his knees.

I didn't think, I just reacted, taking off at a sprint up the walkway. He didn't have time to stand before I launched myself at him.

There was nothing scripted or Hollywood about it. He rocked back a bit as the impact knocked him off balance, but he didn't let us fall.

I held on tight and buried my face in his neck, breathing him in. His arms gently wrapped around me. When his hand hit the small of my back, he immediately withdrew, dropping a bit lower, but then moving up, as if he couldn't get comfortable.

"I don't know what you want from me. One minute you are totally putting the moves on me. The next minute you are this amazing wonderful guy, and then you pull away. I don't understand," I whispered into his shirt, afraid to look up.

His hands finally settled on my hips, and I heard him sigh.

"What I thought I wanted from you changes every five minutes, Bella. And it's confusing as hell. But right now I want you to put your shirt on, because I can't have this conversation with you when you look like that."

In my haste to get up the steps, I'd forgotten what I was, or more appropriately wasn't wearing. I released him and pulled my t-shirt over my head.

"I'm sorry about…"

My intent had been to apologize for everything that had happened in the day. But it's very hard to talk when you are being kissed. Not a gentle peck on the lips, but a full out, feel it in your toes, dig your nails into your palms so you don't hurt him type of kiss.

When we finally broke apart, Edward gave me a sheepish smile.

"I should have done that about five hours ago. Is it too late to get a do over?"

**-ε- ****Step in the Right Direction**

"I didn't really think you'd come," she whispered.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Even after I showed you my sword?"

She grunted, "Will you stop doing that?"

"Do you really want me to?"

"I don't know," she admitted. I shouldn't have made any sexual references anyway because seeing her in a sports bra and shorts was leaving little to my imagination. "Would you like to come in?"

She stood back up, and held out her hand to help me up. "Thanks."

We held hands while we walked the steps. Her apartment was on the main floor. She finagled the lock quickly, and she led me in. It wasn't a large space, but it was homey. A couch and a rocking chair framed a fireplace. A small television sat in the corner. The little U-shaped kitchen was right off the living room. Two barstools and a counter separated the two rooms. A bistro table sat in a little nook created by a bay window.

"It's not much, but it's home," she said cheerily.

I laughed.

"What?"

"Bella, I live over my dad's garage. This is great."

"Oh," she said as she walked into the room. "Um, do you mind if I shower?"

I swallowed hard. Fighting back the smart ass comment I wanted to make. "No. Go ahead."

"I'll only be a minute. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. I think there's some beer and water. Remote's on the end table. Make yourself at home."

When I heard the water start, I went to the kitchen. I decided a beer wouldn't hurt at that point. I took it back to the couch, afraid to do anything else.

True to her word, she was fast. She came out of the bathroom less than ten minutes later with wet hair, a clean face, fresh shorts and t-shirt. The scent of her shampoo filled the room, and I couldn't help but inhale a little deeper than usual when she joined me on the couch. She caught it and smiled.

"So."

"So," I replied.

I put my beer down on the end table, and turned to face her. "Look, Bella. I don't know what to say. I'm very confused about this. Us. I don't really know what's going on," I said waving my hand between us.

Her face contorted. "I understand . . . I-"

I didn't let her finish. "Can I just say something? I think I got spooked today. Everything I feel around you is so intense, and I like it, but I don't know what to do with it, and then I was a little embarrassed, actually."

"About what?"

"My life."

"Edward, you went to the Olympics and won a silver medal." Her eyes bore into me, offering an acceptance that I needed, even if I didn't believe it myself. "And I understand. I feel the same way. It is confusing, and over the top, and I don't feel like I can control it. I was embarrassed too. I mean I kissed you out of nowhere, and then fell asleep on top of you. It's not really in character for me. But I like being with you, and I meant what I said at the beginning of the day. I want to know more about you."

"Me too."

"So, where does that leave us?"

"Would you like to go on a date?"

"I think I'd like that a lot actually."

"Well, good. Glad that's settled. Does that mean I should go now?"

"No, I don't think it means that at all. We can talk or watch TV, or whatever," she answered.

I raised my eyes suggestively and opened my mouth to speak.

She lifted a hand to stop me. "Don't even say a word!"

**Just a reminder:**

**ε = Edward, β= Bella, τ = Tanya, Ψ = Fates. Γ Garrett**

**We have to send out some huge THANK YOUS to Mrs. Hotbitch, ninapolitan, who pimped us on Twigasm and the latest Wingman chapter, to laviepastiche who gave us a shout out on her Son of a Preacher Man story, and also to the ladies of the Fictionators (mozzer, Kassiah, caren, and redvelvet) for picking us as one of their recs of the week. You are all amazing, and we love you hard.**

**So, they had an awkward wake up. Ever had that coyote syndrome? You wake up and want to get away so fast you're willing to chew your arm off to get away?**


	6. Intentions and Incentives

**Not ours. **

**Chapter 5 Intentions and Incentives **

**-ε- ****Proper Dinner Conversation**

About once a week I graced my dad and stepmom with my presence at a meal of some sort. I'd whine and moan about it, but it wasn't that bad. Irina was good cook, and I knew she generally meant well. My dad enjoyed the time together, and I owed them more than I typically gave.

"So, Edward, are you going to tell us about your girlfriend?" Irina asked right as I took a bite of pot roast.

My father looked over at me and smiled. "We're both curious."

I chewed quickly and swallowed. I wasn't sure I could call her my girlfriend. It had been a few weeks since the day of the accident, the day Irina saw me with her. We'd gone out on a few dates, and we talked on the phone a lot. Things were going well. Slow. Still confusing and awkward at times. She made fun of my choices for dates. Why don't women like bowling anymore?

Was she my girlfriend though?

"She's just someone I've gone out with a few times," I answered, not wanting to give too much away.

"Gone out with? From what I saw you were doing more than going out, sneaking out of your apartment looking all guilty," Irina said with a laugh.

My brow furrowed. "It wasn't like that."

"Why do I not believe you?"

I was getting pissed. "Really, Irina, has it occurred to you that I just didn't want to talk to you?"

She looked over at my dad, waiting for a response of some kind. When she didn't get it, she looked back down at her plate.

"Edward, how is training going? Are you feeling ready for the Pan Am games?" My dad offered, changing the subject.

"It's going fine. Same old, same old."

"That's not exactly what I hear," Irina said softly.

"Of course, you know everything don't you?"

"Carlisle?" Irina pleaded.

My dad gave me a stern glance.

"Fine, what do you hear, Irina?"

"Well, I was talking with Laurent, and he says you've been a little distracted lately. He thinks maybe you're spending too much time thinking about this girl . . ."

"What business do you have talking to my coach? And especially about my love life? For the last time Irina, you are not my mother. Stay out," I warned.

"What business? Edward, I've been here for almost twenty years. I wiped your nose; I made your lunches; I took you to all those practices and meets; I have as much business to call myself your mother as anyone does!"

"Give me a fucking break! Like you did anything for me because of maternal instincts."

"Damn it, Carlisle, are you really going to let him keep talking to me like this?"

"Calm down, both of you. I don't understand why there always has to be conflict here. Can't you just get along? This has been going on for far too long."

"Well it's no wonder, as if you've ever put a stop to it." Irina threw her napkin down on the table, and pushed her chair back quickly. "Enjoy your dinner. I'm not hungry anymore." She turned to face me. "For the record, I'm done trying with you. I'll still help out at the CAC because I've promised, but I'll email you everything else later. Maybe you can get your 'real mom' to do it."

"Irina, enough!" My dad yelled, which shocked us both.

"You're kidding right?" She slammed the chair back into the table. "Give me a fucking break!"

And she was gone.

My dad's hand shook slightly when he reached out for his glass. He retracted it quickly. I was dumbfounded. Irina and I had always sparred. Sometimes it was joking; sometimes it was biting, but this was different.

"I'm sorry about that. Obviously, this wasn't just about you. Irina and I are having some . . . issues." He looked down at his plate, and moved the food around. "Well, I suppose we've always had issues. We're just talking about them now."

"Oh."

I tried to think about their relationship. I hadn't realized there were problems. They weren't the most affectionate couple, and they didn't have many common hobbies, but they didn't fight, and they never really spoke badly about each other.

"Anyway, that's not your concern. I would appreciate it, though, if you wouldn't goad her right now. She has done a lot for you, and you may not see her as your mother, but she doesn't really deserve animosity. From either of us."

"Okay." I didn't know what else to say.

"So, how are you? Is it true what she said about training? It's not an attack; I'm just asking."

I took a deep breath. "It's been okay. Yes, I've probably been distracted, and I haven't been hitting it as hard, but don't I deserve a little break after all these years? I'm just trying to figure out what else my life should be about."

He nodded. "I think that's fair. You've worked very hard for a long time. No one would fault you a break in intensity. Are you prepared for the consequences of that break though? And do you have an alternate plan?"

It was a good question. I knew what was on the line. If I started losing, any hope of sponsorship and endorsement money would dry up. It might be different if opportunities arose every day, but they were few and far between.

"I hear you. Just trust me, okay?"

"I always have, Edward."

The tension was still there, but I was hungry, and the pot roast was good so I went back to eating.

"Now, about this girl . . . is it serious?" He winked before shoveling in another bite himself.

I shrugged. Finished my bite. "I don't know."

"Would you like it to be?"

We hadn't defined it, but I knew I wasn't planning to date anyone else. She said she was single when we met, but that didn't preclude her from dating someone else now. I tried to imagine how I would feel about that, and it made me put my fork down in disgust.

"I think so, Dad."

**-β- ****Exposure**

Edward and I had gone on our first date three weeks ago.

I was quickly coming to realize that all the mixed messages and changes in behavior I'd picked up on at the beginning stemmed from two very simple things.

Physically confident, emotionally immature.

In some ways it made sense; in other ways, it was an absolute dichotomy. Here was a man in his mid 20's, who had been around the world multiple times. He'd competed at the top level of a ridiculously competitive sport that required focus, intellect, and patience.

And when he was in an element where it could come out, stand back. The arrogance, the confidence would blast right on through.

But when you took him out of his element, he floundered. As I thought back to our first interactions, his behavior made total sense. I forced him to operate outside of his comfort zone because I saw Edward, not the image he had crafted for himself. He was used to being the Olympic athlete with a medal, endorsement deals and sponsorships. It didn't mean big money, but it put him out there on display, an icon of sorts.

It made him something to win, just like he was trying to win. That gave him confidence, knowing that he was wanted.

I guess I didn't understand why he felt the need to be wanted so much.

Even worse, it was like he'd become accustomed to the most throwaway means in which to get it.

He took me to the club where he trains last week in an attempt to share a part of his life. Women flocked to him, literally throwing themselves at him. I joked that it was like being at a Tom Jones concert, but in all seriousness, it didn't feel far off. These women didn't see him; they saw the façade, the illusion. They couldn't care less about what made him laugh or what inspired him. They just wanted the win.

In a moment of inspiration, I teased him that his groupies only saw the bronze medal. He didn't find it funny, taking it literally, as opposed to my intent to simply making fun of the color of his hair.

We were still in an awkward, get to know you phase. We spent a lot of time talking on the phone, which allowed me to distance myself from the constant edge I felt when we were in the same room. He was funny and sweet, with an absolutely caustic sense of humor. He was always full of stories, whether it was about training, or travel, or the people that he'd met.

He made me laugh, so hard sometimes that I cried. And he asked me questions that no one else ever had. What was I afraid of? If I only had three weeks left to live, what would I do? Questons that by passed the mundane day to day and went straight to the heart of who I am.

It didn't escape me that he didn't talk much about his family. What little he did was usually about his dad. He never mentioned Esme. So because of that, I kept my conversations about Jasper, or any reminiscences about my parents to a minimum. It was fitting in a way; we both had less than normal family histories, neither of which were easily shared.

And it made me wonder if maybe I was like Edward in more ways than I realized.

Friday hit with a vengeance. It had been a long week at work, and I was fried. I'd given Edward a hard time about his juvenile choice of venues for dates, but tonight, it was exactly what I needed. Juvenile mind rot.

But he'd quickly corrected me, telling me that I was thinking about it the wrong way.

"No, you don't need mind rot, you need to get some energy out. You were going nonstop all week, and you need to give your brain a rest and your body a work out."

"Fine then, Mr. Kinesiology, what do you recommend?"

"Well, aside from the obvious…" he trailed off suggestively.

I'd been put off by all the innuendo at first, but I was starting to see past it, to realize that it was his way of trying to lighten things up when he was uncomfortable or unsure. Distract with the body to get away from the mind. It all came back to the same thing: physically confident, emotionally immature.

"Funny. Next idea?"

"I sparred today, but I still need to get my heart rate up. Feel like going for a run?"

"Yeah, like I could keep up with you. I can only do a few miles."

He laughed at my self-deprecation. "I fence; I don't do marathons. Come on, it will be good for you, and I can kill two birds with one stone. I get to spend time with you while keeping my coach off my back."

I gave in and promised to meet him at a conservation area not too far from his house in an hour. It gave me enough time to put on my running gear, throw a load of clothes in the laundry, and shoot a quick text to Kate to wish her luck. Apparently she'd finally gotten the nerve up to ask Garrett out to dinner.

The drive over also gave me a chance to try and collect my thoughts.

There was still an awkwardness to our interactions. It was compounded by the fact that our relationship was in a sort of no man's land. I had no interest in seeing anyone else. Personally, I wasn't wired that way. But Edward came at things from a different perspective, and I couldn't take that for granted. He'd been honest in telling me that he 'saw a few people.' I might not be the only one he was making time for right now.

I hated how it felt to wonder about that. I knew that I should come flat out and ask him, yet I was afraid to simply because I might get the one answer I didn't want. And even worse, knowing that he could tell me that he was still involved with other women, and I would accept that simply to keep him around.

Somehow, totally out of the blue, I found myself starting to fall for Edward Cullen, so much so that I invoked the dreaded "don't ask" policy. Better I not know than compromise firmly held beliefs because I didn't want to give him up.

He was already waiting for me when I pulled into the parking lot. It had rained earlier in the day, and humidity was off the charts.

"I'm probably going to be sucking wind after a few miles with this soup, so go easy on me okay?" I asked as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

Edward's eyes didn't meet mine. I followed his gaze to where my shirt had ridden up to expose my stomach.

"Yo, up here?" I pointed at my face.

"Sorry," he responded sheepishly as he met my gaze. "Couldn't help it. How about you lead, that way you can set the pace. Fair enough?"

I shook my head and pulled my knee up to my chest to stretch. "Why does most everything you say sound like you mean something else?"

He shrugged his shoulders and swung his arms back so that his elbows touched behind him, loosening up his shoulders. I'd half expected him to throw out some silly innuendo, but he just smiled and held his hand out, as if indicating ladies first.

We took off at a slow steady pace across a paved path through the park. We'd run for a good ten minutes before I finally decided on a topic of conversation.

"I'm going to see your mom on Monday," I called over my shoulder. "I have a check-in with her on Seth."

Part of me wanted to ask if Esme knew about us. But that bordered on the grey area and my "don't ask" policy. At the same time, I didn't want to be rude or act strangely if she did know and I didn't say anything. God this was such a weird place to be.

"Esme and I don't talk much," Edward answered cryptically. "We…well…we aren't that close."

"I didn't get that impression. Granted I didn't know it was you at the time, but she seemed to be very proud of you. She had a picture of you at the opening ceremony in her office."

Edward didn't respond, and I decided it was better to drop it. There was something there, but he'd tell me in his own way, if he told me at all.

I couldn't help but contrast the two women in his life. Irina wanted to display the awards, to show the image that Edward had worked so hard to build. Yet the only photo that Esme had on display wasn't of him competing, but participating, being part of something amazing. Yet again, the façade versus the interior.

There had to be something I was missing regarding his mom and Irina. I couldn't envision him pushing them away out of spite. Maybe I was projecting my own thoughts and feelings on the situation. We were a study in contrasts. He had two moms, yet didn't seem to have much of a relationship with either. My mom had been gone for two thirds of my life, and I would have given anything to have her back.

We ran for what felt like another mile before he started the conversation back up. "Seth's really doing well. He's a good kid."

Seth was doing more than well. He loved fencing, and was absolutely nuts about Edward. As much as I'd been worried about it at first, fencing had been great for him. Vera told me that she saw huge strides in his self confidence, and he was less likely to fly off the handle in volatile situations.

"He _is_ a great kid. And he's in a good home getting a lot of love. That's the most I can ask. He really deserves that. No kid should ever feel like they aren't loved or wanted."

We'd reached a small bridge that crossed over a stream. I stopped, and rested my hand on the railing so that I could step into a stretch.

"I don't know how you do it. Just a few miles kicks my ass." I stood and pulled my t-shirt up to wipe my face off. "I never was much of an athlete. Running helps clear my head, but I always feel like I am an imposter, waiting for someone to laugh at me or tell me I run like a spaz."

"You aren't. You one of the few real people I know," Edward answered quietly. "So many people only think about themselves. You don't do that. I've never seen you be selfish."

I laughed and reached back to grab the railing, using it as leverage to stretch the muscles in my back. "I'm absolutely selfish. Hell, I am willing to…"

To what, take anything I can from you, even though I have no clue where this is going? Is that selfish? Or is that stupid?

"Willing to what, Bella?"

"Nothing." I waved the comment off, as if it weren't a big deal. "Trust me, I can be selfish."

Pushing off the railing, I started across the bridge. But Edward caught my wrist before I could take back off into a jog.

"I don't believe you." He increased the pressure on my wrist, using the leverage to pull me around to face him. "Everything I've seen says otherwise. But I am selfish. And I don't know how much more of this I can handle. Where do you see this going, Bella?"

"What do you mean?" I understood his question, but I wanted to buy a bit more time. I wasn't sure what he wanted, and a part of me couldn't help but want to stay in my own little naïve world. I wasn't ready to accept that he might want something different.

"Us. Where do you see this going?" He took a step closer. "What do you expect from me?"

"Why do I have to expect anything from you, Edward? I don't think that way. I like being with you. You make me laugh. I'm…" I broke off, a bit afraid to admit it, "I'm attracted to you. But I don't expect anything from you. I'm not like that."

From his perspective, it made sense. Everyone saw him as something, but not what was underneath. Everyone else had an angle, and expectation. He never just got to be himself, for fear that he would disappoint someone, not be enough.

"I am like that, Bella. I'm selfish, and I want things." He frowned, looking off in the distance. "I don't like that I don't know where I stand with you. And I know that I don't want you to be with anyone else. I don't want you dating anyone other than me. I want you to be so wrapped up in me that you can't think straight."

Edward's eyes shifted back to me, and the intensity of his gaze scared me for a second. He already had everything he was asking for. And what did I have? No clue.

"Who says I'm not?" I swallowed quickly, unnerved by his scrutiny.

"You hold back around me."

"Self preservation." I shot back, scrambling to find stable footing. "You made it pretty clear that there are multiple partners on your dance card. Maybe I'm trying to protect myself."

His frown deepened. "I was like that. But not since I met you. There hasn't been anyone else. Only you."

Edward stepped in a little closer, never breaking my gaze. "I had dinner with my dad and Irina last night, and they were asking about you. And I got mad because Irina thought you were like all the others. But you aren't. I don't know what pisses me off more, that she thought that, or that you would sell yourself short like that."

He released my hand so that he could rest an arm on either side of the railing, preventing me from moving away.

"You deserve more than what I am, but as long as you are here, and I am what you want, you're the only one. No one else."

I kept waiting for a glimpse of the arrogance or immaturity that always seemed to pop up in these situations, but there was none. Just the calm, cool composure of a man who knew exactly what he wanted.

I pulled in a deep breath and repeated the words back to him, not breaking his gaze.

"No one else."

**-ε- ****Turning Points**

The sweat was causing several hairs to stick to her forehead. I reached out to move them away, but I couldn't take my hands off her face.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She sighed and looked up at me. Her lips were parted, and she was staring at mine.

I brought my lips to her gently. I wanted this contact to match the emotional tone of the statement. In my head, it was pure, perfect, and understated.

She took it a different direction. Her mouth moved first, and before I knew it I couldn't tell whose tongue was whose. Her hands were on my hips, kneading and pulling at my shirt. I occasionally tasted sweat that was dripping from my brow. At some point, my hands wandered away from her face. One gripped the back of her neck, and my fingers pressed up into her hair. My other hand was on the small of her back, keeping her body as close to mine as possible.

A barking dog in the distance reminded me that while the park was wasn't crowded, we were still in a public place. Reluctantly, I detangled my tongue, took a final lick of her salty lips, and wrapped both arms around her in hug.

"I should warn you. I'm not very good at this," I breathed into her ear.

"Oh on the contrary, I think you're probably quite fantastic."

"You're learning," I laughed. I let go, and moved to stand next to her against the railing. "No, I mean . . . this . . . the no one else thing."

She returned a look of confusion and something near hurt, and then I realized what I'd said.

"Shit, I didn't mean it like that. I meant with relationships in general. I don't have much experience there, and I don't really know what I'm doing. I travel a lot. Time gets limited sometimes when I'm close to a major competition. I don't have a clue what I'm doing with my life beyond fencing." I paused to clear my head before I talked myself out of this altogether. "I guess what I'm saying is, I'm quite a catch."

I threw my hands up and laughed.

We held hands and walked back to our cars.

"The run was a good idea, Edward. I really did need to work up a sweat."

"Well, the workout doesn't have to end, you know? Seems a shame to get our bodies all hot and not relieve them with more of a cool down."

"Um, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You are a bit of a dork, you know that right?"

"I'm sorry. I know I say stupid shit. I don't mean to. I just . . ."

"Hey, it's okay. It's… endearing."

"Oh. Well. Good."

"But about the whole hot and bothered thing. I don't want anyone else, but I think this is more of a marathon than a sprint if you know what I mean?"

"I understand." I did. I hadn't expected us to run home and rip our clothes off, but I was also uncomfortable. I wasn't sure how long of a wait we were talking about, and I knew it was going to become very difficult to keep from begging. I wanted more from her than I had ever wanted from anyone, and at the same time, I _wanted_ her more than I'd ever wanted a woman. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to rush straight into the gold medal round, but then as an athlete, I'm aware that training sometimes requires a slow progression. If you take on too much too early, you're likely to crash and burn."

She contemplated that statement.

"Well, to follow your metaphor, would an athlete find a slow progression frustrating? I mean you are obviously in better shape than I am. You probably want more of a challenge in your competition."

"Uh, it might be a little . . . frustrating, but training is fun too. Think of the fun we can have sparring, and besides, the more practice, the better the chance of success right?"

When we reached our cars, Bella released my hand. "So listen, I really need a shower, but do you want to come over?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

She bit her lip.

"More training."

We might have jokingly called it "training," but it was really a learning experience for me. With fencing, I already knew my body's boundaries; but with her, I didn't know much of anything. It was more than physical, which made it all feel very different. I found I liked the "practice" a lot more than I ever would any drills at the club. My whole attitude started changing. I didn't care that much about getting off anymore. It was more important that she was happy, that she felt good.

Although I have to admit, the first time she moaned my name in reaction, I just about lost it like a sixteen year old with his first porno mag.

That day was really a turning point for me, not just for the intensity of our relationship but more generally. I thought about my actions more and I took more time to make decisions and considered their impact.

Irina did send my schedule and a bunch of other files. It was overwhelming. It was probably the first time I realized just how much she had done for me. I guess you didn't get to this level of competition by just showing up to practice every day for a couple of hours. Laurent had been telling me for years I could do even more to capitalize on my success. He said I was still young and attractive, and I could be doing more speaking engagements and endorsements if I wanted.

I resisted. I didn't like the idea of selling myself, but I hadn't really thought about where all the money came from. Fencers certainty didn't have as many opportunities as other athletes, and some of my cohorts became almost desperate in their attempts to win a piece of the pie. I'd really wanted to set myself apart from things like naked calendars and red carpet events.

But some of the files Irina sent were sobering. She had an excel spreadsheet and some sort of budgeting graph. Over the years, my parents paid less of course, but they were still contributing heavily to my training. Not just my dad and Irina, but Esme too. Looking back, it seemed she'd pretty much always been donating to the cause.

I opened up a fresh file and started making some notes, looking at a timeline, being realistic about how long my career might last and what I needed. I made a phone call I had avoided for years. I set up a meeting with a sports agent. It was time to take responsibility for my own future. That meant I had to take more responsibility for my own financial situation. I wasn't ready to sign up to pitch Viagra, but maybe there was more I could do without feeling like a sellout.

I kept glancing back at the figures. Esme was a teacher at a magnet school. She didn't make much. She lived alone in a one-bedroom apartment and drove a clunker car. I always thought she used the divorce settlement to go back to school for her teaching degree, but there was more to the story. Apparently, she'd donated whatever alimony she got to my training fund. And then some.

On a whim, I picked up the phone.

She answered immediately. "Edward?"

"Hi, Esme."

"I didn't expect to hear from you again so soon." It had been a month, so soon was certainly relative.

"I was just wondering if you ever got the schedule information you asked for."

"Oh yes, I did. Irina sent it to me, but she said from now on I should talk to you. Did something happen?

"You could say that. It's okay though. Probably for the best. I guess that's all I wanted. I'm glad you have the schedule."

"Edward, you're doing a wonderful job with Seth. I can see changes in the classroom, and I met with Bella again; it's carrying over into his foster home too."

"Did Bella say anything else?"

"Like what Edward?" Her tone had shifted. Something lighter lurked behind the question.

_No one else, _I meant it.

"She's my girlfriend, Esme."

"Oh that's wonderful! I really like her. Would it be awful for me to say I think she's probably very good for you?"

"No, not awful. I think you're right."

"Thank you for sharing that." I was entering hostile territory. I immediately reverted to a defensive stance, waiting for an attack. It never came. "Edward, I don't think we've done a very good job of sharing at all. It's my fault, I know. I don't blame you for shutting me out. But there are things you don't know, and I've been thinking maybe it's time you do. Would you be willing to meet with me sometime? Just to listen?"

I thought about the financial ledger, and I knew I couldn't say no. "Yeah, I can do that."

She sighed, and when she spoke I could barely hear her. "Thank you."

"I've got to go, but I'll check my work schedule, and I'll send you an email okay?"

"I-I love you."

"I know."

For the first time in my life, I was willing to acknowledge it was true. Love just hadn't looked like I thought it would.

**-β- ****Girl Talk**

"This is pathetic, Swannie. One date. _One date_. I am so fucked." Kate stared morosely into her mug. "I mean come on, you've seen him. Totally out of my league. Do you know what he does for a living? A fucking military historian. He probably has books published and everything."

It took us almost a week to connect after her date with Garrett. I wasn't surprised that it had gone well, but to see Kate so thrown was kind of fun.

"Trust me Katie, I totally know how it goes."

We'd swapped emails earlier in the week, and I'd finally told her about Edward. She'd squealed in delight, having seen him coming into the building on her way to yoga class a few times.

Why is it that my world seemed to rotate around Seth or the Y these days?

"It really sucks when your brain says go slow, your heart is in your throat, and you really just want to fuck his brains out, doesn't it?" She sighed. "My god, he walks in the room, and I just about combust."

"Preaching to the choir, sister. I am dating sex incarnate, who could very well be 'the one.' and I told him we should take it slow so that I don't screw anything up." I tipped my mug at her. "So what are you going to do? What comes next?"

"I don't know. We are supposed to go out again this weekend, but he was so proper. He held my hand and gave me a kiss good night, but it was pretty innocent. I started to make a move, and he immediately backed off. Why is it when you don't want a guy to be a gentleman, he is?"

"I have no clue, Katie. I really don't."

She took a sip of her coffee, staring intently into the mug. "Well, at least something is being stimulated."

We both laughed at the inference.

"So what about you? Has he met big brother yet?"

The million dollar question. It was time that I introduced Edward to Jasper. One was a major part of my life, and the other one was quickly getting there. But there were some things that I needed to explain to Edward about Jasper, and I just wasn't sure how ready I was to go there.

"I don't know. I need to. I want to, but…" I hesitated, not sure how to say it.

"Totally get you. I dated him, remember? I get the whole Jasper Whitlock 'family is everything' orientation."

"It's hard enough dealing with it in a normal situation, but Edward's family is a bit strained, and well, the whole thing could be awkward."

"Strained how?" Kate's ears always perked up when it came to family discord. It was too ingrained in her because of her job.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I know all the pieces yet. So I think I'll keep things separate for a bit longer. My family history isn't the easiest one to deal with for a normal person, let alone Edward."

"Just be smart. You know how he'll get if he finds out you are involved with someone he hasn't approved of yet."

"More motivation to keep it quiet for a while." I took a sip of my coffee. "Besides, it's still new, and I don't think I want to share yet."

"All depends on what you are sharing and with whom," Kate teased. "A little show and tell is never a bad thing."

I had to laugh. She was right, and lord knows my thoughts went there often and well. How could they not? But something kept overriding my hormones, telling me to go slow, to be smart. Damn internal monologues suck.

"I can testify to that one, Katie."

**Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ**

**-Γ- They Fought a War Over Helen**

"You're playing with fire…" Love taunted me. "That little girl fell, and she fell hard. You would think I had something to do with it, the way she's mooning over you."

"Watch it." I held my index finger up at her to indicate caution. "You still need me to help carry out your master plan. Don't go sticking that pretty little nose of yours where it doesn't belong."

"On the contrary, _Mr. Marrs_, I believe you were the one to do that, although I don't think it was your nose you were leading with." Love leaned back in her chair, smiling as if she didn't have a care in the world. "You know by now that they are on to our little project?"

"I figured as much after the incident in the parking lot. Have they contacted you?"

"Yes, we'll be seeing them very soon. And I am ready for them. I am going to serve it up in a way that they can't resist. There is no way that I can't win."

"You're awfully sure of yourself." I'd watched her play these games before. She'd learned over the years by observing me. When she slowed down enough to think things through, she could be dangerous.

"Oh I have every right to be sure. Because when we meet them, you are going to propose a little challenge. Three sets of them, actually. And if you come through for me, I'll make it worth your time."

I snorted. I'd walked right into her little trap, but I wasn't going to be caught. She'd underestimated me before, and had gotten burnt by it. She should know better. "Tell me then, Love, what can you give me that I don't already have?"

She smiled at me innocently. "The one thing that you can't keep."

**You've been waiting, wondering where the heck this thing is going…there you have it. The chess game starts next chapter.**

**Lots of info in here – little things that will be important later on, so don't get too caught up in the cuteness of first love.**

**Not 100% sure of posting schedule for the coming week, is H is traveling and will be a million time zones away. We'll try to get one out for you if possible.**

**No bizarre question this week – we are going right with the subject matter. What does T mean by challenges? And what do you think of her offer to Garrett?**


	7. Ladies First

**The characters? Not ours. Goofy sexual innuendo? All ours.**

**Chapter 6**

**-Τ- ****Let the Games Begin**

I sat quietly letting them feel self-important. I shot coy smiles to Caius and winked at Aro. I was playing them. Marcus was different. He couldn't be flirted with. He was too smart, too logical, and my hope with him was to appeal to reason.

"So, I assume we all know why we're here." Aro stated authoritatively.

"Yes, they are interfering in my work," Caius announced, interrupting any further explanation Aro might have given.

"Oh Caius, I certainly have no idea what you mean. I'm simply doing my job," I added innocently.

"The Swan girl was supposed to die. It's been the plan for ages, but you dabbled by creating a connection where none existed, and now she's more rooted."

"Dear Caius, you know I can't really force a connection. It has to be there first. I can only influence."

"Still, you interfered with my plan."

"And that frustrates you?" I leaned in and rested my hands on my chin. I batted my eyelashes sweetly, acting almost as a therapist ready to listen to his emotional rant.

He glared at me. "You are not allowed. You have boundaries."

"We all have boundaries, gentlemen, and we've probably all overstepped them."

"Talking isn't going to solve anything," Garrett interjected.

"Why exactly are you here, Mars?" Aro asked. "We've noticed you are working with Love lately, and we're trying to understand why."

"Just helping an old friend."

"What do you propose we do, if not for talking?" Marcus, often the voice of reason among the three, questioned.

"You're asking me?" Garrett laughed. "I think you know the answer."

"Challenges?" I smiled at him.

"Like there is any other way to settle this."

Aro raised an eyebrow. "Stakes?"

"Hm, well, we set up a series of challenges for the young lovers. If they pass and are still together and in love at the end, she lives. They get to stay together. If they fail, you get her, Caius," Garrett suggested.

"Who determines these challenges?" Caius asked.

"We all do," I responded. "We could divide them up evenly. How many total?"

"I've always been fond of twelve." Garrett winked at me.

"Ah, of course, and doesn't this Edward remind you a little of Heracles? That works very well. So, six each?"

"No," Garret said. "Four each. I get to play too."

"But why would you want to?" Aro asked suspiciously. "What would you gain?"

"Oh you know me, Aro. I just like a good fight."

"Fine, I can agree to four each. But we should decide on categories so we don't have overlap. I will, of course, be dealing with love relationships," I stated.

"Certainly," Aro nodded. "It seems fair that our challenges would defer to Caius—meaning of course, there will be more threats to life."

My hands flew up, and I was just about to protest, but Garrett grabbed my arms and forced them down.

"Given that our couple has already faced one of Caius's challenges, does it not seem fair that you should be down to three?" he suggested.

Caius snorted, but Marcus calmly interjected. "Yes, that is, indeed, fair. If we're talking about fair though, Love also loses one."

I sat up straight. "Excuse me?"

"It occurs to me that Edward and Bella themselves are the greatest of your challenges are they not?" He paused while the others agreed. "I propose you must claim them as one; otherwise I fear you may replace them with a much simpler alternative."

"You have so little faith in me," I grumbled.

"Fair is fair," Garrett acknowledged giving me another 'don't' say a word' look.

Caius turned to Garrett. "Your challenges?"

"Well, we have love life and save a life, I think I'll just call mine 'get a life.' It's generic, but I'm going to push people to make life changes," Garrett asserted.

"Are we all in agreement then?" Aro asked. We all nodded. Caius less enthusiastically, of course. "Well then, ladies first?"

"Why thank you, Aro." I stood to leave. "Oh and Caius, what a lovely new toga. I still cannot understand why humans continue to refer to you as a trio of harpy women."

I flipped my hair and walked out.

**Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ Ω Λ**

**-β- ****Open Mouth…**

The weekend was supposed to be unseasonably hot. It hit 85 before noon with no relief in sight.

"Can you cut out a bit early today?" Edward pleaded. I cradled the phone against my shoulder as I flipped through my schedule. Last meeting wrapped up at three.

"Maybe, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, it's hot as hell outside, so I was thinking it would be a good day to go for a swim. I'll be done here in about an hour. I can meet you at my house?"

The idea of swimming sounded heavenly, but trying to behave around a shirtless, soaking wet Edward would be challenging enough. Factor in his stepmother watching from the kitchen window, and I immediately hesitated.

We continued to take things slowly thanks to my self-imposed 'marathon' philosophy. It was frustrating as hell at times, but it helped me keep everything in perspective. Instead of rushing home and straight into bed, we actually talked and learned things about each other. Maybe I'd managed to learn from all my failed relationships in the past, and was establishing a real foundation to a relationship as opposed to going straight for sex.

Tempered with some vigorous training. Okay, screw the training euphemism; it was pretty damn hard to keep our hands off each other. It didn't matter if it was an innocent touch; it could set off a chain reaction that would leave us both winded. It made sticking to my take it slow mantra all that much harder.

And if I'd said that to Edward, he would have snorted a laugh and quipped 'That's what she said.'

"I don't know, Edward…"

"Come on, no one else is around. Irina had some fencing federation thing today, and she won't be back until late. My dad's at the hospital. No one is going to bug us."

While she'd told Edward she was done with him, Irina's curiosity seemed to have gotten the better of her. She'd begun to manufacture reasons to 'pop in' on us whenever possible. The whole thing was rather awkward. She was nice enough and always went out of her way to say hello, but it always seemed like she was looking to catch us in the middle of something. Perfect example, she was pulling in the drive one day as Edward was giving me a piggyback to my car. He'd cut over into the grass, spinning in circles, trying to get me to say "Edward Cullen has the best hands on the planet" when we'd fallen backwards onto the grass, laughing hysterically. That made it back to Edward's coach in about two seconds flat, and caused a whole big blow up over how he could have hurt himself. Ever since then, we'd spent most of our time together at my apartment, the one sure way to avoid her.

"Fine, I'll meet you at the house." I tried to sound blasé about it, but inside I was wound tighter than a spring. No shirt, swimming pool, ridiculously hot boyfriend. Danger, Bella Swan, danger.

"Itsy bitsy bikini?" Edward asked hopefully. "Or we could go the French route and…"

"Stop it," I chided. "I'll see you in a bit."

As soon as my last meeting was over, I flew home and changed clothes. Grabbing a stack of beach towels and sunscreen, I was back out the door and on the road in less than ten minutes.

Edward's parents' house was a lot closer than I had perceived it to be. I parked on the street behind Edward's car, and started up the drive. Just as I cleared the sidewalk, the front door opened, and a fair haired man in a dark grey suit, white shirt and red tie stepped out onto the front stoop.

"May I help you?" he called out to me.

"I'm just here to meet Edward." I pointed awkwardly at the back of the house.

"Oh, you must be Bella?" He smiled and started down the walk towards me. I noticed he was carrying his car keys. I hadn't registered the car parked in the drive. My gaze drifted back up to his face, and I had to keep from laughing. No wonder Edward looked like he did. Both his parents were gorgeous. Some people had all the luck.

Flustered, I fumbled for a response, "Ummm, yeah, that would be me."

"I'm Carlisle, Edward's dad." He was close enough now to extend a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

So much for no one being home. I extended my hand and gave his a quick shake. "It's nice to meet you too, sir."

"No sirs, it's too proper. We are a pretty laid back household. And no "Mr. Cullen,' just Carlisle." He smiled and slipped his hands in his pants pockets. "So how did you meet Edward

How did I meet Edward? How do I even explain? Somehow telling his dad that Edward's first words to me were 'you lost your cherry' seemed inappropriate. So I went for the simple answer.

"I'm a social worker, and he's giving fencing lessons to one of my kids."

He smiled and nodded, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "So you found him through the Y?"

"No, actually the child's attorney is married to a friend of Edward's. That's how we connected. Plus the child's teacher recommended fencing at one of our conferences."

It was out before I even realized what I'd said.

"His teacher?" Carlisle hadn't missed it. His eyes narrowed as he waited for my response.

Edward hadn't gone into detail about his parents. I knew that Esme had a different last name, which could mean a lot of things. She'd gone back to her maiden name, remarried, or they'd never been married in the first place. Either way, I had no clue how their relationship was. I needed to tread cautiously.

"Yes. Ms. Platt told me that her son fenced, and it was good for building self confidence and control. By happenstance I had already made arrangements through Seth's attorney to review some classes her husband ran at the Y. It just happened that her husband was a friend of Edward's."

An awkward silence hung between us. Not knowing the history was between Edward's parents, I hoped I hadn't just stepped in something.

"That sounds like Esme. She always did care so much about others. Especially children." Carlisle paused, as if lost in his own thoughts. "It's always been hard on her to have such a big heart. But in this case, it sounds like it may have helped in more ways than one."

He smiled wistfully, and was about to say something more but broke off as Edward came down the drive.

"Hey, Dad. What are you doing home?"

"I have a foundation dinner to go to tonight, and I forgot my checkbook. They don't care if I show up, but no paper, well, that's a different story."

Carlisle returned his gaze to me and gave me a genuine smile. "It was nice to finally meet you, Bella. I've heard so much about you."

He clapped Edward on the shoulder, gave him a wink, and started for the car.

"Have a good time. It's a good day for a swim." He opened the car door, and looked back over his shoulder at me. "Next time you see her, please pass on my best."

He climbed in the car and pulled out of the drive without a glance back.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked as he led me around the back of the house.

"Hopefully nothing. Your dad asked me how we met, and I was so nervous I totally slipped up and mentioned that Seths' teacher encouraged me to look into fencing. He connected the dots and realized it was your mom." I dropped my bag on the table and pulled my t-shirt over my head. I was embarrassed at sticking my foot in my mouth; a running leap in a cold pool would do my mortification a world of good.

Pulling loose the drawstring on my shorts, I let them fall and stepped out. Without a glance around I walked to the edge of the pool and stepped off into the cold water.

**-ε- ****Flaws and Perfections**

My eyes went wide, but I wasn't reacting to my dad passing on a message to Esme. I knew they talked when I was still a teenager, so it wasn't like they'd never had contact all these years. I supposed they might still talk now, but I hadn't thought much about it. I'd spent so long keeping both Esme and Irina at a distance that neither was a particularly favorite topic of conversation with my dad.

It was awkward, but easily forgotten when Bella stepped out of her clothes.

She wore the bikini. It was midnight blue, and I didn't get to see enough of her in it before she jumped in the water.

Suddenly swimming was the best idea I'd had in a long time. And maybe the worst. How the hell was I going to keep my hands off her now?

She came up for air and flipped her hair back out of her face. "Hey, what are you waiting for? Aren't you coming in?"

"Yeah, just didn't want you to miss the show," I said right before I pulled my shirt over my head. My life might suck, but I knew damned well my body didn't. I took the 'use what you got' approach and stretched my arms over my head. She shook her head, and then she skimmed the water with her hand, building force to splash me.

"Don't you dare!" I mock threatened.

"Or what?"

"Try it and find out." She didn't hold back. Neither did I.

I dove in and swam directly toward her, never breaking the surface. I grabbed her feet and pulled her under with me. She was smiling until I planted my mouth on hers.

It was short. We both needed air, and we came up laughing.

"Did you like the show?"

"Jeez, need ego stroking much?" Her hand flew to her mouth when she realized how big a set up she'd just given me. She expected a joke, but I moved in close and whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Bella I want you to stroke me, but I can be patient."

She took a sharp breath.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"What?"

"Getting me in the pool."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Your little show up there. Trying to weaken my resolve?"

"No idea what you mean," I continued in an innocent tone.

"Can it, Edward. You know."

"You like my body, Bella?"

"Yes," She stammered.

"Good. I like yours too, but I don't think I saw enough of it. Want to get out and give me a show now?"

"Not a chance."

She splashed me again, and swam away.

"Please?" I pouted.

"No way."

"You forgot to put on sunscreen. You better go get it. I could even help you put it on."

"I applied some before I came over."

"You missed a spot."

"Would you stop?"

I could see she was getting flustered; it wasn't playful anymore.

"What's wrong? I took it too far, didn't I?"

"Sort of. Not really. It's just . . . I'm not generally self conscious. It's just that we aren't really in the same league you know?"

"What are you talking about? You're perfect."

"Edward, I'm fine. I have a decent shape. But I am not required to work out five hours a day, or to look like something carved out of marble. I'm okay with who I am, but I am not perfect."

I walked slowly toward her, my arms at my sides, dragging water with me as I went. I reached out and pulled her close when I got within reach.

"No one's perfect, Bella. I wouldn't expect you to be." I slowly let my hands roam down her arms. Then I moved to her back, and I took time to feel every inch of skin that wasn't covered. Her hips, her stomach, and her thighs. She was breathing heavily. "I love your body."

I continued to roam. I stopped short when I came across a rough patch of skin.

"Scar," she said. "See, not perfect."

"Is that from the accident?"

She nodded.

"Can I see it?"

"You just want to look at my ass," she tried to joke.

I shook my head, and she must have seen the intensity of my eyes. She walked toward the steps, and climbed up a couple until her lower back was exposed, and I could where the skin was more pinkish, a stark contrast to her fair coloring.

"It must have really hurt."

"Only when I sat down," she answered, turning around to face me. "Or showered, or put on clothes."

She'd tried to laugh it off, but I couldn't see that reminder and not find myself on edge.

"I was so scared when I saw that SUV headed toward you. I've never been that scared my whole life," I admitted.

"You know, I wasn't even planning to call you that day, but Seth was so excited to meet you. Now I can't imagine what would have happened if you weren't there."

I let my hand find the rough patch again, and I traced her scar lightly.

"The first day I met you, I promised I would never let you get hurt again."

"Really? You didn't know me."

I nodded.

"Do you ever think about all the coincidences?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Bumping into each other in the ice cream shop. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, all of it. Does it seem like we were destined to meet?"

I kind of chuckled. "I don't know, Bella. I don't really believe in fate."

"I didn't think I did either. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe some things really do happen for a reason."

"I'm not so sure. I guess maybe there are forces that lead people to each other, but it doesn't always work does it? I mean, look at my parents. I bet they thought they belonged together, and they've been apart for a lot longer than they were ever together."

We were both treading water.

"Do you know what happened?"

"I don't know everything. I was too young, but they lost a baby."

Her hand went to her mouth in shock, and her face contorted as she took in the emotions of the event.

"Yeah, he was six months old. Esme laid him down to sleep, and he just didn't wake up. My dad blamed himself because he was a doctor; my mom blamed herself because she was a mom. I don't know what else happened. One day my mom was just gone. I was pretty little. I didn't understand things like divorce. And then Irina was there, sort of out of the blue. I didn't hear from Esme much for a long time."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Well it's not, but anyway, it's kind of made me leery of believing in fate. People only talk about things like fate when good stuff happens, what about the bad shit? Who do we get to blame for that?"

"Have you ever been in love, Edward?"

Her question took me off guard. I wasn't sure where she was coming from or where she was headed, but I was okay with changing the subject. "No. You?"

"Once. I was young. It didn't last, but what I'm sort of figuring out is that there might be different kinds of love. I It might not always last, but that doesn't mean it isn't worth trying. There are people who come and go. I imagine not every relationship could survive loss or poverty or any of those awful things. Believe me, in my job I see it. Sometimes, though, it feels different. Feels like nothing could keep you away from that person." She paused. I dipped my face lower in the water, letting the coolness temper my uncertainty about how to respond. I wanted to believe she was referencing me, but I didn't know where we really were yet. "Anyway, I just started thinking about that recently. I'm still trying to figure it out."

I reached over and grabbed one of her hands. I took a gamble. She'd opened up, so would I.

"This feels different to me."

She smiled. "Me too."

**-β- ****Honest Question, Honest Answer**

I pulled away and swam to the wall, propping my elbows up on the edge. It felt like we were at a tipping point, or at least I was, and I needed to stop and catch my breath.

"Is it hard being so perfect?" I asked, trying to take the conversation in a different direction.

Edward cocked an eyebrow at me. "Hard?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. It was a serious question." I shot back, flustered. Our exchange had me thrown completely off balance, and I'd disclosed a lot more than I'd intended to.

"Perfect is relative. Yeah, I look good without my shirt on. And I could kick the ass of 99 percent of the population. But that doesn't make me perfect."

Edward slowly moved towards me, his hands fanning out in the water in front of him.

"If you think of it in the grand scheme of things, I'm a waste of space. I am everything that is wrong with society. I'm a pretty package that makes this country look pretty damn good every four years. I perpetuate the myth that youth, strength and good looks are the best things in the world. But what does it get me? I won't be like this forever, and I refuse to use that as a way to differentiate myself. I could probably make a lot more money if I gave in, but I refuse."

The cynicism in his view caught me off guard, and instinctively I reached out and grabbed his hand so that I could pull him toward me.

"I don't see you that way."

He frowned slightly, as if not believing me. "Then what do you see?"

"You. I see you."

"That's a cop out." It came out almost as a growl.

"It's not a cop out. I see the person." I paused, trying to figure out how to best articulate it. "I mean, I get who you are, and it's kind of hard to forget when you pull a stunt like you did before getting in the pool. But there's more to you than the medals and washboard abs. I guess…I mean I can't discount it, because it helped form who you are, but it just doesn't matter to me, you know?"

Edward moved closer, his hands coming to rest on either side of my elbows.

"I don't know who I am if I'm not competing. Doesn't that matter to you?"

"You know who you are. It doesn't mean you are comfortable with it, but you know."

"Do I?" We were just inches apart now. "I am at an elite level in a sport I picked up to piss off my stepmother when I was eight. My relationship with Esme is shit. I am watching my dad's marriage go down the drain because he can't get over Esme. And I can't blame him for that, but I can't help but wonder if he ever tried. If they can't make it, can't figure it out, what does it mean for someone like me? Any success I've gained has come out of spite."

"Somehow, I doubt that, Edward. You may have started fencing to piss off someone, but you kept with it because you were good at it or you liked it. It's okay to admit that."

We were in the deep end of the pool, Edward holding onto the edge looking up at me.

"Is it okay to admit that I like you?" he asked quietly.

"That's kind of a given at this point, isn't it?"

"Not for me." He'd closed the remaining space between us, and I could feel the heat coming off his body, at odds with the colder water enveloping us. "I wasn't joking when I said I wasn't good at this relationship thing. I never really thought about anything beyond sex, and that was always easy to get. Why make an effort if I'm not sure I can win?"

"And now?" I couldn't pull my gaze away.

"Now things are different. Now what you want is important." He leaned in to kiss my shoulder. "And that scares the shit out of me. Although if I do it right, you getting what you want means that I win."

I didn't know what to say. The automatic response would have been that I understood, but that didn't seem to be enough.

"What do you want, Bella? Don't give me an 'I don't know' or dodge. What do you want?"

We'd danced around each other for weeks. Laughter, a few serious conversations, lots of innuendo. The closer we got, the more charged things became.

"Don't be afraid to answer. I just want to know where I stand with you. We said no one else, but that still leaves a lot of room for interpretation."

"You aren't really standing right now. Hanging off a wall is more like it," I teased, trying to buy time.

"Quit dodging the question, Bella," Edward insisted. "You did it before, and I'm not going to let you this time. What do you want from me?"

"I don't know how to answer." My response was honest. He deserved that. "It's all jumbled up and confused. We'll be clipping along at a pace that I am comfortable with, and then you throw everything off balance."

"How so?"

"By being you. By looking the way you do and acting the way you do and getting me all turned around." I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, causing me to look away. "That day that you gave me the fencing lesson, all I could focus on was how attracted I was to you. And I am trying to be smart about this, because I don't want to screw up what could be a really great thing. But at the same time, I have never been so sexually frustrated in my entire life. And it really sucks."

I wasn't sure how he would respond to my admission. Would he be mad? Call me a tease? Kiss me?

Instead, Edward laughed. Full on, belly laughs.

"What?" I asked, confused. "Did I say something funny?"

I waited while he continued to laugh, pausing to wipe a tear away. When he was finally at a point where he could talk, he took a deep breath and let out one last chuckle.

"I never had to take a cold shower until I met you."

**-ε- ****Small Steps Forward**

"My fingers are starting crinkle. Want to dry off?" she suggested.

"Sure. You go first."

"Are you trying to look at my ass again?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes," I answered unabashedly.

She did the last thing I expected. She headed to the ladder at the edge of the pool. She slowly pulled herself out. She leaned slightly forward, giving me a spectacular view of her backside. She walked with a little sway over to the chair where her towel had fallen. She grabbed one, bent over, and began drying off her feet. No one starts at the toes; it was just an excuse to bend over.

She dragged the towel ridiculously slowly up her legs. Then she turned to face me. She took the towel up to her hair causing her chest to jut forward. She started drying her hair, moving her hands quickly. It caused her body to sort of jiggle.

When she was done, she tossed the towel toward the char and threw her arms out to the side. "Tada!"

"Bravo, now that was a show."

"Aren't you getting out?"

I had a problem, and it definitely wasn't little.

"Um, I need a minute."

"For what?"

"Your show may have worked a little too well." I wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed. I couldn't help the reaction, but it didn't make me feel like the grown up I was trying to be.

"Oh. Oops." She looked down at her feet, slightly embarrassed." Anything I can do?"

"I'd say 'cover up' but I like what I see too much. Why don't you distract me instead?"

"Don't be a coward. Just get out and grab a towel. I won't look."

"Liar."

"I am not. I'll turn around and close my eyes if it makes you feel better."

And she did turn around; I'm pretty sure she didn't close her eyes though. The towel wasn't entirely successful, but it helped, and the fact that she did, in fact, cover up was also diminishing the problem so to speak.

It opened up another opportunity to discuss something I'd been wondering about. "So, I'm curious. And this is in no way meant to put pressure on you, but what are we waiting for?"

"What do you mean?"

"The whole 'frustration' thing. We both want each other. That's pretty obvious." She inadvertently looked at my crotch. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry," she said shrugging.

"You said something about wanting to do things right, and since I'm not familiar with relationships that work, I don't know what that means. How do you know when it's right? Maybe that's what I keep trying to get at when I ask you what you want."

"It's a good question. I'm not sure."

"Like do you have some magic number? So many dates or so many months? I'm trying to get a sense of how long the wait will be."

"Anxious?"

"I wouldn't call it anxious; it's more like anticipation, but you already know that. And I said I'm not pushing. I mean that. I'm enjoying just being with you. I'm just trying to figure it out. Do you usually wait a long time? Wait, I guess I don't even know. Have you even had sex?"

She snorted. "Oh god. Um. Yes. I have. Everything works just fine too, thank you very much. In fact, that's one area I might be able to hold my own against you." She took a breath, pausing to think. "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm leading you on and pulling back. I imagine that if our 'training sessions' are doing to you what they are to me, you're all turned around too. I wish I had a magic number. You just said you didn't want to push me. I respect that, and what I'm about to say is meant in the same vein. No pressure. But I don't think I'm waiting for a number, but a feeling."

"You mean love?"

She nodded. "I think so. Does that spook you?"

I shook my head, but I didn't know what to say in response. I wasn't even sure that was possible for me.

"Hey, talk to me. I don't want to push you away. I told you no pressure," she continued.

"No, it's not that." I nodded in my direction asking her to come closer. I pulled her to sit on my lap. I kissed her neck lightly. "I think I want that too. I'm just afraid I'll screw it up."

"It doesn't have to be scary."

"It's more that I'm afraid I'll miss it or take it for granted. How do you know what it is if you've never felt it?"

"I think it's probably a lot like what you do in a match, Edward. You just have to trust yourself; follow your instincts."

"I don't know how long it will take."

"I can be patient too, you know. Besides, the strenuous training has been fun, right?"

Of course it had been. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't want to push things, but it would be a lot easier, if I could just snap my fingers and make us fall in love.

I smiled, and leaned back in the chair, forcing her to fall into me more.

We sat there for a long time without saying anything. So much had already been said. We were kind of between a rock and a hard place. It was all laid out in front of us. Not that it solved the problem.

All this talk about love had me turned around and twisted.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly while her fingers did a figure eight on my forearm.

"My parents, actually."

"Do you really think your dad still has a thing for your mom?"

"I'm not sure. A lot of things make sense if I add that layer in. I never really got his relationship with Irina. He never had the passion for her that he does for other things in life. I know he loves her, but just not the in the way I would expect. If you saw him with patients or how he supported me, you'd understand."

"That's pretty messy."

"It is. I'm trying to figure out what to do with it. Esme asked me to get together with her. She said there were things I needed to know. I haven't had the guts to email her back with a time to do that, but maybe I should."

She stood up and held out her hand. "Come on. No time like the present. "

It was exactly the push I needed.

**E/N: Thanks as always to Legna, the wonder beta. **

**We're happy to have you all reading and reviewing this story. Stick with the mythology; we weave things in, but it's still mostly about e/b and how their lives interact. **

**So, Edward asked, and now we're wondering . . . what is the appropriate time to wait before doing the deed for the first time?**

**Heracles (the Romanized version is Hercules) – Considered one of the greatest of the Greek heroes, a paragon of masculinity. He was an extremely passionate and emotional individual, capable of doing great deeds for his friends. **

**The 12 Labors of Hercules: In a fit of madness, induced by Hera, Hercules slew his wife, Megara, and their three children. The fit then receded. Realizing what he had done, he isolated himself, going into the wilderness and living alone. He was found (by his cousin Theseus) and convinced to visit the Oracle at Delphi to regain his honour. The Oracle told him that as a penance he would have to perform a series of ten tasks, or labors, set by King Eurystheus, the man who had taken Hercules' birthright and the man he hated the most. King Eurystheus tricked Hercules into doing twelve labors, but originally it was supposed to be ten.**

**http://en (dot) wikipedia (dot)org/wiki/Labours_of_Hercules**


	8. In the Name of Love

**Characters, we can't claim. The plot is all ours though.**

**Chapter 7**

**-ε- Slow Transition**

"I nearly beat you again there, medal man. You better watch it," Garrett taunted me. He was right. He'd come very close, a little too close for comfort.

I'd been sparring with him more lately. For some reason, I had an easier time focusing at the Y than at the club. Actually, I could name the reasons: groupies, Laurent, and Irina. It was easy enough to refuse any of the girls who begged for my attention, but it was annoying that I had to. I tried to make it clear that I was off the market, but that didn't faze the hard core amongst the bunch.

Laurent was just being a coach, but he was invoking a bit of the tough love approach. Acting very paternal. He'd always told me that as an athlete, he thought women were too much like drugs. A very nice escape, but not worth the withdrawal sickness. I'd always taken his advice about women to heart, to an extent anyway. He was my coach; he knew better. Now, I didn't agree. How could what I was feeling for Bella not be worth it?

He'd started to play mind games with me, though. Some of the things he said were a challenge to refute.

"You have to get your head back on straight, Edward."

"I will, Laurent. I'm just in a rut."

"You have too many people counting on your success. This isn't just about you." He motioned around the room. He was right. It wasn't just my family or the sponsors, but teammates, coaches, the entire U.S. Federation to an extent. The more successful I was, the more attention the sport gained.

Whenever I left a session with him, my perspective was all turned around. Maybe he was right. Maybe it wasn't the right time for a relationship. But when I tried to imagine telling her I couldn't see her anymore, my throat got tight, and I had to fight to swallow back bile. I wasn't sure I was noble enough for that.

Then there was Irina. She said she was done, but she was still there a lot. She claimed she'd established prior commitments after so many years of basically managing my career, but just seeing her sitting off to the sidelines or conversing with Laurent made me uncomfortable. Like she was spying. It seemed like every time she was there, he made time to go stand by her and talk. I hated the feeling that I was the on display. Knowing things were rocky between her and my dad made it even more awkward between us. We avoided talking as much as possible, but I didn't like the idea that she was out there. . .watching.

No wonder I was having trouble with my thrust again.

"So how are things going with you and the brown eyed beauty?" Garrett brought me back down from my reverie.

I gave him a funny look.

"What? I'm just asking." He threw his hands up in surrender.

"They're good, but confusing."

He smiled. "That's a good sign."

"Of what?"

"There are lots of things in this life on earth that don't make sense. Lots of emotions that aren't real, they lead you down paths to nowhere. Only a few things can make you feel like you've been shaken and twisted and completely knotted up like that. I typically say trust it. Go with it."

Why I suddenly felt comfortable talking with Garrett about this, I had no idea.

"Have you ever been in love, Garrett?"

He laughed. "Oh, you could say I've taken my turn with a few goddesses in my day."

"But it didn't last?"

"It's a common misconception among humans that love has to last forever to be real. Everything from movies to books to music to the Mighty Aphrodite herself seems to promote that notion."

"Is it worth it then? I mean why would you want something that . . . temporary?"

"Edward, anything worth having would hurt to lose, but yes, despite all its flaws, I believe in love."

"How do you know that's what it is?"

"I think you've already answered your own question. Try to imagine your life without her. How does it make you feel?"

"I don't . . . I mean . . . I can't." I couldn't articulate it. The idea was simply unfathomable.

"And there's your answer," he stated confidently.

"What about you? Bella says you've been seeing her friend Kate."

"I do not kiss and tell. Well there was one time, but I've since learned my lesson. Let me give you one final bit of advice. Life is not without challenges. Sometimes it can feel like they are coming at you from all directions. Love can't always protect you from them. It is not infallible. Don't sit back and expect love to keep you safe. You're a fighter by nature, Edward. Don't be afraid to fight now."

"Are you going to start singing Jordin Sparks now?"

We both doubled over in laughter. I felt lighter, though I really had no clue what the man was saying. It sounded deep, though.

With that, Garrett waved and disappeared.

I had too many voices in my head telling me what to do and how to think. I'd always been able to ignore them before. I couldn't seem to find the right frequency these days.

When I got to the locker room, I pulled my phone out, and suddenly all the other voices muted. Bella had texted me.

_Feel like going for a run tonight?_

I quickly typed out a response_. Can't. Meeting Esme tonight._

I finished changing, and then I heard a buzz.

_Good luck. I'm here if you need me._

Esme was having me over to dinner because she said she felt more comfortable there than in public. I wondered whether to tell my dad about the meeting, but I figured he had enough going on at the moment.

I responded to Bella's text without thinking.

_I always need you._

And then I panicked. What would she think of that message? Was it too much? I back pedaled hammered out another note.

_In my pants_

And I panicked again. What was I thinking? What was wrong with me? My phone buzzed and I was afraid to look.

_Take a cold shower._

I breathed in relief.

_Scrub my back? Or my front?_

This was more comfortable. Give me sexual innuendo any day. I knew what to do with that.

_Dork_

I was still laughing when I hit send on the next message. I didn't really think about any of the implication in the moment.

_You love me for it._

I was just having fun. I think . . . but when the next message came, my palms got sweaty and my heart raced.

_I do. _

Was she saying it? Did she mean it? Was it all part of the joke? Suddenly, I didn't know what to think. How was I supposed to respond?

_Thx. gtg. Ttyl._

**-β- Unknown Intentions**

"Something just doesn't hang together right," Rosalie Hale-McCarty insisted as she looked over Kate's notes. "There are too many holes."

She'd called a meeting to discuss the details of Seth's interview, insisting that there was something he wasn't telling us.

"See here, when he's talking about coming down stairs and hearing voices. He said they were all arguing. But when he's pushed to clarify 'they,' he says it was just Alec and his mom. Why would he say 'they were all' and only be referencing two people?"

Kate inclined her head in my direction. We'd had this discussion before. Seth was hiding something or protecting someone, but neither of us had been successful in getting him to open up. Early on Kate tried, but Seth pulled back into himself. Something had obviously scared him to death.

"I am not going to bullshit you." Rosalie leaned back in her chair, her fingers drumming on the desk blotter. "Alec's lawyer will be all over this kid. It will take ten minutes tops to prove that Seth isn't telling the truth, and that's all they'll need for reasonable doubt. Seth was the only witness. Without him, we've got nothing."

"But Alec killed Sue, Seth saw him drop her, and she never moved after that. They had a history to back that up!" I protested.

"There is a record of Alec beating Sue in the past, thanks to the neighbors calling the police. But her death was due to asphyxiation, not beating, which is not Alec's pattern. Compound that by the fact that there was unidentified tissue under her nails, and it's enough to create wiggle room. Alec didn't have any defensive wounds on him, and any trace at the scene can pretty much be ruled out because he lived there. If Seth can't stand firm behind hearing his mom and Alec arguing earlier in the night, and then coming downstairs to see Alec holding Sue up with the scarf around her neck before dropping her unconscious body on the floor, there is no way we'll be able to get close to convicting him."

Kate stood and walked to the window. This case had gotten to her as much as it had me. Neither of us wanted to see Alec Volkov go free.

"So what do we do? Should I try talking to Seth again?"

"Kate, you are good at what you do. Don't lose your perspective and make this personal," Rosalie cautioned. "We still have some time. I understand that Seth is in a stable home, and Bella has indicated that his behavior is turning around. If you want to try talking to him again, go ahead, but we've got time, so it's okay to go slow."

"How much time?" Kate asked. I could see the wheels turning as she tried to figure out how to get the information out of Seth.

"Three, maybe four months." Rosalie began shoving paperwork back in a file. "If we don't have something solid by the end of the summer, then we are going to have to figure out a plan B."

"You haven't spoken to him for a while, Kate. Maybe he's more comfortable now. His teacher has indicated he's focusing better at school, and I think the extra curricular activities have been good for him."

Kate raised an eyebrow at me, and Rosalie snorted. "Yeah, the extra curriculars have been good for more than Seth from what I hear. My husband gossips like a fishmonger. Emmett thinks he and Seth deserve all the credit for getting you and Edward together."

"Yeah well, if it turns out to be love for little Miss Cynic here, then I'll buy Seth a Play Station," Kate quipped. "And I'll make sure he's an usher at the wedding."

Rosalie laughed and pushed back from her desk. "Emmett will demand one too, just be prepared. And you don't want him anywhere near a wedding. He hears 'Celebration' and the clothes start coming off."

We spoke for a few more minutes before saying our goodbyes and making our way down to the lobby of the building. I pulled out my cell phone to check the time. 5:45.

"Do you need to head out?" Kate asked as she shuffled her bag from shoulder to shoulder.

"No. I have some paperwork to do, but nothing that can't wait. Why?"

"Because I need some perspective. Want to grab dinner?"

We ended up getting sandwiches from a local deli and sitting on a bench on the green across from City Hall. The heat had tapered off earlier in the week, leaving clear skies and temperature in the mid-seventies.

"Swannie, I am in some serious trouble," Kate started out. She'd been picking at her sandwich for a few minutes, which wasn't like her.

"What's up? Something with work?"

"No, not work. Garrett." She sat down her sandwich and ran her hands through her hair. "We went out again last night, and, well…I pulled a Jasper."

I stared at her blankly, not understanding her allusion to my brother.

"Oh good lord," Kate groaned, rolling her eyes. "I had earth shattering sex with him in the parking lot outside the restaurant."

"You little skank!" I teased, trying to hide my shock by keeping the tone light. "It's not like you to give up the goods so soon!"

"Tell me about it. But that's the problem. I did. And oh my god was it good. But now I want more. Lots more. And not just sex, I mean the whole thing. I can't stop thinking about him. But he keeps dodging the conversation. I have no clue what he wants from me, and I may have screwed it all up by giving up the goods."

"Katie, you were just complaining that he's too much of a gentleman, and now you're worried about whether he's interested? He is, just have a little faith in yourself. Hell, he might be just as turned around as you are."

She continued to pick at her sandwich.

"You aren't going to get the answers in life from turkey and avocado on whole wheat," I teased, trying to draw her out. "It will work out. You just have to give it time."

"What about you? Are you still taking it slow?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and it's frustrating as hell. But this is different. He's different, and I am just so worried that sex will complicate things. It's always been something frivolous to Edward…"

Kate's raised eyebrow was enough to make me amend my statement. "Okay, it's always been something frivolous to both of us, and it makes me feel like we need to make sure there is something more there first."

"I'd ask how the hell you could be Japer's sister, but I know the answer to that," Kate quipped. "Which reminds me, I may have slipped up and mentioned something to him about you and Edward."

It was only a matter of time before Jasper heard about it from someone. Our social circles overlapped too much for him not to.

"It's okay. I'll deal with Mr. Overprotective."

Something had been on my mind from our conversation with Rose, and I couldn't shake it. I was heading into taboo territory, but I needed someone else's perspective.

"Speaking of Mr. Overprotective, have you by chance noticed the similarities between Seth's situation and my brother?"

"I'd been waiting for you to mention that. Personally, I'm surprised you didn't bring it up before."

"I honestly think you are the only person who knows aside from Jasper and me. It's not something we ever really talked about growing up. Mom and Dad always made it clear that Jasper was my brother, and that what happened before he came to live with us was his story to tell. I guess it's so ingrained in me that I find it hard to talk about with anyone."

"I was thinking about calling him on my way home, maybe see if there wasn't something that he could think of to help me draw Seth out." She hesitated for a moment. "Do you think he'd talk about it after all these years?"

"I don't know. You can try. He might have a helpful perspective because of the similarities in their backgrounds. He might also know something about Alec that could help."

"Oh, that's right! I didn't even think about the work connection." Kate shook her bottle of iced tea before popping the cap open. "Gives me a chance to finally figure out what he actually does every day."

"So what are you going to do about Garrett?" I asked, curious as to how Kate would handle the situation.

"Take a step back and try to get things under control. I feel like he could easily suck me under, and it scares the crap out of me. But then again…" She trailed off.

"You were just panicking that he was going to dump you cold, and now you are thinking about jumping back in the sack with him?"

Kate took a drink of her iced tea, then took her time screwing the top back on.

"Katrina…"

"He's the one, Bella. I know it. And compound that with the best sex I've ever had, yeah, I'd jump back in the sack with him in a heartbeat."

"You suck," I teased.

"No, you are just jealous," she shot back. "But the fact that you haven't slept with this guy yet tells me this is something serious."

I crumpled up the sandwich wrapper and tossed it back in the paper bag.

"Yeah."

"How serious?" Kate pushed.

I looked away, not entirely comfortable with the question.

"Isabella?"

She wasn't going to let it go.

"I might have told him I loved him in an offhand way today. We were swapping texts, and it just fit. But I don't know how he took it, and well…"

Well what? I was afraid he didn't feel that way? That he would pull back? We'd talked about where we thought things were headed, but talking and it actually happening were two very different things.

And even more so, I was scared, because it was hanging out there, and I had no clue where he was with it all.

"Go with it girly. Follow your gut. It won't steer you wrong."

"I'm not worried about mine," I answered candidly. It was true. I knew how I felt. It was the other side of the equation that was the unknown. "That said, I don't know how I feel taking advice from a woman who had sex in a restaurant parking lot."

"Shut it. No one else was around." She smiled at me innocently. "I'm not saying I have insider information, but I can say with certainty that you are over thinking things. Now pack your stuff up; I need to go home."

"Hoping for a phone call?" I teased as I stood.

"No, I'm hoping for a drop by."

**-ε- Big Brother**

Esme opened the door with a smile. "Hi, Edward. It's so good to see you."

"Hey."

She moved in for an awkward hug, and I wanted to step out of it, but I patted her on the back.

"Are you hungry? I may have gone a little overboard. I couldn't remember what you liked so I have a bit of an array of options."

"Um, sure, I can always eat."

She led me into a small kitchen table. I'd been to her apartment before obviously, but I'd never really felt comfortable here. Never felt like it was a home away from home or anything like that.

Dinner conversation involved mostly small talk. Training. School. Seth. Upcoming events. It was actually kind of nice. She seemed genuinely interested, but not overbearing in her questions. She avoided any discussion of Bella which I also appreciated. It was as if she knew that would be too personal.

When we'd finished eating I helped her clear the table and do dishes, though she insisted I was a guest. I felt compelled to do it anyway. And the look she gave me in return was filled with pride. A part of me was bothered by it. On many levels she had no right to feel proud of me. Nothing I did was because of anything she had done for me really. But deep down, I couldn't help but want to please her.

"So, it seems we've come to the hard part," she said while sitting down on the couch in her living room.

I chose the chair.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Me. You. Well, all of it I suppose. There are things you know, and things you don't. Your not knowing is all because of me. Whatever I tell you, please don't blame your father because I was the one who kept it all hidden from you, and I made him promise me a long time ago that he would keep my secret. I guess before I start, I'd like to ask you a question, and I would appreciate your honesty."

I nodded for her to continue.

"What do you think happened all those years ago? Why do you believe I left?"

"I don't think . . . I can't . . ." It was too much. Too close to the bone. It would hurt too much. "You first, please."

Her expression changed. She became very thoughtful, and her volume was nearly inaudible at times.

"I always wanted to be a mom. Growing up, it was always my role when playing house. If people asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up, it was the only answer I ever gave. When Carlisle and I got married, we had fun not being 'safe' you know? I was really excited it happened so fast. People said we were crazy because he was still in med school, but we didn't care. We both wanted a large family, and we figured we would make it work no matter what. We had such a similar vision of the future. We bought the house. It was awful. It needed so much work, and Carlisle didn't have much time, but we spent every spare second painting and repairing that place. It was looking pretty good by the time you were born."

She looked out the window for a second in thought. I'd seen my dad with that same expression before, and I wondered what they saw in the window.

"You were perfect. Oh my god, Edward. I loved every minute of being pregnant, and when you were born, I was in heaven. Truly just so happy. I barely put you down. It was amazing. You made me so happy. You were only a year old when I got pregnant with your brother. Our parents said we were nuts. You were too young. We had no money; they all said how much work it was going to be. We didn't care. I couldn't imagine how another baby could be a bad thing." She paused to take a deep breath. "I have to admit I was pretty naïve. You were a very easy baby. You slept well. You didn't cry much. Just easily contented. I suppose I built too many expectations around that. I was also secretly convinced my baby was a girl. I had a picture of her in my mind. I called her my angel. When I look back, I wonder if that wasn't my first mistake. I think maybe I foreshadowed the whole thing, and destined him to be a real angel."

Her eyes were wet now. I felt my own body react. I was tense, and I ached for the young woman who I knew was about to experience a tremendous loss.

"I'm sorry," I croaked, wanting to offer some support.

She shook her head quickly. "I can do this. Your brother was born. And he was beautiful, of course. I was a little surprised, to say the least. It took us a few days to come up with a name because I'd been so convinced he was a girl. Maybe that impacted things. Maybe I didn't bond the same. I don't know. In any case, it was harder. He didn't sleep well. He cried all the time. Carlisle was in the throes of his residency, which meant he had crazy hours and wasn't around much, and you were a toddler. A good toddler, but you still had needs. I started to sometimes think my parents had been right. Maybe we should have waited. I began to regret my baby, Edward. And then I would feel horribly guilty and hold him for the longest time, crying. I suppose now they would diagnose me with some sort of post partum depression, but at the time people just thought I was tired. Said it was normal. My doctor encouraged me to try to let him cry it out, so I could get some sleep, and it made sense. It was awful, though. He'd cry and cry, and I'd sit downstairs drinking wine, waiting for him to stop."

She had to take a moment to gather herself again.

"And he did. It was only a few days and he started sleeping better. Seven hours in a row. It was so nice. I slept like a rock. The first good sleep I'd had in like, a year. More than that really. Two pregnancies; two babies. I was spent. Carlisle was working a twenty-four hour rotation back then. The night your brother died, I drank two glasses of wine to unwind, and went to bed early. I forgot to the turn the baby monitor on. I ended up falling asleep with my robe still on. I didn't wake up until it was light out already. I heard you calling 'mama' from your crib. It didn't register for a minute that it was eight in the morning. Hours past when your brother would normally wake. I actually took you out of your crib first, and then I realized how oddly quiet the house was."

She broke down then. I was moved to the couch, and put my arm around her. You couldn't watch someone cry like that and not feel the need to do something. It was awkward in a way; I guess I always thought it would be the other way around with her.

She took some big breaths and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I just never forget what that was like. He looked like he was still sleeping, Edward. So peaceful. I looked at him and thought he looked just like you. And I loved him more for it."

"Esme, it wasn't your fault."

"I know that now. Mostly. But not then. Given I probably already had a hormonal imbalance, it didn't take long for me to go off the deep end. I begged Carlisle to bring him back, insisting if he were a good doctor, my baby would still be alive. I became worthless. I relied on wine and sleeping pills a lot. I wasn't a mother or a wife. All I could do was cry. You see all of the ways I blamed myself? I couldn't see any way around it. I was a horrible mother, and a terrible person, and I didn't deserve you."

"I don't understand."

"I attempted suicide." She became much more detached in her tone as if she were telling someone else's story. "I was nearly successful too. Poor Carlisle. I imagine if anyone other than a doctor had found me, I wouldn't be here today. Recovery was long, and of course the guilt of what that meant to my family only added to my depression and my belief that I didn't belong with you anymore. You were better off without me."

"How could you think that?"

"I wasn't well. It's not an excuse, but I wasn't right in the head."

"Why didn't anyone tell me this? Why would you keep this from me?"

"I don't know. To protect you? Maybe to protect me too. I was ashamed. I thought somehow it would make you feel worse to have a mother who was crazy, who couldn't handle life. No good reason really."

"Did dad leave you like that?"

"Oh, heavens no. Not Carlisle. He was committed to the end. He did everything he could to nurse me back. But I didn't want to get well. I pushed him away. I told him to leave me alone and let me die. I don't blame him for listening to me. I really don't. I've never blamed him for Irina either. He needed help. He needed someone to take care of him and you."

"You left me too, though."

"I know. I regret that every day. Not a single day has gone by that I don't remember what it felt like to hold you, to kiss your sweet forehead goodnight. I missed everything, Edward, and I took so much from you in the process. At the time, though, it just made sense. I lived in bad places for awhile. It was ultimately my family who stepped in and convinced me to get help. I spent some time in a hospital. It took a while, but when I got out, I continued therapy, and I went back to get my teaching degree."

"I still don't get it. though. You still stayed away from me. You never asked for custody, or even tried to see me more."

"I was stupid. Despite all the therapy, I still thought you were better off without me. I figured you had a stable home with Carlisle and Irina. She took care of you. She was a mother to you, and I hadn't been. I always thought when you got older, I'd explain it to you, but the years went by, and you were so distant, rightfully so of course, but I didn't know what to do."

"You could have done this. What we're doing right now. I'm twenty-five years old, Esme."

"I know. I'm sorry."

I was angry. More than that, I was confused and hurt, but I also saw this for what it was; a tragedy. For all of us.

"You asked me before what I thought. I thought you were mad at me."

"At you?"

"I always thought maybe you wanted him more than you wanted me. When he was gone, I thought I wasn't enough to make you want to stay."

"Oh, Edward." She reached out and put her hand on my cheek. I turned away. She pulled her hand back. "Nothing could be further from the truth."

I took a deep breath and dug deep for resolve.

"I don't know what to think right now, okay. This was a lot to lay on me. I can't say it makes everything all better."

"I understand. You have every right to be angry with me. I just wanted you to know. To listen. I saw you at a place where it occurred to me that you needed to see how much you were wanted and loved by both Carlisle and me. I didn't tell you this to feel sorry for me, but to shed perspective on your history. I don't think I realized until recently how all this could impact you in other ways, too. Like relationships, for example. You can't be afraid of them because of what happened with your father and me."

"I have to think about all this for a while. I'm not ready to react at this moment."

"That seems very fair to me."

"I'm going to go now."

She led me quietly back to the door. "I promise it was never you I ran from. It was me. I love you very much, Edward."

I choked on emotion. "I know . . . Mom."

I left her place in a fog. I was afraid to take it all in. I drove instinctively straight for Bella's house. I thought back to our earlier text exchanges.

_I always need you_

And I really did.

**-β- Christmas Wrappings**

Paperwork is the never ending blight of social work. Fill out this form in triplicate; make sure the yellow sheet goes in the folder, the blue form is submitted for processing.

I have no clue what they do with the pink sheet.

My apartment was quiet other than the sound that came in through an open window. I could hear kids laughing and a mother shouting at them to watch out as a ball went into the street.

Taking off my glasses, I placed them on the coffee table and stretched my arms over my head. Crooking one elbow, I used my other hand to force it down, stretching the muscles in my upper back.

I was just shifting to stretch the other arm when the door to my apartment flew open.

"Okay, I know you are used to getting away with everything, but it is polite…" I'd meant to give Edward a hard time about barging in unannounced, but the look on his face killed any comment I could have made in its tracks.

"What's wrong?"

He walked over and dropped down next to me on the couch.

"Shit night." His head dropped as he stared up at the ceiling. "Absolute and utter shit night."

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a pretty good listener, you know." I leaned back against the couch and pulled a pillow in my lap. "Or do you need me to crack bad jokes? I can do that, although my repertoire tends to operate at about the fourth grade level."

Edward didn't answer.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah."

He toed his running shoes off and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"I'm digesting. I'll tell you about it later, but I need to figure out how the pieces fit together first." He ran his hand ran through his hair, scraping it back from his forehead.

"Is there anything I can do?"

He dropped his hand and turned his head to the side so that he could look at me.

"I don't know. Be you. Make me laugh. Tell me fourth grade jokes." He closed his eyes. "Make me feel something other than what I do right now."

My mind raced, trying to come up with a silly joke to make him laugh.

"How hard?"

He snorted. "That's what she said."

"Stop it. How hard do you need to laugh?"

"Surprise me."

I climbed up off the couch. "Stay here. Do _not_ open your eyes."

There was a plastic storage box tucked in the back of the hall closet that held spools of wrapping paper. I pulled out two and slipped the lid back in place. If this couldn't get him to laugh, either at the stupidity of the concept or how I looked, nothing would.

Tiptoeing up behind Edward, I pulled back my arm and gave him a decent whack on the top of his head.

"What the fuck?" He launched off the couch, spinning around to glower at me eyes wide. "Why the…"

"You may be Mr. Hot Shot Olympian with a saber, but I bet I can kick your ass with a tube of wrapping paper."

I swung one arm around in wide circles while I extended the other tube out to him.

"Or are you chicken?"

He stared at me, confused for a moment, before a smile slowly started to inch its way across his face.

"I'm never chicken when a challenge is thrown down. What's the winner get?"

"I'm not going to tell you, because you aren't going to win," I taunted as I raised my arm, tube extended. "First one to break the other's weapon wins. Fair enough?"

Edward tossed the tube from hand to hand, as if gauging the weight. "You know you are going to lose, don't you?"

"Bring it, hot shot."

With that, I took a quick swipe, hitting him in the upper leg.

"One point for me," I crowed, backing up out of reach.

"Oh, you are so going down." He lunged around the couch after me, just barely missing me as I dodged behind the rocking chair.

"You have to be faster than that!" I teased as I continued backing up.

For ten minutes, we chased each other around my living room and kitchen. At one point Edward pulled his T-shirt off and started coiling it to snap at me in alternation with the blows from the wrapping paper tube.

"Don't you dare, that will leave a mark!" I squealed as I arced out of the way.

"I'll kiss it and make it better," he cooed as he advanced.

"Fine, two can play at that game." I acted like I was going to pull my shirt over my head so that I could use it as a weapon.

The look on Edward's face was priceless. His eyes went wide, and the hand holding the card board tube dropped just a bit. I took advantage of the unintentional distraction and swung my arm wide, cracking his wrapping paper tube as hard as I could. I must have hit in just the right spot because the tube bent cleanly in two.

"You cheated!" Edward protested as he held up the ruined tube. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Aren't you the one who says use what you've got? I can't help it if you are helpless when you get a flash of skin." I tossed my tube on the couch, and started to pull on my t-shirt. "Besides, it made you laugh, didn't it?"

I'd just managed to pull my shirt over my head when I felt his hands go around my waist and pull me down on the couch.

"What would have happened if I'd have asked you to distract me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked innocently.

"I think I might."

I'd grown accustomed to all the sexual innuendo and jokes. But this was different. He wasn't being juvenile, and the arrogant grin that usually went along with the high school commentary wasn't there.

Something was different.

Without thinking, I angled my body so that I was facing the back of the couch. Bring both my hands to Edward's face, I leaned in and gently kissed him.

"You didn't shave today." I ran my thumb over his chin, enjoying the burn of his beard against my skin.

"I wasn't worried about kissing anyone today," Edward replied quietly.

"From here on out, you should always be prepared, but I want to go on record that I kind of like it."

Leaning in a bit closer, I darted my tongue out to trace his lower lip. It didn't take him more than a second to respond in kind, pulling me in closer.

There was no urgency in the kiss. It started slow, gentle. Different than what Edward had jokingly called our 'training sessions.' But somewhere along the way, the intensity began to build, pulling us deeper and deeper under. Our breathing grew ragged, and hands began to explore.

My reaction when his fingers trailed over the scar on my lower back broke the spell. A sharp intake of breath caused him to pull away, eyes intense.

"What has happened to my life? My mom gives me a massive mind fuck, and now I am going to stop the one thing that I've desperately wanted for weeks." He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine. "Hell must be freezing over."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head down onto my shoulder.

"Remember what you said about worrying that you'd miss it? I think you just figured it out."

Edward exhaled a breath and laughed. "That's bass ackward logic."

"Stop being a dork," I teased gently.

He was quiet for a minute before responding.

"But you love me for it."

I didn't hesitate. I didn't need to, and I knew why he'd said that.

"I do, Edward."

"I do too," he whispered quietly. "Damnit, I do too."

**Λ****Ω****Λ****Ω****Λ****Ω****Λ****Ω****Λ****Ω****Λ**

**-τ- Love Lift Us Up Where We Belong**

Hello, my name is Tanya, or Aphrodite or Venus. Well, just pick a name. It doesn't matter. The point is. I'm addicted to love.

I played a few of my favorite songs starting with "Love Is in the Air," and ending with "Love Is a Many Splendored Thing." I danced around the room shamelessly.

I realized they hadn't actually said the magic word, but it was close enough. I wouldn't exactly call the challenge complete, but saying those three words that had eluded Edward was just around the corner. I was awfully proud of him pulling back too. It had been an incredibly emotional night for the boy. I knew that the raw conversation with his mother may have helped get him to this moment more than anything else. It was hard to see him in that kind of pain, but it was time. He needed that to move forward. And move forward he did. I was very grateful Garrett had been there when he was. I think he may have set the stage for this to be more successful than it would have been with Esme alone. He likely had his own motives, but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

As an added bonus, some foundation had been laid for my big challenge. The Fates weren't going to know what hit them. I had a feeling I was going to really enjoy payback.

That wasn't to say I wasn't nervous. Caius was very powerful; he had tricks up his sleeve I couldn't counteract, and Garrett, Mars, Ares, whatever, he was a loose cannon. I couldn't fully envision what his challenges might entail.

The only advantage I had was forethought. I had built connections all over the place in anticipation of this moment. And I had a feeling a couple more wouldn't hurt. If these two were surrounded by enough love, they just might make it.

**Poor Esme. That note in the Prologue makes sense now, doesn't it? Does it make you feel any differently about things? **

**One quick housekeeping note – our pals ElleCC and LaViePastiche are sponsoring a lovely contest – please check out www dot fortheloveofjasper dot com for details!**

**Back to the topic at hand – you got answers, and more questions. The challenges are in play, and none of our humans have a clue. Any guesses as to what could be coming? And how about Kate and Garrett, eh? What was that all about?**

**So many ways to go…what oh what could come next?**


	9. One Track Mind

**Not Ours.**

**Chapter 8 One Track Mind**

**-β- ****Two's Company…Three's a Crowd**

We spent the remainder of the evening talking about what happened with his mom.

As Edward spoke, he evolved from devastated to angry. He couldn't understand how she could have left them. He always said them, yet I knew he meant him.

"She didn't have a choice, Edward. She wasn't well. What if she'd tried to hurt you instead of herself?"

"She wouldn't have done that!" He insisted. "She's my…."

He still couldn't say it.

"She's your mother. And imagine what could have happened to you had she not left. I've seen it; trust me, I know it's hard, but it might really have been for the best. She hurt herself; she could have hurt you too."

Edward sighed and tossed a pillow on the floor in frustration.

"I get that, but it honestly doesn't make things any easier. I can't believe my dad never told me any of this."

"You know, you said something once about your parents being apart for longer than they were together. His not saying anything might be more about protecting himself than protecting you. If he does still have feelings for her, it would have to be hard for him to talk about it to anyone, let alone you."

"You know, it's funny, but I actually feel sorry for Irina sometimes, having to live in Esme's shadow. I think that's why she tried so hard to be a mom to me. As if replacing Esme would erase her memory. Winning me over was more about solidifying her relationship with my dad than it ever was about wanting to be close to me." Edward picked at a piece of lint on the arm of the couch. "Ultimately, I don't think it really matters. From what it sounds like they are on their last leg. My dad mentioned they were having problems. He wouldn't say something unless it was serious."

"And your mom is better now. She's stable; she has a good job." I paused, thinking. "I wonder if, when she got better, she tried to come back, but your dad already moved on. I would imagine that had to be hard, knowing that he didn't wait for her if he loved her so much."

"He never moved on, Bella."

"But he married someone else. I'd consider that moving on."

"There is a difference. My dad stands by his commitments. He wouldn't have left Irina, even if Esme wanted him back. Irina would have to be the one to leave."

"Like your mom did," I observed as gently as I could.

"Yeah. Like my mom did."

"So this may sound like a juvenile observation, but what if this is fate's little nudge? Maybe your parents are meant to be. They might just need something to bring them back together."

"Even I can say without a doubt that idea is absolutely juvenile. Makings of a bad Disney movie," Edward responded. "Bella, I really don't want to talk about this anymore…it just…I don't know, I can't get my head around it. Can we just go to bed?"

"You of all people infer that I am childish?"

"Bella, we just fenced with wrapping paper tubes."

"Operative there, _we_. And I won." I stood, extending my hand out to him. "I think you are being a sore loser, which further reinforces my point. Come on. I am going to go to sleep. If you would like to join me, you can. You'd better not snore, and all we are doing is sleeping. Got it?"

**-ε- ****His Father's Son**

My dad and I pulled into the driveway at the same time. I never understood how he could work those overnight shifts.

"Did you have a nice night, Edward?" He waggled his eye brows at me. Like father, like son. My dad and I had a lot in common. I knew that like me, he was attractive to women. Maybe deflection by innuendo was a defense mechanism I learned from him. When you knew most women didn't really want the 'real' you, it was just easier to use humor.

"Actually, it wasn't the best night."

"Did something happen?"

I looked around. This wasn't the time or place for the conversation, but delaying wouldn't help.

"I had dinner with Mom."

I saw the surprise in his face, but he quickly composed himself. "And how is . . . your mother?"

"She's good. I think she's good. We talked mostly about the past though."

His eyes bore into mine. It didn't take him long to figure out what I knew.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, I think we need to. Maybe sometime when we're not so spent."

I wasn't exactly happy with him for keeping so much from me for so long, but I didn't know which emotion, which issue to attack first.

"I'm here whenever you want to talk."

"Thanks. It was . . ." I struggled for the right words to describe it. "Oh forget it. I don't know. We'll talk later."

"Where did you stay last night?"

"Bella's."

He gave me a look, which took us back to the beginning of the conversation.

"Not like that, Dad."

"Hey, you don't need to justify it with me."

He started to walk away. Suddenly, I thought about the memories he would face as a result of this conversation. On top of everything going on with Irina, his body appeared to be weighted down.

"How are you doing?" I called out.

He gave me a curt smile. "We'll talk about that later too, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I stumbled.

I had to rush through showering and getting dressed, and I didn't even get a chance to wrap my head around the events of the night before until I was on the drive to work.

The night had been marked by monumental events, in a way. The dinner with my mother and all of the information she gave me was too raw, and it brought up too many other issues. If I focused on that, I wouldn't be able to get through a day at work, and I knew I was already on thin ice.

Thinking of Bella probably wasn't going to make things much better, but it was far easier to sink into the warmth of her bed, the heat of her touch, the fervor of her kiss than it was to consider suicidal parents and the failed promise of a mother.

The words were out there. THE words. I'd never said them to anyone but my dad. They came out surprisingly easily. Comfortably. Technically, I guess we never said them, but we meant them, and that was what was important. When we'd first had the conversation about love and sex, I admit I worried I would find myself saying them at some point just to get laid, but when they were out there, and the door was open, sex was the last thing I wanted. Not so much wanted, but needed. My head was way too messed up last night to go there. It wouldn't have been fair to her.

And I have to admit, I was scared. What if all this anticipation led up to a big fat disappointment? All the innuendo and sexual tension that I'd put out there created a lot of pressure too. I felt like I had something to live up to, and I didn't know if relationship sex was different from causal sex. Would making love be boring?

I hoped not. I didn't think so. I hadn't found it boring waking up with her. I couldn't remember the last time I hadn't rushed or pushed someone out of the room in the morning. This was different. She made me breakfast, and we laughed. I made her bed, and she thanked me. I sat on the couch and tried to make sense of everything. She joined me, but didn't try to force me to talk about it. She was just there. All that before seven in the morning.

It was a long day at Lowe's.

I needed a work out.

I went to the Y, not to the club.

"What are you doing here, man?" Emmett asked when I walked into the building.

"I was wondering if Garrett was around."

"Isn't he always? I swear he never leaves."

"What about you?"

"Rose and I are just picking up Alice. Rose thought she needed to get out. I couldn't argue with that. She has been a little uptight."

"Yeah, I hope you either find her a man or a substitute fast." We laughed. Thinking of sexual frustration only reminded me of my own. "Listen, I'm going to see if I can convince Garrett to go a few rounds with me."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright, Emmett. Just a lot on my mind."

"Problems with Bella?"

"No, actually, that is the one part of my life that's going well. Really well. I have to thank you for being an overzealous volunteer. We wouldn't have met otherwise."

"I don't believe that. I think if it's meant to happen, it will. It just would have happened in a different way."

"Stop, no more talk about fate. I'm up to my eyeballs in it, and I'd just like to enjoy the relationship and not worry whether someone else is pulling the strings. Besides, if I fuck it up, I'm pretty sure fate isn't taking responsibility for that; it all rests on me."

I was getting a little too deep for my tastes, so I pulled a typical Edward and went into my standard lunge position. "It was all my irresistible charm."

"I have no idea what she sees you," Emmett said with his characteristic dimples out in full force. "Have a good workout, Edward."

"Will do. "

"Oh hey, be warned, Rose likes Bella. I think she's probably working on some sort of get together. "

I waved. Couples gatherings? Could I do that? How did I go from solely focused on a gold medal to double dating in a little over a month?

I was back in my contemplation mode when Garrett's voice brought me out of my head.

"Hey there, champ. I thought you'd never get here."

He was in full gear. Waiting for me.

"Garrett, we didn't have plans did we?"

"Let's just say I had a feeling you'd show up."

**-β- Bull in a China Shop**

"Earth to Bella."

Kate's hand waving in front of my face was enough to snap me back to the here and now.

"I'm sorry. Were you saying something?"

"Yeah, but you obviously didn't hear a word a just said. Where were you?"

"A million miles away. I'm sorry." I leaned back in my chair. "How did things go this time?"

"A little better. Seth didn't give me anything new on the 'all of them' comment, but he was more confident in his answers. And, interestingly enough, he did mention something about Alec. I passed it on to Rose right away. I also called Jasper. He's going to meet us here in a bit."

"Why did you call my brother?" It didn't make sense to me; Jasper wasn't involved in Seth's case.

"Wait until he gets here so I can tell you both at once." She glanced down at her watch. "He'll be here in about ten minutes, which leaves you exactly that to spill on what has you so glazed."

"Am I that bad?" I asked sheepishly.

"Krispy Kreme. Now spill."

"I don't even know where to begin, Katie. Everything is all jumbled up and so new. And I want to figure it out, but I don't know if I want to share yet."

Kate sighed and started shredding the napkin in front of her. "I can appreciate that."

We sat quietly, each lost in our own thoughts.

"I told Garrett that I loved him," she said quietly.

"Must be something in the air. Edward and I had a similar conversation yesterday."

Simply saying his name generated a warmth through my body. Once upon a time I would have called it lust. And there was an element of sexuality to it. But it was more. It was simpler. I didn't understand it; how could I explain it to someone else?

"There was no conversation. I said it; he didn't. End of story." Kate continued to shred her napkin, effectively avoiding my gaze. "I know it shouldn't matter. But I've never put myself out there like that. I have no clue what he wants from me, how he feels about me. He could up and disappear tomorrow for all I know."

Picking up the remnants of her napkin, she crumpled it together and pushed it to the side.

"I don't understand men. Jasper and I couldn't make it work because we wanted different things. And I was fine with that. But then this guy comes along and sweeps me off my feet. He's smart and sexy and a freaking god in bed. And then he withdraws and I don't know why. And it's all I can do to not chase him, to try and find out more, to understand why. It sucks."

"Feeling totally out of control is no fun; I'll definitely give you that."

"I wish I could listen in on one of their sparring sessions. I wonder if they talk about us." Kate rested her forehead in her hands. "Then again, I might not want to know. I don't think I could handle hearing him talk about how he's getting it left, right and six ways to Sunday."

"I didn't know they sparred." I was starting to realize that, while we did talk a lot, there seemed to be a number of things that I didn't know about Edward. I couldn't help but wonder if anyone did.

"Oh my lord, Edward and Garrett's sparring sessions are legendary. Apparently they draw quite a crowd. Typically all young women. Can you imagine those two going at it?"

"Two going at what? And enough to draw a crowd of adoring women? Do I have competition?" Jasper quipped as he sat down next to me.

"Hey kiddo." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before reaching out to grab Kate's hand. "What's up blondie? You said you had news?"

Kate sat up, pulling her hand away from Jasper. He frowned a bit, but didn't say anything.

She'd never pulled away from him in the past.

"Have you heard anything about the Sue Clearwater case?"

Inclining his head towards the waitress, Jasper pointed at my coffee cup. She flashed him a grin and rushed to the table with a mug and fresh pot of coffee.

Jasper's gaze dropped to her name tag before he responded in a honeyed tone. "Thank you…Madi."

Once she'd backed away from the table, all giggles and smiles, he took a sip and continued. "That was close, I almost called her Elle. Anyway, back to your questions, yes, I've heard about it. Woman killed by her boyfriend, kid supposedly witnessed the whole thing. One of the guys I work with caught the case. Why?"

"Bella and I have been working with her kid. Seth was in the house when she was killed. He's the key to the state's case against the boyfriend, although I'm starting to wonder if the step father wasn't into more than what we are seeing."

Kate folded her arms on the table and leaned forward.

"Apparently there had been a lot of people coming and going from the house around the time of Sue's death. People that Seth claims he didn't know. People who drove nice big European cars and had funny accents."

"He told you this today? I knew you got him to open up, but…"

Kate held up her hand, an indication for me to wait before shifting her gaze back to Jasper.

"I was going to call you the other day, but things got crazy. I'm glad I waited, because Seth told me something today that you might find interesting. He remembered a stranger coming by the house a few times for Alec. They always sat in the kitchen, and there would be a few large envelopes on the table between them. Seth remembered the man with the funny accent saying a word that sounded like 'yet' a lot."

Jasper swore under his breath. "Did Seth describe the man?"

"He didn't remember a lot. Pale, fair hair, light eyes."

"Fuck," Jasper mumbled. "What is Alec's last name?"

"Volkov." We responded in unison.

Jasper shook his head in exasperation. "He didn't hear the guy saying 'yet;' he heard him saying 'nyet.' It's Russian for no."

"That's what I thought," Kate replied, avoiding my shocked glare. "This is bigger than just a kid losing his mom, isn't it? It would explain the SUV incident. I'm sorry Bella, say what you will, but no way was that accidental."

I felt like I was watching tennis match. Information was being lobbed back and forth, and I had no clue what it meant.

"That's the kid you were with?" Jasper's head whipped in my direction. "I thought you said it was an accident?"

I shot Kate a warning look. "I thought it was. And why are you all bent out of shape about it now? I told you I was fine."

"That's before I started hearing words like nyet being bantered about. I want you off this, now, Bella. Someone else can take this kid on." He glanced at Kate. "That goes for both of you."

Kate starred hard at Jasper. "Tell her what you have been working on. Stop treating her like a little girl."

He leaned back in his chair, tracing the top of his coffee mug with his index finger.

"I can't go into details Kate, you know that."

"At least give her the gist," she shot back.

Shifting so he could look at me, Jasper reached out to grab my hand. "If the guy that Seth saw is Russian, then you need to get out now. There is some bad shit going on, and I don't want you within ten miles of this kid. Someone else can look out for him."

"No." I pushed my chair back a bit. "Seth needs me. He trusts me, and he trusts Kate. I can't abandon him now."

"There are other people that can help him, Bella. You don't have to be the one taking the risk. You can't save every kid."

"What if Mom and Dad had said that about you?" It was out before I could stop myself. It was a low blow, and we both knew it.

His eyes narrowed in anger. We'd never discussed what brought Jasper to our family. I had been so young when mom and dad brought him home, that I didn't pay attention to the fact that he wasn't my biological brother until I was in my teens.

I'd known, it just hadn't ever mattered. He was my brother. Blood didn't change that.

"You can't save everyone, Bella. All it's going to do is bring you heartbreak."

"You might want to stand down, big brother. She's already gotten more than her fair share of good out of this whole scenario," Kate broke in. "She's done wonders for a kid who doesn't have a happy family to swoop in and save him like you did. All that and she's juggling actually having a successful relationship for once. It's a hell of a lot more than I see you doing."

Shit.

Kate realized her error immediately. She mouthed an 'I'm sorry.'

Jasper wasn't about to be deterred.

"You're dating someone? Who is he?"

"Just a guy, J. I'd really not like to talk about this right now."

"Just a guy? Not likely. You won't look me in the eye. It's more than just a guy." Jasper's gaze shifted to Kate. "Who is he?"

"Why don't you back off, Jasper?"

"Because I don't want my little sister getting jerked around. Now who is he?"

I blew out a breath, resigned to head this off before it got worse.

"His name is Edward. He's teaching Seth how to fence."

Jasper snorted a laugh and leaned back in his chair. The waitress took that moment to stop by and refill coffee cups. He gave her an ingratiating smile and thanked her before she walked away. We'd watched him do it a million times. Flirt. Get a number. Maybe take her on a date. They'd end up in bed, and then he'd move on.

He never changed. And because he didn't, he expected every other guy to be the same way.

Ironically, I was usually the one to call him on his behavior. But this time, Kate beat me to the punch. I guess in hindsight, it all hit a little bit too close to home.

"You know what, Jasper? You're an asshole. You get all up in Bella's face, treating her like a little kid, telling her what she can and can't do, and then you turn around and treat women like pieces of meat. You are a fucking hypocrite." Kate pushed back from the table, fishing in her purse for money.

"You act all concerned, throwing around that big brother shit with both of us." She threw a few ones on the table. "Get your head out of your ass and cut the double standard because I am sick and fucking tired of it. You are a smart guy, think with something other than your dick."

She pivoted on her heel and walked out of the diner without a look back.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jasper asked, incredulous. "Is she PMS'ing or something?"

"Could you be less attuned to people's emotions?" I shot back. "Kate has a lot going on right now. She didn't need your warped perspective on the male psyche on top of it all."

"It's not warped, Sis. It's true. Guys want one thing. That's how it goes."

"What the hell happened to you, Jasper? Mom and Dad didn't raise you to be like this. They loved each other, you saw it. Dad would have done anything for her. And this men only want one thing shit? Dad was living proof that wasn't the case. What the hell happened to make you so damn cynical?"

"Like you have to ask? I am who I am. I've seen bad things. And it makes me want to protect the people I love."

I pushed back from the table, disgusted. "I don't know if I want your protection."

"Oh come on, Bella. Don't be a baby."

"I'm not a baby, Jasper. I'm an adult who can make my own decisions. I can date who I want, fuck who I want, and do my job in the way I see fit. If it bites me in the ass, it's my own damn fault. But I'm tired of missing out on things because I apply your parochial approach to my life."

"Bella, stop it."

"No. You stop it." I grabbed my bag off the back of the chair. "I'll make sure I check in with Seth's lawyer regarding what we spoke about today. If you hear anything at work, could you please call Rosalie? She'll need to know what is going on."

With that, I turned and left my brother. As I walked out, I could hear the waitress ask him what his name was as she offered him more coffee.

**-ε- ****Head Games**

The late afternoon was a volatile mess of lunges, parries, and hits. Mostly coming from Garrett. Something really was off. I couldn't anticipate his moves; I wasn't quite fast enough, my reach not quite long enough.

People from the Y had gathered around, as they had started doing over the past few weeks. In a moment of hesitation, I glanced around the room, and for the first time in my life, I didn't feel like I could do this. I was embarrassed by my performance, but I didn't care. I didn't want to be on display. I didn't want this to define me. There had to be more.

That moment cost me the bout.

"Nice one, Garrett," I said tersely and took off toward the locker room without glancing back. I didn't want to give him time to gloat. I couldn't handle it today. It wasn't fair. I'd certainly rubbed it in his face enough, but today was not the day.

I sat down on the bench in front of my locker and rested my arms on my knees, head hanging low.

It was only a couple of minutes before I heard him enter the room.

"Hey, man, what gives?"

"You won, Garrett. Shouldn't you be signing autographs or something?"

"Look medal man, I like to win. Don't get me wrong, but that one didn't quite seem like a fair fight. You weren't in it from the beginning. Where are you?"

I just shook my head at him. I wasn't going to talk about this now.

"Fine. Whatever it is, are you willing throw everything away for it?"

"I'm not throwing it away. I just have a lot on my mind, and maybe fencing isn't the most important thing in my life right now."

"Or maybe you've lost it."

"What?"

"Come on, Edward. The decline's been happening for a while. We both know it. The reality is you couldn't stay at the top of your game forever. If that's the case, maybe you should pack it in."

"Fuck off."

"Why? You just said fencing wasn't everything. So what if you're done. You can spend more time with your girlfriend, get a real job. Heck, you could be completely ordinary."

"So, what? Fencing isn't the only way for me to succeed!"

"No, but your reaction just now tells me you're not done. Do you feel done?"

"No," I said quietly.

"Then quit the emo shit and focus."

"It's not that easy."

"You've done it before."

"It's different now."

"Bella?"

I shrugged. "It's not just her, not by a long shot. I've had a lot going on with my mom too, but she doesn't have me thinking a lot about my life."

"Amazing how women do that isn't it? When you got it bad, it almost seems impossible to think about anything else. Or with anything else if you know what I mean," he said with a wink, and I knew exactly what he meant. "Can't say I blame you there. The sweet love of a good woman has sidetracked many a man on his path. It's the true nectar of the gods."

"That's not . . . I mean we haven't . . ." Why was I admitting this to him.

"Really? Mr. Stud is in another kind of rut eh?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Something holding you back?"

"Just hasn't been the right time, I guess."

"Well, then you know what I think?"

I looked up at him, certain he'd tell me no matter what.

"You need external motivation."

"I'm doing fine on my own."

He outright laughed. "That's bullshit if I ever heard it. So, you're in fencing rut and a bedroom rut, why not link the two?"

"What the hell, Garrett?"

"I challenge you to win Nationals. And not just win, but to decimate the competition."

"Yeah, fine I'll try."

'Nope, not good enough. You've really got to have a reason, and the glory of the win isn't enough anymore."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Time to use the backburner, big boy. Prioritize. Put Bella and whatever is up with your mom on hold until you win."

"What if I don't win?"

"That's the spirit, sport!" He shook his head at me.

"Seriously?"

"Then you'd have to wait until you do."

"That could be a while."

"All the more incentive to knock the cobwebs out of your head and get your ass in gear, don't you think? Bella's a hot young woman. Think she'll wait forever?"

"Why would I take this challenge?"

"Because you don't have a choice."

"Why is that?"

"Because remember we always said if I beat you . . . you'd owe me big. Well, I'm cashing in right away."

"Why would you want that as your reward for winning?"

"I like sparring with you, Edward. Don't want you going all soft on me now. Actually, it might be better if you stayed soft for a little while anyway. Wouldn't want you getting all worked up for nothing."

He couldn't stop himself from laughing. I took a deep breath. I could probably handle shelving my family issues, but the other component to this challenge was more daunting. No sex unless I won Nationals. It was still a few weeks away. Could I even make it that long? But he was right about one thing. As much as I didn't want it to be my whole life, when I walked away, I wanted it to be on my terms, not because I suddenly sucked. Fading away was not the way to end nearly twenty years of a competing in a sport. I was also reminded of all the people counting on me.

"Hey, Garrett. Fine. I 'll take your bet, but get your gear ready. We're going again."

He raised an eyebrow, but he complied. The audience was bigger. The intensity of the match even harder.

It wasn't exactly easy, but I managed a win that time. I called Laurent to up my training schedule.

I was so going to get laid.

**-Γ- ****Alignment of Strategies**

"What are you doing?" Love exploded at me.

"Getting his head in the game."

"You are not! You are undermining everything! You are supposed to help bring them together, not drive them apart!"

I held my hands up to diffuse her tirade.

"You are the one who was proud of him when he decided to wait. I am simply reinforcing that. If you want this to work, he needs to grow up. Otherwise he'll break her heart."

"Like you and the fair Katrina?" Love asked innocently.

Yes, just like me and the fair Katrina. I walked right into that one. Better not to think about Kate now. Focus on the end game.

"Edward's thinking with the wrong head. He's doing this because his pride was wounded and he's confused. In the process of focusing on this little challenge of mine, he'll be forced to understand what his priorities are. Remember, I'm the 'get a life' guy."

She leaned back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest.

"Think about it. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. All of this focus on training will mean less time together, more time alone to think about what he wants. Not just from her, but from his mom too. Both of them are critical to his evolution. If I am going to change his life, the first thing I have to do is make him think about other people and how his actions can impact them."

"You are playing a dangerous game," Love taunted me. "Just remember, you have as much to lose as he does if you don't pull this out."

"Trust me, he'll come out the other side of this stronger. Consider this as payback for that whole Lysistrata stunt. I'm only taking one man out of play. You took down a whole country of women."

She studied me for a long moment, debating the merit of my argument.

"Just remember what you stand to lose."

Like could ever forget.

**And the plot thickens….the challenges have started to roll, granted a bit more subtly than you might have expected, but trust us when we say it's going to be rather intense from here on out.**

**A little shout out to our beloved ElleCC and LaViePastice for the lovely Fates pimpage. We repaid you in a manner we knew you'd appreciate…**

**So lot's of stupid men this chapter…who's your vote for the biggest idiot? I count four options in all….**

**Running List of Challenges:**

_Tanya – Love Life_

Edward and Bella

?

?

?

_Garrett – Get a Life_

Win Nationals

Edward grows up

?

?

_The Fates – Save a Life_

SUV 'accident'

?

?

?

**Mythology Reference**

Lysistrata (Attic Greek: Λυσιστράτα, "Army-disbander") is one of the few surviving plays written by the master of Old Comedy, Aristophanes. Originally performed in classical Athens in 411 BC, it is a comic account of one woman's extraordinary mission to end The Peloponnesian War. Lysistrata convinces the women of Greece to withhold sexual privileges from their husbands as a means of forcing the men to negotiate a peace, a strategy however that inflames the battle between the sexes.


	10. Back Burner

**Characters? Not ours. Giving Garrett more than one shining moment . . . we'll claim that.**

**Chapter 9**

**-ε- Perception**

I stared out the window of my hotel at some worthless view. In the heart of competition season, travel had always been a fact of life. I'd never minded it before. Now, it meant a strange dichotomy. Closer to the end goal, yet farther away from what I wanted. I'd been abiding by the challenge. It hadn't been easy. Many times, I'd been buzzed after a good spar and nearly driven straight to Bella's house to end our frustration. I guess there wasn't anything stopping us now, except for the challenge.

Fucking challenge.

I was in love, damn it, and she loved me back. But I had basically agreed to channel every ounce of energy into my Nationals.

I guess we really hadn't been dating all that long and she didn't know what it would be like when I was training and traveling. She didn't really have the most accurate picture of what life could be like with me. What if we moved forward and she decided it was too much to handle, or she saw my apron one too many times and decided I was a loser? Would she let me down easy?

At the same time, I wondered how she would react. 'Gee, I'm sorry, I can't have sex with you because I'm in the middle of preparing for Nationals right now.'

It had the potential to sound really stupid.

And then again, maybe I was just scared shitless. What did love really mean anyway? People said those words all the damn time. Hell, they would say it in the morning and break up by noon. I didn't know if I could trust this. My mother's revelations were part of what was weighing on me.

Her whole life had been turned upside down by one event. Don't get me wrong, as far as events go, it was a doozy, and the ripple effect was incredible. In the end, where had love gotten my parents? It didn't save them, as individuals or as a couple. The one thing I'd come to know for certain was that love was simply not enough.

But it was absolutely everything.

It all confused me to no end. I'd never once associated love and sex. I'd never had to worry about what it felt like to have a woman dump you. That had always been my job. Now, I was consumed with the thought. How much worse would I feel if I'd made love to her? I don't know why, but I was absolutely certain that once I'd been inside Bella, I would never want another woman again.

For now though, it was just easier to use the excuse of the challenge. I could push all the self doubt and fear that I would fail at this relationship aside and just let myself believe that I was answering Garrett's call.

I was contemplating going to get something to eat and pondering whether I could handle a lifetime of celibacy after Bella realized I wasn't good enough when my phone buzzed.

"Hey," I answered casually. It was probably too casual given the stage of our relationship. It must have clued her in because she hesitated before asking.

"Hi, how was your day?"

"It was okay." There was nothing else I could say about it. "Yours?"

"The same."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She chuckled. "Yeah, well dealing with some issues with Seth, and then there's always a little family drama to make your day complete. Plus, I missed you."

"Me too."

With that we relaxed into the conversation . . . into us. She told me about Seth's progress and asked me if I wanted to get together with some friends when I got back. I told her about training and how important it was that I focus again. She didn't seem fazed by it.

"You must be having a bad day because we just had a whole conversation and there wasn't one sexual innuendo involved."

"Well, now that you mention it, I think someone may need to check out my thrust; it seems to be broken. Think you can fix it?"

"Oh that was bad, Edward." She laughed hard though.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"In all seriousness, this is what it's going to be like for a while. I've got Nationals and Worlds and everything in between."

"I understand. I just realized; I haven't gotten to watch you yet."

"You like watching huh?"

"Did you just waggle your eyebrows?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because I get you better than you than you think."

I hoped so. I really did.

When I got back to town, the first thing I wanted to do was head over to Bella's. In a moment of weakness, I decided to surprise her. I grabbed my keys and practically ran for the door. When I flung it open, my dad was standing on the other side.

"Hi, Edward. I'm sorry if I came at a bad time. I was just wondering if it was later yet?"

I ran my hand through my hair and hesitated.

"Come on in. But I warn you, I don't know if I'm really ready for this."

"Obviously, I've never been ready."

We walked back in to my apartment, and I tossed my keys on the counter once more. We sat down, staring at each other silently for a couple of minutes. If he wasn't going to start, I figured there was only one question that mattered to me.

"Why?"

It was a simple question which implied so much. I didn't escape me that I'd asked Esme the same question.

"I've tried to figure that out myself. At first, you were just too young. You wouldn't have understood. I was grieving too, both for my son and for the loss of my wife. Grief can make you do stupid things."

"Like marry someone you didn't love?"

He didn't say anything, but his head gave the slightest incline. "Over time, I thought we could feel like a real family, like we didn't need Esme to be whole. I know it was wrong, but somehow not telling you kept that belief alive."

"And you were chicken shit." My dad looked at me for a second, probably deciding whether to scold me for taking that tone with him, but he just slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"That too, Edward."

"You still are, you know."

He raised an eyebrow at me, his final attempt to keep me in check. I tilted my head back at him. His mouth slid into a smile. "When did you grow up?"

I knew the answer. I didn't tell him, but just thinking it made me smile. _When I met Bella_.

As if he heard my thoughts, he asked. "What about you, son? Are things still going well with Bella? I would really like to talk to her for more than five minutes. Esme said she's a lovely woman."

My head snapped up.

"We spoke recently. After you two met, I thought it was important."

He didn't give anything away about how that made him feel.

"Things with Bella are . . . good. I mean . . . I love her." I couldn't look at him when I said it; this was not a conversation I knew how to have. My dad knew this admission was huge, and proceeded with caution.

"I sense a 'but.'"

"What Irina said the last time we were together about being in a rut, it's not untrue, and for lots of reasons, I needed to focus. I started wondering if being in a relationship wasn't affecting my concentration, so at least right now while things are so busy, I'm trying to keep it simple."

"It's so much easier to think with your dick isn't it? Paring it back to the physical?"

"Dad! It's not like that with her. God, why does everything think that? We haven't even had sex yet."

"Really, that's . . . outside the norm for you, isn't it?" Of course I knew why he thought that, but was it that hard to believe that I could change?

"I suppose. It's all new, you know? Love doesn't always work out." I looked at him, and he nodded. "So, I don't want to confuse love and sex."

"Basically, what you're saying is. You're chicken shit, too."

"Maybe I am, Dad."

**-β- Pain**

"What are you so damn morose about?" Kate asked as she set a drink down in front of me. "You look like someone kicked your puppy."

"Maybe kicked me is more like it. I got back burnered."

It had been four weeks since that eventful conversation on my couch. Three weeks since Edward and I discussed his need to focus on preparing for nationals. Three weeks of sporadic phone calls and mixed signals.

And I was as confused as hell. Was it really just about sex with him? Did I expect something more than he wanted?

"Back burner? What the hell happened? I thought all was clipping along and things were going well."

"Me too. But he's been busy. There is a huge competition coming up and he needed to focus. I keep trying to stroke my ego by telling myself I was too distracting, but I am having a hard time with it."

Propping an elbow on the table, Kate leaned into her hand and let out a dry laugh. "Welcome to my inner ring of hell. Mixed signals suck."

"Things still bad with Garrett?"

"Not so much bad as confusing. I am absolutely and utterly fascinated by him, yet I realized the other day that I really don't know anything about him. And when I try, he pulls away. I almost feel like he's hiding something from me."

"Like what?" I'd only interacted with Garrett a few times, but he'd always seemed rather straight forward to me.

"I wish I knew, Swannie, I wish I knew." Her eyes darted over my shoulder, then back to me. "Ixnay on the guy talk. Your brother is here."

Jasper plopped down on the edge of the booth and nudged in next to Kate. We hadn't spoken since our less than pleasant conversation in the diner about Seth, and I was still peeved at him for being so damn overprotective.

"You look tired J-man. What's up?" Kate asked as she popped a few pretzels in her mouth.

Jasper dropped his head on Kate's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Work's kicking my ass. Too much happening and not enough people to do it."

"The joyous life of public service, eh?" Kate tapped him on the head. "And you thought it would be all car chases and looking hot for the chicks in your shoulder holster."

Jasper straightened up and raised his hand to flag the bartender. We'd been coming here for years and just needed to wave to get a drink.

"It may not be car chases, but I do look pretty damn good in my shoulder holster. I'm going to go grab my drink. You need anything?" He glanced between us, waiting for a response. I felt a sharp stab of pain under the table as Kate kicked me in the shin.

"No, we're good."

As soon as Jasper walked away, I hissed at her under my breath. "Jeez Katie, will you back off! I'm still pissed off at him for the crap he pulled the other day!"

Kate didn't answer. She'd lost all color in her face, and was looking towards the front of bar, panicked.

I turned so I could find what had her frozen in place.

And saw Garrett locked deep in what appeared to be a rather intimate conversation with a beautiful blonde woman who looked very familiar.

"I know her. She runs at the school by my house. Tanya something…" I broke off as Tanya threw back her head in laughter and Garrett dropped a quick kiss on her cheek before turning to make eye contact with Kate, a look of surprise darting across his face.

"I think I am going to be sick," Kate gasped as she bolted from the booth. She crashed straight into Jasper, flipping over his beer in the process.

"Hey, Kate, what's…" Jasper shook his hand, trying to slough off the beer as it ran down his arm.

"Katie!" I heard Garrett call out. He was past me in a flash, following her towards the back of the bar. I looked back to see Tanya, eyes wide with concern.

When we made eye contact, she grimaced and gave me a wave of acknowledgement before turning to walk out of the bar.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jasper demanded as he dabbed at the front of his shirt. "What freaked Kate out?"

"A guy she's been dating is here with someone else." I slipped down out of the booth. "I'm going to go check on her. You can have my beer."

Garrett was leaning against the wall outside the ladies room as I approached.

"Bella, listen, I…"

I was not a big one for confrontation, but my friend was hurting because of his behavior, and he needed to be called on it.

"No, you listen. You've been jerking her around, running hot and cold for weeks. If you aren't exclusive, then you damn well better tell her that, because she deserves better than what you are giving her." I stepped up close enough that I could jab him in the chest with my finger as I spoke. "She is brilliant and fabulous and if you hurt her again, I will cut your balls off and shove them down your throat."

I spun on my heel and let myself in the ladies room. Kate leaned against the wall, eyes red.

I held out my arms to her and she walked into them, bursting into tears.

"Shh, honey, it's okay. It will all be okay."

I let Kate cry, not trying to pacify her. I could only imagine how much it hurt to see him there with someone else. It wouldn't matter if it was romantic or not. The fact that she didn't know was bad enough.

"I'm okay." She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Just give me a minute. I am going to splash some water on my face and I'll be out."

"Do you want me to go get Jasper's service revolver?" I asked innocently. "Granted, he'll look goofy with an empty shoulder holster, but I'm sure he'd volunteer it for the cause."

She laughed and shook her head. "No. I'll figure it out."

Leaving Kate in the bathroom, I made my way back to the booth. Jasper had ordered another round of drinks, and had managed to wring most of the beer out of his shirt.

"Is she okay?"

I sat down next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "She's better, but I don't think I'd say okay."

"Is he still here?"

"I don't know. I kind of told him off before I went into the bathroom. I'm hoping my righteous indignation was enough to scare him away for now."

Jasper slipped his arm around my shoulders and rubbed up and down my arm. "Katie's tough, Bella. She'll be okay."

"I don't know this time, Jasper. She fell hard for this guy, and all he's done lately is jerk her around."

"It doesn't sound like she's the only one. You look like you've seen better days."

"I think I have." I closed my eyes and tried to shut out the memory of Kate crying in the bathroom. "I am still pissed off at you for the crap you pulled the other day, but I really need you to be my big brother right now."

Jasper squeezed my shoulder in silent acknowledgement. "What's going on, kiddo?"

"If a guy tells you he loves you, then pulls back, what does it mean?"

"I don't know if I am the one to be having this conversation with."

"Yeah, actually, you are just the one."

Jasper blew out a deep breath. "It could be a few things. He could be spooked and feels like he has to protect himself. He could have told you he loved you to get in your pants. Or he could have changed his mind."

"Those options all suck."

"Yeah, kiddo, they do." His arm tightened around me, and I could feel his cheek against my forehead. "I wish I could protect you from all this stuff, I really do."

"The only one that's going to protect Bella is standing right here. Now please let go of my girlfriend."

I looked up to see Edward standing a few feet from our booth, his fists clenched in anger.

**-ε- Anger**

After talking to my dad, I was antsy. God, I thought it would all be so easy once we were on the same page. I remembered wanting to snap my fingers to make her fall in love with me, but it only seemed to complicate things.

Conversations with Bella were a little awkward. I knew I was in this strange stop/start pattern. I didn't want to end our relationship, but too much time together was difficult for me. I was trying to give her just enough to stay connected without losing track of my training. We'd gone to see a movie earlier in the week, but I was falling asleep all throughout it, so we cut the date short. I hadn't risked spending the night with her again, and she didn't bring it up. She seemed to be handling my lack of attention well, and I was grateful.

But I was also missing the hell out of her.

I'd had a standing invitation to her local hangout when she got together with friends. I hadn't been able to make it yet. Work or training had gotten in the way every time.

I was really tired and emotionally spent, but I couldn't go another day without seeing her.

Challenge be damned; goodbye chicken shit. If spending time with her resulted in any physical contact, I wasn't sure I could hold back tonight.

That wasn't the point of showing up though. I just wanted to see her. To watch her eyes light up when she laughed. To hold her hand, and feel its reassuring grip. It was more than want.

By the time I figured out exactly where this place was, it was fairly late, so I was prepared for it to be pretty crowded. It wasn't fancy or trendy. Just a bar. I kind of liked that. But I didn't spend a lot of time in the trendy places to know the difference anyway.

A quick scan of the room, and I was immediately disappointed. I thought for sure they must have changed their minds or left early. I hadn't even told Bella I was coming.

I decided to do a thorough sweep of the place; there were some nooks and crannies, especially toward the back, where I knew it was possible she and her friends could be hidden from view.

I almost missed her. Not just because she was huddled into a booth along the back wall but because what I saw was the last thing I expected. She was with someone else. His arm was around her, and they appeared to be having an intimate conversation. I instantly bristled. They were a study in contrasts from physical size to hair and eye color to the sharpness of features. Though their features were opposites, their body language was complementary; they seemed very comfortable with each other.

I had a half a mind to walk away, to run like the chicken shit I was and never let her know I was here. I could use my training as an excuse to fade away. She'd be none the wiser.

And I would never recover.

Just when I thought I could do it, he I heard him say, "I wish I could protect you from all of this . . ."

Bulllshit. That's my job. It had been my calling from the day I met her, and this asshole was taking it from me.

So I charged in like a damn Neanderthal. I admit that's exactly how I felt. Either that a dog pissing on a fire hydrant. I was claiming what was mine.

I was met with competing expressions of shock.

Bella's shock registered wide-eyed and ecstatic.

The man's face went suspicious as he sat up straighter in a posturing move.

I was stunned by my own words. Not knowing how she'd take it.

Bella shook the guy's arm off her and leapt out of the booth at me. "Oh my god, Edward. I had no idea you'd be here."

"Obviously," I muttered under my breath.

She didn't catch it, but I think the guy did. His eyes narrowed and he continued to look me up and down.

She didn't say anything else. She climbed awkwardly out of the booth and came running at me, throwing her arms around me.

I took a deep breath, in part because I needed to calm myself, and in part because I needed to catch her scent. I was confused about her reaction. How could she be here with another guy yet seem so happy to see me.

I looked up from her hair and saw the guy still taking me in. This ought to put him in his place.

Bella pulled away and dragged me straight toward him though. "Edward, I want you to meet my brother, Jasper. "

Her brother. Her fucking brother. I nearly threw the guy out on his ass, and it was her brother.

We both hesitated. I couldn't tell if it was obvious or not, but then she pushed lightly against my elbow, and I reached my hand out for him.

"Hey Jasper, nice to meet you. Sorry about that. I just got al little carried away."

His handshake was firm. Too firm. He was engaging in his own pissing contest.

"We were just talking about you. Sounds like you've been busy lately."

"Jasper." Her tone was firm. And he backed off.

We sat down at the table, and engaged in strained conversation for a few minutes.

"I need to go check on Kate. Can you two excuse me?"

She smiled at me before she left. She shot Jasper a look of warning which he shrugged off.

"So, I hear you teach fencing"

"Just on Saturday mornings. Most of my time is spent training."

"For?"

"I'm, uh, the reigning National Champion, and I won a medal in saber fencing at the Olympics last summer."

"Huh, I always figured that was a sport for people with some kind of need to compensate for their own lack of sword."

"Now you know you're mistaken."

Neither of us had given away anything yet. Just an even tone where we tried to one-up each other with words. Jasper suddenly changed that.

"Listen Mr. Get Your Hands Off Her, just before you showed up, Bella was feeling pretty damned shitty thinking you'd checked out. I don't know what kind of game you're playing with her, but you can be sure if you hurt her, there is a whole police force full of guys who will line up to kick your ass."

I felt a blip in my chest. I guess Bella wasn't okay with the way I'd been handling things. I felt stupid that I'd missed it and confused she hadn't protested louder. The fighter in me, however, moved into a mental crouch, ready to attack. I'd been in competition mode, adrenaline mode, testosterone mode before. I wasn't sure this guy ever left it.

But what was it going to get me? Did I really want to piss off her brother more than I already had?

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. Jasper, I don't want to hurt her. I care a lot about her." I tried to remove all the bravado to show him how I felt about his sister.

He didn't get a chance to respond because a server came to the table checking on drinks. I placed an order, and by that time, Bella and Kate had returned.

The awkwardness subsided, but I got plenty of warning glances from Jasper. When I stroked Bella's hair. When I talked about my training with Kate. When Bella whispered in my ear how much she'd missed seeing me. That one hit me hard. I'd missed her too, but I don't think she'd realized how much.

There were moments I thought Jasper was going to come across the table at me, but he remained civil for the rest of the evening.

It wasn't until we were throwing out tip money and saying goodbyes, that he pulled me aside.

"Watch yourself, Edward. Because I'll be keeping an eye on you." With that he waved goodnight and stepped back up to the bar.

Kate spoke first. "So on a scale of one to ten how bad was it?"

"He accused me of having a small sword."

"Well, Edward, I guess between the penis jokes and the possessiveness, you two had a lot in common tonight," Bella chided.

I thought long and hard about what made me react the way I had, and it came down to one thing. Fear. I remembered what Garrett said about trying to imagine your life without the other person in it. Love.

He loved her and refused to let her get hurt.

Maybe Jasper and I did have something in common after all.

**-β- Confusion**

He was here.

I was spilling my guts to Jasper, and then all of a sudden he was here like a modern day knight in shining armor.

Granted he wanted to kick my brother's ass, but so did I sometimes.

The combination of time apart and a few drinks may have broken down the few remaining emotional barriers I had. I wanted to pull him away, somewhere that it could just be us, and shut out the rest of the world. But I couldn't. Kate needed me, and Jasper was shooting Edward the evil eye. He'd get over it; he was just being a big brother.

Kate managed to drown her sorrows in more than her share of martinis. She was currently a mess; drunk, upset, and angry. She played it off well, but I knew her better than that.

"Come on, Katie. I am taking you home." Jasper slipped his arm under her legs, lifting her with little effort.

"You aren't getting laid J. I may be drunk, but I'm not that easy…." Kate slurred as she dropped her head against his chest.

"Go." I inclined my head towards the door. "I'll call her tomorrow."

"You okay to get home?" Jasper glanced between Edward and me, making his concern clear.

I didn't need to say a thing. One dirty look was enough. He mumbled something under his breath about me being my mother's daughter and hefted Kate up a bit higher in his arms.

"Come on, Blondie. I am taking you home."

"What happened to her?" Edward asked as Jasper carried Kate out of the bar.

"Your friend Garrett is what happened. He's been jerking her around for weeks, then showed up here tonight with that super model Tanya. She took it pretty hard."

"What did she do?"

"Nothing. What could she do?"

Edward bowed his head, studying the glass of water in front of him.

"She shouldn't jump to conclusions. Sometimes things aren't always what they seem."

"Sometimes they are exactly what they seem," I responded. I wasn't sure if we were talking about Kate anymore. "In some ways, I can understand how she feels."

He frowned, but didn't meet my gaze.

"You are busy, I get that. I really do. But this emotionally unavailable stuff hurts like hell. I thought we came to an understanding. Maybe I was wrong." I glanced down at my watch. "Listen, Edward, it's late and I have a long day tomorrow. I need to get home."

"Let me walk you to your car." He stood to follow me.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

I was confused, and as excited as I'd been to see him, I didn't want to get my hopes up. Odds are he would just pull away again. And I wasn't sure if I could handle the inevitable low that would come off of this high.

Waving to the bartender, I wove my way through the crowd and out of the door.

"Bella, wait…"

He'd grabbed my hand to stop me, but I wrenched it away. My euphoria had given way to confusion, and it hurt too much.

"Wait for what, Edward? For you to get me all turned around and then disappear again?"

I spun around, ready to face all my fears head on. I wouldn't stand idly by like Kate had. "You walked in here tonight, and my heart was in my throat. All I could think was that you were finally here with me. And for a few hours, that was enough, but it's not now. I need to know what's going to happen next. Are you going to pull back again? Do I have to sit and wait for the next time you can find time for me? Is that how this is going to work? 'Cause I don't know if I can handle this."

But he surprised me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the parking lot. His car was parked next to mine, but instead of leading me to my car, he backed me up against his, planting his hands on either side of my head.

"Do you really think that's what is going on? That I'm playing games with you?" His face was inches from mine, and I could feel his breath on my face. I closed my eyes, fighting the confusion and the instinct to lean into him. "Let me get through Nationals. Trust me. It will all be fine. But I need you to trust me."

"And I need you to be honest with me." I responded, not opening my eyes. I didn't intend it, but I could tell by his sharp intake of breath that the words stung. "If you want something different, I need to know now, because I can't handle all this back and forth. You asked me once what I expected. What do you expect Edward?"

Edward flattened his hand against my chest, just over my heart.

"I don't expect anything, Bella. I don't have the right to. But I am not jerking you around. I'm trying to figure this out too. I've been nothing but honest with you. It's all I can be. This will level out soon, I promise."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "I trust you Edward. Don't prove me wrong. Don't be an ass like your friend Garrett."

"I'm not; I'd never do anything intentionally to hurt you." His had slid up my neck so that he could skim his thumb across my cheek. I could feel the lump building again in my throat.

"I need to go." I whispered, trying to step away. Edward didn't drop his hand or look away.

"I hate the way that sounds."

He moved closer, pinning me against the car. His hand slipped under my chin, tipping my face up to his.

"I will always be honest with you, Bella. And you can always ask. I'll give you anything you want. Anything."

My breath caught in my throat, unnerved by the intensity of his words. He gently brushed his lips across my jaw, stopping just short of my ear. I could feel his breathing coming in short bursts.

"Go home, or else I won't be able to stop. I need you too much. And you deserve better than me desperately wanting to have sex with you in a parking lot. You deserve everything, and I don't want to fail you in that."

If he hadn't said parking lot, I wouldn't have stopped him. The combination of my emotional and the constant physical craving was almost too much to bear. But the reminder of Kate's blow up earlier, and the fact that it had all happened in a similar parking lot was the dash of cold water I needed. I placed a quick kiss on Edward's check and pulled away.

I glanced in my rear view mirror as I drove away. He stood, hands stuffed in his pockets, shoulders slumped in defeat.

**-τ- Bullheaded**

Aaahhh! MEN!!!

I swear sometimes I wish I could make all love connections between women. They might appreciate it more, but men mess everything up. Their stupid egos and ridiculous machismo get in the way every time.

I thought for sure Edward's little display was going upset Bella. I can tell you I wouldn't have tolerated his attitude so I was glad she called him out on it.

In the end though, it wasn't even one of my matches that was being challenged, but I couldn't stand to see anyone heartbroken over ill-managed love. I took it personally.

Garrett was being an absolute idiot.

I admit this time it was partially my fault.

I wanted a closer peek. Hanging out at the Y, I was only getting so much insight into these people whose lives I had invaded. In a good way of course, for their benefit, but I was definitely being heavy handed.

When Garrett suggested I join him, I thought he was going to introduce me to Kate as a cousin or something, or I never would have gone. I'd spent an eternity causing jealousy in the hearts of women, and that was not my intention tonight.

Imbecile.

"What game are you playing with that poor girl?" I demanded.

"It's not a game."

"Excuse me. She thinks we were there together. Her heart is broken."

"What good can come of it anyway?"

"Garrett?" I asked softly. "It's very different this time isn't it?"

"I would have thought you should know without asking, Love."

"Why would you want to hurt her, though?"

"Our time is limited anyway. She should get over it."

"What about you?"

He shrugged and disappeared.

Wheels were turning. Ideas were forming. How could I fix this? I had an awful lot on my plate as is; the challenge was daunting. But then what was the point of having a Goddess of Love if all came easily?

**E/N: Well it seemed to be a toss up between Jasper and Garrett last time for biggest dufus. All the men still have a ways to go for perfection, but then we like our guys a little dirty. **

**H seems to enjoy writing parking lot make out sessions, in honor . . . do you have a favorite public make out spot?**

**If you haven't checked them out yet, H, T, and the Master Beta all published something extra over the holiday weekend. Hmonster4 wrote an Emmett/Rose novella. Legna wrote her first one shot, a Jasper/Bella, and profmom wrote a Jasper oneshot for the For the Love of Jasper challenge. You can find them favorite in our profiles. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Challenge summary:**

1. Tanya – Love Life

- Edward and Bella

-?

-?

-?

2. Garrett – Get a Life

- Win Nationals

- Edward grows up

-?

-?

3. The Fates – Save a Life

- SUV 'accident' DONE

-?

-?

-?


	11. Everybody Wants You

**Not Ours.**

**Chapter 10 Everybody Wants You**

**-ψ- Sharing in the Mayhem**

"Why are you coming to me, Aro? I thought the challenges were Caius's purview."

Ah, Marcus. Ever the reluctant participant in this squabble with Love. "Certainly Caius is the strategist when it comes to those challenges assigned to us. But why let him have all the fun? You and I are better equipped to interfere with the efforts of Love and Mars."

We looked at each other for a beat longer than a moment, and I knew I would have his help when the veil of ennui normally present in his eyes fell.

"What did you have in mind?"

"The brother has always intrigued me. Such an interesting human. So complex in his motives and emotions, and in the walls he has built around certain aspects of himself."

"But his protectiveness of the Swan girl would seem to be more of an obstacle to Caius's challenges than to Love's. Do we really want to risk our brother's ire?"

"There are things for him to protect other than her life."

"You want to disrupt the connection Love is promoting between the Swan girl and the Cullen son?"

"He hasn't told her everything. And the brother is a detective. Protective by nature, inquisitive by profession. A little weaving of his thread in the right area of Cullen's life…"

"She has already begun to doubt. Would it not be better just to let it play out?"

"But brother, where would be the fun in that?"

He sighed and set the wheel spinning. This _would_ be fun.

**-β- ****Pretty Words**

The next morning was a blur of activity. I'd gotten a bit behind the eight ball at work given the amount of time I'd been spending on Seth's case. I felt guilty that other kids were getting short shrift because of my focus on him, but I was having a really hard time concentrating today. And I had a wicked hangover to boot.

The only bright spot in my day had been the simple arrangement of flowers that showed up before lunch. The small glass vase filled with snap dragons and sweet peas made for a strange arrangement, but the card explained it all.

_I can be stupid and snap to decisions without thinking how they might affect you. But you are the sweetness and light that balances me out. I meant what I said - I'll never do anything to hurt you._

I'd placed the flowers on the corner of my desk and slipped the card into my pocket. Any thoughts about Edward would have to be tabled until later. I desperately needed to get work done.

A knock on my door late afternoon pulled me up from a haze of paperwork.

My brother stood in the door, a half smile on his face and two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Thought you might have the need for some black gold." Jasper placed the cup on my desk and plopped down in the visitor's chair, eyeing my flowers skeptically. I ignored his stare and pulled the coffee towards me.

"How's your noggin?"

"A bit cloudy, but I've had worse." I took a sip, letting the bitter liquid shake off the mental fatigue caused by administrative purgatory.

"Have you spoken to Kate?"

I shook my head and leaned back in my chair. "She's off the radar today. I figure she'll pop up when she's ready."

"Should I go talk to this guy? Maybe figure out what his deal is?"

I snorted before I could help myself. "No, you should stay out of it, Jasper. You are the last thing she needs dabbling in her life."

He looked down at his hands, as if debating something.

"What about if I dabble in yours?"

I raised my eyebrows in a mocking expression. It hadn't taken him long. It never did.

"Somehow I've been expecting this. What now? You don't like Edward; I got that loud and clear from your behavior last night. But what legitimate reason do you have? You don't even know him."

"I know guys like him. I also saw how upset you were before he showed up, and it was enough. I am not going to let anyone hurt you." He slipped his hand in his pocket, pulling out a quarter to toss in the air. "So I did some digging on your Mr. Cullen."

"Yeah, J, I bet that was really difficult. Google the guy and you'll find a picture of him with his silver medal. Or maybe the car ad he did. Real salacious stuff let me tell you."

"Yeah, I found that, and it impressed me at first. But that's not all I found."

Jasper caught the quarter as it came down, slamming his hand flat on my desk.

"Heads you stop dating him and I don't tell you what I found out."

I stared back at my brother, disgusted by his behavior.

"Tails I keep dating him, and you butt the fuck out of my life," I shot back. "And if it's heads you can fuck off 'cause I'm going to keep seeing him anyway."

He didn't lift his hand.

"Fine, you want it that way, Bella? Any clue why your precious Olympian does time at the Y?"

"No clue. But I'm sure you are going to enlighten me," I deadpanned.

"Community service. Got caught fucking some girl in the swimming pool at a country club last fall. Breaking and entering, well over the legal limit, public indecency. It's quite impressive stuff. But your golden boy got off with a slap on the wrist because of who he was."

He pulled his head back to reveal the quarter, the outline of the American Eagle clearly on display. Tails. The other side of the story.

"Is, Jasper. Who he is." I leaned forward to mirror his posture. "And if I recall, you got busted in the bar about a year ago for laying pipe. Seems like most of the guys around me these days have done something indecent in public at one point or another."

Jasper's face turned an angry shade of red, and a vein stood out in his forehead. I was pushing his buttons now.

"Damnit, Bella! If this guy is fucking some girl in public…"

"Which was exactly what you were doing big brother."

"Jesus, Bella! It's totally not the same!"

"Funny, it sounds identical." I focused on aligning stacks of paper on my desk, not meeting his gaze.

"So this doesn't change your perspective on him at all?"

"I don't know. I just…" I broke off, not sure what I wanted to say. "I can't tell you until I ask him about it. You made your case and declared your innocence when you got caught; doesn't he deserve the same chance to defend himself?"

"Why, so he can tell you that it was a one time thing, and he'd never do that to you?" He laughed sarcastically. "Do you really think he'd mean it?"

Jasper pushed the chair back, turning to pace the room.

"I can tell you what he'll say. 'It was a mistake. She didn't mean anything to me. I would never do that to you. I'd never do anything to hurt you.'"

His words stung. They were too close to what Edward said last night. But I couldn't accept his words at face value. I had to find out for myself.

"I don't know, Jasper. What did you say when you were put on the spot. How did you explain it?"

"That's low, Bella."

"No, it's an honest question, Jasper. You don't know the guy, yet you were ready to throw him out on his ear. He's special. He means something to me. And the least I can do is give him the opportunity to explain."

"You're being naïve, Bella."

"No, I'm having faith. It's what you do in a relationship."

"Kate did and look what happened to her." He was grasping at straws, trying to find anything to make his case.

"At least she tried. It's not like either of us has any experience there."

We stared at each other, both too angry, too stubborn to concede any ground.

"I think you need to leave now. I have work to do."

Jasper reached out to grab the quarter off my desk. He stuffed it in his pocket.

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"Last I checked I was capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you to fight my battles, just be my brother."

"That's what I'm doing. I just wish you'd see it."

He turned and walked out of the room without another word.

After Jasper left, I took a few minutes to collect myself. I glanced up at the clock. 4:45. There was no way I would get anything done now.

I grabbed my purse and flipped off the overhead light. I needed answers, and there was only one place that I could find them.

Thirty minutes later, I stood at the top of the garage steps. His car was in the driveway, odds are he was home.

I took a deep breath to collect myself, and knocked on the door. I could hear sounds from inside. A TV shut off, and the door flew open to reveal Edward in a pair of shorts and a wicked case of bed head.

He was frowning until he realized it was me, then he threw his arms open and stepped forward to engulf me in a hug.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

I put my hand to his chest, stopping him before I lost my nerve.

"Tell me what happened last fall. Why are you working at the Y?"

**-ε- ** **Interference**

Damn.

It wasn't meant to be some great big secret; honestly, it just hadn't come up. Now I looked like a fool and a liar. At the same time, I was confused as to why she had just shown up here and demanded information she appeared to already have.

"How did you find out?"

"Edward, my brother is a cop. Did you forget?"

Of course he went digging. I should have expected it especially after what happened last night.

I nodded, and opened the door wider. "Come on in. I have to make a phone call before we have this discussion."

I was supposed to meet Laurent soon. I was dragging out meeting him as is, but if we were going to have this conversation, I knew I'd never make it. He wasn't going to be happy about my cancelling, but I'd given him everything he'd asked for. Bella had asked for nothing, and that's exactly what I'd offered her lately.

As expected, he gave me flack, but I just said I didn't know when I'd be there and not to wait.

I ended the call and turned around to see Bella still standing. Waiting for me. Like she didn't know if she wanted to stay. I hoped I had a chance to convince her that it was worth it. I hoped I was worth it.

"You can have a seat," I suggested.

"I'd rather stand," she said. "Look I'm sorry for barging in and making you change plans, but the whole thing really caught me off guard. I don't know. I thought I was handling your pulling back and maybe I was still riding the rollercoaster of last night when Jasper showed up, but I wondered how much I don't know about you."

"What did he tell you?"

She took a breath, and ran her finger along a shelf.

"He said you were caught having sex in a public place and that you ended up getting community service."

"That's all true."

"But he implied more because he said you got off easy based on connections."

"I'm going to sit down, and I'll tell the whole story okay?"

I took a seat on the couch, and waited to see if she would join me. She ended up sitting on the arm of one of the chairs, facing me.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"I think it's relative, honestly. You have the big part of it, which would have been bad enough if it went public, but there was a bit more. We'd snuck into the country club pool after hours. Neither of us were members. And then they found marijuana in her purse. I had no idea she was high. I mean I was obviously drunk. It was all so stupid, but the charges could have been much worse, and it wasn't exactly the publicity an Olympic athlete would want."

She scooted off the arm of the chair and slid into the seat. She kept her eyes on me, and nodded to continue.

"I don't think there's much more to it. Yes, we knew some people, and it was actually my dad who suggested what kind of community service I might do. I had a lot of people on my side. I was happy to take the drug test to prove I was clean, or I doubt anyone would have been so open to the idea."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Does it make a difference?"

"I don't know . . . I mean . . . no, I don't think so, but I wish you'd told me. I knew you had a past, but this was pretty big, especially after all that stuff about honesty and not hurting me. And it was embarrassing to hear it from my brother. I don't really think it's all that big of a deal, but hiding it is. Last night you said you'd never been anything but honest with me. That was a lie."

"I wasn't trying to hide it on purpose. It just never came up."

"Edward, I'm calling bullshit. Yeah, it's not a natural conversation topic, but we've spent a lot of time talking about the Y; at some point, you might have mentioned the reason you started there was obligatory. My dad and brother are cops. That stuff just doesn't slide. You had to know it was something that I would want to know about."

"I messed up. Again. I'm sorry." I couldn't seem to do right by her or anyone really. I started fidgeting, not sure what else to say.

"Do you need to get going?"

I shook my head. "No, this is more important."

"Don't say that . . . not unless you mean it. I won't get played here." She sat up straighter. She was calling on her resolve. "You know how I feel about you, and I may want you more than anyone I've ever known, but I will not be your fool."

How could she think that? I might have been an idiot, but I told her how I felt. Sort of.

I was on my knees on the floor in front of her in second. "Dammnit, Bella. I'm not Garrett. I'm not playing anyone. I fucked up. Many times. I'm human, and I've been known to do it, but nothing is more important to me right now than you. I don't know what else to say. I'm scared of all this, but I want it. And it drives me crazy that I just can't do anything right."

I rested my head in her lap because I couldn't look in her eyes while she processed it. Slowly I felt her fingers reach my head. She entwined her fingers and began slowly playing with my hair.

"I want it too," she whispered.

I wanted to feel relief, but I didn't think we were quite there yet. I stood up and pulled her over to the couch with me, bringing her into my lap. She kissed me first. It was one of those kisses that had just a hint of desperation. Lips a little off center, maybe crashing a little too hard. She broke away and took a breath.

"You know there's stupid part of me that's jealous," she said quietly. "I just don't know what to think anymore. I thought things were going so well, that you wanted me, and then suddenly, you just pulled back. To know that you are capable of that kind of unbridled passion that led you to break into a pool in the middle of the night so you could have sex with a stranger, when I can barely get a kiss out of you these days."

She was elevated on my lap. So her chest was practically eye level. I slid my hands up from her waist, so I could trace her breasts.

"I'm capable, Bella. So capable." I ran my thumbs over her nipples, and she inhaled sharply. I was so damn confused. How could she not know how badly I wanted her? That I was infinitely more attracted to her than anyone I'd get drunk and screw in a pool. "But don't you see? That's exactly the problem. You aren't her, and I never want to confuse the two."

"Look at me, Edward," she breathed. "It's not that complicated. Love doesn't have to mean you don't want to fuck the hell out of someone."

In her eyes, I was finally able to find the relief I needed. She still wanted me; still loved me.

Her shirt was still on, but I could feel her nipples harden as I teased them. I took one in my mouth and nipped lightly through the fabric.

She nudged my chin with her hand to get me tilt my head up. Her mouth crashed into mine at the same time my phone buzzed. I valiantly attempted to ignore it letting our tongues touch then tangle enthusiastically. The phone stopped, and I let my hands slip under shirt, trying to find their way back to the place they'd been before. This time without the barrier between.

My phone buzzed again.

"I don't think you should get that," Bella said into my mouth.

"My thoughts exactly," I responded.

**-β- ****Denied**

Somehow we managed to shift from upright to prone on the couch. I had one leg wrapped around Edward's waist, and my hands were buried in his hair. He'd pushed my shirt and bra up, and his hands were everywhere, stroking and pinching, as we kissed desperately.

I was all jumbled up and turned around. My body was screaming for more, for him to keep going. But my brain was on overload, shouting at me to stop. Jasper's words hovered at the back of my mind. Was Edward telling me the truth? Was this all lip service?

This felt so close to where we started, and my willingness to take whatever he would give me. I couldn't walk away from him. I didn't know how.

I fumbled awkwardly with the button on his shorts, trying desperately to pull them open. It was hard to focus. Edward broke away from my mouth, slipping down my body to kiss my stomach. I'd managed to work the button free on his shorts, and was using my heel to drag them down.

I needed this. I wanted this. We wouldn't stop this time. We couldn't. He may burn me, just like Jasper said. But I didn't care anymore. I'd take what he gave.

A loud buzzing broke the quiet of the room.

"Fuck." Edward hissed against my stomach.

"No, but we were hopefully getting there." I responded, as I started to tug at the waist band of his boxer briefs. I would not be deterred again.

But Edward had more will power than I ever could. He pushed up off of me, running his hand through his hair.

"Not likely now. That's the main house. If I don't answer, Irina will come storming up here, and neither of us want that."

He glanced down at my exposed body, his eyes narrowing in frustration. "I swear someone out there must hate me. No way in hell was I going to stop this time."

"You and me both." I struggled to straighten out my clothing as I watched him make his way across the room, fastening his shorts on the way. He hit a button on an intercom box I hadn't noticed before.

"Yeah?" It was clear from his tone he didn't appreciate the interruption.

"Edward, there is someone at the house for you. A Garrett Marrs?" Irina's disembodied voice rang through the room. Her irritation matching his.

He released the talk button and swore under his breath, shooting me an apologetic glance before responding.

"Send him around back, will ya?"

"I'm not your butler, Edward." She snapped.

"He fences with me Irina, chill out."

Stepping back, Edward ran his hand through his hair before turning to face me.

"There are some take out menus in the drawer of the kitchen. Do you like sushi?"

"Um, yeah?" I was thrown by the abrupt change in his mood.

"Why don't you order some? I didn't get a chance to eat dinner, and I don't want you to go yet."

He extended his hand, pulling me up off the couch when I took it.

"I know you don't like him, and I'll make it fast, I promise. And then you and I need to talk, okay?"

"That sounds a bit ominous…" I was still trying to cool down from the couch, and my emotions were all over the place. Throw in his abrupt mood swing, and I was at a total loss.

"I meant what I said earlier. I fuck up, but nothing is more important to me than you right now. _Nothing_. Now go order some sushi." He gave me a gentle nudge towards what I assumed was the kitchen.

"Any requests?"

"Lots of Edamame. And please, no oysters." Edward grabbed my hand before I could get too far, and pulled me back to him to wrap his arms around me in a tight hug. "I haven't done anything like that since I was probably 15. It was fucking fabulous, even if we had to stop."

I nuzzled into his chest, breathing him in. He kissed the top of my head and rested his check against my forehead.

"If we keep stopping and starting like this, I think one of us is going to have a heart attack soon." I whispered against his chest.

"Just don't get mad at me if I only last for like two seconds when we do get there."

I tipped my head back to kiss him. I'd meant to make it a quick kiss, but we immediately slipped back into the moment, tongues wrestling, breathing heavy.

A knock at the door indicated Garrett's arrival.

"You are going to be the death of me," Edward whispered against my lips.

Letting him go, I quickly escaped to the kitchen to look for take out menus.

I probably ordered more than I needed to, but I wasn't sure how much Edward would eat. I'd read an article about the obscene amount of calories that Olympic swimmers consumed, and wasn't sure if he had the same types of requirements.

With food ordered and my clothes readjusted, I couldn't put off going back out into the living area any longer. They were huddled close together as I entered the room. Garrett reclined in one of the over stuffed chairs, Edward sitting on the end of the couch, his elbows propped on his knees. Garrett didn't look up when I entered the room, which gave Edward the chance to shoot me a warning glance.

"I probably ordered way too much food, so you are welcome to have some," I offered as I dropped down on the opposite end of the couch. It killed me to be civil, but the beef I had with Garrett didn't extend to Edward. Pulling him into it wouldn't be fair.

"You don't have to be nice, Bella. I know I don't deserve it," Garrett responded quickly. He pushed up off the chair and reached out to bump knuckles with Edward. "I'll head out. Thanks medal man."

He made his way to the door, stopping to shoot a glance back over his shoulder.

"If you see her, tell her I'm sorry Bella. I can't change things, but I swear I never wanted to hurt her."

Garrett let himself out of the apartment, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Well that was a first." Edward reached out to grab my hand and pulled me into his lap. "I've never seen him act so human. He's usually such a cocky bastard."

I sighed and laid my head against his chest. "Sounds like someone I know."

"No, I'm an arrogant ass. There's a difference."

He started to coil a strand of my hair around his finger, clockwise, counter clockwise, lost in thought.

"Is Kate okay?"

"I don't know. She wasn't taking calls today. She'll come out when she's ready. We've been through this before. She tends to pull into herself when someone hurts her."

"And you lash out," he observed quietly. "You two are in interesting pair."

Shifting, Edward adjusted so that he could see my face.

"Listen, it's not long until I have to leave for Nationals. I know that you can't be there for the whole thing, but it's only a few hours drive. Do you think you could come down for the final day? It's a Saturday; we could maybe stay over and come back on Sunday."

A number of things registered all at once. He wanted me to be there. For him to ask me to attend something that major, totally unsolicited, had to mean something. And he wanted me to stay with him. He wanted _me_. No one else. Me.

"Really? You'd want me there?"

Edward smiled and ran his hand down my cheek. "Yeah, I can't imagine any place I'd want you more."

We both laughed in response.

"Damn, even when I'm trying to be serious it comes out all wrong."

"It's the thought that counts, right?"

**-ε****- Wisdom on White Paper**

"So your comment about being fifteen got me thinking. What were you like as a teenager?"

We were finishing up dinner. We ate on the floor around the coffee table. Boxes surrounded us.

"Um, I guess a lot like I am now. I'm not sure whether that's a good thing."

"I suppose that's not all that surprising, given the maturity of your humor."

"I've been holding back on the bodily function jokes."

She gave me 'that' look again.

"Were you popular?"

I laughed.

"What? You were an athlete."

"I'm a fencer, Bella. We didn't exactly have a high school team."

"But still, you're really good."

"That's what she said."

"Ba da bum," she retorted while rolling her eyes.

"Fine, I'm good. At fencing. I suppose it's the equivalent of being really good at tuba or show choir. In my school, they figured anyone who fenced was probably a sci fi or history freak. And I suppose they weren't that far off if you look at the introductory classes."

"What about you? Why did you take it up?"

I answered without hesitation. "To piss off Irina."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in the beginning. I knew it was just the sport to drive her crazy."

"Do you really hate her?"

I had to think about that one a little bit. "No, that wouldn't be fair. She has done a lot for me over the years, but I guess we never clicked, and I've never seen her as a mother."

"Did she want to be?"

"I don't know. I think she just wanted the perfect family. She thought she had it ready made, and it just never came together like she expected."

"It's kind of sad isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is," I said. I wanted to change the subject, so I reached over to pull out a couple of fortune cookies. I handed her one.

"You first?"

She knew I was diverting, but she took the cookie. We cracked them at the same time. She looked at hers with a dumbfounded expression.

"That's the worst fortune I've ever read. 'The calm sea does not make a skilled sailor.' So I guess I should get ready for a load of conflict in life, and then I can get really good at dealing with it."

"Nah, you're just not reading it right. 'The calm sea does not make a skilled sailor . . . in bed.' So see, it's about sex. You need rocking for good loving."

She looked at me without any expression and then just when I thought she was going to throw something at me, she snorted.

"You've got to be kidding me! You still do that?"

"I told you I'm pretty much still 15. I lead a sheltered life. What can I say?"

"Read yours now. "

"The ultimate test of a relationship is to disagree but to hold hands . . . in bed."

"Well it sure seems like these fortunes were sent just for us. Wait there's one more. I want to read it." She grabbed the last cookie, and opened it quickly. "The worst bankruptcy in the world is the person who lost his enthusiasm . . . in bed. Well that seems appropriate."

"You want enthusiasm? I'll show you enthusiasm."

I pounced. Catching her entirely off guard, but she did a mock scream and tried to scramble away. She ran into the coffee table.

"Crap, I hit my elbow"

"Need me to kiss it and make it better," I chided her as I flashed my deadliest smile.

"Oh you can kiss it alright!" She mock threatened.

"You know I could teach you some moves that would help with your coordination."

"I told you I'm not usually like this. It's only . . ."

"With me. I know. Is it bad if I like that I throw you off balance?" I reached out to grab her and pulled her close. "Gotcha."

"I didn't try very hard to get away." She bit her lip. "I'm not trying to avoid . . . anything . . . anymore."

She leaned in and outlined my mouth with her tongue.

I exhaled.

"Uh oh. That seems like avoiding to me."

"Stupid fucking challenge."

"Huh?"

"Oh it's stupid. Garrett sort of put out a challenge for me to focus on Nationals. I was really distracted and definitely not up to my game, and he started going off. And I couldn't resist."

"What does that have to do with me licking you?"

"Ugh. Unfortunately, everything. At the time, he kind of implied I was letting you throw me off balance in a different way. Anyway . . . the thing is . . . he was kind of right. I did need to get my head back in the game. A lot of people are counting on me, and I just have to win. At this point, it's kind of a superstition thing for me."

"Huh?"

"Well in the beginning, I needed to focus, and now that things are going so well, I'm worried that maybe it's the . . . tension . . . that's helping me."

"So, um, tension . . . you mean you haven't relieved it at all?"

"Nope."

"Ouch. You're in worse shape than I am then."

"Really?" I let my eyes glance over her body. The image of her finding relief wasn't going to help my resolve right now so I reluctantly pushed it away.

"Yeah. 'fraid so. Does that make you sick?"

"No, fuck. Not even close. Quite the opposite. I'm trying to stop thinking about it so I don't take you right now."

"Oh. So you believe this stuff huh?"

I shrugged. "Hey, athletes are weird. At least I wash my socks and underwear between matches."

"No sex until after Nationals huh?"

"I think so." I paused waiting for her to get mad or laugh at me.

"No release of any kind?"

"Yeah. I almost blew it tonight though; you make it awfully hard to resist, and I'm not sure I want to most of the time, but my history here is bad . . . well you know now. I just want this all to be right."

"Okay, well, it's not that far away. I can do that."

"What?"

"Show of solidarity."

I was floored. I expected something completely different from her, especially given what brought her here in the first place tonight.

I reached over and traced her mouth. "You're amazing."

"Well, we're going to be very . . . enthusiastic when the time comes, but that's a good thing. After all, it would be the worst bankruptcy if weren't enthusiastic . . . in bed. Well for the two seconds you say it's going to last anyway."

**Hmm – the Fates don't play nicely, do they? Jeez Legna, think you can do something about them?**

**Without giving anything away – they haven't even started warming up yet!! We'll keep a running tally for you at the end of each chapter so you know what's going on – but we will tell you in advance to buckle up, because we're tipping over the edge of the rollercoaster now…see you at the bottom of the first hill!!**

**One call out – The Support Stacie auction is this weekend – H has 2 fics up for grabs, a Deconstructing Dracula outtake and an Emmett centric story. Details in her profile.**

**So we asked about public make out spots last time, now tell the truth – have you ever been caught in flagrante in public? How did you get out of it? Or did you??**

**Challenge summary:**

1. Tanya – Love Life

- Edward and Bella

-?

-?

-?

2. Garrett – Get a Life

- Win Nationals

- Edward grows up

-?

-?

3. The Fates – Save a Life

- SUV 'accident' DONE

-?

-?

-?


	12. Patience and Perseverence

**Characters? Not ours. A little obsession with vertical surfaces and couches? Can't deny it.**

**Chapter 11 Patience and Perseverance**

**-β- Moral Support**

"Stop fidgeting, Bella." Esme grabbed my hand in an effort to stabilize me in me seat. "You're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. This is all so overwhelming."

The complex hosting the US Summer Fencing Nationals was jammed to the gills with people. Our seats were in the third row, just off the center of the floor. I guess being the guest of an Olympic champion has its benefits.

We'd arrived just before the first bout in the women's epee. I quickly realized that I wasn't prepared for the speed or intensity. Granted, all the scoring was done electronically via weights at the tip of the foil and sensors on a special jacket; but it couldn't quash my reaction the first time a saw the tip of the sword hit Edward in the chest.

Maybe I'd watched _The Princess Bride_ too many times. All I could envision was the blade piercing the protective gear, resulting in a crimson red bloom on the field of white. It made me want to throw up.

Picking up on my reactions, Esme squeezed my hand. "I think I cried the first time I watched Edward compete. It was so hard to adjust to how tiny he looked out there. He may have been all of eleven or twelve, but all I could think was 'don't hurt my baby.' I know there's nothing that could harm him, but at the same time, I haven't been to enough of these to ever truly get comfortable."

She was trying to distract me, to reassure me. But Esme's voice wasn't very stable either.

"It all moves so fast."

Esme laughed and nudged me with her shoulder. "Oh you just wait. The women are more graceful. The men are aggressive. They're a whole different kind of fast. And then there is Edward…"

"I don't know, I think most of those chicks could seriously kick my ass," Emmett quipped from a few seats down.

"Emmett, I could kick your ass," Rosalie rebuffed him. It was my first time with the two of them together, and I had to admit, they made a perfect couple. A perfect balances in personality and temperament. It was so easy to see why their marriage worked so well.

"One, I let you. Two, I enjoy it." Emmett shot her a blinding smile, his dimples tempering the rather lascivious look on his face.

Carlisle laughed and threw his arm around the back of my chair, as if this were all old hat.

"I can't tell you how nice it is to have company at one of these things. Edward never has much of a personal cheering section. Maybe for once I'll walk out of here with a voice."

I caught Esme glance down at her lap, as if suddenly uncomfortable. She'd been tentative from the moment she saw Carlisle, intentionally placing me between them as a sort of buffer. Her greeting to him had been awkward. A stilted hello and acknowledgment of how well he looked. He returned the same sentiment, and she quickly slipped past me, her head bowed to hide the flush of pink that tinged her cheeks.

I couldn't help but wonder how when they had last been in the same room together. I may not be the quickest to pick up on things, but there was no denying the chemistry between them.

It made me wonder what they were like when they were married.

"Does your wife not come to these?" Rosalie asked Carlisle, redirecting his attention from Esme. Emmett nudged her and shook his head slightly.

But the question was already out there.

"Irina tends to come to these more for the…social aspect," Carlisle answered, staring straight ahead. "She rarely watches Edward compete."

There was an awkward silence, which was thankfully filled by the next bout.

In lieu of watching the activity on the floor, I scanned the room looking for Edward. After a few minutes searching, I found him sitting cross legged on the floor, his back against the wall. His eyes were closed, a thin white cord snaking out from each ear.

"Almost looks like he's meditating, doesn't it?" I was starting to realize that Esme's constant chatter was an indication of her nerves. "I asked him once what he listened to. I figured it would be loud and obnoxious. Rap or something like that. He wouldn't tell me."

She paused for a moment, watching as Edward slowly rolled his shoulders, loosening up his muscles. He was very much like her in some ways. Both always in motion, always with energy. It was quite the contrast to the cool composure of Carlisle.

"I always figured he was trying to maintain an air of mystery," Esme observed. I wasn't sure whom she was talking to.

"It's not rap, it's Zeppelin." Carlisle retorted. He'd obviously heard her commentary. As if realizing how brusque he came across, his tone immediately softened. "He's been listening to it before bouts since he got really competitive. I turned him onto it in junior high."

Carlisle slipped an arm around my shoulders and gave me an awkward hug.

"He knows you're here. I've caught him peeking up here. His friend Garrett's with him and smacked him upside the head the last time. It was pretty funny."

"Garrett's here?"

"He'll be up before the bout starts. Edward wanted him to stick around and talk through a few things. Like I said, it's nice for him to have a cheering section. Six is definitely better than one."

It made me sad for Edward. I never really stopped to think about the network around him. It was too easy to take for granted; he was an Olympic champion. One would think he'd have people clamoring around him.

The realization shook me a bit. Edward didn't have the support that I did. My brother, Kate, my parents when they were alive…they'd always believed in me. Edward had never really had that.

Maybe, just maybe, we weren't as one sided as it felt. Edward might have saved me from being hit by the SUV, but I might be saving him in my own small way too.

"Esme, do you remember his first Nationals?"

Carlisle had yet to directly address Esme, and I couldn't help but notice her flush again before answering.

"Yes. He looked so tiny out there. Wasn't that the summer before the big growth spurt?"

Carlisle laughed and tightened his arm around me.

"You should have seen him, Bella. He grew ten inches in a year. Going into his sophomore year of high school he was one of the top ranked juniors in the U.S., but he was all arms and legs…"

"And hair," Esme interjected. "That the summer he had that awful mop of hair."

"His coach took to calling him Taz. He was so damn fast, and the hair stuck out just like that the cartoon character. It was hysterical to watch."

"The mask didn't help matters. He'd work up a sweat, and it would make his hair stand up even worse."

They were both smiling at the memory now, and I caught Carlisle dart a quick glance in her direction.

"You were the one who wanted him to have my hair. I told you he would have been better off with yours. I think he got that lion's mane because of your wishing."

I heard Esme draw in a quick gasp. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that she was biting her lip, and it looked as though there were tears in her eyes.

"Showtime!" Emmett called as he clapped his hands together. "Our boy is up!"

Edward stood at the edge of the competition floor, foil in hand, his mask resting on his hip. I recognized the look of determination on his face. It was the same one from the photo in his apartment. The one with the flag above his head. He wanted this.

All around us people murmured, commenting on his looks, his record, his potential. To these people, he was a rock star.

But they didn't know him. Not like I knew him.

They didn't love him like I did.

"We made a glorious boy," Esme stated quietly, breaking me out of my reverie.

I wasn't sure if Carlisle heard her or not.

She slipped her hand in mine, and I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Carlisle laughed and tightened his arm around me.

"Wait 'til you see him go, Bella." He darted a quick glance over at Esme. "Our boy is more than glorious. He's the best there is."

**-ε- Faces in the Crowd**

I can't remember being more nervous before a competition before. Then again, I'd never really had much of an audience. My dad and Irina were about it, and she only sat by him when the Olympic matches were being televised so they could be the "family support." It was odd that she wasn't there now as the Nationals were bound to be recorded if not live. I wasn't even sure she was here except Laurent said she was helping with something in the judges' room.

I took a quick glance up into the stands. I had an actual cheering section. Emmett and Rosalie were there. As were Esme, my dad, and Bella. It was an interesting mix to say the least. Emmett had been angling for tickets for a long time. Bella asked for two tickets, and I assumed she would bring Kate, so when I saw her walk in with Esme, I did a double take.

It had been a very long time since my mother watched me in person. Particularly in a major competition. My feelings toward her were in a constant state of evolution. Some days I remained extremely resentful. I could understand, even justify her leaving when I was young, but all those years when she could have reached out, could have told me. I like to think that even as a young boy, I would have understood. Who knows though? Would it have been any different? Those were the days when I wondered what the hell was the point in dwelling on it? Why not let bygones be bygones and enjoy the time we had now? I knew she loved me and had my best interests at heart. That was a damn good start for a relationship; I just couldn't help but wish I'd had it sooner.

Bella looked beautiful. For a second my brain flashed to my hopes for after the competition, but I shook my head to clear any of those images. That gave new meaning to the old adage of imagining your audience naked. And it didn't make me any less nervous. I worked hard to channel the energy though, to focus on what had to be done. Because it was about more than sex; it was letting go of the fear that was holding me back.

Ultimately, although having a cheering section added some pressure, I have to say. It felt good. Damned good.

When I went to the Olympics, my dad sat in the stands with his American flag. When I went back and watched the tapes I noticed every time I was on, they panned to him. He'd looked so lonely despite the fact that his wife was sitting next to him. It was a mirror of how I felt when I realized how few people really cared about me. Yes, the club would cheer for me; heck, all the family members of the other Americans would too, but it wasn't really about me. It was general camaraderie.

"How are you holding up there, Golden Boy?" Garrett mocked when he sat down beside me.

I pulled my ear buds out and took a deep breath.

"Honestly, a little jittery," I admitted.

"That's good. You can use the added adrenaline to your advantage," Garret said with authority.

"Are you my coach now?" I joked.

"Might as well be. Where is Laurent anyway?"

I shrugged. It wasn't the right time to think about my dissatisfaction with my long-time coach. He still treated me like a little boy. His attempts to motivate me were juvenile, and I'd much preferred working with Garrett over the last several weeks. We were equals. He understood what I needed and got me to react without thinking.

Still, I didn't have a clue where he'd come from or how he found me exactly when I needed him.

"So, I've done some digging, and I can't find a Garrett Marrs anywhere in the history of fencing, but I know you really aren't new to this sport."

He chuckled.

"How about we stick to the present and future and leave the past behind?"

"Well given that I'm trusting both to someone whose past I don't know, that's a little scary."

"You're not trusting anything to me, medal man. This is all you."

"I hope I'm ready."

"You are. No one can touch you when you're in the zone."

I nodded. No more self doubt. There wasn't room for it today.

"You've got quite a fan base up there." He looked up into the stands.

"Yeah well, not often Nationals are so close."

"I think they would have come no matter how far away you were."

I thought about the people sitting there. "This year, you might be right."

"That's what it's all about, you know?" He motioned up to my family and friends. "Every decent battle ever fought was over love of some kind. It's the only thing worth fighting for. You keep that in mind, and you'll do just fine out there today."

"That's your parting wisdom?"

"Yup, that and don't hesitate so much on your attack."

"Thanks, Garrett. I'll see you when it's over. "

I glanced up one last time before putting my ear buds back in and getting ready to have my saber tested.

The first two periods were a breeze, which had been entirely expected. The third gave me some trouble. Laurent was trying to coach me through it, but I swear he was like a fly I wanted to swat away.

When I was a kid, I used to pretend I had a light saber; it made sense. It's probably why I'd settled in on sabers as my expertise. In order to tune out the noise in the room I willed it away, believing it was my Jedi mind trick. Over the years, I learned it was just my own ability to focus, but I still liked to think of myself as a Jedi.

Today when I let the quiet in, the odd thing was I could swear I actually heard Garrett talking me through the bout. His voice was calm and steady, and it was as if he could sense my opponent's moves. It gave me a strength and determination I hadn't known in years.

By the time I needed to make my final touch I didn't consider losing an option.

**-β- But I am not Left Handed**

For the first five minutes, I really did think I was going to throw up. Esme and Carlisle kept a hold of me, and their support, along with Carlisle's explanations, helped calm me down. At least a little bit.

The more I watched, the more comfortable I became. Edward made it look effortless, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I don't know what's gotten into him today," Carlisle stated quietly. "He's tearing this guy apart."

The final bout flew by, Edward landing touches left and right. I didn't fully understand the scoring system, but Edward's opponent had yet to land a single touch, which was apparently unheard of.

"He's going to sweep it," Esme murmured next to me, pride evident in her voice.

The judge flagged them to proceed.

"He lands this and it's over," Garrett called from the other end of the row. He'd been quiet to this point. I wasn't happy with his treatment of Kate, but he'd been good for Edward, and I couldn't begrudge that.

With the judge's indication to proceed, Edward launched forward, catching his opponent off guard. Before anyone could register the motion, the score board indicated a hit.

It was over that fast.

Edward jerked off his mask and looked up at us in the stands. His eyes were bright with the knowledge he had just obliterated the competition. He was absolutely spectacular.

"That's my boy," Carlisle stated quietly.

"Actually, I think that's our boy," Esme rejoined him. They shared a small awkward smile.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from Edward. People thronged around him, patting him on the back, giving him hugs, wanting their own piece of the spotlight. Whenever there was a break in the crowd, he looked back up at me with that same brilliant smile. And I knew it was for me and me alone.

"What are you waiting for? Go down there," Esme whispered to me.

"No, it's his moment," I responded, watching a blonde woman throw her arms around Edward's neck.

"Go on, Bella. He wants you down there. Why else would he keep looking up this way?" Carlisle encouraged me.

As if knowing what we were talking about, Edward caught my eye and inclined his head in a 'come here' gesture.

"See. Go on." Carlisle looked down at his watch. "We'll meet you outside. I know Edward; he's going to be ravenous. We can grab something to eat before everyone scatters to the four corners."

I gave a distracted wave of acknowledgement and took off down the aisle towards the competition floor with Rose, Emmett and Garrett on my heels. Fighting my way through the crowd, I stopped short of the group clustered around Edward. He saw me, and forced his way through the well wishers.

The moment he was clear, I launched myself at him, covering his face with kisses. He laughed and spun me around in a circle.

"What's that for?" He asked before kissing my neck.

"For kicking ass. Your dad said you never win like that."

He laughed and pulled me in tighter. "I may have had a little motivation and a lot of encouragement."

**-ε-A Different Perception**

I was in a zone, and I knew it. My win was effortless, but I didn't take it for granted. Probably for the first time in my life, I took stock of what it meant to be in that moment. I closed my eyes and imagined all the hours, all the people who'd made this possible. Right down to the guy who cleans the locker room at the club. I thought about all the kids at the Y and how something like this . . . someone like me . . . could give them hope for a better future. Whether it was through fencing or just the knowledge that it was possible, it didn't matter. Just as long as they believed in themselves. And what I finally understood was that it all began with someone believing in them.

I scanned the crowds; it was harder to see them all up there with everyone on their feet, but she called to me. I needed her with me.

I didn't know much about romantic love. For instance, I had no idea that it made other things in life that much sweeter. Having her to share the victory was actually part of the win, if that makes sense. I could barely pull myself away from her to hit the locker room. I had to conduct a few interviews on my way out as well. There were pats on the back, hugs, and high fives to receive as well.

It was a good thing I didn't need to operate any heavy machinery because I didn't think I would be coming down from this high any time soon. On my way to the locker room, I passed by a small room filled with judges and corporate sponsors. I nearly got pulled in, but a small voice stepped up.

"Let him be. I'm sure he wants to celebrate with family."

Irina grabbed my arm and led me away swiftly.

"Thanks."

She shook her head slightly. "It's okay."

Maybe it was the high. Maybe it was love. I saw the small lines around Irina's eyes; the years of disappointment on display. She was a beautiful woman, aging more than gracefully. I remembered when I was around fourteen; I broke my arm in three places trying to attempt some ridiculous flip in the backyard. I was worried I'd never fence again. Her eyes were the ones I'd seen when I woke from surgery, telling me everything was going to be okay.

We got the locker room, and she let her grasp slip. "Well, congratulations, Edward."

I quickly pulled her into a hug. "Thank you . . . for everything, Irina. You deserve so much better."

It took a second, but I felt her arms wrap around my waist to hug me back. When she pulled back, her eyes we wet. "Go, you have people waiting on you."

I nodded. My chest seemed to swell knowing that for the first time, that was true.

I was ready in a flash, joining family for more congratulatory kudos. I looked for Garrett, but I couldn't find him.

Laurent hoped I'd eat with the team, but I begged off, looking forward to the chance to celebrate with my friends and family. The atmosphere at dinner was jovial, but every time I looked at Bella I wanted to rush everyone through their courses. She caught my gaze and winked at me at one point, and I wanted to throw her over my shoulder and run out the door with her.

I was patient though. At the end of dinner, we had to play musical cars. I'd arrived with the team, and Bella had driven my mother up. Apparently, Bella asked Rose and Emmett to drive Esme home, but out of the blue, but my dad insisted he lived closer, and it only made sense. It was all a little awkward, and Esme seemed flustered, but she didn't say no.

I was grateful I didn't have to drive. I didn't think I would be safe. My physical exhaustion and mental anticipation were a deadly combination. The seatbelt kept me from attacking her on the ride, but I did let my hand wander to her knee and up her thigh. That was as far as my reach extended.

My thoughts weren't on the competition. They weren't on Irina or Garrett either. It was all about the woman sitting next to me. She kept glancing over at me and smiling.

"God that was amazing to see. You were amazing," she said over and over. "Do you have any idea what it's like to watch you? It's just . . . well . . . amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I knew you were good, obviously, but your movements are beyond sport. It's beautiful to watch."

"Were you ogling, Bella?" I reached out grabbed a strand of hair.

"Maybe a little," she admitted. We came to a stop in front of the hotel, and I clicked the button on my seatbelt.

"Good. " I ran a finger over to her lips, and traced them. I had wanted her for so long. I didn't think it was possible to want her more, but when her lips parted, and I felt her breath on my fingers, I wanted nothing more than all of her. I definitely wanted her body, but somehow I knew being inside her would mean more than a physical act. "But it's my turn now."

**-β- Falling**

The minute the elevator doors closed, Edward pulled me towards him.

"Do you have any idea how amazing it was to look up and see you there, knowing that it was just for me?" He asked as he leaned into me. "To see you sitting with my parents like that, a unified front. No one has ever done that for me."

He paused, his lips just inches from mine, a small smile lighting up his face.

"Your cheeks are red. You okay?"

"Yeah, just warm," I squeaked. We were past the infamous Nationals, and on the way to his room. Both of us knew what was coming next. I was nervous and excited and unnerved, and my stupid blush was giving it all away.

"Too bad. I have no intention of letting you cool down," he whispered before brushing a slow kiss across the corner of my mouth.

"Promise?" I asked, feeling my cheeks warm a bit more. I wasn't usually so forward.

"That is one thing you can count on."

The elevator chimed, indicating that we'd reached our floor. The doors slid open, and Edward stepped out into the hallway. He held his hand out to me, an invitation to follow. I intertwined my fingers with his and followed him down the hallway. He stopped, inserted a card key into the slot and opened the door for me to talk through.

I stepped forward into the room, taking a quick glance around the living area. A couch, a desk, a flat screen TV hung on the wall.

The slam of the door made me jump, and I looked back over my shoulder to see Edward toss my bag in a chair and then reach over his shoulder to grab the collar of his shirt. He pulled it over his head, dropping it carelessly on the floor as he slowly started towards me.

Once he was within arms reach, I hooked my finger in the belt loop of his jeans, pulling him closer.

"Take your clothes off, Bella."

It wasn't a request, just a simple statement.

There would be no hesitation now. We'd both wanted this for too long. And we might even actually be at the point where it truly made sense.

Stepping back, I pulled my t-shirt over my head, followed quickly by my shorts. As soon as I was free of my clothes I reached out to pull free the button on his jeans.

He pushed my hand away, popping his jeans open and shaking them off, running shoes along with them.

In theory, we'd seen each other with less clothing the day we went swimming, yet there was something much more provocative about our current state of undress. Edward leaned in to kiss my shoulder before trailing his tongue up towards my ear.

"So you think I'm beautiful to watch?" His voice was husky. Before I could reply, he pulled me against him and kissed me hard. I gasped at the ferocity of it, the need and want that he poured into it.

"You really have no clue how beautiful you are, do you?"

His hands slid up my back, and with a quick flick of the wrist, managed to unclasp my bra. And then he withdrew and gave me a devilish smile before slipping around to stand behind me.

"As much as I like the idea of you watching me…" He kissed my shoulder again as he pulled me back up against him. "I think I'd like to watch you now."

I could feel a knot growing in my stomach, not in apprehension, but in excitement. Edward leaned in to suck on my earlobe as his hands came to rest on my shoulders. He slowly pushed the straps of my bra down my arms, stopping to take hold of my wrists to pull my hands up over my head.

"Hold on." He brought my hands to meet behind his neck. "And don't let go. Never let go."

Edward released my wrists, and his fingers skimmed slowly down the inside my arms until reaching my collar bone. The light contact shot a chill through my body, and with that tightened the knot in my stomach a little more.

"That day at the pool, I couldn't take my eyes off this spot right here." His finger slowly trailed down from my collar bone. "You'd move, and the strap of your top would shift. There'd be just a glimpse of a tan line, and then it would be gone. Only on you would something so innocent be so entrancing."

His hand dropped lower, slipping around the outside of my breast to palm it, his thumb making slow concentric circles. My grasp around his neck tightened a bit as I sucked in a sharp breath.

"I like how you react to me. I like knowing that I'm not the only one who is helpless to resist in this."

Edward kissed my neck again, his free hand gliding down my stomach. His fingers traced the outline of my hip bone before gently slipping under the lace edging of my underwear.

"I promised I would always be there to catch you if you fell. That doesn't mean that I can't be the one pushing you too. I want to make you fall hard. I want you to feel like I do when I'm around you."

"And you think I don't…._Edward_…" I gasped out his name as he touched me, slowly at first, as if evaluating how I would react. He chuckled at my reaction.

"My name never sounded so good," he whispered in my ear. "But I guess I need to do better if you can still talk."

He continued to whisper in my ear as he methodically explored my body. He laughed softly as I arched into him, urging me on as I became more vocal.

Just when I thought I was going to have to beg, he slipped a single finger inside of me, and my knees buckled slightly. His free arm dropped to tighten around my waist as he kissed my neck.

"I'll catch you. Fall Bella, let me watch you go. I want to see how I make you feel."

Knowing that he was watching me and the context of his request was more than I could take. I dropped my head back against his shoulder, giving in to the sensations. My eyes instinctively squeezed shut and my arms tightened around his neck, as much to pull him closer as to support myself.

With my eyes closed, I lost myself in the feelings, both physical and emotional. I completely surrendered control as Edward expertly manipulated my body. His whispers in my ear told me how breathtakingly beautiful I was to watch, and how much he wanted me. Slow circular motions combined with long even strokes pulled me further and further towards the edge.

That familiar light-headed feeling had started its slow build, and I held on to Edward tighter, my breath coming faster and faster as my legs all but gave out beneath me.

I was semi-cognizant of gasping out Edward's name as I tipped over, but it was lost in series of mumbled moans. Letting my body relax into his, I struggled to catch my breath. Edward's was just as ragged.

"You're mine now; you know that, don't you?" He whispered in my ear. "No more doubts. _Mine_."

I'd managed to stabilize myself, and once I had enough balance, I let go. My hand dropped to my side, then slipped in between us.

"No more playing, I need you please," I whispered. There was a muffled 'ungh' against my shoulder as I squeezed gently.

He worked his hand from side to side, slipping my underwear down off my hips. I shook them free and kicked them off. They landed silently next to the rest of my clothes.

"Grab my jeans, please. Back pocket."

Stretching my leg out, I used my toes to drag his jeans across the floor. I didn't want to lose a single inch of contact, so I awkwardly used my foot to lift his jeans off the floor. Once my foot was high enough, I released him and reached out to grab the pile of denim. Edward slipped a hand into a pocket, retrieving a small foil package.

"Before you say a word, I didn't know this would happen, I just well…" He broke off awkwardly.

I laughed at his hesitation. How he could go from sexier than hell to unsure in two minutes was beyond me and absolutely endearing. This was exactly why I loved him; the contrast of uncertainty and confidence. It's what made him who he was.

Something in my laughter spurred Edward on, and he flashed me a devious grin before tearing the packet open with his teeth. Within just a few seconds, the wrapper was tossed on the floor, and he'd spun me back around to face him.

My arms went instinctively around his neck, and he lifted me up so that we were eye level. One hand slipped down my leg to pull my knee up, and I followed his guidance, twining both my legs around his waist.

He wobbled a bit before dropping awkwardly back onto the couch. I laughed as I righted myself in his lap.

"Sorry, legs are a bit tired," he answered sheepishly.

"I can't imagine why."

"Yeah, I kind of slacked off today. Nothing important to do, you know."

This man was such a dichotomy. And I knew in that moment, that I would never love anyone as much as I loved him. I reached down in between us and slowly shifted on top of him.

"What. I don't count?"

I could see him forming a retort, and cut him off at the pass.

"Will you fall with me?"

The question barely made it out of my mouth before Edward pulled me down onto him. My eyes flew open wide, and he stared back at me, the same mystified expression on his face. Leaning into me, he kissed my slowly, almost reverently. We began to move, working with and against each other, both trying desperately to hold on. But months of a slow build, combined with the intensity of the moment and a desire that neither of us could begin to describe wouldn't allow for that.

Edward broke away from my mouth with a gasp, "No, no, no. not yet, don't want…"

But his protest fell on deaf ears. He pulled me roughly into him, a low moan escaping his lips as he shuddered against me.

We held on to each other for a long time.

"Good fall?" I asked innocently.

"Dork," he shot back with my usual rejoinder. "You are wicked, wicked woman. It was bad enough that I had the staying power of a sixteen year old, but my god Bella, I will always let you be on top if that's the way you are going to be."

"I may be a dork, but I'm your dork, and you love me for it."

Edward was quiet for a moment before pushing me back gently. His hands went to my face, one cupping my chin, the other pushing a bit of matted hair off my forehead.

"I do, Bella. I love you." He leaned in to kiss me. "And I'm not just saying that to get you into bed."

"Because technically, we are on the couch, and I think that would come before I did," I teased back.

He laughed. "See, that's the second one. I am rubbing off on you after all."

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, enjoying everything about the perfection of the moment. The happiness, the laughter. It was all as it should be.

"I love you too."

**-ε- Morning Light**

I wanted more. After months of anticipation, after a day of emotional highs, I wanted to go ten rounds with her.

But I crashed. Hard. My body gave out long before my desire for her.

I don't remember a single dream. I didn't even remember falling asleep and when I woke up I had a slight panic attack wondering if perhaps, I had fallen asleep in the middle of something important, or perhaps what I did remember from last night was all a dream itself. The last thing I could remember was Bella saying she loved me. That made me smile.

But somehow we made it from the couch to the bed, and I hope I hadn't missed any essential details in the middle.

I turned to reach for her, but she wasn't there. I stretched, and threw my legs over the side of the bed. I glanced around the room but I realized my clothes were still strewn about the living area of the hotel room. I was contemplating my next move when Bella stood in the doorway.

"Hey, I thought I heard movement in here. Need something?" she said dangling my jeans from her finger by the belt loop.

"Nope, I'm fine," I teased standing up and stretching.

She didn't take her eyes off me.

I winked at her.

"You really do have the body of Adonis don't you?" she asked.

I walked toward her. "I like to think there have been some improvements. I mean have you ever seen that statue? He's lacking a little, eh?"

I looked down at myself.

She followed my eyes. "Mmm."

I was directly in front of her, and I reached out to tug on the robe she was wearing.

"They just delivered breakfast. I thought you needed sustenance."

I pouted a little. But food was a necessity. "To be continued, then." I leaned down and kissed her while running my hands down her arms.

I took my pants from her hands and slipped them on. When I got into the other room, she was sitting on the couch holding out a cup of coffee.

"I figured you needed protein," she motioned toward the eggs and meats with her other hand.

"You figured right. I'm starving. Thanks."

She ate a piece of toast and watched me inhale just about everything else.

"Did you get enough?" she joked.

I swallowed, and gave her smile. "Not even close."

"Do you ever stop?"

She was laughing, but I pounced, hopping up and pulling her into me.

"Do you want me to?' I whispered.

"No," she breathed back.

"Good because we have a few hours until check out, and I feel strangely rejuvenated."

"So I sensed," Bella teased looking down at my hips. She shrugged out of her robe. "Anticipation is nice, but I'm tired of all the waiting. How about you?"

"Oh god. Speaking of beautiful bodies."

She smiled and blushed.

We both stepped forward, eager for skin to skin contact.

I spoke softly in her ear. "It was all worth it you know. And I would do it again. I would wait forever for you."

After that, our communication turned nonverbal.

**-Γ- It's Just a Job**

Why is it that the little flaws, the imperfections make humans so attractive?

I've had women all over the world, throughout the ages. Human and immortal. Commoners and royalty. And yet none of them ever spoke to me the way this woman did.

She sat across the table from me, one eye shaped slightly differently than the other. Her chin a bit too pointy, but those little imperfections are what moved her from beautiful to breathtaking.

"I can't keep up this back and forth, it's not fair, Garrett."

She'd tried to be strong, tried to make me choose a path. This small, fragile human, whom I'd hurt beyond belief, had tried to force me to make a decision. She was stronger than I could ever be. She would fight, I would run.

"Kate, you know that things are complicated right now." I was backpedaling as I tried to figure out a way to keep her and still do what I was I needed to do. But I didn't know how.

"So I am supposed to take you at face value? Accept that you care, and believe in what you have to give, no questions asked? I don't think so. I deserve more than that."

I could hear the hurt in her voice. I'd done this to her, I deserved to feel this pain. But it was all new and fresh. This was something more, something I couldn't have. Something that, regardless of how much I wanted it, I wasn't allowed to have.

She was mortal. I was not. There were rules that even I didn't have the power to break.

"Kate, if I could pick you up and take you somewhere far away, where the rules didn't apply, I would. There are simply some things that I have a responsibility to see through. I can't explain them, and even if I could, they wouldn't make sense."

She bowed her head to study the coffee cup in front of her. I knew she was trying not to cry, and it killed me a little bit more.

We sat across from each other, not speaking for the longest time.

"Bella told me about what you did for Edward," Kate stated quietly. "For someone who is so anti-relationship, you seem to be doing an awful lot to help them work things out."

And there we were the heart of the matter.

"Edward is a good kid who deserves good things. If I can help him achieve them, it's the least I can do."

"He still has a big hurdle to cross." Her grey eyes were wide, and I knew that she meant Bella's brother, but for a fleeting moment, I couldn't help but think that she knew more. Oh how I wished she could know it all.

"From what it sounds like, it's a bit of pot and kettle, but the kettle has officially retired."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I know it. Even if for some reason something comes between them, I don't think there will ever be anyone that moves him like she does." I paused to lend gravitas to my words. "And her brother could very much be the one to ruin that."

Kate blew out a breath, looking off in the distance. "You want me to talk to him, don't you?"

It was why I'd asked her to meet me for coffee. It was all part of the plan. The god damn plan.

I could lie to Love, but not to myself. I missed Kate. I could have figured out another way to launch my third trial, but I wanted to see her. My motivations were solely selfish.

"Yes. He might listen to you. Hell, make it a challenge. Tell him to man up and be there for his sister; offer the olive branch to Edward. Have a little faith that people can change. Hell, maybe in doing so he'll grow up himself."

Kate let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, we all hope that people can change."

I stood, pushing my chair back so that I could step away.

"You know you are special to me, Katie. My life is just…complicated."

"It always is," she responded sadly. "Goodbye, Garrett."

I hated the finality of her statement, but I knew that I could do nothing to change it. So I did the only thing I could do, I turned to walk away.

"No one could move me like you do either."

She said it quietly, not knowing that I could hear her loud and clear.

Love stood across the street as I walked out into the morning sunshine. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a single eye brow raised. I returned her look. She knew that with this challenge in play, the wheels would be set in motion for the execution of her next one as well.

But there was something more in that look, something that I didn't want to think about right now.

I turned and walked down the street alone, leaving the first woman I'd ever cared about and the only one I could ever love behind me.

**E/N: Well well, that was quite an eventful chapter. Thrustward had all sorts of accomplishments here. In honor of his big win (take your pick on which was the most significant), what was your one shining acheivement?**

**Quick point of clarification off last chapter. The Fates making sure Jasper got a hold of Edward's arrest record does not counted as a challenge (their will come from Caius), but Garrett might be using that event to influence his own set of challenges. Second, Bella was not mad at Edward for what he was caught doing, but because he hadn't been forthcoming with it being the reason for his 'volunteering' at the Y. **

**Now, if you aren't already aware, Hmonster4 has two offerings in the September Support Stacie auction. You can get a Deconstructing Dracula outtake or an Emmett of your choice. Bidding ends on 9/14, so you can just squeeze yours in. **

**http://www**** (dot) majiksfanfic (dot) com (slash) phpbb (slash) viewforum (dot) php?f=115**

**Challenge summary:**

1. Tanya – Love Life

- Edward and Bella

-?

-?

-?

2. Garrett – Get a Life

- Win Nationals DONE

- Edward grows up

- Jasper learns to have faith

-?

3. The Fates – Save a Life

- SUV 'accident' DONE

-?

-?

-?


	13. Just When You Knew What to Expect

**Not our characters. **

**Chapter 12 Just When You Knew What to Expect**

**-ε- Mea Culpa**

After nationals, my new mantra was "balance."

I needed to find a way to fit it all in. I wanted to be able to keep my focus while maintaining a real relationship. I was determined to make it work. After making love with Bella, denying myself sex or time with her in order to be successful simply wasn't an option.

I knew it would be easy to swing the other direction though. To keep falling, so to speak, until I was in so deep with Bella that I didn't give a rat's ass about anything else around me. In fact, that was what I really wanted to do.

Balance though. Responsibility. Work, training, the Y. Paying for past mistakes, living up to current potential, planning for the future. This whole concept was new to me.

Within a week, I was back in a fairly regular groove. When Saturday morning came, I was at the Y. I used to have a running total in my head about how many hours were left on my sentence, but I lost track in the last couple of months. I had a feeling my time was almost up, but I didn't worry about it. I wasn't going to cut out in the middle of a session anyway, and Alice was already talking about scheduling more sections of fencing for fall; she'd asked whether I wanted to do a non "at risk" group, and actually get paid to do it. I told her I'd think about it.

My class was going really well. These kids were responding, and I didn't find them as challenging as I once had. It was amazing how a little more structure to the lesson each week meant we got through more, and they seemed to have more fun. If I could be successful with kids like these, then I would think I would do fine with some who hadn't witnessed murders and whatever else they went through. Still, I wasn't sure what that would do to my balance.

As it was, fitting everything in was kicking my ass. Today, I planned to spend a few hours at the club in the afternoon and then Bella and I were going to see a movie. Balance. Tired, but there.

I begged out on lunch with Emmett so I could wrap up at the Y sooner. My eyes were on the prize. The prize was getting to Bella. The sooner, the better.

I was putting away equipment when I heard a knock on the closet door behind me.

"Hey, Edward. There's someone here to see you," Alice said.

I turned around to see her standing next to Jasper. I almost groaned out loud.

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I guess I should get going." She appeared hesitant to leave. She looked over at Jasper out of the corner of her eye, and bit her lip. Then she looked back at me and raised her eyebrows. I waited for her to leave, but she dragged her heels. Jasper glanced toward Alice, and his expression softened. She smiled at him and then turned to leave. Slowly. And then it hit me. "Oh hey, thanks Alice. Did you two meet?" She turned around and shook her head. "This is Jasper, my girlfriend's brother. Jasper, Alice is the Director of the Y."

Jasper looked embarrassed when he realized what her position was. "You didn't have to show me back here. You probably have far more important things to do."

"It was my pleasure," Alice beamed. "I enjoyed talking to you."

"Me too," Jasper responded. "I may have to come back for a tour. My gym membership is up soon."

I had to admit, Jasper was smooth. I could see the heat rise in Alice's face, but she just smiled back at him.

She walked away but glanced back a few more times. Jasper didn't take his eyes off her until she turned the corner.

I felt like an intruder in a very personal moment. I had a busy day though, and if I was about to get in trouble for something else with him, I wanted to get it over with.

"So, what brings you here?"

It threw him off a bit, but he turned his focus back to me.

"I . . . uh . . . just wanted to talk to you."

I threw my hands up, as if to say 'go ahead.'

"Well, I guess first of all, congratulations. I watched some highlights, and I don't know much about what you do, but you looked really good."

I nearly snorted. I remembered Bella saying pretty much the same thing. Somehow I didn't think they meant it in the same way though.

"Thanks. But I don't think that's why you came here."

"Any chance we could get out of here? Go somewhere and talk?"

I paused. This might not be good for balancing my time, but it had a potentially huge impact on my mental balance.

"Just give me five minutes."

I grabbed my gear and found him in the lobby, talking with Alice. His demeanor with her was at complete odds with the way he'd acted with me. He was stiff and aggressive with me. Talking to her, he smiled and his shoulders were relaxed. His back leaned up against the wall, and his legs jutted out at an angle, probably to bridge the gap in their height distance.

"Ready?" I interrupted.

"Sure," he said, righting himself. "Nice to meet you, Alice. I'll . . . uh . . . see you around." He twirled a business card in his hand and nodded toward her.

"That would be nice," she said softly.

He steered me toward his car, and we drove to a restaurant a couple of miles down the road. Once orders were placed, there was an awkward quiet until he got started.

"So, it's just… We didn't get off on the right foot, and it's pretty much my fault."

I resisted the urge to laugh, but my face must have given something away.

"Okay, it's all my fault. Well, you see . . . Bella is the only family I have left. I don't know how much she's told you about my history."

I shook my head. I knew Jasper had been adopted, but we really hadn't gotten into the circumstances.

"You work with at risk kids at the Y, huh?"

"Yes."

"I was one. Saw a lot of shit kids shouldn't see. Anyway, it's been years, and it's all water under the bridge now. The Swans took me in, and I never looked back. They became my family. They accepted me for who I was and never once made me feel like I didn't belong. With Mom and Dad gone, it really is just us. Bella's everything to me. And I won't apologize for looking out for her or for trying to protect her. My dad would expect that of me. You understand?"

"Yeah, I think I do." It was weird. I didn't know what I expected from him, but he seemed . . . real.

He started to say something else, but he stopped and took a drink instead.

"Anyway, I may have a tendency to overreact. Bella and Kate give me shit about it all the time, but I really am just trying to protect her. She's my sister."

"I understand."

"And all the crap you pulled last fall was not cool. If anything like that happened again or if you hurt her in any way, I _will_ kick your ass."

"Understood."

I got the impression there was supposed to be an apology somewhere in there, but it never really came. At the same time, I realized he needed reassurance.

"Jasper, I get it. I do. I fucked up, and I'm paying for it. In the end, I've learned a lot from the whole thing, and I can promise it won't happen again. And as for Bella . . .well, I know what it feels like to want to protect her. I've never moved as fast as I did when that SUV was gunning for her. So I have no intention of causing her any pain."

He stared at me for a minute and slowly nodded. "Listen, we'll be fine as long as you understand, I'll always be watching."

"As long as you understand I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled. "So we're good then?"

I wasn't entirely sure what I was answering, but I think this was a step in the right direction.

"Sure."

"So, uh, that Alice. Is she seeing anyone?"

It was the first I'd seen Jasper actually hesitate or seem uncertain. Maybe there was more to learn about him than I thought.

My time with Jasper messed up my schedule, and I had to cut my training time down by a half an hour, and I was exactly that late getting to Bella's house. Laurent cut me some lack since I had just won Nationals, and Bella claimed she didn't mind going to a later movie.

That's what balance was all about.

**-β- 1,2,3,4 I Declare a…**

"That's not fair!" I squealed as I tried to pull away.

"You're just jealous. Admit it you are nowhere near as good as I am."

"How do you get through the door with that ego?"

Edward grinned and pulled me into his lap. "Face it, I kick ass at fencing and thumb wars. It's as simple as that."

"I can take you with a wrapping paper tube though," I shot back, grinning at him with pride.

"Oh, you can take me anywhere you want."

I just rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, like that is a real challenge."

The original plan had been to go see a movie, but we'd chosen instead to camp out on the couch in my apartment, arguing over who was the better thumb wrestler. Yep, our relationship had changed by leaps and bounds. We were in a deep, committed, mature relationship.

Well, mature might be a stretch.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something serious for a second…" Edward started hesitantly. He leaned back against the arm of the couch and laced his fingers together with mine.

"That sounds ominous."

"No, just…I don't know." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Your brother came to see me at the Y today."

Jasper and I hadn't spoken much of late. We'd both said some pretty harsh things the day he dropped his bombshell about Edward's arrest and community service. Kate tried to get us together a few times, but life managed to conspire against the effort, keeping us far apart. It was probably a good thing, giving us both time to cool down and gain perspective.

"What did he want?"

"I think, in his own round about way, to apologize, or semi-apologize. He didn't directly say he was wrong, but the intent was there."

I snorted a dry laugh. "Jasper Whitlock never admits he's wrong."

"He tried, that's what matters. More importantly, he brought up your family and being adopted."

"But you already knew that."

"From you, but it's different if he's the one that's telling me."

Jasper's adoption wasn't something many people knew about. Kate and a few other close family friends were pretty much it. People may have picked up on the different last names and the fact that we looked nothing alike, but it rarely came up.

"It explains a lot, you know. Why he's so protective of you."

"Yeah, that and the fact that he thinks with his dick, and therefore believes that all other men will too."

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, ending my sarcastic assessment of my brother. "I was like that before I met you. Maybe he was justified in being over protective."

"Was, Edward. Past tense." I paused, thinking about how to best explain it. "My dad was always so quick to shelter both of us. Jasper picked that up and ran with it, and he's ten times worse. My dad worried about who I dated, if I was getting in a car with someone who'd been drinking, that sort of parental stuff. Jasper takes it ten steps farther. He's actually trying to dictate what cases I take. Did you know he wanted me to pass Seth on to someone else?"

"Why?"

"Jasper thinks there are some connections to Seth's mom's murder that are shady, making it too dangerous for me. He wanted Kate and me a million miles away as a safety precaution. And typical me, I got mad at him and accused him of being a hypocrite. I would think that Jasper of all people would understand why I couldn't pass Seth off to someone else."

"I guess I see both sides. I can understand you not wanting to leave Seth, but I agree with him too. I don't like the idea that you could be in harm's way. I don't blame your brother for that at all."

In the course of our conversation, Edward had leaned his head to the side, and had been slowly rubbing circles in the palms of my hands with his thumbs. His legs were stretched out to rest on the coffee table, totally relaxed.

"Who are you, and what did you do with Edward Cullen?"

He frowned at me, confused. "Why?"

"It just dawned on me, we are having a pretty deep conversation about my family while I am straddling your lap. And you are actually acting your age. No deflection or innuendo."

"It happens once in a blue moon." He released one hand and reached up to flip my hair back off my shoulder. "Beside, this is important. I don't want you to lose your family because of me."

"Siblings fight, Edward. It's normal. I love my brother, I just don't agree with him all the time. Ask him, he probably feels the same way. We'll make up, and life will go on, same as it ever was."

"You may want to make up with him sooner rather than later then, because something else weird happened today."

"What's that?"

Edward took a deep breath and winced as he said it. "He seemed to take a shine to Alice Brandon."

I groaned and dropped my head back so that I could stare at the ceiling. Alice went out of her way to be helpful with Seth early on, and seemed like a really nice girl. Just the type that would get churned up in Jasper's wake.

"My brother would find someone to hit on anywhere. How bad was the damage this time?"

Edward scrutinized me for a moment, a small frown forming.

"You're doing the same thing, you know? Making assumptions about his behavior. Maybe this time was different for him."

As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. I was making the same gross generalization about Jasper that he'd done with Edward.

"Sorry, go on."

"He wasn't hitting on her, Bella. This was different. It was almost like he was flirting with her, but it was awkward and disgustingly cute, like he didn't know what to do. I _almost_ felt sorry for him."

I stared at Edward, incredulous. He opened his eyes wide and nodded his head to reinforce his statement.

"Will wonders never cease? I've never seen my brother awkward. Not even when we were little. It almost sounds like the way you were around me at first."

"Exactly. And now look where you are." Edward released my other hand and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Can I make a smart alec comment about losing your cherry now?"

"Not if you want to get any."

"Ouch. Okay, fine. How about if I ask you what you are doing for dinner Thursday night?"

"Maybe going out with my boyfriend. Why?"

Edward chewed on his lip for a moment, as if debating how to proceed.

"My dad wants to know if we'll have dinner with him. He seems kind of lonely lately, and I thought it would be good for you to get to spend some time with him."

"I don't know if I am ready for you two in the same room."

Edward smiled and pulled me in closer. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Just promise me you won't tell him you thought I was gay the first time we met; he'll never let me live that down."

**-ε- Laughter is the Best Medicine**

We agreed to dinner with my dad on Thursday night. I was surprised when he suggested a restaurant. Irina usually wanted a chance to show off her hostess skills, but I wasn't going to complain.

We were all coming from different directions and decided it was easier to meet at the restaurant. I arrived first. I ordered a drink, stared at the menu, and pinged a couple of suggestive messages to Bella just for fun.

She called me a dork and told me to let her drive. I couldn't resist one last message.

_You could take me for a ride._

My dad showed up a few minutes later.

"Hey, where's Irina?" I asked.

"Oh," he seemed confused. "She's not coming."

"Really? I guess I just assumed. Did she have plans?"

"I . . . uh . . . don't really know. "

My phone buzzed, and I looked down.

_Traffic. Be there in 10. Order if you want. _

"Bella's going to be a little late. She said to feel free to order if you're hungry."

"It's okay. I don't mind waiting."

Something was off. I'd noticed it for a while, but it seemed more apparent tonight. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," he said. "But I don't want to hide anything from you. Irina's moving out."

"Dad, I'm sorry." I didn't know how I felt about it. I knew things hadn't been good, but I had no idea things were that bad.

"No, don't be. Really, I think it's long overdue; after Nationals, she came back in a good mood. We talked and she said some things that hurt, but were very true. It took too long for us to realize we had settled on each other. I love her and she is a wonderful woman, but neither of us has been happy in a very long time."

"Still, you've been married so long."

"That is hard for me, Edward. I'm still trying to figure out how I have two failed marriages under my belt." He looked away from me. It was almost as if he was embarrassed.

"Sometimes love dies."

"I don't think it's about love, son. That's the kicker. If it were about love, your mother and I would still be together today."

I'm sure I did a double take, not that I was surprised. He'd just never admitted it. "I don't know what to say."

"It's okay. Really. I'm glad we got to talk before Bella got here. It's all happened this week, and I didn't really want to tell you over the phone either."

We sat in silence, until Bella came in. She breezed in with a huge smile, apologizing.

"I totally took the wrong route. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry."

"No worries, Bella. I'm just glad you could join us," my father responded. He seemed to relax into the change of subject.

The conversation flowed freely. We talked about Nationals, but we quickly moved on to other topics. My dad told embarrassing stories about me, and Bella didn't seem the least bit surprised.

"He wore that costume around for months. He put it on every morning, and Irina had to bribe him just to wash it."

"He really made you call him Luke?" Bella was practically in fits.

"Yes, and I was Obi Wan. 'I can't find my shoes. Help me Obi wan.' Oh and I didn't tell you about R2-D2."

"NO!" I said putting my face in my hands.

"What?"

"Well, he really wanted a toy R2 robot, and we were resisting, so he crafted a fake version out of cardboard and tin foil. He put a string around it, and dragged it with him everywhere. Irina was so mortified she agreed to get him the robot for Christmas."

"Hey now, I thought that came from Santa."

Tears were rolling down Bella's face.

"That sounds so very . . . Edward."

"I really don't know how to take that," I mock pouted.

Keeping the mood light felt right. My dad seemed genuinely grateful for the chance to forget about his troubles. His laughter seemed genuine, but I worried about what would happen when all the distractions were gone.

After I finally called uncle on the humiliating stories, my dad shifted gears.

"So Bella, how did you end up in social work?" my dad asked.

"I suppose I'm pretty typical, actually. I wanted to help people. My dad was a cop and my brother was in foster care for a bit before my parents adopted him, so I've always been aware of the system in a way. I don't know. I guess it was fairly natural."

"I imagine it's a rewarding profession."

"Sure. But I suppose like medicine, the stress and the knowledge that you can't save everyone gets to you."

My dad nodded in agreement. "Some days are definitely harder than others."

"And some cases get under my skin." She turned to me. "Like Seth. Edward's teaching him. He's a great kid, and I so badly want things to work out for him but he's not cooperating with the police, and that's making it hard to put it all to rest. I worry about him."

I absolutely loved that my dad and Bella got along so well, but suddenly, I felt very small. It had nothing to do with the _Star Wars_ stories either. They spent their days saving lives. Making an impact. What was I supposed to add to that? _"Oh yeah, I helped someone pick out a toilet today."_

I'd been thinking a lot about how I would move forward from fencing. Maybe new possibilities were forming. Maybe I could see teaching as a part of that equation, but any way I looked at it, I had a lot of work ahead of me. There were no easy answers. I felt stuck in some ways.

But then I looked at my dad, and I realized how long he'd let himself stay stuck. I thought about what it had meant and how it had affected all of us. No one had done this to me. I had choices to make then and now. I had to be the one to unstick myself. No matter how hard it was.

It wasn't going to help the balance either.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Bella said waving her hand in front of my face.

I grabbed it, and brought it to my lips.

"Nowhere. I'm right here." I looked at my dad who appeared genuinely happy and then at Bella who was smiling. "Exactly where I want to be."

**-β-**

"Geez, Bella! Let us get home at least!"

"No way…" I slipped my hands into the front pocket of Edward's jeans to pull him closer. "I found all those stories about you as a little kid ridiculously endearing."

"Great, so public humiliation makes you horny, eh?"

"Oh come on, Edward! It was cute." I pressed my lips against his neck. "I always did think you were hot when you were flustered. It just doesn't happen that much anymore."

He groaned as I continued to kiss his neck. "You are killing me. Please can we go somewhere private? I am a bit gun shy about public places if you don't recall."

I laughed and let go.

"Chicken."

"No, I just don't want your brother breathing down my neck."

"Good, because I'd rather be the one doing that."

Edward opened my car door and waited for me to climb in the driver's seat. "So the next time I need to know you are a sure thing, I just have to plan dinner with my dad, right? I'll file that one away."

"Smart ass," I teased as I reached out to tug the door closed.

"Cute ass. Meet you at my place?" Edward asked as his eyebrows rose innocently.

"Think you can handle me?"

Edward snorted a laugh. "Think about who you are talking to."

"That's what I was hoping for."

I started the car and pulled out in to traffic. We were only ten minutes maximum from his house, which was probably a good thing. Dinner had been great, and his dad was hysterical, but a constant undercurrent running through the entire evening that put me on edge, making it difficult to behave during dinner. When Edward kissed my hand, I wanted to shout 'check please' and pull him out of the room.

Call it the joy of new love. Hormones. Doesn't matter. We were happy, laughing, and life was good.

Sitting at a red light, I heard my phone beep, indicating an incoming text message.

_Driving too slow. Need to get home now._

I laughed and dropped my phone in my lap as the light changed. Quickly rolling down my window, I stuck my hand out and flipped Edward the bird.

My phone beeped again.

_Please??_

Impatient little shit. I could totally see him as a kid. In some ways he hadn't changed.

My phone rang instead of beeping. I grabbed it and hit talk.

"Please, do you expect me to get a ticket on top of everything else you want me to do?"

"Bella, it's Rose."

I'd been expecting some silly comment or innuendo from Edward, and was thrown off by a phone call from Rosalie so late.

"Hey, sorry about that, I thought you were someone else. What's up?"

"Have you ever heard of a man by the name of Demetri Pushkin?"

I flipped on my blinker, indicating to Edward that I needed to pull over. There was a gas station up ahead where I could stop to focus on the conversation with Rose.

"No, not that can think of. Why?"

"He contacted the police today about Sue's murder. Said he's been out of the country for a while, and didn't realize what was going on."

"Okay…" I drew out the word, wondering why this warranted an evening phone call. "Does he have info pertaining to the case?"

"No, Bella. He says he's Seth's dad."

I frowned, confused.

"I don't understand, Rose. According to records, Seth's father died years ago."

"This guy claims to be Seth's biological father. He's saber rattling about seeing Seth ASAP."

Warning bells were going off in my mind. Something didn't feel right. Sue had a checkered past, so Seth having a different father than the Harry Clearwater wouldn't have surprised me. But something felt off. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I glanced up at the lights of the convenience store attached to the gas station. Posters for Smirnoff Ice adorned the windows.

That's when it clicked. The name. The god damn name.

"Rose, I need to call my brother. Can you keep this guy away from Seth? Do whatever you can to stall?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Great, I'll call you back as soon as I can."

I disconnected and immediately hit speed dial. No matter where he was or what he was doing, Jasper always answered his phone.

It rang once, twice, three times. _Come on, be there_…I chanted to myself. _Pick up the phone, Jasper._

"Hey Bells, listen I…" I could hear noise in the background. A woman's laughter. He must be out.

Just for a moment I wondered if it was Alice Brandon. But this wasn't time to dig into his dating life.

"Not now, J. You were wrong, I was wrong, we were both wrong. It's water under the bridge, we're both stubborn and we suck. Done? Done. Now listen, I need your help, but you have to hear me out first."

"Hang on a sec," I could hear the phone shifting around, and Jasper's muffled voice as he spoke to someone on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, I'm back. What's up?"

"Do you remember that kid we were talking about? The one with the murdered mom?"

"Seth and Sue Clearwater, yeah." His answer was reserved, as if he expected me to jump down his throat.

"A man showed up today claiming to be his father. A man with a distinctly Russian last name."

I held my breath; waiting for the explosion I knew was coming.

"God damnit, Bella! I told you this was going to get out of control, are you going to listen to me now?"

"I'm not backing off, so you can save the lecture. I've heard you and I _will_ be careful, I promise." I plowed on before he could launch another attack. "My bigger concern is that if you're right, then this guy probably isn't Seth's dad. Is there any way you can check out a man by the name of Demetri Pushkin?"

"Yeah, I'm out with someone, but I can put a call into a guy that I know."

"Great, after you get home with your date with Ms. Brandon…." I broke off, waiting for a comment, but he didn't rise to the bait. "Fine, since you won't go there, can you check with your friend? If he knows anything, ask him to call Rosalie Hale-McCarty and pass along whatever he has? If it is funky, I want to make sure we keep him as far away from Seth as possible."

"Not a problem." Jasper hesitated for a moment. "Where are you, Bells?"

"In my car, why?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"Look, I know I can't make you disengage, but I can make sure you are safe. From this point on, I don't want you to be alone. Can you call Edward to come over?"

Oh the irony of how things change. A few weeks ago Jasper considered Edward the worst thing in the world. Now he was asking Edward, vicariously of course, to be my protector.

"That's where I was headed when Rose called."

I heard an audible sigh of relief.

"Good, stay with him until I call you, okay? And call Kate too. I want both of you with someone. Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks Jasper. Love you."

"Love you too, kiddo. I'll call you soon."

I hit end and looked up to see Edward standing outside my door, his hands shoved in his pockets. Concern apparent on his face.

"Well, life just got really interesting. I've been instructed by my brother to go home and stay with you until he calls. That was either one hell of a conversation you had, or I'm in one heap of trouble."

**-τ-The Pieces Line Up**

Oh damn, that was well played. I could see where this was headed. It made me exceptionally nervous.

Things had been going so well on my end, too. Almost all of the pieces were lined up; they just needed to be clicked into place.

I had to be prepared for anything they might throw at me. I knew they were good. I just had to believe I was better.

So, here's where things stood. The Fates appeared to be starting their second challenge. I was waiting for official word from them, but I was quite certain it would be something with this Demetri person claiming to be Seth's father. Other than that, they only had the original challenge with the SUV incident. They seemed to be focused on using Seth to impact Edward and Bella.

Garrett had spent three challenges. First, he got Edward to annihilate the competition at Nationals. That one almost tipped the scales toward the Fates when he got Edward to add the no sex component. But things actually worked out in my favor there.

Ironically his second led to his third when he had them face the big brother factor with Jasper. He has one more in play which hasn't been completely realized, but both "boys" were growing up. Again, that could have been disastrous for me, and at times I wondered whose side he was on. I knew he had to play neutral, so it was hard to tell. However, with his encouragement to Kate to get the brother to apologize, that ended up playing nicely into my hands as well.

I had two in play, I suppose. Edward and Bella were the given, of course. Then I just made the Alice and Jasper connection. I think that one was going really be useful. I suppose you could argue I'd been setting the stage for my final two all along.

No one knew it yet, but I was aiming for happily ever afters for everyone.

The way things were headed, I really had hopes that it would happen. That I could reconnect a broken a thread.

I had enough pawns on the board to give me just a hint of confidence.

My eyes were now trained on Seth though. Bella's love for that boy could be the undoing of everything else.

**Well now, what would that reconnected thread be? **

**Many thanks to those that participated in the auction over the weekend. $35k was raised to help Stacie out - $21k from the Twilight fandom alone, You are all amazing!**

**Also massive thanks to Legna989, Mastabeta, Fates author, and all around cool chick**.**Lots coming to light this ch – what surprised you the most?**

1. Tanya – Love Life

- Edward and Bella DONE

- Alice and Jasper

-Carlisle and Esme

-?

2. Garrett – Get a Life

- Win Nationals DONE

- Edward grows up

- Jasper grows up

-?

3. The Fates – Save a Life

- SUV 'accident' DONE

- Russian's attempt to get Seth

-?

-?


	14. Win the Battle, Lose the War

**Characters? Not ours. Smartest readers around? Yeah, that's you.**

**Chapter 13 Win the Battle, Lose the War**

**-β- Captive Heart**

Three Months. Two Months. One Month. One Week.

The cadence was simple.

Three months ago, I'd met Edward.

Two months ago I'd come to the realization that I had fallen in love with him. It caught me by surprise, and I still don't think I could fully explain why or how it even happened.

One month ago, we'd slept together for the first time, and finally articulated what we felt. No text messages or inferences. Direct and to the point.

But it wasn't until a week ago that I realized the depth and breadth of what that love really meant.

I'd always expected falling in love with someone would be a eureka moment with thunder and lightning. The skies would open, the birds would sing, and I would look at him and think 'he's the one.'

Real life doesn't work that way.

Love comes to people in different ways at different times. It can't be synchronized like a watch, nor can it be planned like a vacation. And the biggest surprise of all, it won't necessarily be with the type of person you expected. Love is random and indiscriminate; it makes no sense. Very simply, love just happens.

There was no eureka moment for us. At least not one that I can identify. Just the simple acceptance that this was it.

Yet with simple realizations come practical thoughts. Edward and I were two very strong willed individuals in what had become a very intense physical relationship. And it was all too easy to let the physicality overpower everything else.

It didn't mean the affection or emotional connection wasn't there. That's what fuels the passion. But passion doesn't always allow forethought or consideration. And passion can be both negative and positive.

Which was the proverbial rock and a hard place I found myself between right now.

I'd had no intention of spending the night at Edward's. But one thing led to another, and by the time we came up for air, it was well into the early morning. It simply made more sense to stay.

And by the cold light of day, Edward decided that staying put was the best thing for me. It didn't matter what I said, or what I did. He wasn't going to give in.

He'd been like this ever since the paternity claim had been filed for Seth.

And he was taking it entirely too far.

When Edward realized I intended to go home by myself to an empty apartment, he hid my clothes and car keys, leaving me in bed naked except for a T-shirt. I was lucky to have even grabbed that before he snatched it away.

"I'll keep class short today," he called from the bathroom. "You'll be here by yourself for an hour and a half, max, but my dad is in the main house, so you won't be alone."

I curled up on my side and pulled his pillow into a hug, trying to suppress the resentment and humiliation of his actions. While I understood his concern and his desire to protect, the controlling nature of his need to safeguard me was stifling. It had been three weeks since Demetri Pushkin appeared claiming to be Seth's father. Nothing had happened. No threats, no horse heads in beds. Everything was fine.

But convincing Edward of that was about as likely as convincing my brother. Neither of them would budge. If I didn't know better, I'd think they actually compared notes.

I heard the water turn off, and Edward appeared in the doorway, a towel wrapped low around his hips. His hair was still damp from the shower.

"If you don't want to stay here, then how about if you come with me? You can go for a run on the track."

I thought for a moment, before throwing out something I'd been stewing on for a while.

"What if you give me a fencing lesson?"

If I could get Edward to feel more comfortable about my ability to take care of myself, maybe he would back off a bit and not feel the need to be so overprotective. A lesson might be a way to get him to open up and listen to my side.

"You want a fencing lesson?" Edward asked, incredulous at my request.

"What, you say it like it's a bad thing! Yes, I want a fencing lesson!"

He cocked his head, placing a hand on one hip. "I thought the only reason you showed up for that one lesson was to make sure I wasn't some type of psycho who would mess with Seth."

"Edward…"

"Okay, so you also did it because you thought I was cute."

"I was just doing my job."

"Methinks thou doth protest too much," Edward quipped as he walked slowly towards the bed.

He smiled and pulled the sheet away and crawled into bed beside me.

"I think you just want a reason for me to whisper all sorts of salacious sounding things in your ear while you hold a deadly weapon."

His hands were tugging at the t-shirt I had thrown on earlier, trying to get it up over my head.

I scooted out of bed, evading his attempt to catch me. "I want a fencing lesson. A real one. I want to spar."

Edward lay back on the bed, his hands folded behind his head, an infuriating cocky smile on his face.

"You want to spar? Think you can handle me?"

I could feel my frustration rising. I answered based on how I felt, not who he was or what he had achieved.

"The question is, can you handle me? And will I be allowed to get dressed to prove it?"

**-ε- Good Intentions**

Jasper and I had one thing in common. We both wanted to keep Bella safe. He'd come over for dinner the night before with some disturbing information about possible organized crime connections to Seth's case. For some reason, Jasper's concern was contagious. He had a bad vibe about the whole thing, and everything he said made sense to me.

Bella thought he was overreacting. She said even if Seth was in danger, it didn't mean she was too. I wasn't able to get the image of that SUV barreling at her out of my head. It was one thing when I believed it was an accident, but now that it seemed she and Seth had been targets, I wasn't willing to take chances. If she wasn't going to protect herself, I would do it for her.

I didn't actually like the idea of her coming to the Y since Seth would be there, but I also couldn't stand the thought of her being out of my sight.

So she sat in the back and watched my lesson with the kids. I thought she'd be bored so I suggested she bring a book, but she never took her eyes off the class, or me. I have to admit, I liked it. Maybe it went back to that whole "watching" thing, and I always felt more confident when she saw me in my element. Any other time, I wondered what she saw in me.

When the class was over, she gave Seth a hug. He was very excited to see her. The kids all took off, and we were left on our own.

"Just let me grab a uniform for you. I know I have a women's version in the closet. Walk with me?"

"You know . . . your class is really good."

"They are a good bunch aren't they? They've grown on me."

"I didn't mean that. I mean, you're good with them. You're a good teacher."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Still thinking about that teaching certification?"

I shrugged.

"You should do it."

I rifled through a box. "Here it is," I said pulling out the uniform. "Let's see if I can teach you anything before I consider it for a full time gig."

"What do I do with this?"

"Come on. I'll help you."

We went back into the small practice room.

"Do I need to take my clothes off?"

"Well I thought you wanted a lesson first, but I think there's a lock on the door. We wouldn't want to warp the minds of young children."

"Edward."

I smiled at her. "No, you should be good to put that over your t-shirt."

I helped her slide the jacket on.

"This feels different than I expected. Do you get used to it?"

"Yeah, I suppose it's like a second skin now, but the mask bugged me when I was little."

"You must get really hot in all this gear."

"I'm always hot, Bella."

I knew I was in trouble when she didn't roll her eyes, shake her head, or even groan. There was no response at all.

I reached out to help her adjust the jacket, and she flinched.

"Relax, I was just going to zip you. The angle can be tricky."

"Oh."

The zipper ran up the side. I stood in front of her, looking her directly in the eye, and I pulled it very slowly up, applying enough pressure that she'd be able to feel my hand moving.

The zipper followed its trail up her body, and she inhaled. My hand was right next to her breast. I let my fingers graze slightly over it slowing my rate even more at that point.

I reached the end when I got to her throat.

"There, you should be safe now," I said.

"That should definitely make you happy."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I reached down and picked up a foil instead. There was something in her tone that bothered me, but I decided not to make a big deal out of it.

**-β- Frontal Assault**

"Do you remember how to hold the foil?"

I held my arm out just like he'd shown me. "Does that answer your question?"

"Don't go getting all cocky with me. I can kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back."

"But I will put up a fight." I took a swipe with the foil without warning, hoping to land a touch, but Edward quickly parried it away.

"I like you when you're feisty." He smiled at me, and I wanted to be irritated, but it held no guile. He was being sincere. "Remember what you said about hacking, Bella. You only score if you get the touch."

He darted forward, tapping the foil against my chest.

"See? Touch."

"Aren't you subtle?" I held my foil out again, waiting for just a moment before lunging towards his chest. Edward easily parried it to the side. His free hand reached out to grab my wrist and spun me around so that my back was against his chest.

"Many things I am. Subtle is not one of them."

Edward's nose traced around the outside of my ear before nudging me forward.*

"Don't be so obvious in your lead. I could see you coming a mile away." His foil was back up, an amused smile on his face. "Ready?"

I held my foil up in response. I could feel the anger bubbling below the surface. I needed to talk to him, or I was going to blow up. The challenge was getting him to listen to me.

"So when is this overprotective thing going to end?"

Edward lunged forward again, tapping my chest with the point of his foil.

"When I don't think you are in any danger."

"I'm fine, Edward. I took care of myself before I met you, and there haven't been any threats."

"Funny, not too long after I met you, I pulled you out of the way of an oncoming SUV. We know that was most definitely a threat. I think I am justified in my need to make sure you are okay."

I snorted a laugh of irritation and tossed the foil in the floor. I knew this wasn't the right way to handle the situation, but my requests to live my life like normal human being had fallen on deaf ears. I felt controlled and manipulated, and confused by the intensity of my feelings. I needed to get it out.

Placing a hand on either hip, I threw out a direct challenge. The only way I could begin to get him to see that I didn't need protecting.

"You couldn't take me if you tried."

"I've already had you if we are being technical about it." That same smile. He was being his usual charming school boy self, but he didn't realize it was only adding fuel to the fire.

"Everything isn't about sex, Edward. And if we are being technical about it, the only reason you 'had me' was because I let you." I glanced around the room. The floor was relatively padded. Time to make a point.

"I bet you couldn't take me down."

"Bella, I'm holding a sword. I have the advantage."

"Only if I am bare handed. Didn't you ever see _Indiana Jones_? Fat lot of good a sword did there."

Edward shook his head and tossed his foil on the ground. "Fine. Yes, I can take you down. Want me to prove it?"

I raised one hand in a 'bring it' gesture. He smiled at me, and then shot forward to catch me around the waist.

Using surprise to my advantage, I allowed Edward to get an arm around my shoulders. Then I dropped an elbow in his stomach, and grabbed his forearm with both my hands. Throwing my weight off my left hip, I tossed him over my shoulder and flat onto the floor.

Before he could register what happened, I was straddling his chest, my arm pressed against his windpipe.

"Daughter of a cop. I can fire a gun too. Think I still need protection?"

Edward smiled back at me, an evil gleam in his eye.

"If you wanted me on my back, all you had to do was say so."

"You have a one track mind." I leaned in, just close enough that my hair brushed over his face.

"And you are straddling my chest. What do you expect me to think?"

I pushed up off of him. "I expect you to think 'Wow, Bella took me down, and I have her by a foot and a hundred pounds. Maybe she's capable of taking care of herself after all.'"

**-ε- Stalemate**

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned. I didn't understand what was wrong about looking out for her.

"Just what I said. I already have a brother who smothers me. I don't need boyfriend who does it too." She brushed herself off.

"Wait a minute. It's not that I think you can't take care of yourself."

"Really? You won't leave me alone for a few hours while you teach a class. And just what do you think you're going to do if someone comes after me? Pull out your saber? Think they like to duel?"

"That's not fair, Bella."

"No, what's not fair is treating me like a child, Edward."

"That wasn't what I was trying to do." I sat up and draped my arms over my knees. "I don't understand what happened here."

"Of course not." She rolled her eyes at me and moved to gather her things.

"Bella, seriously, help me out. I don't understand what I did."

"There was more than one here, Edward. Can you take a guess at any of them?"

I wanted to have an answer. I really did. I felt like the biggest moron, but I really didn't know what my answer was supposed to be, and I was extremely afraid of guessing. If there had been a multiple choice option, I might have had a better chance. I stared at her trying to process what I was supposed to understand.

Either anger or pity made her shake her head and throw her hands up. "Trying to control me for one. That stunt you pulled this morning with my clothes was out of line. More than that, you underestimated me. People are always doing that. I don't know if it's because I have boobs or because no one thinks I'm strong enough. You've probably never had anyone think too little of you, but it sucks."

"I think you just did."

"Excuse me?"

"Underestimate me? Think too little of me? In a way that's what you did. You think everything comes easily for me, that I've always had people support me? You know that isn't true."

"Edward, you have two parents who love you and a stepmom who worked her ass off for your fencing all these years. When are you going to wake up and see that you have the support?"

"So, what are you saying? Just because my parents aren't physically dead, my life has been perfect? My mom checked out, Bella. All those years, I wasn't fucking enough for her to make an effort. I'm sorry, but that messes with you."

"Well she's here now. Are you going to take it for granted forever?"

"Why the hell are we fighting about my mom, Bella? Why are we fighting at all?"

"I don't know!" she yelled and stomped out of the room.

I was mildly angry myself, incredibly confused, and quite certain I had missed something very important in this fight. I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to follow her or not. I thought maybe she needed time to calm down, and I didn't know what to say anyway. I sat on the floor for a few minutes, before getting up to put everything away and change out of my uniform.

I assumed she wouldn't leave, but then I realized I was probably underestimating her again, and I began to get nervous. The whole point of coming here today was not to leave her alone. I botched that. I left the locker room in a hurry.

**-β- Retreat**

I was all ready to leave, to get in my car and drive away until I could cool down.

But I didn't have a damn car.

And my keys were at Edward's.

I was literally stuck.

Dropping down on a metal bench, I let my head fall back against the wall, my eyes closed. What the hell had happened? Why had I snapped like that?

Yes, some of it had to do with Edward being totally overprotective and controlling about my safety. But it went deeper than that. And to admit it would be to give in to the one thing I swore I would never do. I was fighting a losing battle. I knew that. But the memory of my father, alone and broken was enough to make me fight.

"You look like shit."

My eyes flew open; Garrett stood in front of me in shorts and a t-shirt, a basketball resting against one hip. A faint sheen of sweat coated his brow.

"Yeah, aren't you just smooth with the women. Go away, Garrett, I am not in the mood."

I closed my eyes and tried to shut out the thoughts running round and round in my head.

"You are out here by yourself, meanwhile Edward is sitting on the floor in the fencing room looking like a kicked puppy. No I won't go away. I have a friend who's hurting, and I refuse to stand idly by."

"Honestly, Garrett, I don't want to hear it from you. You are no better than he is. You fucked Kate, but what did she get out of it? A bunch of heartache? Totally wrapped up in a guy who is great in bed but emotionally unavailable? Yeah, I think you are in a great spot right now to give me advice."

"Ouch. I guess I know where I stand with you." He hesitated for a moment, and I hoped he had taken the hint. "Don't you think you're being just a bit harsh on the boy?"

I barked out a dry laugh. "Boy. That's an apt description."

"Bella, in a lot of ways, he is. He's never been in relationship. He doesn't know what balance or give and take is. It's not like he got it from his dad and Irina. And he sure as hell doesn't have any first hand knowledge of how to deal with anything passionate or tumultuous. That flamed out before I could tie his shoes. He probably thinks juggling schedules and making sure that you get off before he does are the foundations to an equitable partnership. He's figuring things out, Bella. It doesn't mean that he doesn't care. If he didn't I think he would have given up a long time ago."

I didn't want to be having this conversation with Garrett Marrs. I didn't want to be having this conversation with anyone.

"Here." I heard the jangling of metal and opened my eyes. Garrett held out a set of keys to me. "Black Hummer in the parking lot. Go home. He'll call you when he cools down."

When I didn't take the keys, he held them out again. "Go on, Bella. It will only get worse if you two hash it out here. I'll talk to him, and let him know you'll be fine."

"I can't get into my apartment." I answered pitifully. "My keys are at his house."

"So then go to his house. He'll meet you there once you've both calmed down. This isn't going to break you, Bella. He just needs to learn his way through this. You two belong together; you just have very different backgrounds and perspectives that you have to learn to meld into one."

Garrett dropped the key in my upturned hand.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I snapped at you the way I did." I acknowledged. I didn't forgive him by any stretch of the imagination. But he was trying to help.

He gave me a small, sad smile.

"Don't be. Everything you said I more than deserved."

**-ε- Change in Tactics**

I looked in every room as I walked down the hall. I had no idea where she might have holed herself up. I was just about to the lobby when I hit a road block.

Garrett stood directly in front of me.

"Hey man, you're not going to find her out there."

"Where is she?"

"She should be waiting for you at your place."

"How?"

"I let her borrow my car."

"Why would you do that? You know, it's not a good time for her to be off by herself. Remember all that stuff I told you about that kid who comes here?"

I tried to push past him to leave.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Medal Man? Going off half-cocked isn't a good idea. Do you even know why she's mad at you?"

"What the hell, Garrett. Why do you suddenly know so much about my relationship?" I wasn't in the locker room that long. Bella couldn't have told much; besides, he wasn't exactly her favorite person.

"Let's just say I'm perceptive about these things. Now, have you figured out what you're apologizing for?"

"Maybe I'm not the one who needs to apologize. I don't know that I did anything wrong."

He threw his head back and laughed at me. With his arms out wide, he looked up and said, "I'm trying here." He looked back and me and took a breath.

"Look Edward, I'm not the love expert here, but I do know that attitude isn't going to help anything."

"But she didn't really tell me what I did wrong."

"Oh, Edward, you really are clueless aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have so much to learn about women. The number one rule is that they expect you to figure out why they are mad. If they have to tell you, you've already lost the battle."

"That doesn't make much sense."

"I never said it did."

I ran my hand through my hair. "I don't know what happened. One minute we were having fun, and the next she was accusing me of underestimating her. Is it wrong that I want her to be safe?"

"Of course not."

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't want to protect the woman I love?"

Garrett smiled. "There is a difference between protecting and smothering."

"So, what, should I try your M.O. and go for ignoring?" I wasn't sure why I attacked him, but I wasn't really up for his advice.

"You're right. You don't really have any reason to listen to me. I promise you my intentions are good. I may have some things to figure out myself, but I really am pulling for you. "

If nothing else, I knew my approach wasn't working. I believed Garrett did have good intentions, and it was worth giving it a shot.

I'm not entirely sure how I made it home. I spent the whole drive processing everything that had happened. I wasn't sure I stopped at all the red lights.

It had all happened so fast, and I started to wonder if there was more to this. Was it possible she was unhappy with our relationship before this?

I pulled into my driveway and I saw Garrett's monstrosity parked on the road. Bella was sitting on the top step in front of my apartment door. She looked up when she heard the car pull in.

The sun hit her face and I couldn't imagine anything more beautiful. She literally took my breath away. She had changed my whole life for the better.

I got out of the car. I had ten steps to climb. It only took two before I realized I couldn't possibly stay mad at her.

**-β- Negotiation of Terms**

He cleared the steps in three long strides. I'd opened my mouth to say something, but before I could get anything out, he was kneeling on the steps in front of me, his hands on my face.

"Shut up."

I frowned in confusion.

"I told you early on that I wasn't very good at this no one else thing. And that I was selfish. Well I am, damnit. I only think of the world as it applies to me and what I want. And what I want is for you to be with me and if that means keeping you safe, that I'm going to fucking do it. I'm sorry if that hurts your pride or makes you think that it's a game, because it's not. It's not a fucking game."

Before I could respond, he leaned in and kissed me. There was nothing gentle about it, it wasn't about affection or apology or anything simple. His hands kept me anchored in place so that I couldn't move away as he commanded every minute of contact. I could feel the desperation in his actions, the fear, and the hurt.

Finally breaking away, I struggled to catch my breath, unnerved by the intensity of the display. Without saying a word, he stood and stepped over me, opening the door to his apartment.

I could hear a drawer open and slam shut in the main area before he reappeared in the doorway.

In his hands he held my car keys.

"I won't stop being selfish. It's the way I am wired. But that doesn't mean that I don't care. I just need to know that you are safe, that no one can take you away from me. I don't know how to tell you how I feel, and my way of showing you would be picking you up and taking you inside. That's not where your head is at right now, so this is the only way I can hope to prove that I love you, and this isn't a game."

Edward extended his arm, my keys in his palm.

"I've obviously been trying to make you do things you don't want to do. It was the only way I could make you stay. But I won't keep you here if you don't want to be. I told you that as long as you wanted me, it was only you, and I meant that. It's always been your choice."

His eyes were level on mine, and I could see the hurt and anger lurking there.

"It's your call, Bella. You know what I want. You have to decide if that's what you need."

My eyes darted to the keys in his hand, then back to his face.

Walking away wasn't an option. It never had been. And it never would be. So long as he wanted me, this is where I belonged. And even if at some point he changed his mind and said no more, there wouldn't be anyone else for me.

My dad told me 'some day you'll get it' when I questioned him about his relationship with my mom. It's why Jasper had fought off any type of meaningful relationship for so long, and maybe me too. That type of all-consuming love is terrifying.

As if understanding my lack of inaction, Edward sat down on the step next to me, and slipped his arm around my shoulder. I dropped my head against his chest, closing my eyes and breathing him in.

It didn't resolve the issue. Our actions and reactions were by-products of our upbringing. It was how we protected ourselves. Yet if we were going to make it, we'd have to find a middle ground. Neither of us could expect the other to change over night. Some of the old habits ran too deep.

But his confession, coupled with my realizations, affirmed one thing. I sat up, so that I could look him directly in the eye.

"No one else."

He leaned his forehead against mine, eyes closed.. "There never could be, Bella."

And it was more than enough.

**-Γ- Concession**

"Looks like you need a ride, Mr. Marrs."

I frowned and looked away. "I can take care of myself, Love."

"Can you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She laughed innocently and started towards the door of the Y. "You are doing a fabulous job with most everyone else. But taking care of yourself…not so much."

Pausing in the doorway, she looked back over at her shoulder at me.

"You know, the cloth is only as strong as the threads in the weave. And the one I counted on as being the strongest isn't right now."

"He'll be fine." I answered quickly.

"I wasn't talking about Edward, or Bella for that matter. Stop being such a ram and take some of your own advice for once. You have free will, and you know what you want. Stop torturing yourself. There are ways around the rules."

She was right. When it came to things like this, she always was.

In the past, I would have definitely admitted to being a love 'em and leave 'em type of guy. Consider it a fringe benefit of the job, if you will.

Which is exactly why I pulled back. Kate wasn't a fringe benefit, she was more than that. She was everything.

But as always, Love knew what she was talking about, and I was jeopardizing the grand plan because of my own desires.

And my own stubbornness.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. A heartbeat later, I was standing on the steps of a tidy little bungalow.

"What do you want, Garrett?"

She was so absolutely beautiful with her arms crossed over her chest, the light that filtered out of the house creating almost a halo around her.

"To apologize."

"I told you what I wanted. An apology is not part of it."

She stepped back, pulling the screen door with her, but I stuck my foot out to preventing it from closing.

"I'm not doing this, Garrett. Unless you can tell me what I want to hear, then you need to leave. Now."

Love's words rang through my head. The cloth is only as strong as the weave…take your own advice. Stop being such a ram.

I grabbed the handle on the screen door and yanked the door open. Once I had a clear path, I stepped forward, picking her up and backing her up against the entryway wall.

"What do you want to hear, Katie? That I can't function without you? That every single thing in this petty little world reminds me of you? That I'd give up eternity if it meant I could keep you?"

Her arms were around my neck, her breathing coming in little gasps. I dropped a hand and pulled a leg up around my waist, lifting her eye level with me.

"It makes no sense, but I would. I would give up everything I had if it meant that I could keep you with me forever."

Her eyes bore into mine, wide and clear and wise. This small fragile human held my world in the palm of her hand, and she didn't even know it.

"Not until you say it."

I leaned in, not breaking her gaze, and kissed her gently.

"I love you Katie."

My hands slipped up under the skirt of her sun dress, slipping aside the thin cotton that separated us. She pushed at the fabric of my shorts. And there in the middle of the hallway, in her small, perfect little bungalow, I made love to her.

What had gone before didn't matter. Only what happened from this point forward. I'd follow her anywhere. I'd give up everything to keep her with me, always.

**E/N: Uh oh. Trouble in paradise. Maybe a little overreaction from both of them, but that's real life right? Overprotection is her button, and he doesn't have a clue. So, what's your button. Bound to force a fight every time?**

**Thanks to master beta, Legna as always. **

*** for the sake of the story, neither character wore a mask while fencing. This is not the norm, nor is it safe. Consider it creative license.**

1. Tanya – Love Life

- Edward and Bella DONE

- Alice and Jasper

-Carlisle and Esme

-?

2. Garrett – Get a Life

- Win Nationals DONE

- Edward grows up

- Jasper grows up

-?

3. The Fates – Save a Life

- SUV 'accident' DONE

- Russian's attempt to get Seth

-?

-?


	15. Russian Roulette

**Very important disclaimer – please read before you proceed! There is non sexual physical violence **_**inferred**_** in this chapter. Please consider this an advisement of content before you proceed.**

**Not ours.**

**Chapter 14 Russian Roulette**

**-ψ-The Best Laid Plans**

The things set in motion now cannot be stopped. They just cannot be. They _will_ not be.

My brothers think I take the feud with Love too far. Marcus is indifferent. Aro considers it to be fun, a respite from the tedium of immortality. I know better.

This is about our very place in the world. These roles belong to us, and to no one else. Not Love. Not Mars. Ridiculous challenges cannot change that.

Yes, this feud may have started over our image. But it is well beyond that now.

I have bided my time. Watching, waiting. Learning. Love is transparent. She thinks she is winning in this latest game. Things seem to have come so easily. But already she has seen that there are things not in her control. It is time to drive that point home.

Love thinks she can alter what the Fates have in store by fostering new relationships and rebuilding severed connections. And so that is where I will strike.

When a thread is to be cut, it will be cut. And if Love has made it so that one thread is entwined with another, or with several others, then she has only herself to blame if the shears stray.

**-ε- Standing on My Own**

I was learning. I think. At least I learned this much. Love itself was the easy part. Communication, managing relationships, that's where the work came in.

And yes, make up sex was unbelievably good. Something was different about it. Good different. It wasn't really about physical release. It was about intimacy. We needed to be as close to each other as we possibly could.

My dad always told me sex was better with love. I never understood that. I mean, the mechanics are the same. I figured it was just something he told me to keep me celibate. It failed when I realized sex was pretty good without the whole love thing.

He'd been right all along, not that I'd admit it. As he'd argued, it was better. I can't explain it. I just know this is what it's all about. Whatever it is we're supposed to be doing in this life, that kind of connection has to be at the heart of it all. That was something you couldn't break. I suppose that was one of the foundational problems with my dad and Irina's marriage from the beginning. How could they ever have reached that stage when he was still emotionally tied to someone else?

We'd ended up back at Bella's after dropping off Garrett's car. We were spending more time at her place than mine. It was more private and a little bigger. It was starting to feel weird identifying what home was. We kept going back and forth between our places. It was a strange state of limbo, and it might have been symptomatic of my life as a whole.

I suppose home had become a relative term. With the apartment feeling more and more like a garage, I decided I needed to look at finances to see what my options were in regards to moving out. It would be good to have a place I could think of as a home, as mine. Maybe even as . . .ours. With everything going on, I hadn't had a chance to even mention it to Bella, and I had a feeling she'd completely misunderstand it if I brought it up, so maybe I could just find a place with her in mind. I wasn't sure what the future held, but I liked to think we'd get out of limbo eventually.

I stopped by the main house when I got back the next day. I was hoping my dad still got the newspaper so I could check out the apartments. I called out as I walked in, but no one responded.

The house seemed incredibly quiet. It took me a minute to realize there was no music piping through the sound system. Irina always had background noise going. I opened the refrigerator, hoping to score a quick bite, but it was almost as empty as mine. She was really gone.

I wandered around the house for minute, looking for other evidence that it was only my dad living here. There was plenty. A light layer of dust on the bookshelf. His shoes sitting by the entry way. Irina always hated that and made sure he put them in the closet.

I didn't see a newspaper so I was about to head out when my dad came down the stairs. "Oh I didn't know you were here. I was in the shower."

"Sorry for barging in. I was looking for a newspaper."

"Ah. I think there's a Sunday paper in recycling still, but I stopped getting the daily." He went toward the coffee table and started straightening. "I'm sorry the place is a mess; I'm going to have to hire someone I think."

I nodded. He looked both younger and older than I'd ever seen him. The lines seemed more prominent, but he was so lost at the same time. "Where is she staying?"

He glanced up, and then motioned toward the chair. "Have a seat, Edward. We should talk."

"Okay."

"Right now, she's renting a furnished place downtown near some friends of hers, but we're trying to work out some details so she can buy a condo. That involves you."

I raised my eyebrows in question.

"She and I need to divide assets. The easiest thing would be for us to start fresh."

"That makes sense."

"That includes the house."

I probably looked shocked, though I suppose it wasn't all that surprising. The place was pretty big for just my dad. Still all of my memories were here. My room was still pretty much untouched upstairs. Though I couldn't actually remember a time when my mom lived here, it held all the dreams of a young boy who always thought she'd come back to him.

"How do you feel about that?" I asked him.

"It wasn't an easy realization to come to, but once I did, it made sense. This house holds too many ghosts now, and I'm finding their voices rather loud at night."

"You're lonely." I observed.

"I've never really been alone, Edward. And this house seems very empty now. I remember when your mother and I bought it, we thought it was the perfect place to raise a family. It was in awful shape. We got a great deal on it. The worst house in the best neighborhood so to speak. We couldn't wait to fill it with laughter, kids."

I wasn't sure how open he was to questions, but I'd always been curious. "How come you never moved?"

He gave a tight smile. "Oh, I guess we probably should have. Irina mentioned it a few times. I suppose it's one of the symptoms of what was always wrong with our marriage. I couldn't let go. I always said it was the memory of your brother I couldn't leave. It was the only place he'd known life, and I was afraid I'd forget him. But if I'm being honest, there were other dreams I didn't want to give up either."

We were both quiet after his admission. I'd always suspected it. It was something so impossible to consider. Too many years, too many mistakes in between.

"So," he said shaking himself. "If we put the house on the market, I guess that means you'll be homeless too."

"Well, that's ironic. That's why I was looking for the paper. I was thinking it's time I acted like a grown up."

A more genuine smile formed across his face. "Bella is very good for you."

I couldn't deny it. Bella had turned my life around and set me on a new path. But this was about more than her. "She's amazing, but I need to do this for me."

"Can you swing it? I know training takes a lot of your resources. I don't know what's going to happen on my end with the divorce. She really is entitled to it all. I owe her at least that."

"You've always done more than enough, Dad. It's time I step up anyway. Did you know I hired an agent?"

He shook his head.

"Yeah. I figured I've only got a few years left to compete, and if I can milk it, why not? He's working on some endorsement deals now, and I'm looking for more sponsorship as well. So, I should be okay."

"Is Bella moving in with you?"

"Um, we haven't talked about anything like that."

"You seem very serious."

"I think we are. I know I am. We're still figuring it all out."

"Figuring it out?"

"I don't know what to say, Dad. I don't think we're quite at that stage yet." I wanted to be, but I didn't know how to get there, and I didn't think it was the healthiest conversation to have with my dad at that point.

"Fair enough. Let me say one thing. I haven't given you the best model of healthy relationships, but I have loved two amazing women, just in different ways. Don't over think it, Edward. If you spend too much time 'figuring things out' you can miss the best parts. Just love her. Be there for her. Let her know she's the most important thing to you. When things get complicated, and they always will, hang on for dear life because it's worth it when you get to the calm water again. If you don't, you just end up floating by yourself, with no one to share the pain of the struggle or the joy of the accomplishment."

We weren't talking about me. "I'm sorry, Dad."

He looked down at the floor for a minute.

"Let's go find you that paper. Maybe we can go out looking together. I haven't been house hunting since the year you were born. That should be an adventure."

We both stood up. Before he left for the garage, I walked over and hugged him. I guess that's what you called it. It was a half assessed attempted at affection anyway. It lasted all of a few seconds before we gave the single pat on the back which was the typical masculine warning to end the hug.

It was his apology and my forgiveness all wrapped up in one.

**-β- How to Say Hello in Russian**

"How much does he know?" Rose looked over the top of the report at me. We'd started having coffee on Fridays to regroup on where things stood with Seth. It was nice; I found myself really liking Rose. Maybe when all of this was over we could become friends.

"That there is a man claiming to be his father. I believe that Demetri tried to contact Vera, but she brushed him off."

Rose dropped the papers on her desk, and folded her hands in front of her.

"Under the Uniform Parentage Act, Demetri Pushkin has the right to try and establish his paternity. He has correspondence he claims is from Sue, but nothing formal in the way of legal documentation. We've gone round and round with his attorney, and Pushkin has finally consented to a buccal swab. It would be better if we had a swab from Sue as well, but it shouldn't prevent the lab from verifying or denying Pushkin's claim."

"How long will that take?"

"Depends on the load at the lab and if they have any issues without a maternal sample. Worse case is three weeks." Rose paused, and looked back down at the papers in front of her. "I'm not going to bullshit you, Bella, if this guy has a genetic link, there isn't much I can do."

"I know. The whole thing is just so sad. If this guy really is Seth's dad, which I doubt, why did he wait so long to show up?"

"That's the million dollar question. Has your brother come up with any ideas?"

Jasper took advantage of his connections at work, calling in a few favors. He wouldn't tell me who or how, simply that he had people digging into the background of Demetri Pushkin. If there was anything untoward, including connections to Alec Volkov, they would find them.

"Not that I know of. He asked me to meet him for lunch today, maybe he's found something."

"It's good to have connections. Now get out of here, I have a child support case I have to deal with that makes this look like a walk in the park."

I laughed and stood, darting a glance at the wedding photo on her desk.

"It's ironic that both of you work with kids, you know?"

Rose didn't look up from her paperwork. "I could say the same thing about you and Edward. Maybe there is something to be said for us and our maternal instincts, Bella. We like kids, and we marry large children."

I was about to correct her, but let it be. Rose was distracted, and it was a simple mistake. Edward and I weren't married.

I couldn't deny the small blip at my chest though. Marriage was never something I'd considered in any depth. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about the concept. And it wasn't something that was likely to come up in random conversation.

'Hey Edward, how was training today? By the way, what are your thoughts on marriage?'

We were just entering our fourth month of dating. Jasper used to joke that the three month mark was a litmus test. If you could make it past three, you needed to have some serious conversations about where you wanted things to go, because you were entering the for keeps stage.

The thought of 'for keeps' made that little blip in my chest grow a bit. I wasn't sure where we were going, or what Edward wanted. But I'd meant what I said to him Saturday on the steps of his apartment. He was it for me. There was no one else. This was for keeps.

The sun was bright as I left the building, sending me scrambling for sunglasses. I moved down the granite steps slowly, digging through the depths of my bag for anything that would cut the glare.

"Ms. Swan?" A tall, swarthy looking man in an expensive suit stood on the sidewalk, looking up at me with a bemused expression. "Do you have a moment?"

There was an odd cadence to his speech, making his words sound almost lyrical. I raised my eyebrows, an indication for him to proceed as I continued to dig for my sunglasses.

"My name is Demetri Pushkin. I'd like to speak to you about Seth Clearwater."

My head jerked up, my earlier search immediately forgotten. Darting a quick look around, I gauged the situation. It was almost noon, and a steady stream of pedestrian traffic in and out of the building kept us in constant view of at least twenty different people at any time. It would be foolish to attempt anything here, in broad daylight in front of multiple witnesses. If Pushkin was legitimate in his quest for Seth, he would be no harm to me here.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Pushkin?" I was polite, but guarded. I couldn't help but think of what my brother had said. Don't ever be alone. I was, and I was cornered.

"I'm hazarding a guess that you were meeting with Mrs. Hale-McCarty regarding my son."

The fact that he knew exactly where I'd been, and what I was up to, unnerved me. It also made me wonder what else he knew.

"Do you have a specific question, Mr. Pushkin?"

He smiled and slipped his hands in his suit pockets. "You and I know very well that they will get to Seth one way or another. Better to concede my status as his father. I am his best chance of going unharmed. If I don't get access to him, I can't guarantee his safety."

"And if you aren't granted access?" My heart hammered against my chest, and I could feel the blood creeping into my cheeks, betraying how uncomfortable I was with this conversation.

"One way or another, they will get to Alec. The question you should ask yourself is what happens if Seth is the only way to get there? It's in your control, Ms. Swan. You have the power to influence it. You can do the right thing. You and you alone can keep him safe."

"How dare you speak to me about the right thing? You are concerned with protecting a man who killed an innocent woman in cold blood."

I fought to keep my voice steady and not betray my anger or my fear.

"You care about the boy. You can protect him. You've done it already. Do right by him, or you might not be there to push him out of the way next time. Or your boyfriend might not be there to pull you back. It's a risk either way."

Demetri turned away from me.

"Seth's life is in your hands, you realize that don't you?"

I watched him walk away, completely rattled by his comments. While he'd not flat out said that he wasn't Seth's father, his intent was abundantly clear. Whether Demetri Pushkin was allowed access to Seth or not, whoever wanted Alec would keep trying until they got what they wanted.

My cell phone beeped in my bag, pulling me back to the here and now. I grabbed it and read the message on the screen. My brother was on his way. And he had news.

Somehow, I doubted anything he had would match mine.

**-ε- Common Ground**

I took Bella on my first attempt at apartment hunting. The whole thing was scary. I wasn't sure I was ready to be a grown up, and it didn't help that it was happening at the same time as the sale of my childhood home. However, it also gave me an excuse when I talked to Bella about it. I was able to pawn my whole rationale off on something other than my desire to be an adult.

I asked her to go with me because I wanted to be able to read her reaction. In the back of my mind, this place would be _ours_. I just didn't feel quite ready to tell her that. I guess in spite of everything I was still chicken shit.

"So I still don't understand. You're moving from your little garage apartment, but you only want to look at two bedrooms?"

"Yes."

"Do you need that much space?"

"I do. I don't want to outgrow a place too fast." I stammered my way through. I wanted the space so Bella could have her own office or whatever she wanted, but without telling her that, I had no idea what to say. "And I think closet space is important."

"Okay. I think you just want to have a trophy room," she teased.

"I guess you know me well," I joked back at her.

The experience was enlightening. The first place was in a bad part of town. The second was in a complex filled with senior citizens. The third seemed like a great place if you wanted to party every night. The fourth was probably the best. It was in a good neighborhood, affordable, and age appropriate.

I ruled it out almost immediately.

"Edward, you don't cook. How can you say the kitchen is too small?"

"I know I don't cook, but you do." It was the closest I came to the truth all afternoon.

"Well, you can always come over to my place when I want to cook for you. You can't choose your apartment based on that."

I could, and I did. If I couldn't see Bella there long term, then it simply wasn't going to be an option. It was stupid, but I had this vision of us working side by side in the kitchen. Well, she'd work. I'd steal food; she'd chastise me. I'd make a dorky innuendo. She'd laugh. We'd kiss. It seemed perfect to me.

Though we'd talked about my not being overprotective, I still worried about her constantly. I tried to put the events that led to our disagreement out of mind. If I didn't think about her job, I was able to go about business as usual. Unfortunately, that was cut short when I got a phone call from Jasper.

"Edward, can we talk?"

"Sure." My tone was questioning. I couldn't imagine a scenario where Jasper calling me out of the blue to meet was a good thing.

"Are you free now?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Can you come to the station?"

My mind started reeling. All the scenarios I'd envisioned flashed rapidly. "Is something wrong? Is Bella okay?"

"She's fine right now, but that's what I want to talk to you about."

I had only been in a police station once, when I was arrested last fall, and all I could remember was the part where I walked out in shame because I was too drunk when I got there. It was odd to be going there of my own volition.

As I approached the steps Jasper walked out of the front door with a tall guy who kept looking over his shoulder. They shook hands, and the man took off in a different direction.

Jasper saw me coming, and headed my way. "Thanks for coming man. Walk with me?"

We took off down the sidewalk toward a small park.

"You've got me worried."

"Actually, you should be. The guy I was leaving with? He deals with the hardcore shit. I asked him to do some digging on some of the names coming up in that kid's case. The one Bella's so attached to."

"Seth."

"That's the one." Jasper spoke to me as if we were old friends, as if there had never been any conflict between us.

"I take it the information wasn't good." I was floored that he was approaching me about this. I couldn't figure out how why he suddenly trusted me.

"Hardly. I need to get this kid reassigned now." The desperation of that simple statement gave me all the answers. He needed to protect her so badly he was willing to open up to me.

"You'll never convince her." Bella made it very clear she wouldn't be bullied by Jasper or by me.

"Don't I know it?" he scoffed. "She doesn't listen to a damn thing I tell her. But maybe she'll listen to you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you might be able to do a better job of convincing her she needs to back off."

I shook my head. "I doubt that. We had a pretty bad blow out last week when she decided I was acting too much like you."

"Really?" He looked genuinely surprised. Then he nodded slowly. "Huh."

"Yeah, when I heard about all this stuff, I tried to keep her under lock and key. She didn't take too kindly to that."

"No, I'm sure she didn't. " He looked at me and an odd grin appeared. "So, you and I have something in common after all huh?"

"Apparently more than one. We both want her safe, and she throws a fit if we try. So, I'm not sure what I can do."

"Well, I'm going to try the direct approach. I'm meeting her for lunch today. I have a feeling what she'll say, and I can guess she wouldn't tell you. Maybe just knowing what's coming you can try to head her off at the pass."

"I'll do anything, Jasper. "

**-β- Made for TV Movie**

"You got a come hither call too, eh?" Kate asked as I sat down at the table.

"Yeah. If you're here, then we are probably about to get another dissertation on disengaging, aren't we?"

She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her chair. "Either that or he actually found something out."

"Yeah, well, if he did he's not the only one. I just had a very enlightening impromptu conversation with Mr. Pushkin. Whoever it is that's interested in Alec isn't going to stop until they have control of Seth. They really want this whole thing hushed up fast."

I noticed a knot of patrons clustered around a television in the corner. It was too early in the day for baseball. Maybe something big was happening on ESPN.

The front door of the diner flew open, slamming against the wall as Jasper rushed in. He reached Kate first, grabbing her hand and jerking his head towards the door.

"Let's go, now."

"What gives Jasper?" She squawked as he pulled her out of the chair.

"Oh lord, my friend's son is in summer school there," a woman standing by the TV gasped.

Jasper raised his eyebrows and inclined his head at the television.

"Seth. Let's go."

He didn't need to say anything more. We were up and out the door behind him in a flash.

A black and white sat waiting for us at the curb. Jasper opened the back door and Kate climbed in.

"What's going on?" I whispered anxiously.

He gave me a small shove toward the open door. "Get in, I'll tell you on the way."

He slammed the door behind me and climbed in the front seat. The minute he had his seatbelt on, the man driving the car pulled away from the curb; siren blaring, lights flashing.

"I'd say I always wanted to do this, but not in the back…" Kate deadpanned, filling the awkward silence inside the car.

Jasper pivoted so he could face us. His expression was neutral, businesslike. He wasn't being my brother, he was doing his job.

"Two armed men stormed a magnet school on the south side." Jasper hesitated, not having to confirm my unspoken question. There was only one magnet school on the south side, Seth's.

"Apparently someone in the front office managed to trip a panic button before the gunmen took control. It sends all the teachers into lock down mode and alerts 911 that there is something wrong. The school has already been cordoned off and a hostage negotiator is onsite. They have four people in the office, and we think there are probably twenty people still in the building. The man speaking to the negotiator is insisting that they will start killing people if they aren't given Seth."

Jasper hesitated for a moment before, as if debating whether to pass along the rest of the news. "They've already shot one of the hostages to make a point."

"How many kids are in the building?" Kate asked as she grabbed my hand.

"Classes had just wrapped up, so most of the kids were gone. There are probably eight kids in the building, the rest are faculty. Seth is in there; apparently he was staying after to work on a project with his teacher. The teacher called 911 from her cell phone, and she has him stashed away in her office on the first floor."

"He's with Esme Platt, right?" I could hardly get the words out.

"I think that's her name. SWAT has been working on extraction plans just in case the negotiator can't get them to give up. I checked in with one of the guys I know on the team, they think they have a way to get them out without too much risk if they have to go there."

"Has anyone called Edward?" I started scrambling through my bag, desperately searching for my phone.

"No, why would I?" Jasper asked, confused and a little irritated by my request.

"Esme is Edward's mother." Kate answered for me.

Jasper's eyes narrowed, and he nodded his head. He didn't need to hear anymore.

"Call him; tell him he needs to get here ASAP. I'd want to be there if it were me."

I found my phone and hit redial, his was the last phone call I'd made. It rang and rang, finally going to voicemail.

"Hey, It's me. Call me as soon as you get this, it's urgent."

The wheels in my head started turning, where could he be? It was a weekday; he wouldn't be at the Y. He hadn't been scheduled to work this morning, and he always answered his phone. Where was he?

I dialed 411 and got the number for the CAC. The woman at the front desk indicated that Edward wasn't there, but his stepmother was there and might know how to find him, did I want to speak to her?

I was desperate, and I didn't know what else to do, so I told the receptionist yes. It was probably only a few seconds, but it felt like eons before someone answered.

"Hello?" That same, cultured voice that I'd heard the first day coming out of Edward's apartment answered.

"Irina, it's Bella Swan. I hate to trouble you, but it's an emergency, and I didn't know how else to find Edward. Do you know where I can reach him?"

"Did you try his cell phone?"

I bit my tongue, trying not to sound bitchy. "Yes, I did. He didn't answer. He wasn't scheduled to work this morning, and he doesn't have a class at the Y. That's why I tried the club, it's an emergency and I have to find him immediately. It's about his mother."

Esme was probably the last person Irina wanted to hear about, but I needed to make her understand how important this was.

Irina hesitated for a moment. I thought she was going to hang up on me, but she finally spoke.

"Call the hospital and ask them to page Carlisle. He's on today. He'll know how to find Edward, and if something is going on with Esme, he'll want to know too."

She rattled off the number for the hospital, and asked me to please call if there was anything she could do. I hastily disconnected, dialing the number I'd jotted down on the squad car window in lipstick.

At any other point in time it would have been humorous. But in an emergency you make due with what you have.

Once I hit the hospital automated response system I zeroed out and identified myself to an operator, informing her that I needed to get in touch with Dr. Cullen immediately.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we can't just page doctors when they are on rotation. You'll have to…"

"Listen, this is a major family emergency, I need to find Dr. Cullen _now_. If you don't help me I'll call every goddamn number at that hospital until I find someone who will!"

The dead ends and stonewalling were starting to get to me. I didn't know how much time we had, and I didn't want Edward or his dad to miss being where they were needed.

The woman mumbled something under her breath and put me on hold. I drummed my nails on the car door as I waited through two minutes of excruciating muzak. Just when I was about to disconnect and call again, the muzak ended.

"This is Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle, it's Bella. I'm sorry to call like this, but I didn't know how else to get a hold of you, and I can't find Edward. There is a hostage situation at Esme's school. There are armed men holding people hostage, demanding access to Seth Clearwater. He's hiding somewhere in the building with Esme, and…"

He cut me off before I could finish. His words clinical, efficient.

"I know where Edward is; I'll get him and we'll meet you there. Please give me your cell phone so that I can stay in contact."

I rattled off my number, promising to keep my phone on me at all times. I was about to disconnect when I realized that this was probably difficult for him too. If Edward was right, if his father was still in love with Esme, then he had to be beside himself with worry.

"She's okay, Carlisle. The police have been in contact with her, and they are working on a plan to get her out."

It was a feeble attempt at reassurance, but it was all the information I had. Well, all that he needed to know.

When Carlisle spoke again, the coolness and the reserve was gone. He sounded lost, confused. Scared.

"When we first started dating, I used to tease her and call her Esmeralda the Gypsy. She gave me a hard time, saying that she was way too happy go lucky to be a tragic character like that. It seems like ever since then, that's all her life has been. One tragedy after another."

I didn't know what to say, how to respond. So I went with all I could think of.

"Carlisle, she's going to be fine. She's too tough not to be. But I'm sure she's scared, and she'll probably want her family when she gets out. Can you please find Edward and get here as soon as possible? We'll let the police know you are coming so that you can get through."

I disconnected as we pulled into the school parking lot. Satellite trucks were scattered up and down the street and uniformed officers were busy keeping the onlookers at bay.

Jasper climbed out of the black and white, clipping his shield on his belt, and opening the door for me.

"Come on, you two can get close, but not too close."

Kate slid out of the car behind me, and we followed Jasper through the crowd of police officers to a small knot of men huddled around a large truck.

"Stay here, I'll find out what's going on."

Jasper approached the knot of men, and shook hands with one of them. They quickly slipped into quiet discussion as I looked on, waiting for some sign of what was to come.

My phone chirped, and I pulled it out of my pocket to check caller ID before answering.

"Oh thank god, did you get my message?"

"Yeah, I'm with Dad, we are on our way. What's going on?"

"I don't know much. Two men in the school, with hostages. They want Seth, but your mom managed to hide him away."

Edward cursed under his breath. I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Can you get us through?"

I looked around, trying to find a familiar face, someone that I could convince to help me out.

"I'll figure out a way. Just get here, okay?"

"Call me if anything happens." His voice cracked, and it seemed like he wanted to say something more.

"It's going to be okay, Edward. She'll be okay."

I disconnected and ran towards a familiar face. Mike Newton and I had gone out a few times the previous fall. We'd ended on amicable terms, and I hoped that would make a difference, as I was about to ask him to bend the rules big time.

"Mike, listen, I need your help…"

"Bella, what are you doing here? This isn't a place for you, get back behind the line."

"Seth Clearwater is one of my kids. Jasper brought me so that I would be here when he came out." It was a half truth, and enough to get Mike to back off. "The family of the teacher with Seth is on their way, a Carlisle and Edward Cullen. Can you make sure they get in?"

Mike looked around the crowd, frowning. "You know that's not SOP, Bella."

"Come on, Mike. It's her family, they deserve to be close by just in case."

I didn't want to think about just in case…I didn't even want to throw it out there as it felt like a jinx, but I knew it would make him move.

Mike sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Fine, I'll let them know. But if I get my ass handed to me for this one, your brother damn well better go to bat for me."

"He will, I promise. Thanks Mike."

I turned and ran back to Kate, who was whispering with Jasper.

"What's going on?"

Jasper glanced back over to the van, were a cluster of people appeared to be going through some sort of checklist.

"They threatened to start shooting people if Seth isn't turned over in the next hour. SWAT has reviewed the school plans, and there is a way to get everyone out and get in to the building and neutralize the situation. There is a team moving in to position on the back side of the school. The windows are old and painted shut, but they think they can remove the glass without attracting too much attention and get everyone out. The negotiator is working on keeping the gunmen distracted until the SWAT team can get them clear."

"And then what? There are still the hostages in the office, and they have no issues with hurting people to make a point."

"Go in with tear gas. There are multiple entry points into the office. An assault team can sneak in through the breach after everyone is out."

"People could still get hurt…" Kate protested. "Isn't that accepting collateral damage?"

"The two men in there have been identified; odds are they went in not expecting to come out, which tells me they had no intention of letting Seth out either. If we don't take them out this way, they could let loose on the crowd, and do a lot more damage. They aren't playing fair, Kate. This is the best way."

I steepled my hands against my forehead, closing my eyes to shut out all the scenarios that danced through my head. Worrying and thinking the worst wouldn't do any good. I need to stay focused, stay positive.

A tall, lanky dark haired man with bright blue eyes raised a hand and gestured Jasper over.

"Things must be in motion, I'll be back."

As Jasper walked away, I heard someone shout my name. I turned to see Edward and his dad walking towards me at a rapid pace.

"What's going on? Is there any change?" Edward asked, his eyes never leaving the school.

"A SWAT team is around back, trying to get everyone out through a first floor window."

I glanced from Edward to Carlisle. His blonde hair was windblown, eyes wide as he stared at the school. His hands were clasped in front of him, his fingers absent mindedly tracing circles around his ring finger.

The motion reminded me of my dad. When he was worried or thinking about my mom, he would spin his wedding band. There wasn't a wedding band on Carlisle's hand, but the motion was the same.

I was about to speak when I heard the radio come to life on the hood of the squad car next to me.

"All clear, all clear. Cover south flank of school, repeat, cover south flank of school."

The left flank of police officers covering the school raised their weapons, prepared to fire should anything happen. A moment later a dozen men in black assault gear and helmets ran around the side of the building, herding a knot of people with them. I counted fourteen in all.

But no Seth or Esme.

As I turned to ask my brother where they were, there was a shout from the school.

Followed by gunfire.

**All we can say…we warned you…**

**Chapter 15 will follow in a few days.**

**Legna989 is a rockstar.  
**

1. Tanya – Love Life

- Edward and Bella DONE

- Alice and Jasper

-Carlisle and Esme

-?

2. Garrett – Get a Life

- Win Nationals DONE

- Edward grows up

- Jasper grows up

-?

3. The Fates – Save a Life

- SUV 'accident' DONE

- Russian's attempt to get Seth

-?

-?


	16. A Very Good Day

**Very important disclaimer – please read before you proceed! There is non sexual physical violence in this chapter. Please consider this an advisement of content before you proceed.**

**The characters? Not ours. Raising blood pressure all over the world with that evil cliffie. Yup, we did that.**

**Chapter 15: A Very Good Day**

**-ε- Helpless**

"You're sure?" my dad asked.

"I think I am. I mean, I don't know a lot about these things, but I don't think it gets much better. I'm just worried it all happened so fast," I said.

"Well, then, you should go for it. It's one of those things where when it's right, it's right. It doesn't make any sense to wait."

"Yeah. That's what I'm thinking."

"So, when?"

"Maybe today? I was kind of hoping you'd give me the push one way or the other."

He laughed. "You have my blessing. It's hard to think about you really growing up, but it's time, Edward. You're ready."

"Thanks."

Everything seemed much simpler this morning when we sat at the kitchen table and had that conversation. Only a few hours later, he showed up out of the blue, and demanded that I come with him. He would explain what was happening on the way. I had turned my phone off so that I wouldn't have to lie to Bella if she called. I wanted this to be a surprise for her.

My dad's tone had been the kind you didn't ignore. His entire demeanor was tight and determined as if it were taking every effort to hold himself together.

"What about my car?" I questioned.

"Not important. We'll get it later."

"Dad, what's going on?"

He kept walking toward his car at a steady clip. He didn't slow in the slightest when he said, "Your mother is in danger."

In fact, I think he sped up because I was practically jogging to catch up to him.

He drove like a maniac, and while he wove around cars on the highway, he told me about his phone call with Bella. I pulled out my phone and turned it on. It chimed several missed calls including Bella's and also one from Irina.

I quickly called Bella and she told me she'd try to make sure we could get through any barricades that were likely to be in place.

I looked over at my dad. His fingers were wrapped tightly around the steering wheel, his jaw clenched.

I filled him in on what Bella told me. He glanced over and nodded at me. It was a very small gesture, barely noticeable.

"Are you okay?" I asked, not really sure why I bothered. It was clear he wasn't.

He was quiet for a few minutes, but out of nowhere he spoke softly.

"I found her, you know? After she tried to kill herself. I'd seen a lot of blood in my residency, but nothing prepared me for that sight. I thought she was already gone. I did what I could until paramedics got there, trying to stop the blood. I was convinced for hours she wasn't going to make it. By the time she came around, I was angry with her. Maybe it's why I didn't fight hard enough. I couldn't understand how she could do that when she still had you . . . and me. It was a long time before I could understand anything, and even longer before I could forgive her. So I let her go because I was too selfish to be the kind of man she needed me to be."

"I don't understand . . ." I began.

"I won't let her go again." It was a vow. He wasn't making it to me. It was as if we were bargaining with the powers that be. "These last few months have all led to a slow realization that it's always been her. After Nationals, when we drove home together, I just knew. I've been making excuses to try to talk with her again, but I've been too afraid to say anything more."

There were so many things that remained unsaid. My relationship with my mother had always been so complicated. There had been years where her being in danger would have meant very little to me. I probably would have told my dad to stop the car and let me out. I wouldn't have felt it was my responsibility to be there.

Today, he couldn't drive fast enough. I was tapping my foot on the floor board as if I could help accelerate the car.

The school was a mad house—neighbors and parents and family members and onlookers and gawkers and police and reporters. We pushed our way toward the front. Everyone wanted to get closer. My dad used the "I'm a doctor" line a few times when people tried to hold him back. People typically responded to that with reverence even if they had no idea why that meant he needed to get through. They just didn't want to be the ones to prevent someone care.

We met some resistance as we got closer. Eventually, a man overheard us and waved us through. I spotted Jasper immediately. He was in the thick of things, and I knew better than to approach him, so I scanned the area for Bella. I spotted her off to the side with Kate. The concern on her face was evident, and she was biting her finger nails. She was still a welcome sight.

I nudged my dad, and motioned toward her. He followed me, and she told us what was going on. There was nothing any of us could do, and it was completely surreal. All of us were talking about the most incredible events in such a matter-of-fact way. Maybe it was the only way to process it.

"All clear, all clear. Cover south flank of school, repeat, cover south flank of school."

My dad put his hand on my shoulder. We all turned toward the south end of the school. The seriousness hit me hardest when guns were made ready. I closed my eyes for a second. In that instant, a rumble of voices and screams of relief began to sound. I opened my eyes to see them bring a group of people out in a tight huddle. My dad leaned to see around a few officers standing in front of him. He muttered something under his breath, and his hand fell off my shoulder.

Bella reached over and grabbed my hand.

My mom wasn't in that group. Neither was Seth.

That's when we heard the shots.

**-β- Recovery**

"We've got the package coming out, cover now, cover now."

Shouts were followed by the staccato eruption of gunfire. A woman screamed, and I felt a hand in my back, pushing me down to the concrete. It had rained over night, and the pavement was cold and damp against my body.

I kept my hands close to my head, although the likelihood of them providing any type of protection was laughable. It was probably a learned habit from tornado drills as a child. My hand would do little to stop a bullet.

When there wasn't another round of fire, I slowly pushed up to search the front of the school. A policeman scrambled back behind the safety of a patrol car, his partner grabbing him by the collar and yanking him to safety.

The shots had not been a response to the extraction, but to an officer getting too close. They were only warning shots.

I craned my neck, looking for my brother. He was huddled close to the knot of men I'd observed him with earlier, listening intently. I caught words like 'multiple doors' and 'smokescreen.' It would appear that in reacting to the officer who got to close, the men inside had tipped their hands as to what they were or were not watching.

The hostage negotiator grabbed his phone and started talking, using the situation as an opportunity to diffuse and deflect. Activity at the far end of the parking lot pulled my attention towards the playground area where the first group had come out. Another knot of officers in assault gear rounded the corner at brisk clip. They formed a human shield around Esme, who carried Seth, his face buried in her shoulder, his arms a choke hold around her neck.

As soon as they cleared the playground and were safely enveloped behind the barricade, I heard the SWAT tactical lead give the go command via his walkie talkie.

Within moments, the staccato echo of gun fire rang out from inside the school. People in the crowd screamed. Instinctively, I dropped to the ground again, shouting for Edward and Kate to get down.

Kate was already down, and it took me a moment to realize that it was Garrett hovering over her protectively. Edward and his Dad were well clear of any danger, already on their way to where the extraction team had taken Seth and Esme.

There was a loud thwoop, followed by the delicate tinkling of breaking glass. Another followed immediately behind. Shouts of 'go now' rang out, and police officers in body armor began to swarm into the school.

Everyone waited, flinching as shouts and screams came from inside the building.

I jumped as the first shot rang out.

Silence.

Then another shot.

A loud burst of static issued forth from a radio, then the call.

"All clear, repeat, all clear."

Jasper glanced in my direction, giving me a curt nod before shifting his gaze behind me.

"Bella!" Seth shrieked as he ran towards me. I had just enough time stand up before he hit me full force. He wasn't large for ten, but it definitely wasn't like carrying two year old. How the hell had Esme carried him out of the building, let alone running?

I guess there is something to be said for adrenaline.

Or what a mother will do to protect a child.

Holding on to Seth, I rocked him back and forth as he sobbed into my shoulder. His breath came in labored gasps as he tried to get control of himself. This poor kid had been through more than his share of hell. This just wasn't right.

"It's okay buddy, it's all going to be okay now." I continued to rock him back and forth, rubbing his back, trying to impart any comfort I could. "Vera's on her way, she'll be here soon, and she'll take you home. It's all okay now."

He continued to hold onto me for dear life as I tried to reassure him. Slowly, the reality of the situation set in for me too, and my arms started to shake. People had been shot. Maybe even killed. All to get at this innocent little boy who simply happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Bella, let go. I'll take him." Kate's hand was on my back, her other arm held out for Seth. "In case…"

I caught sight of Edward through a break in the crowd. He and Carlisle held Esme securely in between them, almost like a protective shield. Her face was buried in Edward's chest, Carlisle's cheek resting against the top her head. Kate thought I might want to be with them, make sure everything was okay.

But I was the last thing they needed right now. Edward needed his mother. And she needed him. Both of them, actually. This was about family. Edward had his, I should go find mine.

"No, let them be. I think this is a moment a long time in the making."

Hefting Seth up a bit to relieve some of the burn in my shaky arms, I turned towards the makeshift command post.

"Hey Seth, I know you've met a lot of police officers, but would you like to meet a really cool detective? See that blonde guy over there with the black polo shirt?" Seth's head shifted against my shoulder, so that he could glance in Jasper's direction. "That's my brother. I think he'd like to meet you, and I bet if you ask really nice, he might even let you wear his badge."

I heard Seth snuffle, and waited for him to respond.

"Does he have a gun?" His voice was shaky, but I could hear the curiosity underneath. Little boys and their heroes. All the things that just transpired, and he immediately went to the one thing that would make any little boy curious.

"If he does, would you like to see it?"

Seth nodded his head against my shoulder.

"I think we can arrange that. Come on." Kate held out her hand to him. Seth let go of my neck, and slipped down to the ground, his hand slipping in to mine and clamping down protectively.

"Can you come with me?" He pleaded, refusing to let go of my hand.

I shot a quick glance over at the Cullens. They were still huddled together.

They needed each other, not me.

"Yeah, let's go, kiddo."

**-ε- Out of Harm's Way **

In the next second, chaos ensued.

"We've got the package coming out, cover now, cover now."

I can't remember everything that happened. There was more yelling. My mom and Seth were out, and my dad was pulling me hard by the arm toward the armed men surrounding her. People shouted at us to stay back, but we forged on following the trajectory of the cluster of officers serving as their shield.

There was more going on around me. I heard the commotion of the invasion, and I smelled smoke, but it was all a jumbled mess. I didn't care about any of it anymore.

Because only a few minutes later, I felt my mother crash into me. I wrapped my arms around her, and my dad somehow enveloped himself around us.

We stayed like that for a long time, completely unaware of anyone or anything around us. I vaguely recall people trying to pry us apart, but we held tight. The relief was instantaneous. We held each other up. I didn't even open my eyes to see how anyone was reacting.

I heard my father whisper, "I didn't think I was going to see you again."

My mother slowly looked up at me, a confused look on her face. Then she turned her head in his direction. I let my arms fall away from her, and my dad's took their place. She was stiff at first, unsure of what she wanted perhaps, or just not trusting anything in that moment. It wasn't long before she crumpled against him. Her body began to shake, and I knew she was crying.

When he began to stroke her hair and tell her it would all be okay, my need to find Bella became urgent. I could feel my own hands shaking a little. I'd been worried about her before, but all of this, it was real. It was serious. She was as smack dab in the middle of it as my mother had been.

A reporter tried to grab my arm, but I kept walking. I wandered. The crowd was thick, and I had no idea where to look. I actually spotted Jasper first. He, Bella, Kate, and Garrett were grouped loosely together. They were all looking down toward Seth and a woman who was hugging and tickling him. If you only saw the two of them, you would never know that anything had happened to cause concern. They were laughing, and Seth was clearly telling her a story.

Looking at the faces of the people standing around them told a story of their own. Garrett had his arm around Kate. I didn't take time to process how or why he was there, but they were in their own bubble at that point. Jasper's face was filled with worry. He kept looking over to Bella and then scanning the crowd.

Then there was Bella.

I barely took time to register how many emotions her face revealed, because as soon as she saw me, she smiled and started walking toward me. Her pace picked up as she got closer. I could see all of the emotions of the day on her face as she threw herself into my arms.

"How's Esme?" she asked. I pulled her tighter into a hug.

"She's okay. Physically, anyway. I left her with my dad. I thought they needed some time . . ." I didn't know what else to say. I looked around and nodded toward Seth. "He appears to be doing alright."

"Yeah, we're downplaying everything a bit. He's impressed with all the uniforms and police cars."

"That poor kid doesn't need any more heartache."

We broke from the hug.

"How about you? Are you okay?" she asked.

I took a breath and let it out slowly. "I was so scared for them."

"I know."

"Next time, it could be you. I couldn't handle that."

"I'm okay, Edward. I was never in any danger."

"You are now. I just never thought . . . even when I talked to Jasper nothing like this entered my mind."

"When did you talk to my brother?"

"Actually, just this morning before he planned to meet you for lunch. I take it he never got there."

"Why did he go to you first?" I could see her getting her hackles up.

"Bella," I cut her off. "Do you have any fucking clue how much I love you? I said it before. I won't stand by and wait for something to happen to you. I _will_ worry about you, and I _will_ do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I can't and won't control everything you do, but I won't risk losing you. I simply can't."

She was taken off guard, but she just smiled. "You definitely do overprotective better than my brother."

I wove my fingers into her hair behind her head and pulled her toward me to meet her lips with mine. The kiss was hard and fast. It said so many things: I love you, I need you, and I'm glad you're safe.

**-β- Safety Precautions**

He pulled back and smiled, but it wasn't one of happiness. Confusion, maybe sadness or fear, I wasn't quite sure. His thumb skimmed across my lower lip before he tightened his hand in my hair.

"I've come to some realizations over the past few days." Edward frowned and darted a quick glance over my shoulder. "A friend told me once that life is going to throw you curve balls, and love is what makes you want to fight through all the bull shit. I think I get what he meant now, and I'll be damned if I am going to let life get in the way of us. Is that clear?"

I nodded and closed my eyes as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I don't want to fight with you; I want to fight together, does that make sense?"

"I think so." I whispered as I slipped my arms around his waist.

"Will you accept now that I am going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe? It's not to control you. I just need you to be with me. I can't lose you. I just found you."

Edward let go of my hair and pulled me into his chest, gently rocking me back and forth just like I'd done to Seth. For just a few moments, it was a respite away from the chaos and death that had unfolded around us.

As only appropriate, my brother was the one to break up the moment.

"Hey Bells, there is someone I need you to meet."

He jerked his head in the direction of Kate and the dark haired man I'd noticed earlier. Garrett stood closely behind Kate, eyes alert, constantly searching the crowd. I still wasn't sure how he'd gotten through the security barricades. One minute there was gunfire, the next minute Garrett was there pulling Kate up off the ground, putting himself between her and any danger.

It might explain who had pushed me down too.

I dropped my arms, grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him along with me. Jasper didn't comment at the inclusion.

"Bella, this is Felix. He's the friend I'd mentioned."

Felix extended a hand to me. "It's nice to finally meet the valiant sister."

"I'm not so sure about valiant," Jasper chimed in. "More like pigheaded."

"Two apples from the same tree then," Felix observed. His gaze shifted to Edward. "I know who you are, of course."

I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"I was in Beijing. You should have had the gold. But there are better times to talk about such things."

Felix leaned back against a squad car and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Were it not for the gun clipped to his belt, I would have never guessed he was a cop. Something was too reserved, almost stoic about him. His speech was formal, cultured. Entirely out of place with the scene that had just unfolded around us.

"The two men taken out in the building have direct ties to some Russian families we've been keeping an eye on."

His verbiage didn't escape me. Taken out.

They were dead.

"When you say family, you mean Godfather type family," Kate interrupted, attempting to clarify the information.

"That's correct. They're into everything. Drugs, prostitution, guns, money laundering. Most of the organized crime we deal with these days circles around them."

"But why are the police dealing with organized crime?" Kate interrupted again. "That's the fed's deal."

"Kate, Felix is FBI," Jasper corrected. "He's been working closely with us for about six months now. That's why I couldn't answer all your questions about work."

"So what does Seth have to do with all this?" All the cloak and dagger conversation was making me impatient, and I needed to get to the heart of the matter. "He's just a kid. It's not like he has any information."

"On the contrary. He's the state's case for putting Alec Volkov away for the murder of Sue Clearwater." Felix glanced at my brother before continuing. "A conviction is just enough leverage to try and flip him. Play it out, no conviction, no threat."

My mind immediately went back to my impromptu visit from earlier in the day. With everything unfolding so quickly around me, there hadn't been time to fill Jasper in.

"That explains a lot. Demetri Pushkin was waiting for me this morning. He approached under the auspice of talking about Seth, but it ended up coming out like a warning. He inferred that it was within my power to protect Seth, but no matter what, Alec would be taken care of."

I felt Edward's hand tighten on mine, a physical reaction that matched more brother's verbal.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Jasper exploded. "No way should this guy be anywhere near you!"

"It was right before I met you, and this all kind of happened in between." I waved my free hand around as a reminder of where we were. "It's not like I was hiding anything. And I was in plain sight with tons of people around. There wasn't anything he could have done to hurt me without jeopardizing his position."

"These aren't people to be trifled with, Bella. You need to be smart about how you handle yourself." Felix interrupted. "We are going to place Seth in protective custody until the trial. We need to do what we can to protect him."

"What, and pull him away from people that care about him? I get you taking care of his physical well being, but what about his mental and emotional? He's just a kid, and he's had enough upheaval in his life. Do you have any clue what yanking him out of a stable environment could do to him now?"

I couldn't explain why I felt the overwhelming need to look out for Seth. Maybe it was my upbringing, maybe it was some warped need to help. Seth deserved a chance. I could make sure that he got that.

"Bella, when are you going to realize that you are in over your head here?" I'd expected an attack from my brother, but his words weren't meant to be harsh. He was worried. We all were.

"What do you expect me to do, give up on him Jasper? You of all people?"

"Yes, me of all people."

We stared each other down, neither willing to give in.

"You aren't going to let go, are you Bella?"

"No. Seth needs me. I won't abandon him."

Jasper shook his head, but I knew he wouldn't fight me. My mom didn't abandon him either.

"There are things we can do to protect Seth and his foster family, as well as the people around him. You, Ms. Platt and Mrs. Hale-McCarty will all be assigned teams who will be responsible for securing your homes and places of work. We'll do everything we can to make sure that you are protected, but we'll need you to make some changes in your behavior as well."

"What about Kate?" Garrett chimed in. He'd been quiet to this point, observing the conversation as it ebbed and flowed around him. "She's just as engaged."

"We can extend the protection to her as well. We'll need to have teams go over your homes, make sure everything is secure and get the lay of the land as soon as possible. We'll also perform routine checks of your places of work to make sure they are safe as well."

"I'll be staying with Kate and would like to get a full briefing after they've surveyed the property. I'm more than familiar with security procedures and would like to know what holes exist." Garrett addressed Felix directly. I watched them size each other up, as if assessing the competition. Garrett spoke the language and carried himself in manner that indicated he had been around the block a time or two. Felix obviously registered the expensive watch, the air of confidence, the arm securely wrapped around Kate.

I shot Kate a quick look. Her expression gave nothing away. But her hand clutching the front of Garrett's shirt told me everything I needed to know. He was back, and based on the way she clung to him, it looked as though he was planning on staying this time.

"Bella, your place is going to be full of holes. Too may ways in and out, old flimsy windows. No way is that place safe," Jasper jumped in, following Garrett's lead. "You'll stay with me until this blows over."

"Actually, my condo has a security system and is gated," Edward interjected. He tugged on my hand to get my attention. "Want to bunk with me for a few weeks?"

**-ε- He's Stupid, I'm Chicken Shit**

"Your condo?" Bella was clearly confused.

Jasper interrupted any further discussion with caution. "We'd have to check the place out. I know my apartment is water tight."

I really didn't want to get into a pissing match with him over whose apartment was safer. I thought we'd made some headway earlier in the day, but I also understood his concerns.

"How about I decide where I want to stay?" Bella added.

"Because knowing you, you'd choose to stay at your place by yourself," Jasper insisted.

"Why do you always do that?" she asked incredulously.

"Do what?" Jasper shrugged.

"Make assumptions," she argued. "You may know me well, but you don't know everything about me, dear brother."

"Well, wouldn't you?" he pressed.

"No," she began. She was exacerbated, but trying to stay calm. "I get that it isn't the wisest option. Edward, you really have a new condo?"

"Um, yeah." I wasn't sure whether she was asking only because she wanted to prove Jasper wrong.

"Fine, could you give your new address to Jasper so he can check it out? We'll go from there. I'm not going to decide anything permanent today."

Jasper raised his hands palm forward in surrender. "Sure thing, sis."

Things began to die down after that. There was still a lot going on, but we were all in a different mind set. It was about decisions and moving forward and less about fear. My mom was busy working with the police to establish what security measures she would face. My dad stayed close by the entire time, unwilling or unable to let her out of his sight.

My dad looked helpless, but he didn't take his eyes off her.

"Would you mind taking my car? I don't think Esme should drive right now." I tried to remember my dad ever using my mom's name. It rolled off his tongue so comfortably, yet I was sure I'd never heard it come from there before.

"The police won't take her?" I asked.

"I offered."

"I see. Well, it shouldn't be a problem, but I don't know what's still happening here."

"That sounds good. By the way, Irina is worried about you and hopes you will keep yourself safe in all of this."

"You talked to her?"

He nodded. "Yes, she was worried. She was watching on TV, and she's been on pins and needles."

I didn't know what to say. "That couldn't have been easy."

"No, but she made it better than it should have been. She's not a bad person, Edward. We were just bad for each other." He looked back at my mom. A part of me wanted to smack him. He wasted so many years, but he was so pathetic and clearly confused, I didn't want to kick him while he was down.

"How is mom doing?"

"She was really happy to see you."

"And you?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "I don't really know. I just think I need to be there for her right now. "

Jasper needed to go to the station, so Bella left with me. She wanted to get to her car, and I was going to follow her to Jasper's place where she would stay until my condo got the seal of approval.

"Hey, where were you today? It was so weird I couldn't get a hold of you. I even tried Irina."

"Ah, I'd been wondering how she got linked in."

"Yeah, she told me to try your dad."

"Huh. Well, I had turned off my phone. That's when I was signing the lease on the condo."

"You really like this place huh?"

"Yes."

"That's great. I'm glad you found it so soon. How did you decide on this one?" She sounded distracted. Something about such a mundane conversation after the day we'd had felt out of place, but at the same time, it was a welcome change.

I was going to tell her that it had everything I wanted. It was in the right neighborhood, near the place where we liked to run. It was filled with other young couples and professionals—so the right atmosphere. Most importantly, it had a really big kitchen, and the minute I walked in, I could see her there.

It would always be hers.

But as usual, I was chicken shit.

So I told her the first part and left out the last.

It wasn't until later, when I was dropping her off at her car that I re-gained a semblance of courage.

"I didn't mean to put you on the spot with the address or make you feel obligated. I was just pissed at Jasper. I'm calm enough now that I can tuck my tail between my legs and stay with him."

"Bella, I put it out there."

"I know, but if it was a heat of the moment thing, I totally understand. I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not. Really."

"Well, we can talk more about it." She leaned over to give me a goodbye kiss. Before I even registered she wasn't going to wait for me to come around, she opened the door and started to get out.

I grabbed her left arm, and tugged her back in. "No, that's not good enough. I've been direct, and you keep blowing me off, but not this time. Stop fighting it Bella. Trust this. Trust us. " I said, passing my hand between us. "Come see the condo with me now. Maybe that will help you understand."

"It's not that. It's just . . . it's all so fast, and there has been so much going on. You're heading out of town again soon right?" I couldn't deny it. We were in the heart of the season.

"If you're going to be gone a lot, maybe it's better that I stay with Jasper."

"Please? Will you come see it? Maybe it won't make a difference, but if you could just see it . . ." I trailed off at the end.

"Fine. I'll come see your condo," she said. "But I'll follow you, okay. I still want my car back."

After she closed the door, I corrected her. "Our condo."

**-τ- Strength in a Time of Weakness**

I have done some absolutely amazing work over the years. Of course, most of my best efforts go unnoticed. They aren't often the ones in the public eye. Too often the grand romances of the day are chalked up to me when they really are the handiwork of the little winged weirdo, Eros.

My greatest ire is reserved for the Fates, but he comes in a close second. It's all about the quick build for him. Passion, lust. They don't last, but they sure make the headlines. Tristan and Isolde, Romeo and Juliet. As if I would be responsible for those kinds of grand failures.

My style is different. Slow and steady wins the race. I foster agape which has passion, but also friendship and understanding. It's truly unconditional love.

For some reason though, people are quick to add my name to whatever happens when the arrow creates love at first sight. That's not me, folks. I wash my hands of it. They even tried to make him my son. With Mars of all people. We both laugh about it. If he were our offspring, we'd have snapped that arrow in half a long time ago.

So, to say that today was a good day sounds odd, I know. People died, and the lives of children were at risk. It's hard to call that a good day. However, when I line up my life's work, it is a picture like the one I saw when the Cullen family reunited today that I consider to be my crowning jewel.

For me, love is about forgiveness and trust. Of course there is more to it, but love is not a sprint; it's a test of endurance. My connections are built to last. The Fates can cut them. They can spin threads that weaken my bonds, but the connection is still there. I don't think they realize that. I'm banking on it anyway. With a little time and the right conditions, who knows what could happen?

See, the Fates forgot something else important too. You can throw challenge after challenge at a couple of lovers, and assume they'll eventually give up. If it's really love, though, it may just have the opposite effect. The fear of being torn apart can drive a commitment and bring them closer together.

There was no way I could look upon the scene before me and not conclude that today had been a very good day. I had a feeling that it didn't look the same from wherever the Fates sat.

**E/N: Whew. Dodged a bullet or two. Only dead Russians in this chapter. Everyone is realizing what is most important. And next up, Bella meets a condo. What else is in store? Tune in to find out. **

**So, the Fates have checked off 2, but they have 2 more. What else could happen? **

**Who would you pick to stay with? Edward or Jasper? What if he wasn't your brother?**

**Quick announcement: the Indies are up again. If you are a first time writer, now is your chance to show your stuff! ****http://www**** (dot) theindietwificawards (dot) com**

1. Tanya – Love Life

- Edward and Bella DONE

- Alice and Jasper

- Carlisle and Esme

-?

2. Garrett – Get a Life

- Win Nationals DONE

- Edward grows up

- Jasper grows up

-?

3. The Fates – Save a Life

- SUV 'accident' DONE

- Russians attempt to get Seth DONE

-?

-?


	17. Home

**Characters aren't ours – even the mythological ones. But we are having fun twisting it all together.**

**Reminder – running list of challenges and status at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 16 Home**

**-β- Perfection**

I followed Edward out of the city and into the suburbs. The streets felt familiar, and I realized we were close to our nature preserve.

That park held so many tangible memories. Our first run was there. The little bridge where we'd finally had a legitimate discussion about what we wanted out of our relationship. It was also the first of many conversations about family. Conversations in which Edward had disclosed and I evaded.

Family plays a huge role in the creation of individual identities. Families help to define our view on the world and influence our ability to cope with what is thrown at us, good or bad. Today was a direct reminder of that. Edward and his parents. Jasper and I.

If our experiences shape our perceptions of the world, they can also help to prepare us for the steps we'll need to take in the future. The family you have and the family you choose, so to speak.

And before I could make any choices, I needed to reconcile my past. Just like Edward.

I'd always viewed life around me as clinically as possible. It kept the hurt away. My mom died when I was eight. My dad raised my brother and me. He died when I was eighteen. They were factual statements, without the color commentary that would call attention to the white spaces in between. The devil was in the details, so to speak. And today was a screaming reminder of those details.

For the longest time, I kept everything locked away. Easier to forget it all then remember the bad that invariably came with the good. And watching Edward and his parents today made me miss the good.

That's when I realized that I couldn't keep myself closed off forever. The bad things hurt. But to get to the good, you had to open yourself up to everything, bad included. It was an emotional version of the pleasure principal. Pain often makes the pleasure that much greater.

A few blocks past the park, Edward made a left onto a narrow drive. A man sitting in a small guard's booth gave Edward a wave and nodded him on through. I could see Edward point over his shoulder, an indication that I was with him. The guard nodded again and waved me through as well.

We wound through a well-kept complex of Georgian style buildings. Red brick, white clapboard and black shutters blended gracefully into the back drop of the nature preserve. At the end of the road, Edward turned left and pulled into a parking spot.

I stopped my car next to his and climbed out.

"Don't you need to check in or something?" I asked as I studied the graceful lines of the two story building.

"Nope. Lease is signed, keys are in hand." He extended his arm, palm up. A shiny gold key glinted in the sunlight. "Is it stupid to say I finally got my gold?"

I shook my head in mock consternation. "Come on, show me."

He didn't drop his arm. "Take it. It's yours. I have two."

"Edward, I…"

"Whether you stay here or at Jasper's, you are going to need a key. Someone has to water the plants while I'm gone."

"You don't have any plants."

He grinned at me, "Maybe I'm going to buy some. I think I know where I can get a discount."

We stood frozen in place, waiting for the other to move. He continued to smile at me as my eyes darted from his face to the key in his hand.

"It's not going to bite, Bella."

It hovered between us, a small piece of gold metal that symbolized a hell of a lot more than just a way to open a door.

Then again, maybe that's exactly what it represented. And maybe it was time that I let myself have faith in that. My good reason might actually be lurking on the other side.

I grabbed the key out of his hand and started up the walk way, keeping my eyes straight ahead. I was too scared to glance back, afraid of what my face might betray. "Which one?"

"Number one. What else would you expect?" Edward teased as he followed me up the walk. "First door on the right."

A neat walkway, edged with bright red begonias led to a shiny black lacquer door. It was framed with crisp white millwork. A brass plaque with the word 'one' hung neatly above the doorbell.

"This is definitely not what I expected," I qualified as I inserted the key in the lock. "How did you find this place?"

"Total fluke. There was a sign hanging on the bulletin board at the Y. The property looked nice, and it's really not that expensive. I guess it's better to be lucky than good."

He laughed at my incredulous expression. "Yes, I did just say that."

"Who are you, and what did you do with Edward?"

"Go explore." He pushed the door, holding it open so I could enter his new home.

The unit was on the first floor, the hallway leading to a large living area with French doors that looked out onto the back of the nature preserve. A creek cut a natural border between the green lawn and the trees, making it feel like we were at the edge of nowhere. Bright light flooded into the room, giving the space a warm, gracious feeling.

The décor was all neutral. Off white walls with a rough, almost nubby finish. Taupe carpet. A simple white wood mantle framed a gas log fireplace. A small brick hearth in front of it. Across from the living area, an open kitchen with what appeared to be new stainless appliances and a tile counter top opened up onto a small eating area.

"Edward, this is amazing!" I slowly walked through the living area, taking in the warmth of the place. "I can't believe this is yours!"

I stopped a few feet short of the French doors and dropped down on the floor to sit cross legged. A deer darted out of the woods, pausing to drink from the stream.

"Can you put one of the big chairs here?" I sat transfixed as the deer glanced up, quickly looked around, then darted off into the woods.

I had a momentary glimpse of what it would be like here in the winter. A fire crackling. The two of us curled up in one of the over stuffed chairs from his apartment as the snow or rain fell. Quiet and peaceful as wildlife popped in and out of the trees.

Just a few hours ago we'd stood in the middle of a parking lot, surrounded by death and destruction. People we loved could have been hurt, if not killed. And now here we were, in this little oasis. Night and day contrast. So happy, so peaceful.

So right.

"It's perfect." I said, not really to anyone at all.

**-ε- What You Wanted and What You Needed**

I walked over and sat down next to her, placing my arm around her shoulder and pulling her in close. "It was good before; now it's perfect."

She took a deep breath and leaned into me. "How are you doing?"

I hadn't really answered that question in my own head. I had just been going with the flow for the last several hours. "I don't know. It's been quite a day. I'm not sure what to think about half of what happened."

"Can I tell you something?" She sounded apprehensive.

"Of course," I said massaging her arm with the hand draped over her.

"I'm not sure how to say this. I saw you and your dad hugging Esme."

I kissed the top of her head and squeezed her arm. I didn't know what she was going to say next, and it made me uncomfortable, but I didn't want to discourage the conversation. Family was a topic we'd danced around but had trouble discussing seriously.

"It was beautiful, Edward. The sight of the three of you. You looked like a real family. There was so much love between you." She looked up at me. "How do you feel about that?"

I let out the breath I'd been holding. "Confused? Nationals was the first time I'd seem them in the same room together in a very long time. Probably a different competition ages ago, but they usually tried to alternate those too. It's all changed though. My dad admitted he still loved her. Sort of. I think, and he told me more about what happened and how he reacted, so I'm surprised, but I'm not surprised if that makes sense."

"Did you ever miss her?"

It was such an emotionally raw day that I wasn't sure I wanted this conversation, but at the same time, I couldn't imagine not discussing this now. I needed it. I'd probably always needed to, but who could I have approached? It was clearly a topic to avoid with both my dad and Irina for very different reasons.

"More than I knew. I feel like such as ass, Bella. I shut her out for so long because I thought she left me. I was so fucking selfish. Hell, I shut them both out—Irina too. And for years I thought women sucked because I had a mother who left and a stepmom whose only real offense was not being my real mom. I don't know why I couldn't see it."

"You were hurt. Who wouldn't feel a little lost?"

"Did you feel lost when your parents died?"

"Sometimes I still do."

"That makes more sense. They're really gone. My mom has been here for a long time; she's been trying . . . in her own way. So has Irina really. It just wasn't the way I wanted."

"What did you want?"

"I'm not sure, I guess. Chocolate chip cookies and Band-Aids and all that crap."

"Didn't Irina do all that?" Her tone was tentative; her volume quiet. Almost afraid of my reaction.

"Yeah, that's what makes me feel so shitty. I had this image of her as the wicked stepmother, and it colored everything she ever did. It wasn't right, though; she's not a bad person. She wasn't perfect, but who is?"

"It doesn't have to be too late for you . . . with either of them."

"Maybe." I shifted a little on floor. "I really need some furniture in here, huh?"

She laughed. "This place is really great, Edward. When are you moving in?"

"I was going to go look for furniture today. I figured I'd move in as soon as I had a bed delivered." I looked down at her, but she didn't show any reaction. "You really like it, huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know what I expected, but it feels like . . . home?"

I didn't want to say anything more because I didn't want to jinx the moment. That was exactly the reaction I hoped for. I wanted her to see this as a refuge but also a place of potential, one where we could grow into our relationship, and I might finally grow up.

"I like the kitchen."

"I was hoping you'd say that." I continued to rub her arm and I let my hand play with her hair on occasion. "So you think maybe you'd want to stay here then?"

"You really want me here? It's a lot to ask of you."

"Damnit, Bella, you didn't ask. I did. I want you here." I'd want her there even if she weren't obligated to avoid her place. "Maybe it's more than want. Everything's been so crazy, and I just feel better when I'm with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is . . .I need you. It doesn't make any sense since I have so much travel coming up, but maybe you could stay with Jasper when I'm gone?"

"I'll talk to Jasper. I can also stay with him until furniture is in place, but yes, I can see myself here . . . until this blows over and I can go back to my place." The addition was a sucker punch, but I decided to blow it off.

"Well then, I guess I better get shopping."

"Later, I don't want to leave yet."

"Me either." I pulled her into my lap. "How about you? How are you doing?"

"I think I'm still processing. I was so damn scared for Seth, and I don't know. I never really thought about what I was getting myself into. I honestly never thought I was in any danger. I mean why would I be? But the visit from Demetri rattled me. I realize now I need to be more cautious, for Jasper's sake. We only have each other, for family, I mean. If something were to happen to me, I don't know that he'd handle it well, you know?"

"Have you always been close?"

She moved off my lap, and sat down cross legged in front of me.

"I guess. You have time for a really long answer?"

I nodded my head. "I've always got time for you."

**-β- Love is more than a zero score in tennis**

"My parents got married pretty young. My dad always wanted to be a cop, and I think a lot of people bet on my mom buckling under that pressure and taking off. Especially once I was born."

I stared out the window, watching the trees shift in the breeze. Most of my memories of my parents were good, but it didn't make talking about them any easier.

"My mom was kind of a flake. If she were alive today, I think the term used to describe her would be 'crunchy.' She was super artistic and always a lot of fun. My dad was more the buttoned-up type, but he could never be too serious around her. She always brought out the little kid in him. She was kind of like the pied piper, just had that way about her, you know?"

Edward didn't respond to my query, choosing to stay quiet and let me tell my story at my own pace.

"When I was three, Jasper came to live with us. I didn't realize he wasn't my biological brother until my mom died. Someone said something about it at her funeral. I always thought it odd that we didn't look anything a like, and I can remember once asking my dad why we didn't have the same last name. I don't remember how he answered, but it obviously didn't register. I mean come on, I was just a kid you know?"

I paused, remembering the details exactly the way my dad had told them to me.

"Jasper's mom and my mom had been friends since they were tiny. She started to get in a lot of trouble in high school, and found out she was pregnant with Jasper not too long after graduation. She was always in and out of some mess. Money issues, kicked out of her apartment, losing jobs all the time, that sort of thing. Mom and Dad thought she had gotten herself on track and squared away when Jasper started second grade. But then she started dating a guy who was into some bad stuff. She wasn't strong enough to resist, and he pulled her right down into the fray with him. She overdosed on heroin one day while Jasper was at school. They were never sure if it was accidental or intentional. J was actually the one that found her. I can't imagine, you know? Come home expecting milk and cookies only to find your mom lying dead in her own vomit."

Every time I thought about it, I ached for my brother. The first eight years of his life had been a living hell.

"Anyway, Mom thought the best way to support her friend would be to adopt Jasper. He didn't have any other family that could take him, and she couldn't stand him going into the foster system. Given the fact that Mom ad Dad couldn't have anymore kids, it rounded out the family nicely, you know?"

"What happened to your mom?" Edward's question caught me off guard, and I was amazed how much it still hurt to think about it. She'd been gone for almost twenty years. And it never got any easier

"Cancer. She'd been sick off and on for a few years, but was always too busy to go see a doctor. By the time she did, the damage was done. She put up a brave front in the last months, but I could tell she worried about what would happen to us. It's funny, in hindsight, I don't think she was ever once scared for herself, more focused on arranging everything for us."

I reached up to push my hair out of my eyes. It felt strange talking about my parents. I'd compartmentalized it away for so long; the memories felt rusty, almost unfamiliar.

That's when it hit me. I'd spent more than two thirds of my life without her, and I'd already outlived her by two years. And what did I have to show for it? My life was a shadow compared to hers. She'd had everything. And I'd opened myself up to nothing.

"When my mom died, Dad was just a shell. They were truly the definition of one true love." It hurt to speak the words, but even more so to realize what they meant in the scheme of my life now. "Dad may have dated a bit through the years, but no one would ever be my mom, so he didn't even want to try. I asked him about it once, and he told me 'why settle?' It made me sad at the time, like he was selling himself short. But I realize now that whomever he would have ended up with would have always been second to the love he had for my mom. I would imagine it's a hard place to be."

"Sounds like our dads stood at the same fork in the road, yet chose to take two separate paths. Not sure which of us got the better end of that deal."

He was right. Carlisle never got over it, but he moved on. My dad never did either.

"You and Jasper loved your dad a lot, didn't you?"

I smiled. Edward would have loved my dad too. It was kind of hard not to.

"Yeah. He was both my parents for a long time, and that had to be hard on him. He had to do the things that moms would typically do. Buy school clothes, deal with hormones and periods and dating. But he sucked it up and never gave one indication that he was uncomfortable. Of course it probably helped that Jasper could be counted on to do things like bring a tennis ball along. Did you know that training bras make excellent slingshots? I thought the department store would ban us for life after that."

I let myself laugh at the memory, and the warmth of affection came rushing back for my father and brother. "They might not have been in my life for very long, but they loved Jasper and me with everything they had. They set a pretty high bar that way. Maybe too high."

Edward dropped backward, lacing his hands behind his head to act as a pillow. I missed the contact immediately.

"Lay back, silly girl," he chided me. "And keep telling your story. I feel like there is so much about you I don't know."

I thought for a moment, trying to decide how to best tell the story. How to make him understand the dynamic that was my brother and I. My reactions to protection; his need to protect; our unflagging support of each other.

"Dad did everything for us for a long time. We were a pretty tight unit, always taking care of each other. I think losing Mom pulled us that much closer and probably made our expectations a little unrealistic. Maybe almost too dependent on each other. And then my dad died, and it all kind of went to hell."

I took a deep breath and launched in before Edward could ask any questions. I let autopilot take over, trying to brace myself for the memories that would come flooding back.

"I got home late that day. I was a senior, and I'd managed to lock my keys inside my truck. Jasper was away at college, and dad was working, so I had to walk home. When I got there, the front door was open, and Dad's cruiser was in the garage. The latch on the door had a habit of sticking sometimes, and I figured the wind blew it open again. I never stopped to think anything of it."

Closing my eyes, I willed myself to continue. "There'd been a rash of burglaries and rapes through the town, and people were pretty twitchy. Dad had been working late a lot, and was feeling a lot of pressure to catch whoever it was. He'd been exhausted that morning, so I didn't call out when I came in the house and didn't hear him. I figured he was sleeping. I decided to go upstairs and do my homework until he woke up, then maybe we could go grab something for dinner. When I got to the second floor landing, I found him lying flat on his back, eyes wide open…"

My voice broke, but I pushed forward. Edward should hear the story, and the best way to do it was to rip the proverbial Band-Aid right off.

"There was blood everywhere. It had splattered up on the wall, down the steps…" My voice cracked at the memory, and I stopped short, trying to regain control.

Edward tugged on the back of my shirt, pulling me backward. I let myself collapse back into him, shifting onto my side so that I could burrow into his body. Deep breaths in and out. Focus on the smell of new carpet, of Edward's soap, anything to root me in place, to keep from slipping into that one. It was just a memory. Nothing could happen to me here. I was safe and warm and loved. None of that could touch me anymore.

They were just memories. They couldn't do anything to me now.

"Apparently, when my Dad got home from work he heard something upstairs, and went to investigate. He found an intruder in my room. After the fact, the police thought that the man had been waiting for me to get home. It was pretty common knowledge my dad worked late a lot, and with my brother off at school, the Chief's kid probably looked like an easy target. When my dad saw the intruder, he drew his gun and fired, but the other guy had one too. They killed each other."

I drew in a shaky breath, "I'm the reason my dad is dead."

Edward leaned his cheek against the top of my head, pulling me in closer. We stayed like that for a long time, my admission hanging in the cavernous silence of the empty apartment.

"I guess that explains why Jasper is so protective of you. Your dad would have wanted it."

I curled tighter in to Edward's side.

"No, Jasper feels just as responsible as I do. It happened during his spring break. He'd made the last minute choice to stay on campus instead of coming home. He thinks if he'd have come home, Dad wouldn't have died, that guy wouldn't have been in the house….it goes a million different ways in his mind. And you know, in a way I can't blame him. Everyone that has ever been any type of parent to him has died. In his mind, I'm all that's left."

Edward's hand ran slow circuits up and down my back, and I focused on the motion, trying to find comfort. The memories hurt, but not quite as much as they had once upon a time.

"So if you want to go at it from a purely clinical angle, you have the justifications for his over-protectiveness and my abhorrence."

We lay together on the hard floor of that empty apartment for a long time. Ghosts of our pasts swirling around us. Thoughts of 'what could have been if' and 'if only's' quietly competing for the lead spot in our warped perspective on life.

"Do you ever see the irony in our upbringings?" He asked after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents were madly in love with each other, but losing my brother to something they couldn't control tore them apart. They were alive and had me. They could have worked through it, but they didn't. Yours on the other hand, stayed together through everything, even death. And your dad did everything he could to keep you and your brother safe, together. Death didn't tear you guys apart, it gave you more."

He was quiet for a moment, as if stewing on a thought. "It almost seems like it's the things that happen around us that influence us more than the direct hits, if that makes sense."

"Kind of like a butterfly effect?"

"Yeah, something like that." He tightened his arm around me, "If I lost you, I think I'd take the same path as your dad. I don't want to think about life without you."

The day had been too long, and we were both mentally and emotionally drained. There was more to this conversation for another day, but today we deserved a break. We needed to try and laugh and feel happiness. To take away something positive from it all.

"Somehow I think you'd be the one using the training bra as a slingshot, not being the responsible adult. But knowing you, you've probably done something like it in the past."

He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"I think I'd rather borrow yours. Need help getting it off?"

**-ε- Echoes**

She threw her head back and laughed. "You are terrible!"

I smiled back at her, the kind of smile you just can't control. It took over my whole face. "I love you, Bella."

She smiled back. "Where did that come from?"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"I do. And I love you too, but I don't suppose we can spend much more time on this floor. My butt is getting numb."

"Would you like me to massage it for you?"

"Edward," she said with her best, 'stop that or else' tone.

I threw my hands up to surrender and then stood up. I held out my hand to help her. "You haven't seen the rest of the place yet anyway."

"What's left?" She grabbed my hand and stretched herself upright.

"Bedrooms." I waggled my eyebrows in my typical fashion, ignoring her earlier warning.

"With no beds?"

"Meh, beds are overrated anyway."

We walked hand in hand down the hall. I pointed out the smaller of two bedrooms and bathroom and then led her to the master bedroom.

"It's not the biggest, but the bathroom's not bad."

She hip checked me on the way to look at that bathroom. "If it gets too big, it can be hard to work with, too."

My mouth dropped open, and I reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back to me.

"Hey!" she yelled, started but laughing. I tickled her until we were interrupted by her phone. She looked at caller id before answering. "Jasper?"

They talked for a few minutes. I listened half-heartedly. I was distracted by her smile. By the way her head tilted to the side when she was listening to him. By the way she looked standing in the middle of this room I was about to call my bedroom.

"Hey Edward, is that okay?"

I was clearly lost, so she repeated. "Jasper is going to pick up some of my stuff, and I'll stay with him tonight, but he's got some people lined up to come over here in the morning."

I nodded. I walked over to the window and looked out while she finished her conversation.

"You all right?" she asked, and I realized she was standing next to me.

"I'm great actually."

"Where'd you go? You looked like you were somewhere else."

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You. Us. My life has changed so much since I met you. A lot of it doesn't really have anything to do with you, like my mom, but I can't help but think that somehow you've influenced it all."

"What do you mean?"

"I see beyond the now. I see past medals. I'm trying to figure out my future, and it's because of you."

We'd been talking about parallels earlier. It amazed me how well we fit. It was odd. Me with my two moms, and her with no parent at all. Her with a brother who did everything in his power to look out for her. Me always wishing I'd had mine around growing up. Maybe it didn't make any sense, but somehow, I saw a link.

I hugged her, a simple gesture. It was hard to keep things simple with her. Hug is such a stupid little word, and it hardly implies the emotional release it had in that moment. To connect with her. To hold on tight. There might be storms ranging all around us, but I felt like if we could just hold on to each other, we could weather them.

When she looked up at me with parted lips and heavy lids, I couldn't help but kiss her. When she moaned softly in response, I could resist allowed my tongue to wander. When her hands slid down to my waist and lifted my shirt, my breath caught, but I stepped back, to let her pull it off. I found it impossible not to return the favor. We stood in the middle of the empty room. The hollowness created an echo of sounds. In the beginning there were whispers and moans escaping which led to zippers pulling and clothes falling. us.

I undid her bra, and she laughed softly. "You got it after all."

"Yeah just borrowing, remember. I'll give it back."

I got down on my knees and kissed her stomach while tracing her nipples with my thumbs.

I licked my way down to her waistband and trailed my tongue back and forth.

She gasped when I brought my hands down to her button and undid her pants, sliding them off before she'd even caught her breath.

"Come here," I commanded, pulling down gently on her hands.

She went to use my shoulders for leverage when she knelt down, but she used a bit too much force, and we toppled backwards.

"Oops," she said laughing.

"You always find a way to get me on my back, don't you?"

"Well as long as I've got you here in this vulnerable state, I might as well take advantage of it."

"Is it okay if I enjoy it?"

"I'm hoping you will."

She made quick work of my jeans, and kissed her way back up my leg. She caught me off guard when she straddled me. I was inside her, and she was rocking her hips in a steady rhythm. I held on to her hips. We continued our pace, until I could see she was getting uncomfortable. I flipped her over, so I could take my turn with my knees scraping the carpet, and she could feel the scratch at her back. It was all about give and take, balance, taking the bad with the good. Sharing our feelings, even when they weren't pleasant. By then we were far enough along that we could both tune out the pain though. I leaned back, and with the hard surface below us, the angle set Bella off. When I felt her go, I had to follow. I knew I'd always follow.

I rolled off her and collapsed on the floor, lying on my back. "First order of business is a bed. I wonder how much I'd have to pay to get one delivered tomorrow."

"I thought beds were overrated?"

"It seems they have their uses."

She laughed, and reached for her clothes.

"In a hurry?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, and I probably should get to Jasper's at a reasonable hour."

I watched her get dressed for a second before joining her. "Do you think you have time to go check out furniture with me tomorrow? I'd love your opinion."

"I'm not sure, but even if I can't whatever you pick would be fine. It's your place. You need to love it."

"You'll be here too."

"I know, but I'm just a guest, Edward."

"You don't have to be."

She turned sharply to look at me. An expression of hurt etched on her face. "I thought you wanted me to stay?"

I took in the statement, and realized her misunderstanding. I didn't know how she'd drawn that conclusion, and it confused me. I rushed to correct her. "I do. I mean. It doesn't have to be just . . . for now, does it?"

**-Γ- Well played**

"I have to give you credit, Love, you mapped that out better than I would have anticipated."

She smiled at me, taking the praise in stride. "So the apprentice becomes the master."

"I'm not so sure about that, but I do respect aligning things the way you did. I always wondered why you chose her. I never would have thought that Edward Cullen would have figured it out before I did."

"It's simple. They're mirror images. What one lost, the other has. What one fears, the other wants. A natural yin and yang."

She paused, tapping a finger against her lips. "And of course, the fact that she desperately wants what her parents had, but is terrified of never finding it is a perfect payback to Caius. He helped shape who she is. The strength of their connection is a direct reaction to the consequences of his actions."

"A little poetic justice. How epic."

Love sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Too bad they don't write those epic poems anymore. This has the makings of one hell of a story."

"Don't get to cocky. It's not over yet."

"No, my darling Mars, it's far from over. But the threads are tightening. The harder they push, the tighter everyone comes together. It's the way I planned it. They will not win this time. I won't allow it."

The determination in her voice gave away her intentions. This was about more than her irritation with Caius. She legitimately cared for these people.

"Be careful, Love. Don't lose focus on your end goal."

She gave me an angelic smile. "Oh never fear, my old friend. I have this all mapped out. Dare I say it, I might even surprise you."

**Hmm – the plot thickens. We are at the beginning of August now, which leaves roughly 10 weeks for the remaining challenges. With four actively in play, and four still to be teed up, it's going to be an interesting August and September.**

**As always, huge props to the MastaBeta Legna989, who checks our tenses, keeps our facts straight, and writes a nasty Caius.**

**A number of you have been asking about Bella's back story – why she was so closed off and hesitant. Does this make you feel any different about her, or Jasper for that matter? Which path would you take in that spot? Charlie's or Carlisle's?**

**Challenges Check List**

1. Tanya – Love Life

- Edward and Bella DONE

- Alice and Jasper

- Carlisle and Esme

-?

2. Garrett – Get a Life

- Win Nationals DONE

- Edward grows up

- Jasper grows up

-?

3. The Fates – Save a Life

- SUV 'accident' DONE

- Attempt to get Seth DONE

-?

-?


	18. Surprising Actions

**Characters – Greek or Twilight, are not ours.**

**Chapter 17 Surprising Actions**

**-τ- The Equirria**

I skipped to the meeting place. I'd been in too good a mood to be bothered when they insisted we touch bases again. I didn't enjoy spending time with them, and I had a feeling Caius was going to be in a sour mood. When wasn't he after all? Especially after their misguided attempt at the school the other day. I was still a little confused about their intention. There had been a threat to life, but not on Bella or Edward. Was the true intention Seth or Esme?

If I had to guess, I'd say Esme. I think their hope was that if Edward were distracted by family issues, he'd be devoting less time to Bella. I couldn't be sure though. One of the biggest questions that remained though was whether they intended to cut the thread and failed or they thought the threat alone was enough.

The troublesome trio sat in their usual position. Garrett was also already there. I walked in, flipped my hair, and nodded to each one. "Good morning, boys, are you all waiting for me?"

"How nice of you to grace us, Love," Aro oozed.

"Am I late?"

"You know you are," Caius replied caustically.

"My apologies."

"Well that isn't our only grievance."

"I didn't figure it was."

"I don't know about you all, but could you get to the point; I have things to do today," Garrett said. He was gruff and appeared very unhappy to be here.

"Fine," Aro began. "Well as you know, we have put forth two challenges which are now essentially complete."

"And failed," I added.

"So it would seem," he responded without revealing any dejection. "We are concerned, however, about the quality of your challenges."

He looked between Garrett and me, waiting for a response.

"Quit pussy footing, Aro. What the hell does 'concerned about quality' mean?" Garrett demanded.

I gave him a sideways glance.

"We think you are going too easy on them, obviously setting them up to succeed."

"What, so because we don't try to kill someone that makes it easy? Do you have any idea how hard it is to influence human emotion and direction without having any fucking scissors? I assure you, getting young Edward to grow up is not an 'easy' challenge, nor is the change in the brother."

I was a little taken aback by Garrett's forthrightness. He usually remained calm, cool, and collected.

"Obviously, my challenges also require more time, and are more intricate as well." I interjected, hoping to redirect the attention.

"Yes, well, that was our point really," Marcus chimed. "We understand that with time, most things change. We believe that limits are necessary or this could go on forever."

"Limits?" I questioned, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Time limits," Caius retorted. "It's the only way to even the playing field."

"But that's not fair. It's changing the rules in the middle of the game. You can't do that."

"We can end the game now, if you prefer," he seethed. "You'd have no hope then. I'd never stop until her thread was cut."

I contemplated that. I'd been surprised they hadn't gone for another attack on her life, but perhaps it was too obvious.

"Fine, how much time are we talking about?"

"We thought perhaps it would be appropriate to tie this back this to a celebration. Perhaps the Feast of Mars? Appropriate no?" Aro suggested.

Garrett rolled his eyes. "So, October 15th? I can handle that."

I stayed steady. It was going to be tight. That didn't leave me as much time as I'd hoped, but I had to believe it would be enough.

"Perfect," I smiled.

**-β- Moonlight**

I rolled over on my side, pulling the sleeping bag in tighter around me. Jasper had offered to take the couch and let me have his bed, but I knew that sleep wouldn't come easily tonight. Better I take the couch so that he could get some rest.

The light was on over the sink in the kitchen. The small fixture cast a warm glow out into the living room. It reminded me of the way the light filtered through Edward's condo.

Edward.

All the chaos and turmoil of the last few days, and all I could think of was him.

The FBI's security team had given his new condo a comprehensive review and declared it safe and sound. Jasper followed along at every step, watching, observing, cataloguing. He'd been oddly quiet about me staying with Edward, and while he didn't say it, I had a sneaking suspicion they had reached some sort of agreement to co-exist.

With the security sign-off, I officially had two choices on where to stay. But with lack of furniture at Edward's, I was currently relegated to couch detail in my brother's living room.

Flipping onto my back, I stared up at the ceiling. A few miles away, Edward was sleeping on a couch just like this. He'd insisted that the condo was home now. Not just for him, but for me too.

It had been so damn long since I felt like a place was 'home.' Home implied things that died when I was eighteen. My existence since then had been transitory. Dormitories, apartments. All temporary stops that gave me a place to sleep and a roof over my head, but never any type of connection. Never anything to ground me.

I'd never considered the phrase 'home' to be so incredibly subjective. It wasn't just a physical space, it was an emotional and intellectual one as well.

Home was what I felt when I walked into that empty condo. It wasn't just the kitchen or the fireplace or the view. It was who was there and what it meant. It wasn't just a place to sleep. It was a place to _live_.

The concept scared me.

And yet, I couldn't imagine it any other way. As scary as it was to move forward, I knew that I knew that I didn't want to go back. I wanted to live. And living meant that it was time to stop running away, time to have faith. Time to let go.

Time to trust that it was all worth it.

Dropping my arm back over my head, I grabbed my phone off the end table and hit a button to illuminate the display.

1:52.

I'd lain on this couch, tossing and turning for two and a half hours. Sleep was a lost cause. There was only one place I ever really slept anymore. There wasn't any point in denying it now.

Sitting up, I grabbed an envelope and pen off the coffee table and scribbled a quick note to my brother. I pulled on my clothes and propped the note against the coffee maker. It was the first place Jasper ever went in the morning. He would see it, and I hoped he would understand.

Not even a month ago, I would have laughed at the concept of my brother ever understanding the pull I felt to Edward. But that was before he met Alice Brandon. I didn't know how to ask him, but I couldn't help but wonder if he had the same feelings of uncertainty and doubt as I did.

It seemed as if, overnight, my brother had changed. He was more considerate. He didn't fly off the handle as easily. He stopped churning through women left, right and six ways to Sunday.

All because of an accidental meeting the day he went to apologize to Edward.

Yet another point of convergence in my life. All the little coincidences at the beginning seemed to pull us all tighter and tighter in together. First Edward, then Rosalie, then Garrett. Esme too. And now Alice. We were all connected in strange, disjointed ways, but somehow it made it all work that much better.

My drive to Edward's was quick. No traffic to slow me down. Almost every light was green.

By 2:15, I stood in front of the condo, my key in hand. The lock gave quietly and the door opened without a squeak. Edward hadn't set the alarm, so there was nothing to indicate anyone had entered.

I slipped off my flip flops and tiptoed into the living room. The light filtered in from the moon, casting an almost unearthly glow across where Edward lay sleeping. It was cool, a contrast to the warmth that made me long for here in the first place. But it was no less beautiful.

Edward was stretched out on the couch, his arm extended over his head, draping almost casually across the armrest. His skin glowed unearthly pale in the faint light.

Pulling my t-shirt over my head, I popped the button and stepped out of my shorts. I retrieved the sheet that he'd kicked to the floor and pulled it around my shoulders as I sat down on the couch. Edward didn't move, oblivious to anything around him. He slept like a child, relaxed and deep. His lips slightly parted, the corners of his mouth turned up as if his dreams were pleasant.

I felt my heart constrict in my chest. The emotions swirling were all-encompassing, almost overwhelming. I loved this man so much it scared me. So much so that I'd driven over here in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep without him. I was done fighting, done with being afraid.

The love that my father held for my mother had always been a mystery to me. How he chose to live the remainder of his life alone, believing that he couldn't love anyone like he did her had always seemed like such a waste to me. I couldn't begin to comprehend his choice, to give up on ever finding anything else because nothing else could compare.

And then I told Edward about them, about how they lived, loved, and died. And somehow in the course of telling the story, it all just clicked into place.

I got it. I understood. It wasn't how could he? It was how could he not? And then he morphed into me, and I realized just how much I had closed myself off from. I just had to have faith. Not in Edward, but in myself.

There was just enough space on the couch for me to curl into Edward's side. I pulled the sheet up over us and let my hand trace patterns across his chest.

"If this is a dream, please don't wake me up," he murmured as he pulled me in closer. "'Cause this is about as good is it can get."

I kissed his chest and let my ear rest directly over his heart.

"I'll ask you that after you win the gold. You might think differently."

Edward shifted onto his back, pulling me on top of him.

"No contest. Ask me now, ask me then, I'll tell you the same thing."

His eyes were still closed, that same faint smile curling up the corners of his mouth.

And it really was as simple as that. Our lives, strange mirror images of each other, had prepared us for this point. The individual lines would twine together, so that going forward, there would be only one.

Edward must have sensed me looking at him. He opened his eyes lazily, his smile growing a bit.

"You're home now, aren't you?"

I rested my hand on his chest, my chin propped on top of it. And then I nodded slowly.

"For good?" His smile grew a bit in anticipation.

"Forever," I replied.

And I knew it was true. It didn't mean I wasn't still scared, but somehow I knew that it would all work out, so long as Edward was in it with me.

"You know that people are going to say we are moving to fast." Edward's reply was casual, but it didn't match the tone of his voice. It was rough, almost raspy.

"Since when do you care what other people think?"

"I'm not worried about me. It's never about me."

I bit my lip, holding back a smile.

"What did you say that day in the pool? Me getting what I want means that you win too."

His smile grew, and he cupped his hand under my chin.

"That is a million times better than any gold medal."

I moved my hand away, leaning forward so I could kiss his chin. Edward angled his head down, meeting my lips. There was no urgency, but that didn't minimize the intensity or what it meant. I knew what I wanted, what I needed from this. From him.

We didn't speak. We didn't need to. The rest of our clothes were shed, and Edward shifted again on the couch so that he was on his side, his chest to my back. With one arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders, he twined the fingers of his free hand with mine before bringing them to rest on my stomach. Leaning his head against my shoulder, he kissed the bare skin where it curved into my back.

His hand flattened against my stomach as we came together. Our lovemaking was slow and gentle, a non verbal reinforcement of all the realizations of the last few days. Of the choices we made as we moved forward together.

Mentally, physically and emotionally spent, we lay wrapped up in each other, the sheet draped loosely across the sweaty tangle of our limbs.

"Love you," he whispered as he brushed a kiss across my cheek.

"Love you more," I replied, nuzzling back into him.

Edward chuckled and tightened his arms around me.

And I was finally able to fall asleep.

**-ε- Daylight**

I didn't want to wake up. I was vaguely aware that I didn't have to be anywhere until noon, but if you'd asked me anymore details, I wouldn't have been able to tell you. I was comfortably uncomfortable, if that makes sense. At some point, I had tucked Bella in between the couch and me; even my sleeping mind must have known how important it was to protect her, even if it was just from falling off the edge.

As consciousness overtook me, I became aware of a few more facts. How did she get here? Had she really driven over in the middle of the night? Walked by herself from her car to the condo door? Did she have the pass code, or had I forgotten to set the alarm? Each question woke me up more than the last.

I looked at Bella, soundly sleeping next to me. I wanted to shake her awake and yell at her for doing something so stupid. But my god, it had made me too happy to feel her next to me last night. Seeing her face now wasn't a bad way to start the day either.

Suddenly, I remembered our conversation. Was forever really on the table? Yesterday, everything still seemed so uncertain. She wasn't even sure I wanted her to stay with me for a few weeks. Could she really be thinking of forever?

I began to detangle myself from the couch, throwing on my discarded shorts and making my way to the kitchen. There were a few things from my old apartment, and I'd done a grocery run, so at least I could offer coffee and toast.

That reminded me that some of the furniture was scheduled to arrive this morning. I grabbed my phone off its charger to check the time. A text popped up instantly.

_Is she there? _

I didn't need the attached number to know who it was from. I typed out a response, but at the last second, backed out without sending it. I checked the security system, and headed out onto the patio doors off the kitchen. I pulled Jasper's number up and waited for him to answer.

"Is she okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, she's here. She's safe. She's still sleeping."

"What the hell was she thinking?" he demanded.

"I don't know. I had no idea she was coming over," I said. We were in a strange state. Yesterday, when the FBI came do to the security check, he showed up too. He hovered a little, as I would expect him to do in his protective brother role, but things seemed easier between us. I think he was genuinely surprised that he didn't have to fight Bella to leave her own apartment. There was something else there I couldn't put my finger on, but I didn't know the guy well enough to ask.

"She can't do shit like that. Not right now."

"I know."

"Can you talk to her?"

"We'll see. You know how she is."

"Yeah, I do." He exhaled. "She claims to be such a big girl, but then she does something like this, and it just proves how naïve she still is."

I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't disagree with him, but then again, I wasn't sure I wanted her hardened to the world either.

"Is she coming back here?" he questioned.

"No," I answered a little too quickly. I realized it wasn't really my place to have this conversation. "I mean, I don't really know what she plans to do."

"Well, she can call me later, and if need be, I can bring her stuff over." His tone had a hint of tough guy, but I could also tell he wanted to see her.

"I'm off to the club at noon, and I don't know what she has going on."

"Have her call me when she gets up, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

There was an awkward pause. Maybe because we were guys talking on the phone; maybe because it was Jasper and I.

"Hey, Edward, are you doing alright?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. It's been pretty traumatic for you and your family. You need help with anything?"

His tone had gone more professional. Maybe it was cop mode; maybe it was something else. He'd dealt with tragedy himself, but from what I gathered, he didn't like to talk about it.

"I'm okay. I haven't talked to my parents yet. It's been a lot to take in. I know this is going to sound stupid, but I don't think I could take it if it weren't for Bella. "

"Trust me. I know. I don't know where I'd be without her. Now you can understand why I won't let you screw with her, don't you?" It was big brotherish and not at the same time. It felt natural, not controlling.

"Yes."

"That's . . . good. I know we didn't start out on the right foot, and I still give you grief, but I really do just want her to be happy."

"She knows that, Jasper."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Do you think maybe it's a weird time to introduce her to Alice?"

I bit my lip to avoid chuckling. We all knew they were dating, but I got the feeling this was a big deal.

"Nah, maybe the distraction would be good. Alice seems cool. I haven't had a chance to get to know her too well."

"She's . . . I don't know . . . different.

And Bella's words echoed in my head. "_This feels different_." I knew how it felt. The newness of it all made it indescribable.

"I think that's a good thing," I said.

"I guess I have a lot of things to thank you for."

"Hardly. Just don't ever insult my sword again, and we'll be even."

He groaned. "Fair deal."

After we hung up, I went back inside to see if the coffee was ready.

"Where'd you go?" Bella called out from the couch.

"I was outside, on the phone. I didn't want to wake you." I debated mentioning Jasper, but I decided to wait until she was a little more alert. "Coffee?"

"Mmhmm." I heard a few squeaking noises escape her as she stretched. She cracked her wrists and ankles, and stood up. I took a drink from my mug, but glanced up over the top of it. I slowly lowered it as I took in the sight of her. All she had on was her underwear. She was so vulnerable and so confident at the same time. I raised an eye brow at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Please tell me you bought toilet paper yesterday."

"It wouldn't be a home without t.p.," I said. "You're safe in either bathroom."

"You're stuck with my morning breath, though; I forgot my toothbrush."

"I think I'll live, but if you're desperate I can handle your germs if you want to use mine."

She made a face of mock disgust and trudged off toward the bathroom.

I got her coffee ready, and started folding the sheets on the couch. A buzz alerted me to someone at the front door of the building. I glanced at the clock on the microwave, and figured it was probably my furniture. I wasn't going to let them in without verifying visually given the circumstances, so I picked up Bella's clothes, and took them to the bathroom.

"Hey, I don't want to interrupt you, but I think the furniture is here. I didn't figure you wanted to give the delivery guys a show, though you do give the best. I left your clothes out here on the floor."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and Jasper said he'd bring your stuff by later."

"When did you talk to him?"

"This morning."

She opened the door and she seemed surprised.

"Uh oh. Was he mad?"

The intercom buzzed again.

"Well talk in a minute, okay? I looked down her again. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought you your clothes. I could get used to you walking around naked."

She suddenly became self conscious and grabbed her clothes off the floor. "Go!"

The next hour was full of activity. Bella helped me direct the flow of furniture, but when it was over, the place had filled in. My old couch was joined by two new chairs and a coffee table. An empty entertainment center waited for the addition of a tv and stereo I'd brought over yesterday from the garage apartment. I had a table and chairs in the kitchen.

"You got a king sized bed!" Bella exclaimed after the delivery folks left.

"I like my space."

"You are quite the bed hog," she teased. Then her expression changed. "Maybe I should have my bed brought over and set up in the spare room."

I stared at her for second and then busted out laughing.

"What?" she demanded.

I walked forward slowly, but then at the last second I surprised her by picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. She screamed and laughed, but I dumped her on the naked bed in the master bedroom.

I tortured her with tickles for a few minutes while she tried to push me away. I pinned her down, and hovered over her. I leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

"This is your bed, Bella. This is our bed."

Her face contorted as she contemplated the thought.

"You picked out the bed before you knew?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

She glanced around the room and then settled her gaze back on me. She smiled.

"It's a nice bed, Edward."

We kissed again, this time slower.

"Bella, I hate to break this, but I know I stink, and I also have to get to the club in about a half hour."

"Really? You can't skip today?"

"I skipped yesterday."

"Oh yeah," she resigned.

I rolled off her, and walked over to the duffel bag on the floor to grab clean clothes.

"I'll only be gone a few hours. You should call Jasper. He's wondering what you plan to do, and I thought you should be the one to tell him. He can bring your stuff over, and if you see anything else we need around here, make a list. We can go out later."

"Was Jasper okay?"

"Yeah. He was ticked. Honestly Bella, I was a little surprised you did that. You need to think before you go off half-cocked."

"I know. I just couldn't sleep without you."

I couldn't contain a smile.

"I would have come to get you."

"You know, I honestly forgot to be scared. It was two in the morning, and I was on a mission. I just hope Jasper isn't too pissed."

"He's okay now. He was glad you're safe."

"Well aren't you two all buddy-buddy now?

"Nah, we just have a mutual appreciation for you."

"Great," she groaned. "I guess he just can't let go, can he? He's never been happy about my relationships, and now he's trying to be your best friend."

"I don't know your whole history, but I don't think it's quite like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, he um, he did mention Alice," I said I got my toothbrush ready.

"Really? Are they still dating?"

"Yeah. It's a pretty hot topic at the Y that Alice has a boyfriend. "

"Wow. I can't remember the last time one of his relationships lasted past breakfast."

"He wants you to meet."

"You're kidding! That's just . . .surreal."

"Hey, love does strange things to people."

"The power of a four letter word," Bella practically sighed with a smile on her face. We've been tossing them around like crazy lately. Love. Fate. I chuckled in response. I leaned in to kiss her cheek and dragged my lips toward her ear. "Make yourself at _home_, Bella," I whispered.

**And so we enter the second arc. They are slowly starting to figure things out, but with a deadline looming, is there going to be enough time to resolve those challenges? (And why does it feel like there should be cheesy soap opera music here?)**

**Legna989, MasterBeta extraordinaire rocks our socks and makes sure our participles never dangle.**

**Voting is on in the For the Love of Jasper contest. Profmom72 and BATgirls Daisy3853, and staceygirl aka jackbauer all have entries, so vote early, vote often. **

**And in the spirit of the conversation…what's your favorite four letter word – vulgar or not?**

1. Tanya – Love Life

- Edward and Bella DONE

- Alice and Jasper

- Carlisle and Esme

-?

2. Garrett – Get a Life

- Win Nationals DONE

- Edward grows up

- Jasper grows up

-?

3. The Fates – Save a Life

- SUV 'accident' DONE

- Attempt to get Seth DONE

-?

-?


	19. There For You

**The characters aren't ours, though collecting royalties on Aphrodite would be fun.**

**Chapter 18 There for You**

**-ψ-Done All Wrong**

"How could this have happened?" Caius demanded furiously.

Aro's reply was calm. "It is difficult to know for certain, but I fear that the attempt to cut the mother's thread as a way to unravel the connection between the Swan girl and the Cullen boy may have backfired."

Caius turned his cold gaze to Aro. "It was unsuccessful. But I fail to see how it could have 'backfired.'"

"Sometimes your passion for your work causes you to lose sight of the bigger picture, brother. Do you not see the threads that now are weaving together?"

"It is Marcus' responsibility to weave the threads!"

"Caius, I spin the threads, yes. But when your cuts leave threads dangling, sometimes they entwine in unexpected ways." My response seemed only to anger Caius more.

"Perhaps you need to take your responsibilities more seriously, then." Had I not worked alongside Caius for as long as I have, the venom in his voice might have frightened me. "You do not hide your boredom well, Marcus. It is time for you to re-engage and start planning ahead."

"My boredom is not with my task, but with your constant need for conflict and revenge. And before you start pointing the finger at me, perhaps you should ask whether your impulsive cuts are the true cause of these problems."

Aro stepped in before Caius' rage could completely boil over. "Brothers, I cannot help but believe that this kind of infighting is exactly what Love and Mars would relish. It serves no purpose for us to turn on each other. It only helps them."

I watched as Caius' eyes narrowed briefly before he gave a curt nod.

"So long have we been focused on our quarrel with Love that we have perhaps failed to appreciate other potential complications," Aro continued.

"Mars," Caius spat.

"Mars, yes. He put on a convincing aloof act at first, but clearly his interference has had consequences on a par with Love's. Perhaps it is time to teach him a lesson, as well."

**-β- Permanent Ink**

It took a few days to make the condo habitable.

The cashiers at Target got so used to us coming in, they started calling Edward by his first name. Of course, there was a little gratuitous flirting thrown in there too, but I was okay with it.

By Sunday afternoon, everything was in livable order. Edward would have to bring a few things over from the garage apartment, but he made it clear that he wanted to start fresh. Something about it all being bought by his dad anyway.

"You know, I am surprised he's had so many nibbles on the house. The housing market has been down for so long, what with the subprime crap last fall, that I would have thought it would sit forever."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"What? Just because I'm an athlete I can't be aware of market conditions? I have a brain, you know!"

Edward dropped back, resting his elbows on the bed as he watched me hang up clothes in the closet.

"Your stuff looks so tiny next to mine."

"Well, you are a bit taller."

Glancing back over my shoulder, I caught him watching me, a smile on his face.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Your clothes in my closet. I never really cared much about women's clothes other than getting them off. But now I'm finding I have a whole new affection for them."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation and threw a shoe at him.

"Hey! That was said with affection!"

He laughed and tossed the shoe back in my direction.

"Come on, you're almost done. Let's go chill out. I have a contract I have to read over, and I have this domestic picture of us sacked out on the couch reading. We can be like a magazine ad."

"What's the contract for?" I asked as I hung the last shirt.

"I don't know. Come on," he sat up, holding his hand up so that I could pull him up off the bed. "Don't you have a book or a million to read?"

We'd brought a small load of things over from my apartment. I wasn't officially moving in yet, just clothes and odds and ends that I'd want with me. I would call my landlord next week and check into my options, as I had just re-upped on my lease and couldn't afford to take a bath on the penalties if I moved out now.

When I'd pointed out the boxes I wanted to bring with me, Edward broke down in a fit of laughter.

"You said necessities, Bella. How are four boxes of books necessities?"

"I never know what I am going to want to read, and some of these things I need for work. Besides, you are the one who needed diversity on your bookshelves. All those trophies make excellent book ends."

We settled in on the couch, Edward sitting at one end, his feet propped on the coffee table. I stretched out with my feet resting in his lap. Periodically I'd glance up over my book and watch him as he read and made notes on the contract.

"I'm not used to seeing this side of you," I commented as I watched him scribble a note in the margin.

"What side?"

"You reading contracts. I guess I've never really thought about you and business. It's kind of hot."

He shot me a withering glare before returning to the sheaf of papers.

"Would it surprise you if I told you my minor was in business? I was actually pretty damn good too, especially the marketing part. Too bad sitting behind a desk everyday would kill me."

"Just because you are good at something doesn't mean you have to sit behind a desk. I'm sure there are other ways you could put it to use."

He smiled and flipped the page on a contract.

"I do have a few ideas rattling around, but they aren't fully baked yet. Once Jason and I have them more fleshed out, I'll let you know."

We fell back into our individual reading. I'd just gotten to an interesting point in my book when a strange sensation caused me to jump.

"Stop fidgeting!" Edward instructed.

"That tickles!"

"Stay still!" The tickling continued, and I dropped my book to see what he was doing.

Since we didn't have any plans, and the day was abnormally cool, I'd thrown on a pair of jeans. The right knee had worn out years ago, but they were too comfortable to throw away. Edward had forced open the tear in the material, and was drawing on the inside of my knee, just where it met my thigh.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, looking at him like he had two heads.

"Practicing. This is an offer from Sharpie to do an ad campaign. Can't back permanent markers if my penmanship is crap."

He finished drawing, and looked up at me with a smile. "Well, what do you think?"

I bent my leg, twisting so I could see the writing.

_EC Was Here_

"Oh, that's clever."

"And it looks good." He laughed before dropping his head to kiss the spot where he'd written. The contact shot a small chill up my leg. "See, I was here."

"I don't know if I could handle you in business, Edward. I think your negotiation skills are dangerous."

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet," he glanced down at his wrist. "It's almost three. We need to get a move on if we are going to make it to Rose and Emmett's by four."

"Yeah, I need to take a shower to wash this off," I tried to stand, but he caught me around the waist.

"You'll do no such thing. I like it there. Besides, I could have written it with a felt tip."

"Like I need you to mark me…" I teased.

His smile back was brilliant. "All depends on what kind of mark you want. You've already left a few. Turn about is fair play."

**-ε- After Dinner Entertainment**

I suppose you could say my life had been chaotic. If I sat down and thought about everything that happened in the last several months, I'd probably go nuts. I wouldn't even be able to tell you what had been the most stressful or the most emotional. As each thing happened, it left its mark on me, changing me, helping me grow.

The funny thing was, I was kind of glad it all happened because I really liked where I was. Bella still insisted she hadn't officially moved in, and that was fine. I kind of hoped that the trial run would go so well she wouldn't be able to leave.

It was easy to forget what precipitated the move. The end of my dad's marriage, my mom's kidnapping, the potential danger Bella was in were all sort of a cloudy haze in the background. We got so caught up in making a home; it was actually . . . fun. Maybe I was trying too hard to put those things out of my head because if I let them take over, it would be easy to shut down and stop living. That wasn't an option.

In the midst of it all, I was trying to increase my funds and thinking more long-term about career prospects. My agent found me a potential endorsement. Sharpie had some ad campaign. They were tying sharp tips to saber tips. It could work. I'd probably do it, but I really wanted to see what we could do to get more high profile options. If we could get more visibility to the sport, training would be easier for everyone. So, I was toying with some ideas, but nothing was solid yet.

I put aside all the plotting to get ready for a night out with friends. I wasn't sure how it had happened, but our friends had meshed. Bella met Rose through work, and they connected. I knew Emmett, Garrett, and Alice from the Y. Bella had known Kate forever, and Jasper . . . well that was obvious. It gave to new meaning to the term "small world." I didn't mind though. It was kind of nice to know that if we were going to do couples-type things, at least I already had allies in Emmett and Garrett. The jury was still out on Jasper.

When we got there, Garrett and Kate had already arrived. They were hanging out in the living room with drinks. They looked more comfortable than I felt. Jasper and Alice arrived not long after, and we all fell into easy conversations. Sometimes as a whole; sometimes we broke off into groups of two or three. I never really mixed with Rosalie or Jasper, which I suppose was to be expected, though I noticed Garrett and Kate pretty much operated as a team. If you talked to one, you got the other.

We made it through dinner with no awkward moments. You would almost think this was something we all did regularly. The lull came when the plates were empty.

Rosalie began clearing the table, and others were moving to help stack or coordinate the process.

"Anyone up for Wii?" Emmett asked out of the blue.

No one answered. We all kind looked at each other trying to figure out the appropriate response. Did you play Wii at adult parties? Rosalie looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Someone better say yes, or he's going to pout," she said, clearly teasing her husband.

"Hey!" he protested with a smile. She threw a napkin at him. He caught it. "I got a new game especially for the occasion."

"Oh no, you didn't?" Rosalie groaned. But Emmett was already walking over to a side table and pulling out a bag.

"What?" Emmett asked innocently. "I thought it was appropriate. It has fencing."

He held up a game box. 'Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games.' I think we all started laughing at once.

Garrett pointed at me, "You are so going down."

Emmett claimed to be a Wii master, and Rosalie teased that he should be as much as he played. "Besides, Emmett, we all can figure out how your wrist got so well developed," she joked making a gesture with her hand that caused a little gasp from Alice, but I couldn't hold back the laughter.

"I'm just trying to familiarize myself with what the kids in my class like. It helps me relate better."

"You keep believing that, honey," Rosalie laughed.

"Well, count me out," Jasper announced. "I'm terrible at those things."

"Spoilsport," Alice chided. "I'll play. I've always wanted to jump in on one of your sparring sessions."

In the beginning, everyone but Jasper took a turn, but it wasn't long before the four of us from the Y splintered into two teams. Alice and I against Garrett and Emmett. Alice joking referred to them as the "'etts' not to be confused with the 'ettes.'" Neither of them was particularly amused by their team name.

Everyone assumed I had the advantage, but Wii fencing wasn't exactly the same as the real thing, and Emmett and Alice really were the stars of the evening. Emmett because he truly was a whiz with the Wiimote and Alice because she had the quickest reflexes I'd ever seen.

"You know, you'd really be very good with a foil," I told her.

"You think? It was one sport I never tried."

"What was your best?" Emmett asked.

"What do you think?" she answered.

"Gymnastics," Garrett suggested.

"Nope. Everyone guesses that though. Don't feel bad. I played soccer in college."

"You don't seem like the type to want to get dirty," I said.

She shook her head. "Oh, I can get down and dirty with the rest of them, Edward. I will say though, considering how you came to volunteer, I'd say you should know you can't judge a book by its cover. "

"Hey, now them's fightin' words!" I teased.

Her ability to tease surprised me. She was always so uptight at work. I liked this side of her.

"Yup! I think I'm ready to take you one-on-one with this thing," she said lunging at me with the wiimote. "If you dare . . ."

"Sure, but let me grab a drink first. Anyone else?" I asked holding up my empty bottle. Garrett pointed to his. Just before I got to the kitchen, I could hear quiet and intense conversation. I already knew most of what was going on, but hearing it from this angle, brought me back down from whatever high I was on. New medal, new house, new friends oddly juxtaposed with murders and the mafia.

**-β- The Greater Good**

"They dug up a bit more on Alec Volkov."

Jasper must have been waiting the entire evening to get Rose, Kate and me alone.

"He worked for a company that's been under suspicion of money laundering. They operated a chain of restaurants. Bad money in, good money out. Nice and easy. Alec ran the finance group, and happened to get a promotion just about the time massive influxes of cash started to roll in."

"So you think he had something to do with shepherding the money through the system and getting it back to who ever pumped the cash in?" Rose asked. It was amazing how nonchalant she was about the whole thing. If you looked at her, you'd think she was talking about something completely trivial.

"Do you want some more wine?" Kate asked, holding up the bottle.

"No, thanks." Rose shifted her attention back to Jasper. "So if that's the case, we could assume Alec knows a heck of a lot of things that people probably don't want him talking about."

"That's the safe assumption. Felix believes _if_ they can turn him, the FBI can crack into the organization, get at the big guys. That would explain why there is so much attention on Alec."

"Why not just go after Alec? Why all the attention on Seth?" I asked, not wanting to accept that Seth was the only option.

"He's too well protected. There is no way anyone can get at him. I'm honestly surprised the feds haven't squirreled him away or tried to broker some type of deal."

Rose took a sip of wine and then set her glass down on the counter and crossed her hands over her chest.

"I got the request yesterday. They want to talk about the state waiving rights to the feds. They'll wrap Sue's murder in with money laundering. They seem to think it's all related given what Seth told Kate a while back."

"But if the state takes it, odds are he'll disappear, and never have to pay for Sue's death!" I protested.

"Bella, the more we dig into this, the more I wonder if Alec really did kill her. I can't imagine someone in his position doing anything to expose himself." Rose didn't shy away, looking me directly in the eye.

"So then what, he gets off, scot free?"

No one would answer my question. Jasper and Rose exchanged a quick glance, but wouldn't look my way. Kate leaned forward on the island, her hands clasped in front of her.

"So if Alec didn't kill Sue, who did?"

"I don't know, Bella. That's what we are digging into. I just don't like where it's heading…"

He refused to look me in the eye. And I knew him too well.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Sighing, Jasper ran his hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Someone killed Sue Clearwater. Odds are whoever did has ties to this whole money laundering thing. Either it was Alec in a fit of rage, like we originally thought, or it's someone trying to set Alec up."

"And?" I was confused, not sure where he was going.

"There are only two ways this can play out well. One, someone gets to Alec, and the problem is removed."

I was shocked by Jasper's clinical answer. It was not like him to accept death so lightly.

"And the other?" Kate asked, trying to nudge him on.

"The feds take Alec, and he disappears."

"But that doesn't resolve the issue of who killed Sue Clearwater!" I protested, agitated at what I felt was gross injustice.

"No, Bella, it doesn't. But with Alec gone, there would be no interest in Seth. The only power that Seth holds is over Alec. With him out of the picture, Seth is safe."

"Are you sure about that?"

I couldn't believe that people would walk away so easily. From Sue Clearwater's murder. From the danger to Seth. To seeing justice done.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, Bella. But justice works in weird ways sometimes. If we can take down a major organization that hurts people in a number of ways by cutting Alec Volkov some slack, isn't it worth it?"

"Do you want to tell Seth that?"

Jasper reached out to grab my hand. "If it has to happen, I'll be the one to do it, and I _will_ explain why. I hate that he lost his mom, probably more than anyone. But if this is the path chosen, it's going to protect a lot of other people from going through exactly what Seth did. It's the right thing, Bella."

He was right. I knew he was right, but I couldn't get past feeling like I was letting Seth down.

"Bella, if we go this route, then all the scrutiny on Seth goes away. I bet Pushkin withdraws his paternity claim. With him gone, there is no one to contest Vera and her husband adopting Seth. It's the best thing for him."

"He's right, Bella." Rose encouraged. "This is the best option. It really is."

"I just feel like we are letting him down."

"Do you want to talk to Felix? Maybe get his take on things? I can arrange that if you want." Jasper's gaze shifted to Kate. "He wanted to talk to you more about your last interview with Seth anyway."

I glanced at Kate. Her eyes were downcast, focusing on her intertwined fingers. I knew her well enough to know her silence was support of Jasper and Rose. She agreed with them too.

"Fine," I relented. "Set up some time for us to talk, Jasper. Me, Kate, Rose. We'll talk to Felix and then we'll go from there."

He squeezed my hand before letting go.

"Thanks, sis. I know how much you care about this kid, but be smart, okay? Vera can be to him what mom was to me. He's got a chance at a fresh start. That's what you want, isn't it?"

He broke off as Alice came into the kitchen. She blushed and smiled as she caught him looking at her.

"Just getting a beer. Don't mind me."

We didn't re-engage in conversation until she left.

"We finally have shots at happily ever after, Bella. Just like Mom and Dad wanted. Think about it, okay?"

**-ε-Realizations**

I was frozen to my spot. I heard the whole thing. I probably shouldn't have. It was too much to take in, and there was nothing I could do.

Listening to Bella's complete defense of that boy was sort of inspiring. She was such an idealist. She had hope. I'd spent most of my life watching hope pass me by. I'd settled in on cynicism when it came to relationships. In the space of a few short months, it was melting away.

"What's taking so long?" Alice asked when she found me standing by the door.

"Nothing. I just didn't want to interrupt them," I answered. "But they seem to be wrapping up now."

She looked in at the group surrounding the kitchen table, shrugged her shoulders and marched in.

I waited a couple minutes before slowly entering the room. When I caught Bella's eyes, she beamed at me, and I hope she caught the reverence in my return gaze. I was in absolute awe of this woman.

The evening wrapped up not long after that.

Jasper pulled me aside when we all saying goodbyes. "Is she being careful?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think she gets it now. She's been remembering to set the security alarm at least."

"Keep an eye on her when it comes to Seth, will you? She's got such a soft spot for that kid, I could see her getting careless."

"Will do." I don't know why I did it, but suddenly I felt protective of my friends. Knowing how Jasper had reacted to me, I had a feeling our M.O.'s with women weren't that different from each other. "Hey, Alice . . . she's a good woman."

After I said it, I didn't really know what kind of a warning I wanted to make, so I just left it hanging.

Jasper smiled and patted my shoulder. "You're growing on me, Cullen."

Part of me wanted to hit him and another part felt genuinely relieved. He was Bella's only family. Getting along with him was a necessity.

On the drive home, I reached over and grabbed her hand. My thumb grazed her palm. I kept my eyes on the road.

"You're so quiet. Is everything alright?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Everything's good. Maybe too good."

She snorted. "Too good? How can that be?"

"I don't know. Maybe with everything that's happened it doesn't feel right to be so happy."

"I'm not sure I follow the logic on that one," she pondered.

"I know it sounds stupid, but it just seems like there's still so much uncertainty out there and it has to go away before we can relax and enjoy this," I answered.

"Hmm, well that's true . . . to an extent. I think we can still enjoy this though."

I squeezed her hand and pulled it back so I could turn into the condo's parking lot.

"Did something happen tonight?" she pressed.

"I heard you all talking about Seth."

"Oh," was all she said. There wasn't much more either of us could say, and she knew it.

Once we were in the apartment and the code was punched on the alarm, Bella pulled the clip out of her hair and headed toward the bedroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay," I said still a little distracted.

It took me all of two minutes to put my finger on it. Fear. I guess the only time I'd felt anything like this was in competition. When you're at the top, it can be hard. I'd seen people crash and burn because they were so scared to fall they lost themselves along the way. I think I was feeling a little of that. With all the stress around me, I realized how temporary this all could be. How quickly you could lose someone.

It didn't do any good to let fear over take you. I could sit in my condo and never leave. I could cling to Bella and try to keep her in my sights at all times. That wouldn't work any more than it did in sports. There would be ebb and flow. There would be good days and bad, but it was all worth the risk. Living in fear of losing it would only mean you missed the very best parts.

I went into our room and sat down on the bed. When she came out of the bathroom, her towel was loosely draped around her.

"Hey, I forgot my pajamas," she said walking over to the dresser.

"Come here," I demanded.

"Just let me get dressed."

"No," I insisted forcefully with just a hint of playfulness around the edges

She turned to check my face. She must have liked whatever she saw because she let the towel drop.

"You don't want me to get dressed?"

"No, I don't."

"Would you have me get cold?" she asked.

"I think we can keep you warm," I said patting the spot next to me on the bed.

She walked with a little sway over to the bed.

"You seem awfully overdressed for the occasion."

She sat down, and reached her hands out for the buttons on my shirt. I let her free me of my shirt, but then I pushed her lightly back down on the bed. She was on her back, and I fitted myself against her while lying on my side. My fingers moved hair out of her yes, and I bent down and began a long slow kiss. It was the kind you knew was going to build into something more because it wasn't desperate or reserved. There was neither uncertainty nor fear in it. Just knowing.

My right hand wandered, exploring her breasts before settling between her legs. I slipped a finger inside. She gasped against my lips but as I began to increase my movements and let my thumb slide higher, she moaned. Her left leg slid up, allowing her to turn her body slightly toward me. The angle gave her access to the buttons on my jeans. She was better with one hand than I would have been.

We broke the kiss, and somehow we managed to shimmy them down.

She took me in her hand, and I let my head fall to her neck, where I licked and nipped. Her breathing got shorter, and I knew what was coming. Well, who . . . you know.

She rode out her climax and then instantly pulled at me to get closer. I rolled her on her back and pressed into her. She wrapped her legs around me and dug her fingers into my back. That's how we stayed, moving in sync until we reached the point where I didn't think it could get any better, but then it did. In some crazy flash of light, my body got hotter and pleasure just rippled through me.

When I could talk, I whispered in her ear, "Love you more," anticipating she would try to make the claim before I could.

She laughed softly. "Love you the most."

**E/N: Look at how closely they are all woven together now. It's hard to imagine how what those darned Fates might do to mess things up, but they have something up their sleeves. What could it be?**

**And in the spirit of the "etts," do you have a favorite Wii game?**

**Thanks to the MB and evil Fates writer extraordinaire, Legna989.**

**Finally, the final round of voting in the For the Love of Jasper Contest is up. Pick a BATgirl. Any BATgirl.**

1. Tanya – Love Life

- Edward and Bella DONE

- Alice and Jasper

- Carlisle and Esme

-?

2. Garrett – Get a Life

- Win Nationals DONE

- Edward grows up

- Jasper grows up

-?

3. The Fates – Save a Life

- SUV 'accident' DONE

- Attempt to get Seth DONE

-?

-?


	20. Busted

**We don't own the characters, but we do have tickets to see NM together. **

**Chapter 19 Busted**

**-ε- Um, Wait…What?**

Normal. Comfortable. Happy. I liked my life a lot.

I didn't even mind training . . . most of the time.

The first time I saw Irina after the hostage situation at Seth's school was difficult to say the least. Following Nationals, I had more respect for her, and I knew I was mostly to blame for the state of our relationship, but I had a feeling there was far too much water under the bridge for us to ever want to hold hands and sing Kumbaya.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hey."

"How is everyone?" she asked. If she was apprehensive about talking to me, she maintained a very controlled façade.

How was I supposed to answer that? Was everyone Bella and me? My dad and me? My mom?

"Good. Everyone's good."

"I'm glad to hear it. It must have been really scary for you," she acknowledged. In the past, I might have dismissed that statement, but I'd come to believe that no matter what happened, she genuinely cared for me.

I nodded.

"Laurent says things are going well, and you look good for World's."

"You never know, but I feel ready."

There was an awkward pause while we tried to think of something to say.

"Are things going okay with the new agent?"

"Yeah, actually, I just signed a new endorsement, and we're working on some other things."

She smiled. A genuine smile. "That's great, Edward. Really. I knew you had it in you."

She looked away for a second and took a sharp breath. "Well, listen, I have to get going. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure."

I was relieved that conversation was over. I hurried to the locker room to get ready. Laurent was hard on me in practice. He put me through extra drills, and I couldn't understand why. I finally called uncle when he tried to make me spend an extra half-hour on the treadmill.

"Hey, what gives?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't think you're being a little unreasonable today?"

"Do you want to win the world championship or not?" he snapped.

I raised my eyebrow at him, but I didn't make a move to do the laps. "Laurent, I'm not a fifteen-year-old kid here. You can't punish me if you don't like my behavior."

He took a breath. "Fine, just call it a day then."

I collected my gear and got ready to head out.

"Edward," Laurent's voice made me jerk up. "You may have grown a lot, but that fifteen-year-old is still in you sometimes. "

"What are you getting at?" I was annoyed. Clearly, there was something he wanted to say, but he wasn't letting it out.

"You've got a lot of new friends. You have more people supporting you these days, and that's great, but you just remember who sat in those bleachers every day. Don't forget who cleaned up your gear when you were whining too much about how tired you were."

"My relationship with Irina is none of your business."

"No, of course not. It would be just like you not to see anything for what it is."

That pissed me off. I had been making peace with my past, with how I felt about Irina. At Nationals I thought we'd even had a bonding moment.

"Where the hell do you get off?"

"Maybe I'm just tired of you Cullen men taking that woman for granted."

He huffed off and I muttered "Fuck you" under my breath. And again, I started re-thinking my coach.

I had to admit though, he sparked something. He took me back. He made me remember being a little boy again. I was a whiner. A privileged little shit who took all he could from the people who kept giving. They gave out of guilt. He took because he thought he deserved it. It was his reward for suffering this great heartache of not being good enough for his mother.

Knowing everything I knew now, I made myself sick. And nostalgic in a way. Were there things I'd missed? Were there happy times I could look back on and appreciate?

I drove around in circles for a while after I left the club until, unconsciously, I ended up in front of my dad's house. It was just one of those things, I guess. The house hadn't sold yet; I didn't need to say goodbye, but it was a place where I could be closest to the memories. If I were in this house, maybe I could capture the sounds and scents of my childhood.

The "For Sale" sign in front of the house was still strange to see. I didn't think I had an emotional attachment, but suddenly selling the house felt a little like selling my memories.

My dad's car was in the driveway, but with his schedule that wasn't surprising. He was often home during the day. I tried to be quiet in case he was sleeping.

I went in through the side door as always. Just like the day I'd been here and discovered Irina had moved out, something felt off.

There were take out containers on the counter and a few dishes piled in the sink. He must have come home to have lunch and been too tired to clean up. He'd even left his fork in one of the dishes.

Walking into the living room was weird, surreal I guess. The first thing I noticed was that the throw pillows that usually sat near the arms of the couch were scattered around the room on the floor. One of the couch cushions was pushed out so that it was hanging off the edge of the sofa.

I rolled my eyes at what a slob my dad had become.

I turned to go back to the kitchen and I saw a flash of silver from near the chair. I moved closer to find that it was a belt buckle—still attached to pants which were in a crumbled heap. That alone would have been odd, but the fact that a woman's dress and shoes were in a similar pile next to the pants made me gasp.

I knew I needed to get the heck out of there. But I wasn't fast enough.

I heard my dad yell, "Would you get my pants too?"

I looked up at the top of the stairs to see my mom standing there wrapped in my dad's robe. Our eyes were probably equally wide.

I couldn't say how long we stood like that. I knew I should turn and leave, but I was rooted to the spot as if staring would help make sense of the situation. She seemed unable to move forward or backwards either.

"Esme, is everything alright?" my dad called out.

She mustered just enough courage to calmly respond. "Yes, Carlisle. You have a visitor. Edward is here."

**-β- My Brother From Another Mother**

"You realize that the last two times we've met here, it's not gone so well." My brother reminded me as he fidgeted with his coffee cup.

"Third time's a charm, right?"

He smiled, but didn't look up. "Look, I know I was out of line early on about Edward. I made some assumptions that I shouldn't have. But you have to understand where I was coming from." He reached out to clasp my hand. "I don't want you to get hurt."

We'd reached a sort of détente over the past few weeks. The attack on the school, the whole thing with Seth had all been so sobering. It put life in perspective. For all of us it seemed.

"I feel responsible for looking out for you. I let Dad down. I don't want to do that to you."

"J, you didn't let Dad down. Who says you could have stopped it if you were there? It might have been you."

He didn't look up. "Maybe me in place of Dad."

"Maybe you and Dad. And where would that leave me?" I'd never pushed back on him, challenged his flawed logic. Maybe it was time.

He sighed and squeezed my hand.

"Look, I know things have been crazy weird. But look at all the good that has come out of it. I mean, come on…you've been on how many dates with Alice?"

The corners of his mouth started to turn up.

"J? How many?"

"I lost count."

"Okay, when was the last time you went more than a day without seeing her?"

Jasper rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Enough, I get it. What's your point?"

"Why did you meet Alice?" I bit my lip, trying to hold back a smile. I didn't want to gloat _too_ much.

"Because I'd made an ass of myself, and was going to apologize to Edward." He paused, glancing up at me before looking away. "But it was Kate's idea. She said some things that made me think."

"And where do you think she got that perspective?"

"Stop it, Bella. I'm a detective in my day job. I prefer not to use my noggin in my off hours. I also really don't want to hear about yours or Kate's sex lives. You are happy, and you want everyone else to be happy. I get it, okay?"

He pulled his hand back so that he could rest both elbows on the table.

"So what happens when this is over, Bella? When you don't _have_ to be there?"

"I don't have to be there now, Jasper. I have plenty of places to go. I'm there because I want to be."

He smiled, and it reminded me of when we were little, and Mom had just praised him for something.

"So you're happy?"

"Yeah. I am." I glanced down at my hand, missing the contact. We'd always been there for each other, and I hoped that as we started to find our own ways in the world, we'd stay this close. "I think Mom would have liked him. Dad? He would have warmed up. But Mom would have loved him."

Jasper kicked me under the table, faking irritation at my observation. My mom loved everyone.

"Yeah, but watching Dad put him through his paces would have been really damn fun. You might need to tell Edward that he got off easy. I was nothing compared to Dad." Jasper had cultivated his protective streak under Dad's tutelage, and Dad would have definitely put Edward though the wringer at first.

Talking about Dad felt oddly comfortable, like it was just a normal, everyday thing. "Can you imagine Dad with Alice?"

Jasper snorted. "Wrapped around her finger. Big time."

"Just like you?"

He smiled, but didn't look up. "Yeah, just like me."

We sat in silence, both ruminating on the conversation. On our parents and what we'd learned from them.

"You know, I never really understood why Dad didn't date after Mom died. I couldn't imagine choosing to be alone. It hit me more when you went away to school, and it was just Dad and me at home. I always worried about him being lonely. But now, well…" I broke off, fumbling for the right words.

"Now you get it. How could anything have ever measured up to her in his eyes?" Jasper's gaze fixed on something over my shoulder, as if lost in thought.

"Yeah, something like that." We'd both come so far in such a short period of time. From two stunted kids who were afraid of the damage that loving someone could do to where we were today. It's amazing how a few simple actions change everything.

"I wondered the same thing, you know?" Jasper's gaze was back on me now. "I used to get so mad at them for setting unrealistic expectations. People don't have relationships like that. They fight, they cheat, and they get divorced. I always thought Mom and Dad were an anomaly, and I didn't want to be hurt like Dad was. So it was easier to churn and burn you know? 'Hey honey, thanks, I had a great time, I'll call you tomorrow'. And then I realized they weren't an anomaly, they just stuck to their guns and fought for it, which was a hell of a lot more than I ever did. Things weren't any easier for them than anyone else. They just didn't give up. And once you've had that, well…what can compare?"

I smiled at my brother, amazed at how open and honest he was about our parents and his past relationships. "Do you think Alice is that?"

"I don't know. Something is different with her, with us. I'm too pragmatic to say definitively that she's the one, but it's just…different."

"I could have told you that, Jasper."

He frowned at me, confused. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you haven't looked at or flirted with any of the waitresses. Not even once."

His frown deepened a bit and then he broke out in laughter. "Ruined by the love of a good woman. What will happen to me next?"

**-ε-Awkward**

I had one instinct: flee. Get the hell out of there as fast as possible. Don't look back.

I'd had it from the minute I saw the clothes on the floor, but for some reason instinct and my legs weren't communicating with each other effectively. My mom's response must have restored the connection. The thought of post-coital sit down with my parents was enough to get me to turn around in hopes of a fast getaway. She didn't say or do anything. I think she probably felt exactly the same way I did.

It was my dad who caught up to me just has I was headed out the kitchen door. He was winded from running down the stairs. He'd managed to throw on some pajama bottoms but that was it.

"Edward," he huffed. "Wait a second."

"Not now, Dad."

"It's not what it looks like."

I gave him a look that said, 'don't treat me like I'm five.'

"Okay, it is what it looks like, but I can explain."

"I'm sure you can, and maybe you should. I'm not sure yet whether you need to. I shouldn't have barged in. It's not my house anymore."

I tried to open the door again, but his tone shifted. "Edward, don't you play the martyr now."

I turned slowly to face him.

"Got your attention huh? Well listen, I'm sure you're upset. Maybe now isn't the time to discuss it, but we will. This is not about you, though, and anywhere I live will always have an open door for you. Fair enough?"

"Yeah, I guess." I ran my hands through my hair. "It was just . . . I didn't expect . . .well, you know."

"I'm sorry, Edward," my mom's voice, small and fragile came from the kitchen doorway. I hadn't even seen her there. She couldn't look at me. I thought about everything she'd told me, and how I knew she thought she was an unworthy parent. I looked at my dad. He was already moving toward her to comfort her. A look of determination and fear etched on his face.

"It's not that . . . I mean. You guys can do whatever you want." My tone was probably a little too dismissive. So I followed up with, "If it makes you happy."

She glanced up and gave the tiniest smile, but as soon as my dad put his arm around her, she turned her face into his chest.

"Listen, I'm going to go, and it's not because I'm mad, but because this is uncomfortable as hell, and I think we'd all feel better talking about this later."

It wasn't entirely true. I was a little mad. Maybe even more than a little. All those years. Gone. Lost. None of us could get them back because neither of them could own up to what they really felt? And what about Irina? How had any of this been fair to her? I had to talk myself down from the ledge. This didn't necessarily mean some kind of happily ever after for them, and I knew they both had a lot of conflicting emotions. My dad was right. This wasn't entirely about me, but it did affect me.

I got in my car, and I went home. There wasn't anything else I could do? I figured I'd go deal with my schedule and sponsor contracts and things that would distract me until my dad called or Bella got home. I assumed that as soon as my mom left, my dad would call to smooth things over. I was wrong again.

I'd been home about a half an hour, and I was doing some research on deals top Olympians had made when my phone buzzed.

Seeing her name made me panic for a second.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Edward."

I waited. I didn't think I should have to say anything else.

"I'm sorry," my mom said.

"I think we already covered that part," I answered coolly. Apparently, I was still teetering on that ledge.

"I know, but I just wasn't sure how else to start," she responded apologetically.

"Why are you calling?"

She paused for second and then in inhaled. "I felt like I should. Your father and Irina have handled every tough situation with you up until now, and well, I guess this one involves me, so I figured I should be the one to call."

"I don't know if there is anything to say." I tempered my tone. I didn't want to be short with her; I just didn't feel ready for this conversation.

"I thought you might want to know what happened."

"I kind of figured it out, mom."

"Well maybe not what, but why." Her answers came slowly and quietly.

"I have a hunch about that too."

She sighed. "It's all been topsy turvy ever since the day at the school. I'm not even sure I could explain how I felt that day. I never expected Carlisle to be there for me like that. It was all so overwhelming, and it brought up a lot of issues, so I kind of pulled back. We'd talked, but I put up all kinds of barriers. They've only begun divorce proceedings, and everything is still so raw."

"Yeah, it's a mess."

"It is. Anyway, he was telling me about the interest in the house already, and it sort of hit me. I have a lot of memories in that house; some things I needed to say goodbye to if that makes sense. "

I could hear her swallow. "You hadn't been back since, had you?"

I didn't have to say since what.

"No," she said quietly. "Anyway, it was good. Sort of an exorcism. Carlisle let me wander and make my peace with my past, with your brother, with myself. I really do feel better. We started talking about old times, the good memories. It was lighter, and then we missed lunch so we ordered in, and honestly one thing truly led to another . . . " She trailed off.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's all still so complicated."

"I can appreciate that."

"Did you mean what you said? Are you really not mad?"

"Oh, I was mad," I admitted. "I'm sure you can figure out why, but it's really not my business, and I'm going to have to let you all figure out what to do from here."

"Huh."

"What?"

"You really are all grown up aren't you, Edward?"

"Maybe not all the way, but I like to think I'm pretty close."

**=β- Rite of Passage**

The stereo was on full blast when I got home. Edward sat on the couch, his feet propped on the table. His laptop open and resting on his thighs.

"I live here now; you can stop surfing for porn."

"There have only been two pornographic things in my day. Seeing how much Phelps got paid for that Wheaties box and the mental image of my parents doing the nasty."

I was about to make a smart alec remark about selling your soul to the man when his second comment registered.

"You walked in on Carlisle and Irina? I thought the divorce was in progress. Was this a closure thing?"

Edward snapped his laptop shut and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Not my Dad and Irina. My _parents_."

I frowned. "Isn't that what I…" and then it registered for me. "Oh. Oh! Oh…wow…"

I dropped down on the floor in the living room, wrapping my arms around my knees. "How do you feel about that?"

"Fuck if I know. I've had about a million different emotions go through me in the last three hours. And I don't know what to make of them."

"Did you really catch them in the act?"

Edward visibly shuddered, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No. But even post-coital it wasn't a pretty sight. My mom wearing my dad's robe wasn't bad. But when he came downstairs in a pair of pajama bottoms and nothing else?" Edward shuddered again. I could tell it was bugging him, and he was trying to make light of it. Sexual innuendo always made him feel better, maybe it was time to use a little of it on his behalf.

"Your dad with no shirt, huh? Does that happen often?"

Edward's frown morphed into an incredulous stare. "No. Not you too…"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Do you have the hots for my dad? Please tell me no. Every girl I've ever known has totally had it for my dad."

"What's the matter, you insecure?" I stood up, heading back to the bedroom. "I'm going for a run. If you are going to keep that bod, you'd better come along. I thoroughly expect you to look as good, if not better than your dad does that that age."

It was just the push he needed. Fifteen minutes later we were running through our park, where I continued to dodge questions about his father.

"I can't believe you would say that about him!" Edward exclaimed as we came up on the bridge. I stopped and propped a leg up on the railing to stretch my hamstring.

"What's the matter? Are you jealous? Or insecure?"

I knew the minute I'd said it I'd gone to far, and gave him the ammunition he needed.

I felt his body press up against my back, and my heart immediately sped up. Contrary to everything I'd expected, our attraction had only grown stronger as things progressed. Edward knew it, and often used it to his advantage.

"I don't know, Bella…are you telling me I'm not enough for you?" His voice was low and taunting in my ear. He was leaning forward, pressing me deeper into my stretch, as his hand slid up the back of my thigh.

"If you like my dad better, I can always stop trying…" he continued to trail his hand higher as he spoke.

"Uncle!" I squealed, trying to pull away. "You win, uncle!"

Edward straightened up just enough to let me out of my stretch, but didn't lose contact.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You want me."

"I am so not going to stroke your ego, Edward. You get more than enough of that." I held up an index finger before he could continue. "And don't make comments about being stroked, because you are getting laid enough to more than compensate for that."

"Aw, but Bella, you make it sound so one sided." He tried to play hurt, but I could tell that he was teasing me. And more importantly, my attempt to put him at ease was working.

Turning, I propped my elbows on the railing and stretched my legs out in front of me. "You know, you've probably been spared the great kid trauma. Have you ever walked in on your dad?"

Edward cringed at the thought.

"You haven't lived then. My parents were very affectionate, and some of the things I witnessed..."

"But you were eight when your mom died! How could you have known?" His expression was horrified. Oh the things he missed. In our house, walking in on my parents had been a common occurrence.

"Oh I had no clue what they were doing at the time. But as I got older, I figured it out. I went in their room one Saturday morning to find my dad stretched on the bed, my mom sitting up on her knees. I thought 'hey great, mom is up, she can make me breakfast.' Little did I know she was already doing a little noshing of her own." I smiled and looked down at my running shoes. "I was young enough not to wonder why neither of them had any clothes on."

Edward's eyes went wide for a moment. Then he shuddered again. "Yeah, I don't think I could have handled that."

"Consider this your rite of passage. Every kid has to deal with it. You were just twenty years late to the party." I paused for a moment to consider the situation. "So does this mean they are together? Do divorced people date? Or was this merely a way to say goodbye?"

He sighed and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the railing next to me. The water babbled quietly as it passed under us, the only sound to break the silence.

"I don't know. It sounds like they've been talking for a few weeks. What happened was all spur of the moment. As for what it means, well…I don't know if I am looking at it with an objective eye."

"What do you mean?"

Edward turned so he could face me. "He looked at her the way Garrett looks at Kate, or like your brother looks at Alice. And that's when the little kid came charging through, pissed off at all the wasted time. Twenty years later, and he still looks at her like that? Why did he marry Irina then?" He sighed and shook his head. "Is it bad that I am in my mid-twenties and want my parents to get back together?"

"No, I don't think it's bad. More like human nature."

He smiled and stood up. "Here's hoping I don't have to walk in on them. I can handle human nature, but my parents doing the horizontal mambo? No thank you."

"Aren't you emotionally evolved? " I teased as I stepped away from the railing. I had a clear path back towards the car, and decided that he needed just a bit more of a distraction.

"Last one back is a rotten egg!" I took off running as fast as I could, laughing when I heard him swear behind me.

Edward was faster, but I had him by a good thirty yards, which left us neck and neck as we came out of the woods into the parking lot. He kept grabbing at the back of my t-shirt, trying to gain the advantage. I threatened to push him into the trees, but he knew I wouldn't. Too much risk of getting hurt.

"That was totally bush league!" Edward complained as we came to a stop by the water fountain.

"Hey, you needed the workout. I got you to sprint." I gasped, pulling up my shirt to wipe my face off.

"Do that again, I could see the bottom of your bra. That's pretty hot."

"Oh stop it! You have such a one-track mind!" I taunted as I turned towards the car.

"Is that a complaint? I thought you enjoyed the by products of my one-track mind."

When I didn't respond, Edward followed my gaze.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing to my car?"

A man was kneeling by the front tire. When he heard Edward shout, he stood and ran to a nearby car. As soon as his door was closed, it peeled out of the parking lot.

Neither of us spoke. It might have been nothing.

Then again, it might not have been.

**-Γ- Get Your Own Damn Life**

"You know they are going to be pissed when they realize what you've done," I paced the room, strangely unnerved by the day's events. I knew Love had hidden motives, but this was all together different.

"Of course they will. But they can't be surprised by it. If they didn't anticipate me trying to reunite the parents, then they didn't plan very far in advance."

I rubbed my eyes, trying to close out the swirling images. When we'd started this little game, the stakes had been different. I wasn't invested. But things were different now. "You'd better know what you are doing. These are good people. They don't deserve to be hurt."

"Mars, you know me better than that. I would never intentionally hurt anyone." Love paused, studying me as if she were seeing something for the first time. "You really care about these humans, don't you?"

"They've grown on me," I tried to keep my reply terse. I didn't want her to realize just how attached I'd become. Not just to Kate, but to all of them.

"All I want is for them to be happy, Mars. I've locked down two of my challenges, and I'm this close to tying my third up," she held her index finger and thumb just millimeters apart to reinforce her statement. "You have three in play, with two locked up now that the brother is coming around. And the Fates have played and lost two. All we have to do at this point is keep an eye out, anticipate. I will do everything in my power to keep them safe. I've worked to hard for this."

I turned to walk away. I couldn't handle her plotting and planning any more. Even if she proclaimed to care about these people, it was all still a game to her. There was no real emotional attachment. She didn't know or love these people. Her cavalier attitude, her insistence that she couldn't lose was getting old, even for me.

"I wish you came in under the rules." I muttered under my breath. "I would so love to make you get a life."

She could hear me, but she chose not to respond. Maybe my words hurt her. Maybe she didn't care.

It didn't matter anymore. There were only a handful of challenges left before this played out. I was running out of time, and I needed to figure out my options.

There had to be a way. I didn't want to leave. For the first time ever, I felt like I belonged. These fragile humans made me feel things that no one else ever had. There was a place for me in their world. They wanted me, they liked me. I even liked myself when I was with them.

I sure as hell wasn't ready to give that up just quite yet.

**E/N: Uh oh. Who's at the car? Fates or coincidence? And in honor of Esme and Carlisle, did you ever catch your parents in the act? If you're a parent, have you been caught?**

**A couple of important notes this week, Hmonster4 wrote a delicious entry for the Darkward contest called, "I Know You." Check it out on her profile, and see contest details here: ****www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Darkward_Vampfic_Contest/72958**

**Finally, we'd like to draw your attention to "Twilight Fandom Gives Back." ****www**** (dot) thefandomgivesback (dot) com Much love to ninapolitan, lolashoes, and tby789 their efforts on this critical cause. **

1. Tanya – Love Life

- Edward and Bella DONE

- Alice and Jasper DONE

- Carlisle and Esme

-?

2. Garrett – Get a Life

- Win Nationals DONE

- Edward grows up

- Jasper grows up DONE

-?

3. The Fates – Save a Life

- SUV 'accident' DONE

- Attempt to get Seth DONE

-?

-?


	21. When You Least Expect It

**Characters aren't ours.**

**Chapter 20 When You Least Expect It**

**-ε- The Cavalry**

Ordinarily, someone messing with my car would have made me mad. Thinking of myself as the god of war or at least a good protégé, I would have stormed over and confronted the guy. I might have even threatened to bring out a saber.

But after I yelled out, I had a moment of panic.

Our lives hadn't been ordinary lately, and the way Bella stiffened but didn't resist when I threw my arm around her and pulled her close to me indicated that we were on the same page.

"Should I call Jasper?" she asked.

"I think that would be best. He can tell us what we should do," I answered.

We had an unspoken understanding that maybe it was best that we not touch the car at that moment. I didn't really think anything happened, but given the things I'd seen lately directed at Seth and Bella and even my mom, caution was a good thing.

"I know," she insisted. "Jasper, we're not stupid . . . Okay . . . we appreciate that."

"Let me guess. He told us not to go near the car." There were moments I understood why Bella had felt overprotected by the men in her life.

"Yes, and a few other warnings. I'm pretty sure a SWAT team, a bomb squad, the FBI, the CIA, and Jasper are on their way over."

"Hey, he's just worried." I couldn't believe I was defending him, and the look on Bella's face was priceless. Then she smiled and nodded.

"I know. Actually, so am I."

I grabbed her hand and let her over to some picnic benches, which were far enough away from the car but still provided a view of anything coming into the parking lot.

"Do you think it's something?" she asked cryptically.

"I don't know. I hope not, but given the track record lately . . ."

She put her head in her hands and rubbed vigorously.

"When I insisted on staying on with Seth, I didn't think about the fact that I was putting you in danger too."

"Hey, don't do that."

"It just seems like everyone I know is at risk now just by being around me."

"Bella, you can't do that. First of all, we don't even know what this was. Shoot, maybe the guy has a grudge against fencers; we don't know." That got a little smile out of her. "I'm sure Jasper is going to suggest a few more precautions, and maybe that's not a bad idea, but overall, you can't just stop living your life, and even I don't think you can abandon Seth now."

My arm was wrapped around her, and I rubbed circles on her shoulder, hoping to calm her. Meanwhile, my own thoughts were racing.

Jasper's cavalry didn't take long to arrive. Nothing had been tampered with on the car and there were no unusual finger prints. In short, we probably overreacted though everyone agreed it was the right response, especially Jasper.

He was working on getting round the clock security on Bella for now, but there wasn't really any evidence that she was in direct danger. Anything that had actually happened had been directed at Seth. They were stepping up plans to arrange that big meeting I'd heard them discussing and Emmett's house.

As much as I wanted to lock the doors and hide in our condo, life didn't stop. We still had to work; I still trained.

I got a surprise visit while I was driving a forklift in the lumberyard at work. I nearly ran him over.

"Hey there, Medal Man," Garrett said when I got out of the cab.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just wanted to check in on you, and I didn't figure you'd be at the Y today." His tone was matter of fact, as if it were completely normal for him to show up here.

"Nah, I'll be at the club later."

"How are you holding up?" He didn't look directly at me; his eyes glanced all around.

"What do you mean?"

"The car?" He turned his gaze back on me and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. How did you know?"

There was a split second of confusion before he answered, "Kate."

I nodded. "We're okay. Turns out they couldn't find anything so we probably just wasted taxpayer dollars."

"No you didn't." He tone was almost a warning.

"Really, it was nothing."

"Edward, right now, everything is something. You really can't be too careful."

"Not you too," I said shaking me head.

"Especially me," he insisted. "Listen, I like you, champ. More than I ever thought I would. I haven't had a lot of friends over the years . . . not anyone I could trust. I didn't really care in the beginning, but now I'd like to see you kids come out of this unscathed. So don't blow anything warning signs off. I can't do as much as I'd like, but I'll keep my eye out."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, good. It would be worse if you did." He patted my shoulder. "Just be careful, okay."

I decided to change the subject particularly since I didn't understand this one. "So things seemed to be going well with Kate. You two looked really happy."

His face flickered. First, there was this flash of pure joy and contentment. I knew the face. It was the one we wore all night while we were at Emmett and Rose's, but then it fell.

"She's not like anyone I've ever known, and believe me. That's saying something."

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

"I don't know man. I don't know how I'm going to leave at the end of this one."

"Why would you have to leave? Where are you going?"

But he put up a hand to indicate that he wasn't going to say anymore. "Don't worry. I'll be around. I'll always be watching out for you."

He gave a wave, and I stood there completely confused.

**-β- Tilting**

The car incident happened on a Tuesday. It was enough to light a fire under my brother. Jasper called Felix and gave him an earful.

Felix promised he would be back on Thursday afternoon. He would meet us for breakfast on Friday morning. Apparently he had news to deliver, and he wanted us there to hear. In the meantime, he said he'd do what he could to get round the clock surveillance for the condo and my office. It was surreal.

Kate and I met at our little diner early on Friday morning to catch up over a plate of French toast. Life had been crazy enough lately that our girl time had become few and far between.

"God I missed this," Kate sighed as she poured maple syrup over the plate. "As much as we talked about wanting to meet 'the one.' I didn't realize how important it is to strike a balance."

"So things are going well then?"

Our time together lately had all been work focused, so the opportunity to get the gory details on her and Garrett had been virtually non existent. Even that night at Rose and Emmett's, they'd hardly left each other's side.

"So spill it. I didn't peel myself out of a nice warm bed at an ungodly hour just to enjoy mass quantities of cholesterol." I stabbed a piece of French toast, "What gives with the God of Sex?"

Kate colored a bit and took a sip of her orange juice. Then she closed her eyes and frowned.

"Kate, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just not feeling very good this morning. Must be stress." Kate gingerly set the glass of orange juice down on the table, and then continued. "He showed up at my house about a month ago. We'd stopped seeing each other; I couldn't handle his hot and cold routine and told him when he decided to man up, he knew where he could find me. I figured that was truly the end of the things. Exit stage left, you know?"

She bit her lip and looked down at her hands.

"So he shows up out of the blue right after Edward won Nationals, apologizing. At that point I was mad and hurt, so I pushed him. I told him there was only one thing I wanted to hear, and if he couldn't say it, he could leave. I figured it would finally get him to stop torturing me. But if there is one thing I can count on, it's the enigma that is Garrett Marrs."

Kate hesitated before looking up at me, a small blush creeping across her cheeks.

"He told me he loved me, Swannie. Right there, totally unexpected. Any other guy, I would have thought he did it just to get one more lay. But with him I just knew, if that makes sense. This is meant to be. It just is. I don't understand why or how, but it is."

She laughed bitterly and took another sip of her orange juice.

"Gah, this stuff tastes like shit. I should know better than to drink OJ after brushing my teeth. It always makes me sick."

"So he's the one, huh?" I asked, trying to decide how I felt about the situation. Kate wasn't family, but she was pretty damn close. Anything that would put her at risk or hurt her would hurt Jasper and me too.

While Edward was close to Garrett, choosing to place his trust in him, I wasn't so sure yet.

"Yeah. He's the one. No one else could even hold a candle."

She glanced down at her glass, and it seemed as though she was debating saying something more. But she never had a chance.

"My two favorite women!" Jasper called as he came blowing through the door.

"Good lord, I thought he was happy when he got laid on a regular basis. But him in a relationship is downright saccharine," Kate mumbled under her breath.

Jasper dropped down in a chair next to me, slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey. I just talked to Felix. He'll be here a bit late. He's gotten approval for some of the extra security precautions we've talked about. Once we're done here, I want to go over to the condo and look around, come up with some ideas."

"You should talk to Edward about that, Jasper. It's his place."

While I was living in the condo, and I knew that Edward considered it home for both of us, I still felt the need to get his approval to do things. It was probably stupid, but I felt like I didn't have the right.

"Already done, grasshopper. He's going to be tied up, but he said no problem."

"That's it, the world is officially turning on its head." Kate wisecracked as she darted a glance back and forth between us. "You are happy, you are dating one woman consistently, and you are totally copasetic with your sister's cohabitation arrangement. What the hell happened to you?"

"Hurricane Alice is what happened," Rose cracked as she pulled out the chair next to Kate. "Hey all."

"Hurricane Alice?" Kate and I responded in unison.

"She's a force of nature when she goes after what she wants. Jasper never stood a chance."

"Ah, but Rose of the double last name who could only ever smell so sweet, that assumes that I wanted to stand a chance in the first place. Maybe I laid down right away."

We all groaned in response.

"That was bad, Jasper. Even from you."

"What can I say, sis? A little in-your-endo always brings the pants, I mean house down."

We all groaned again and broke into laughter. It felt nice to be normal again.

**-ε- Calm Before the Storm**

I admit it. I started to get a little paranoid. Maybe I'd seen too many mob movies or something, After Garrett's confusing warning, I just didn't know what counted as a sign of trouble. It wasn't even just when I was with Bella. I thought about her constantly. All the things that could happen to her that would seem like an accident.

Sometimes, I got really pissed. I mean what kind of monsters put people in this position? While the target was obviously Seth, whoever was going after him obviously had no trouble messing with others in order to keep him quiet. The scare tactics seemed to be working, because he still hadn't been giving up much information.

Every once in a while, my inner caveman swung his club and tried to make fire. What good was I? Give me one on one combat with a sword, and you're going down, but I was no use against the potential of cut brake lines, bombs or whatever else they wanted to throw at me.

Basically, I had to trust Jasper. I think maybe his worry for Bella's safety may have been almost as high as my own. Maybe more like the same, but different. I sure as hell knew neither of was prepared to see anything bad happen to her.

His protection was what allowed me to let her out of my sight.

Friday morning, Bella had a meeting with everyone about Seth's case. I didn't have to work, and I felt too on edge to stay home, so I ended up at the Y.

Emmett and Alice were standing near the front desk, laughing about something.

"Hey, Edward, what's up?" Emmett said nodding his head toward me.

"Don't you ever work?" I joked, knowing full well that as we approached the end of August, so too did his days of hanging out at the Y.

"School starts back soon enough. And I could say the same thing about you."

"I'm off today. Thought I'd see what I could do around here."

"Are you doing okay?" Alice interjected. I think Emmett and I were trying to avoid it, but it was clear what she was referencing.

"Yeah, well no, but there's only so much I can do."

She nodded. "Need a distraction?"

I shrugged.

"Oh it's your lucky day then," she grinned. "I was just telling Emmett how badly the equipment room needs reorganizing, and my college interns never got around to it this summer.

I threw my hands up. "Not more manual labor."

"Come on, Edward. I'll help," Emmett encouraged.

It was a pain in the ass job, but Emmett and I worked well together.

"Do you worry this much all the time now?" Emmett asked out of the blue.

I gave short laugh. "Pretty much. But I was just thinking about the fact that I'm out of town again next week and then World's are coming up in October."

"Can you take Bella with you to any of it?"

"I have to travel with the team, but she'll be at Worlds. I wouldn't like being away from her anytime, but right now, it seems especially weird."

"Maybe they'll have some sort of breakthrough at this meeting today. And maybe it'll be all wrapped up by next month."

"It has to be hard on you, too."

"Different hard. Rosalie is stressing herself out trying to figure this case out. And yeah, I'm worried, but so far nothing's been directed at her."

"How will you concentrate on the rugrats?"

"They don't give you much choice."

I wondered why he and Rosalie didn't have kids yet. I kind of wanted to ask if it was something they'd be thinking about in the near future, but then it wasn't the kind of thing a guy asks another guy. He got kind of quiet after that though, and he spent a little extra time putting a small glove back on the shelf.

"You all right man?"

"Yeah, just having a chick moment." I have him a funny look, and he laughed. "It's just that I can't wait for this case to be over either. We'd been talking about having kids for a while, and then things got crazy, and we had to put it on hold again. Once things are back to normal though, all bets are off."

I laughed. "Poor Rose. It's going to be hard on her raising two kids at once."

He punched me in the arm, but he was laughing too.

"What kind of a meeting of the minds is this?" a voice interrupted our fake fight.

"Hey Garrett, what's up?" I asked.

"Feel like going a round?" he motioned toward me.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me finish up here, and I'll be good to go. I warn you though. I'm in the mood to kick some ass."

"Good. You better bring it because I was thinking the same thing."

"Why don't you make yourself useful and take this bag up to Alice to see what she wants done with it. It's all in pretty crappy condition," Emmett suggested.

"Since when do members have to do work around here?" he joked.

Things were light, almost happy. It couldn't last.

A minute later, Tanya was pulling Garrett away. "I need you. Now."

They disappeared around a corner, and the last I saw of him, he was running at warp speed out the door.

Before either of us had a chance to even say, 'What the fuck was that all about?' my phone buzzed, and music chimed from Emmett's.

**-β- Fragments**

Considering what we were together to discuss, our mood was deceptively light.

Rose was in the middle of telling us a funny Emmett story when Felix walked into the diner.

Jasper shot his hand up to wave him over.

Felix started in our direction, then paused as his eyes went wide, his arm swinging wide in a gesture that almost looked like 'get down'.

That's the last distinct memory I had.

Everything after is just fragments.

Felix shouting.

Jasper pushing me backward out of my chair.

Screams.

Other noises that make no sense.

Pain. Oh god, too much pain.

And then everything faded out. Not black, but no clear shapes or images either.

I was cognizant of things going on around me. People shouting and crying. A crunching noise.

"Jas…" I mumbled, unable to get the words out. "Jas…where are you?"

But he didn't answer. Or I don't hear him.

Someone pressed against my shoulder, and I whimpered in response. It hurt. It burned and ached and was ice cold all at the same time.

"Stay still, Bella. We need to stop the bleeding."

I recognized the voice but I couldn't place it.

"Jas…' It was hard to speak. I couldn't get out his whole name.

"He's fine. He and Felix are helping Kate. Now stay still. The ambulance is on its way."

"Ed…"

"Stop talking. Jasper already called Edward. He's with Em. They'll meet us at the hospital."

More of the strange crunching sound. The pressure on my shoulder let up for a moment, only to be replaced by searing pain.

"Ms. Swan, can you hear me?" A man's voice.

Not one I recognized.

"Yes…" I gasped out. The pain burned its way through my body, working its way down my arm to my fingers. The pressure returned, causing me to cry out again.

"You need to be still, please. You have a large shard of glass on your upper arm, and a lot of blood loss. You also have a nasty cut on your head. I'm applying pressure to your shoulder to stop the bleeding. Then we are going to move you to a stretcher and take you to a hospital. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I tried to fight through the haze. I needed to know what was happening. "Jas…per. My bro…"

Another man's voice cut through the fog.

"Bells! Oh god, Bella…"

"You need to stay back, sir. We need to get her stabilized and get her to the hospital."

"I'm her fucking brother you idiot, get the hell out of my way!"

"Jas…" I gasped out. I tried to move my right hand, but I couldn't make it follow any directions.

I felt a cool hand on my forehead.

"I'm here, Bella. You are going to be okay. They'e going to take care of you."

Hands slipped underneath me, and my body shifted involuntarily. I cried out again, and I could hear Jasper yelling at someone, although I couldn't understand what he said.

"Take her to the second bus. They aren't ready to move the second woman yet. The trauma team at the hospital has been alerted and is on stand by."

"Jas…" I called out, reaching with my left hand this time.

"I'm here kiddo. You are going to be fine. They're taking you to the hospital."

"Katie?" Her name came out as a gasp.

"She's hurt bad, Bells. I am going to ride with her. Rose is going with you. I already called Edward. I'll see you at the hospital."

He squeezed my hand.

"I love you, Bella. You are going to be fine. I'll see you in a few minutes. I promise."

"Jasper." The same voice from before, it must be Rose. "They are getting ready to move her. You need to go."

Jasper squeezed my hand one more time before letting go.

"Rose?" My hand groped frantically, trying to find someone, anyone.

"I'm here, honey. It's going to be okay. I promise. Everything is going to be okay."

Hers were the last words I recalled as the darkness settled in over me. A blissful, pain free darkness.

**-τ-Helpless**

Everyone would expect me to be angry. I was seething somewhere deep inside me that they were using peoples' lives in this way. They could say I was doing the same, but I knew this was different. It was Bella who they slated to die. I understood that. The rest were innocent. Of course, there were cuts they didn't plan; it happened all the time. They controlled a lot, but not everything. People often made decisions that altered the course.

I almost wished anger were the dominant emotion. I would know what to do with that.

This emotion was new to me. I hurt. I worried. I didn't really know these people, but I had helped build connections, and that meant if something happened to one of them, they would all be affected.

You never knew for sure how it would go. Last time, the tragedy brought them closer, strengthened the ties so to speak. But it could just as easily sharpen scissors.

As I had never been human, I'd never known this kind of fret. In the old days, we were so disconnected from them, they we played and taunted as if they were toys. Now, it made me sick.

I was completely helpless. I couldn't do anything for any of them.

Except Mars.

But I couldn't find him.

**We warned you not to get too comfy….**

**A few housekeeping things:**

**- Have you checked out www[dot]fandomgivesback[dot]com yet?**

**- Indies New Writer Challenge Voting is open – Link in H's profile.**

**- H's darkward entry is in the running –voting is up in her profile…how about a little support?**

**- November is crazy – so we'll be sticking with one update a week.**

**So what do you think happened? And who is behind it?**

1. Tanya – Love Life

- Edward and Bella DONE

- Alice and Jasper DONE

- Carlisle and Esme

-?

2. Garrett – Get a Life

- Win Nationals DONE

- Edward grows up

- Jasper grows up DONE

-?

3. The Fates – Save a Life

- SUV 'accident' DONE

- Attempt to get Seth DONE

_**-?**_

-?


	22. Fallout

**Hope those fingernails are okay, and that we didn't leave you hanging too long.**

**We owe Legna, the MaterBeta, a box of kleenex for being such a trooper through this one.**

**Characters aren't ours.**

**Chapter 21 Fallout**

**-ε- Waiting**

I couldn't tell you how many hours of my life I have spent waiting. There are probably general statistics on this somewhere. Some waiting is annoying: the cable guy, traffic, and the line at the DMV all come to mind. Some is more anticipatory: roller coaster lines, a college acceptance letter, and the airport when a loved one is arriving.

I'd become pretty accustomed to killing time at competitions. My iPod had seen me through many hours of both the annoying and the anticipatory waiting.

I didn't know how to label this kind of waiting. It was the same thing I felt when we all stood outside that building weeks ago hoping my mom and Seth would walk out unscathed. Nervous. Anxious. Worried. Afraid. It hurt too much to think about possibilities.

They told me Bella was fine. She was just knocked out from pain meds, but she had no serious injuries. They had to keep telling me. I wanted to believe it, but I couldn't put faith in it, until I saw it for myself.

Jasper's call had been frantic. He commanded me to get to the hospital but didn't give me any details. Even then though, he insisted Bella would be okay. Emmett and I rode together. He'd actually talked to Rosalie; he knew she wasn't seriously injured, but he was a mess too. Sometimes the what ifs were just as powerful as the what dids.

When I first arrived at the hospital, everything was so chaotic. Emmett was rushed straight back to Rosalie, who was getting stitches on a fairly minor cut. I wasn't allowed to go in.

The waiting room was full with the typical menagerie of sick and injured patients, crying babies, alarming smells. They wouldn't let me past the big double doors and directed me to sit in the uncomfortable chairs to wait for news.

I was in a panic.

I texted Jasper, but he didn't respond. I called my dad, but he didn't answer either. I paged him, but then all I could do was sit back and do as directed . . . wait.

Jasper showed up first. He looked terrible. His clothes and hair were completely disheveled. His forearm had been bandaged, and there were a couple of small cuts on his cheeks.

"Jasper," I said desperately. "Are you okay?"

"Been better." He crumpled next to me in the chair and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why are you out here?" he asked.

"They wouldn't let me in. I texted you."

He pulled out his phone, and looked at the screen. "Sorry, man. "

I shrugged. I wasn't happy about it, but it wasn't the time to express my dissatisfaction.

"They kicked me out for a while too." I was going to ask how she was, but he looked like he was going to talk. "You don't have a cigarette do you?" he asked.

I shook my head but scanned the room as if one might materialize.

"Of course you don't. Hell, I quit years ago; it just sounded good right about now."

"Bella?" I asked. I didn't need to say more.

He exhaled. "She's okay, Edward. She got hit with glass, but they got it out down here; she won't need surgery. She's sleeping off the pain meds now, and they are waiting for her blood pressure to equalize. I'm more worried about Katie."

I felt like an ass; I hadn't even really thought about whether anyone else had been hurt badly.

"Jasper, what happened?"

"Shooter. Never saw it coming. First shot busted the glass; that's what hit most of us. We didn't move fast enough, I guess. Kate caught the second shot."

"How bad?"

"She's in surgery. I was so torn about where to go when we got here. I rode over with Kate; I just thought I should. It was bad, Edward. I just knew. They weren't going to let me watch, and I didn't want to miss anything up there, but I wanted to be with Bella too. And then out of nowhere Garrett showed up and told me to go be with my sister."

"Garrett is here?"

"Yeah, he's waiting up in surgery. I was going to try to bum a smoke and head up there now. My lungs thank you for the distraction."

"Can you get me in?"

He looked over at me. A lot was said in that exchange.

His hand clasped my shoulder, and he said, "Come on."

I looked in on her briefly. Squeezed her hand. Told her I loved her. But then they wanted her to rest, and they were checking on her, and the space was small and intentionally there was no chair. This was not the place for visitors. With luck, they said, she wouldn't even need to be admitted. Overnight at most.

I wouldn't be relieved until she woke.

People swarmed and retreated. My dad showed up. "She's going to be just fine," he said. I nodded, and he patted my back but said nothing else.

Emmett and Rosalie joined me in the waiting room. He held her close. I'd always seen them both as so strong, but the way they huddled together, their vulnerability was evident.

Jasper came and went. He busied himself talking to other cops, going to check on Kate. Every time he made a move to head outside, Emmett distracted him so he didn't bum a cigarette.

When they came to tell us Bella was waking up, they insisted only one of us could go back. They all turned to Jasper and me, expecting some kind of showdown.

We looked at each other too, wrestling between selfishness and altruism.

He motioned to me, "You go ahead. She asked about you before she went under."

I shook my head. "She's going to want to know about Kate. That should come from you."

I imagined other people might have sat that there arguing and trying to force the other to go, the way you fight over who is going to pay the bill. You want the other person to win, but you feel the need to put up a good fight.

We didn't do that. Jasper knew I was right, and I'm sure he really wanted to see her. It was hard to let him go.

It meant more waiting.

**-β- Fault**

"…they said there wasn't anything they could do. It was laughable. That puny little man telling me…"

The voice sounded familiar. A man's voice.

"Ed…ward?" I struggled to speak, my words slow and labored.

"It's because of you, you know. The two of you. She never would have been pulled into this if it weren't for you. But I had to go along with Love's plan. And now she's been hurt. Her body will heal. But the damage has been done."

The man's voice broke, and it almost sounded like he was crying. I wanted to move, to look around, but I felt like I was fighting up to the surface. Everything was cloudy, as if in slow motion.

"All of these things we've done to help you, to keep you safe, to bring you together, and she's the one that gets hurt. I want to be mad at you. To hate you. It's your fault. You are too damn stubborn. You could've kept everyone out of this…."

The speaker broke off.

"She didn't tell me. It had to be that day in the hallway. Of all the cosmic ironies, I give up, I give in, and look what happens. The one time when I didn't care, when I was ready to give everything up, and I got the two things I never thought I'd have. I thought it was only Kate…but it was them."

I felt a slight pressure on my head. And with it, drops of warm liquid.

"I can't hate you. You don't deserve my anger. We did this to you. And vicariously, in doing this to you, we did this to her. It's not your fault. It's all mine."

The pressure was gone now, and the liquid ran to the side of my forehead, absorbed into my hair.

"Be there for her, Bella. She's going to need you."

I heard footsteps move away from the bed, then the door clicking shut behind him.

Time passed indeterminately. Machines beeped. I could hear people move by in the hallway. I faded in and out, dozing through the soft beeps and clicks that surrounded me.

"Miss Swan? I want you to try and wake up for me please?"

The request was kind, not demanding.

"We need you to wake up, honey. We need to check your vitals when you are up and around."

I cracked my eyes open to see a large, older woman standing over me with a kind smile.

"There's our girl. Come on, honey, let's get you sitting up."

"It's hard…to move…"

"That's what she said." A familiar for rang out from the doorway.

"Jas…"

The nurse placed her hand against my wrist and shushed me.

"Listen to Nurse Ratched there. She's all that stands between you and an over zealous Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle Cullen knows better than to mess with my patients. I don't care who he is." She released my wrist and elevated the back of my bed. "We gave you Nubain, honey. It's going to make you loopy for a little while. Don't let it scare you. I'll make sure no one bugs you too much."

She turned to leave, pointing a meaty finger at Jasper. "That includes you, skinny boy. I don't care if you have a badge, are her brother, husband, or the Pope. Not too long. Poor girl needs to take it easy."

Jasper looked down sheepishly as she continued to chastise him. Once thoroughly satisfied she'd made an impression, the nurse let herself out of my room.

"Wow, if I ever need a body guard, I know who to call," Jasper teased as he sat down on the edge of my bed. "How you feeling?"

"Weird." My tongue felt think and fuzzy, and it was hard to focus on what was going on around me.

"Did they tell you what happened?"

I slowly shook my head no, disconcerted by the odd sloshy feeling of my movements.

"Someone decided to take some shots at us. First bullet shattered the window. You and Kate bore the brunt of it. You had a bunch of small splinters embedded in your arm and shoulder, along with one large shard. It just barely missed a major artery, but you lost a lot of blood, which is why it hurt so bad. They got it all out without surgery, but you are going to have a few nice scars."

That would explain the steady dull ache in my arm.

"You also have a nice cut on your head. I think the final count was 48 stitches in all. But no major damage."

Jasper was being overly optimistic and borderline perky. I knew him well enough to know that when he did that, he was hiding something.

"Others? Kate?"

He wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Is Kate…okay?"

He sighed and shifted on my bed, his hand grasping mine. He had tears in his eyes.

"Kate caught a bullet. It was touch and go there for a while. Her heart actually stopped before the ambulance arrived, but Felix fought like a mad man to save her. Surgery took forever, but she made it through. She's in recovery now."

The fuzzy recollection of my nameless visitor and his spite and anger bubbled to the surface. What had he said…her, them?

"What else?" I pleaded, angry that I couldn't make my mouth form the words. Everything came out labored, slurred.

Jasper pushed his hair back from his eyes, trying to subtly wipe away a tear.

"She was pregnant, Bells. Not too far along. Maybe five, six weeks. But all the trauma, well…"

Oh god. Not Katie. Anyone but her. I could feel the tears starting to build. She didn't deserve this. She'd only stuck through this because of me. I had been the one to recommend she interview Seth.

She wouldn't have ever been involved if it weren't for me.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me up so I could rest my head against his chest. There was no pride to be masked, and we both cried for our friend.

"She's going to be okay, Bells. But she'll need us."

He kissed the top of my head and gently rubbed my back.

"You know, there is someone else who wants to see you. Do you think you can handle another visitor?"

I didn't speak, simply nodded into his chest. Jasper released me to stand and glanced at the door.

"Let Nurse Ratched bitch. I really don't care."

**-ε- Need**

Just like that, the waiting changed. The people in the holding room didn't seem as depressing. They were kindred spirits. I bounced my knee up and down rapidly trying to rid myself of excess energy before I went in, if they even let me in. I realized that I might still have waiting to do, but this kind beat the pants off the other.

My dad tried to make small talk with me, but I brushed him off.

I concentrated on creating a game face. I didn't want to let her know how weak I was. She needed to think I could handle things, that I could be strong for her. It wasn't as easy as I would have thought. The beauty of my sport was that the mask was ready made. I could allow my face to show pain or fear, and no one would be wiser.

When Jasper came to get me, he warned that I wouldn't have much time. He muttered something about _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_, but I didn't catch it. Right before he sent me in, he confirmed that she knew about Kate and had taken it hard.

That didn't help my game face at all. So I figured I could rely on the "use what you got," and at that point, all I had was the way felt about her. I hoped it would be enough.

Her eyes were closed when I walked in, and I thought she must have fallen back asleep. I felt a knot of disappointment form in my throat. It was stupid, and I knew it, but a flash of jealousy hit me. Jasper got to talk to her, but she didn't wait for me.

"Aren't you coming in?" Bella breathed from her bed.

I saw her eyes were half open. "I thought you were sleeping."

"No, just resting. Thinking. Come here."

I crossed the room instantly. All my attempts at a mask seemed ridiculous. When I saw the raw emotion in her eyes, I realized that giving her mine in return was the best I could do for her in that moment.

I took her hand and kissed her. With my face still close, I whispered, "Love you the most."

She smiled, but her eyes watered.

"Did you hear about Kate?"

I nodded. "Things seem to be better now."

"She lost a baby, Edward." My eyes went wide. I hadn't known that part. I suppose it was too private for Jasper to share with me. Then I suppose my expression morphed to confusion.

"Garrett?"

Bella tilted her head to the side. "There hasn't been anyone else."

"I can't imagine."

"I think he was here." Her face contorted as she spoke, trying to remember something.

"When? "

"A while ago. Before Jasper. I couldn't understand anything he was saying though."

I nodded when I saw her expression. I imagine I'd had the same look many times after I spoke with Garrett. "That happens to me a lot with him."

"I think he really loves her," she said slowly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he does."

"I'm not sure Kate knows that."

I let my fingers run up and down her arm, trying to calm her. I knew it was impossible, but words were worthless.

Her breath caught and I could see the tears start to fall. "I don't understand why. Why her? Why us? It's not fair. Is someone going to have to die to make them happy?"

"I don't know."

"Who's next? Which one of us is going to have our life threatened next, Edward?" She was getting worked up. Her voice rose, but she had to force the words to come out coherently. I had no idea how to calm her.

"I don't know," I repeated. I knew she didn't expect answers, so I didn't pretend to have any.

"I don't think I should stay with you anymore," she sighed. It came out suddenly, but there was a hint of resolve mixed with her concern and anger from before.

With no mask, I don't doubt that my face registered complete disappointment. It must have been a powerful expression because her tone softened almost instantly.

"I can't keep putting everyone in danger."

"Bella, it's not your fault. You're not the target, here. Seth is. And anyone who might get him to talk. You can't protect everyone around him."

"I can make it better for you."

"That wouldn't be better."

"But you'd be safer. It's not a big deal. I can go stay with Jasper, or at this point, I can probably get full protection at my place. With me out, you don't have to be so cautious anymore."

"I don't think . . . I'm not sure you get it."

"What? What don't I get, Edward?" She was exasperated. The situation had taken its toll and it was obvious she didn't want to fight for answers.

"I like having you there. It's more than that. I don't want you to leave. Not even if you could go home. I don't think I could sleep without you anymore. It wouldn't feel like home. You not being there . . . . it just wouldn't be better. I want you there. I need you there."

She stared at me intently. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

I drew a breath and let it out. "I never told you. From the minute I saw the place, I knew you fit there. With me."

She looked away for a second and then back to me. "The kitchen?"

I nodded.

"Is the mostest a word?"

I furrowed my brow. "I don't know what you mean."

"As in, 'I love you the mostest.'" Her face had relaxed, and she smiled at me. The worry and the fear were still there. I understood that. They hadn't gone away for me either. But if anything I was more committed to her, to us than ever before. We could be faced with every challenge under the sun, and wouldn't make me want to run away from her.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. We're going to get through all this. We just have to."

**-β- Home **

Edward's arm slipped gently under my legs and back, lifting me up gingerly so that he could slide me over in the bed. Once there was enough space, he crawled in next to me, wrapping his body around mine.

We didn't speak, didn't move. There was more communicated in contact than in words.

"I don't want to stay here tonight," I whispered into my pillow. I could feel the tears starting to form again. I didn't want to be in this cold, antiseptic place. I wanted to go home, to our home.

"Dad said that you were going to be fine. I'm sure he could bring some of his influence to bear to get you out. Do you want me to try?"

"Would you?"

I felt him laugh, his breath warm against my neck. He sounded hopeful. Happy, even. It seemed so out of place with the chaos around us.

"You know I'll give you anything you want. All you have to do is ask."

"Can you take me home, please?"

Edward kissed my shoulder and unwound himself from the bed.

"Let me call Dad. I'll be back in a few, okay?"

I nodded and curled back into the pillow.

The minute the door closed, I climbed out of bed. My legs were a bit shaky, and I felt lightheaded, but I forced myself on. An extra gown was draped over the back of the chair, and I awkwardly pulled it on like a robe, so as not to expose the entire hospital.

The corridor was empty as I slipped out of my room. I didn't know where Kate was, or if I could even get in to see her, but I had to try.

I'd made it about thirty yards when my legs gave out from under me. I tried to grab for the railing, but the stitches in my arm impeded my mobility, and I started to fall.

"I've got you." A woman's voice trilled in my ear.

I felt my free arm drape around a slight set of shoulders.

"Come on, Bella. You need to get back to bed. You aren't strong enough to be out yet."

Tanya balanced me and turned me back in the direction of my room.

"Why are you here?" Tired and medicated, my internal filter seemed to be offline.

She smiled sadly, her gaze focused straight ahead.

"I'll always be there when my friends need me."

I hadn't seen her since that day at the bar with Garrett. When Kate had lost it.

"Is that all he is to you, a friend?"

She frowned for a moment, considering my words.

"He's the closest thing I have to a brother. I'd liken it to how you feel about Kate. We don't have the same parents, but that doesn't change how I view him."

She pushed open the door to my room and led me in.

"Climb back up into bed. I'm sure you'll be going home soon. You need to rest up."

So many questions swirled in my head. How did she get in here? How did she know so much about us? But ultimately, they were all secondary to the question that really mattered.

"How is he?"

Tanya didn't answer as she helped me climb back into bed.

"I don't know. I can't find him. It's not like him to hide from me." She hesitated, and when she did speak again, I could hear the pain in her words. "It's not like him to hide. He's a fighter."

"She was pregnant."

I don't know why I told her. It wasn't my story to tell. But I couldn't help but think she deserved to know.

Her face fell, and a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh my poor Marrs. You don't deserve this."

Hastily swiping at a tear, she stood and smoothed my hair back from my face.

"I'll find a way to fix this, Bella. I promise you. I don't know how yet, but I will fix this."

I didn't understand what she was rambling about, but the exertion had me all turned around and tired.

"Tanya, it happens. There isn't a thing we can do about it. It's life."

She leaned in, and gently kissed me on the cheek.

"No, my darling girl. It's war. And I will not let them win. Sleep now. Your prince will be back to take you home soon. Trust him. He'll protect you."

I didn't hear her leave the room.

The remnants of the pain medication had me off balance, and I dozed off and on for a while. Images flittered through my mind. Kate laughing. Edward asleep, his dark eyelashes fanned out against his fair skin. Jasper winking at me.

The people I loved.

"Hey. Sleepyhead, come on, it's time to go home."

Edward's voice pulled me out of sleep.

"Come on, sit up and I'll help you get dressed."

My eyes darted to the bandages on my arm. My clothes would most likely be a bloody mess. I couldn't put them back on.

What if it wasn't my blood? What if it was Kate's?

As if sensing my train of thought, Edward sat a pile of clothes down on the bed.

"It's good to know people at the hospital. My dad grabbed a pair of scrub pants for you. And I now know where my Julius t-shirt was."

Edward grabbed the black t-shirt, shaking it out so the face of the monkey could stare back at me.

"Can you honestly see my dad wearing this?"

He was trying to make me laugh. To make me forget. And I loved him just a tiny bit more for that.

I let Edward help me get dressed. It wasn't lost on me how our relationship had evolved. Four months ago we'd just met. Our conversations were flavored with innuendo and insecurity. And here we were, me half stoned, Edward dressing me without a single glib comment or sexual overtone. He was taking care of me. Back then he could hardly take care of himself.

Once I was dressed, he scooped me up and cradled me to his chest.

"I think hospital policy is a wheel chair, Mr. Cullen." My militant nurse chided from the doorway.

"You may spook Dad, but I'm not him. I'm taking Bella home. Now move."

She stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

I expected Edward to say something. Instead he stepped forward, stopping just short of the door.

"Goodbye, and thank you for taking care of her. We are going home now."

The nurse frowned but didn't fight back. She stepped out of the way, allowing Edward to pass.

He kissed the top of my head as he carried me down the hallway.

"Come on, let's go home."

**-Γ-Vengeance**

I sat on a park bench, my knuckles raw and bloody.

The joyous shrieks and giggles of children climbing on the structure mixed with the thudding of my pulse in my ears.

They had taken my child away from me. They'd almost taken Kate away from me. All to prove Love wrong.

When would it end?

I flexed my hand, enjoying the clarity that came with the pain. One would assume that we don't feel, don't think. But we feel.

And for once, just once, I wished that we didn't.

It felt good to take that man's life. I could have killed him with one look, had I wanted to. But he deserved to feel the pain that he'd inflicted. From the day his claim was filed, to the day he showed up to scare Bella, to today when he pulled the trigger, he'd inflicted pain on people that I cared about.

People I loved.

He deserved to feel every last ounce of agony as I tortured him.

I broke his fingers one by one, and I taunted him with the lives he'd played with.

His arms were next. He lost the use of his. Bella almost lost the use of hers.

I continued to batter his body. It wasn't enough. The pain and destruction I rained down on him would never be enough to make up for the damage he's done to Kate. To my child.

My child.

It wasn't as if I hadn't fathered children throughout the ages. Gods, Goddesses, Heroes, Legends. But I'd never wanted them like I did this simple, human child. I'd never loved their mothers like I did Kate.

I killed the man, taking from him what he'd taken from me.

And it didn't change a damn thing.

The children continued to laugh. Their squeals a staccato punctuation to the pain I felt.

She didn't speak, but I could feel her presence.

"Go away," I growled.

She didn't listen. She never did.

"Go away."

Instead of taking my direction, Love sat down on the bench next to me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

She didn't speak. Nothing she said could have made any difference. She was there, and she was trying to be a friend. It was all that she could do.

**Well now, that turned out a bit different than people were predicting, didn't it? The proverbial fit is gonna hit the shan now….**

**A few housekeeping things:**

**- Have you checked out www[dot]fandomgivesback[dot]com yet? H is participating in the author auction – it opens on 11/15**

**- Indies New Writer Challenge Voting is open – Link in H's profile.**

**- Voting for the darkward contest (H has one in play) and the Indies first time writers challenge end on 11/15. Please make sure you check out all the entries and cast your vote!**

**- Just a reminder – one update a week….we are slowly approaching the end, and trust us, it's worth the wait!**

1. Tanya – Love Life

- Edward and Bella DONE

- Alice and Jasper DONE

- Carlisle and Esme

-?

2. Garrett – Get a Life

- Win Nationals DONE

- Edward grows up

- Jasper grows up DONE

-?

3. The Fates – Save a Life

- SUV 'accident' DONE

- Attempt to get Seth DONE

_-_ Attack at the Diner DONE

-?


	23. The Things We Learn

**The characters, not ours. Readers we love the mostest, that you!**

**Chapter 22 The Things We Learn**

**-β- Helpless**

We left the hospital with firm directions on how to take care of my cuts, instructions not to over do it, and a stern demand to call if anything seemed off.

"Dad. I know how to deal with cuts. It's me, remember?" Edward teased Carlisle in an effort to get him to relax.

Carlisle sighed and pushed my car door shut gently. I hit the window button, waiting patiently as the glass slid down.

"I'll be okay, Dr. Cullen. I promise."

He raised an eyebrow at me, and I sighed.

"Carlisle."

"Better. I'll check in on Kate in a little bit, and I'll call you if there are any changes. I'll also make sure you can get in to see her tomorrow." He hesitated for a moment, his frown deepening as if conflicted by something. "Could you please do me a favor and call Esme? She's been concerned about you but didn't want to show up unannounced."

I nodded, not sure how to respond.

Carlisle thumped the top of the car with his hand, indicating he was done. He stepped back up onto the curb, and Edward pulled away from the hospital slowly. I couldn't be happier to put it behind me.

I left the window down as we drove, letting the fresh air wash away the lingering hospital smells. Cut grass in place of chlorine. Honeysuckle instead of urine and vomit.

Life instead of death.

We didn't talk during the drive. Edward was attuned to my mood and let me wander in my thoughts. The drugs had finally worn off, allowing clarity and a dull ache to set in. Some of it was physical pain. Some, but not all of it.

I didn't argue when he parked the car and was immediately at my door, lifting me out gently. He carried me into the condo, placing me on the floor in the middle of the kitchen.

My kitchen.

"I need to take a shower." It was a visceral response. I needed it emotionally as much as physically. To wash away the remnants of the day.

"Go on. I'm going to order some food. You need to eat."

I nodded lamely, and escaped to the bathroom. Turning the water up as hot as I could handle, I awkwardly shucked off the giant t-shirt and scrubs and stood in front of the mirror. A long cut laced with black sutures followed my hairline, from just below my temple to the top of my ear. The skin around it was angry and red, soon to become a nasty bruise. I carefully peeled off the dressing from shoulder, drawing in a shaky breath as I slowly revealed the jagged gash in my shoulder. It was roughly four inches long, starting just below the bone and ending just short of my armpit. Carlisle said just a fraction of an inch lower, and I would have severed a major artery. I'd been lucky. Kate wasn't.

I removed the rest of the dressings on my arm, and I tossed them in the waste basket and stepped into the shower, pulling the door shut behind me. The burn of the water stung against my cuts, but it helped to shake off the final vestiges of my drug induced fog. I let the water flow over me, hoping it would rinse away more than just dirt and grit.

When my body finally adjusted to the temperature, I grabbed a bottle of shampoo. It was a process I never really thought about. Kind of like brushing my teeth. Dump some shampoo in my hand, then scrub. No big deal.

But the stitches and pain in my upper arm were too much. I couldn't lift my arm. I couldn't wash my goddamn hair.

I stood there lamely for a few minutes, debating what to do. I needed to get clean. I couldn't get out now, I wouldn't feel any better. But I couldn't do it myself.

My action was instinctive, one that a few months ago I probably would have second guessed. I opened the shower door, I called out his name. He was in the bathroom in a flash.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't wash my hair."

I wasn't sure what he expected to find, but his response to my request shocked me. Edward peeled off his shirt, and stepped halfway into the shower, grabbing the shampoo bottle from my hand.

"Turn around."

I turned my back to him, forcing down the humiliation of not being able to do the most basic things. I just wanted to get clean. I wanted to stop hurting. I wanted it all to go away.

His hands were gentle, fingers massaging my scalp and slowly working the lather through my hair while avoiding the cut on my face. In any other situation, at any other time, I would have probably described it as sensual. But that wasn't his intent.

There were no comments, no innuendoes. No joking. After a few minutes of massaging, he dropped his hands and nudged me forward into the spray. Then the door shut quietly.

I rinsed the soap from my hair and feebly washed my body. I was suddenly incredibly tired, and wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch with Edward.

When I got out, a stack of clothes lay on the counter for me. I toweled off and awkwardly got dressed, struggling into a zip front hoodie. No way was I going to be able to raise my arm up over my head to pull on a t-shirt. Edward was waiting for me in the living room with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and bandages.

We didn't speak as he gently cleaned and dressed my cuts. Once he was done, he pulled the shoulder of my sweatshirt up, raised the zipper, and pulled me into his lap.

I'd kept everything at bay for as long as I could. The pain, the fear, the hurt, it was all finally too much. I curled into a ball, my head against his chest and cried.

Edward rocked me back and forth, his hand running soothing patterns up and down my back. He didn't speak, didn't try to minimize or justify what I felt. He understood.

When I'd finally finished crying, I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Don't worry. I am going to take care of you. I can't fix anything. I wish to god that I could. But I can at least to do this."

"I think you did pretty well." My voice was raspy from crying. I sniffled and sat up, pushing my hair back away from the uninjured side of my face. "Is the food here yet?"

"I stuck the containers in the oven on warm. It won't be too bad. Come on, I got comfort food. That gourmet grilled cheese place you like delivers. I might even have a can of tomato soup somewhere."

It was all the little things that added up to the full equation. My hair. Letting me cry. Carrying me out of the hospital so that he wouldn't have to let go. How could I ever begin to say thank you for that?

As if reading my mind, Edward pulled me in a little closer to rest his forehead against mine.

"You don't have to say thank you, Bella. How could I not?"

**-ε-Savior**

I wasn't sure what to expect. Bella insisted on going home, and that was good, more than good. I wanted her there . . . with me. In some ways, though, leaving the hospital was scary as hell. I had never had to take care of anyone besides myself before, and frankly, up until recently, I hadn't been doing a bang up job of that. So for someone who spent most of his life letting everyone else deal with what he perceived to be stupid concerns like money, food, and shelter, looking after an injured Bella was nerve-wracking.

I knew that her emotional injuries ran far deeper than the cuts on her arm and face did. She was feeling guilty and sad for Kate, worry for her friends and for me, and if I knew Bella, fear for Seth. I didn't have words to help all that. I'd never even had a friendship close enough to make someone feel better, let alone a committed romantic relationship.

It wasn't that I didn't want to do it. It's that I didn't know how. I worried I'd forget something or say the wrong thing or maybe even want to hide from it all. I wanted to believe I could do this, but I had some serious doubts about my abilities in the support department. There wasn't really anyone I could call, and I sure couldn't say to Bella, 'Can you help me take care of you?'

I had to act on instinct. And I think my first instinct was probably stupid. I carried her out of the hospital, so I thought I should carry her into the condo. She didn't say anything, but I bet she was thinking, 'my arm is hurt, not my legs,' but It just made sense at the time. She had to be tired, and my parking spot seemed farther from the front door than usual. Instinctively, I headed for the kitchen. I think it was a stupid move because the first thing Bella said when I set her down was, "I need to take a shower."

I thought maybe she needed to get away, to have some time to herself.

I started with the things I could handle. Well the one thing, really. Food. I could make food appear. I couldn't really cook it, but I could find her something to eat. It was a quick and easy task. After placing the order, I stood in the kitchen feeling helpless.

I leaned back on the counter and tried to think of something else I could do to support her. Was there someone I could call, some way I could make the couch more comfortable? Did the bookstore make deliveries? We should have stopped to get movies or something because I knew I wasn't going to leave her to go anywhere.

Her call from the bathroom spurred me to action. Instinct was again my guide.

The tone of her voice reflected an urgency, and I tried not to think about what could be wrong.

There she was. This incredibly strong, intelligent, and capable woman nearly broken because she couldn't wash her hair. I didn't have to think. I could do this. I needed to do this. I discarded my shirt, but in a split second decision left my shorts on. I didn't know how my body might react, and I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. I gave myself over to my task, grateful to be needed, to have direction in how I could support her.

When I shut the shower door, I stood in the bathroom for an instant, with my wet shorts dripping on the floor. I would have finished washing her. I would have done anything she asked, but I didn't want her to feel completely helpless either. I tossed my shorts in the hamper and set a pile of clothes and towels out for her.

I had to hurry to pull on a fresh clothes because I heard a buzz from the speaker in the entry way. That must have been the fastest delivery of all time.

Things felt like they were happening in slow motion, but somehow I made it through each step. I began to wonder why they never taught this stuff in school. "How to help your girlfriend after a trauma" would have been so much more useful than calculus.

I tried to think like my dad. How he would take care of me. That's when I remembered her bandages. They sent a bag home from the hospital, and I went to the hall closet to get the remaining supplies.

I nodded to myself. I was doing okay. I think. Better than I thought. I could do this.

She was taking a long time. I imagine her physical limitations didn't help, but maybe she was in her own fog. I thought I should go see if she needed any help, but she finally stepped out of the bedroom.

She put on a brave face. She was going through the motions, but it felt a little like waiting for water to boil. It was inevitable that she would break. There was just no way of knowing how long it would take, and it was hard to watch the pressure build. When she finally let go and the tears fell, there was definitely an element of relief, for both of us I think.

She perceived my staying with her to be a sacrifice. I was giving up my safety for her. She thought my support was something for which she needed to thank me. I'd thought a lot about these concepts of love, support, sacrifice, and gratitude. In such a short period of time I'd learned more about what they meant and how to live them than I had in a lifetime.

I was the one who should be grateful.

Lately, all these people had woven themselves into my life. I'd never known support like this. Maybe I had and didn't see it. I don't know. I still couldn't explain it all. All the joking around about fate must have been getting to me because it really did feel like something was out there.

I just couldn't tell whether it was a good thing or not.

What I had learned for sure was that supporting Bella had come naturally; it had been easy, really. I could handle doing it for the rest of my life.

**-β- Perfection**

"Tell me something I don't know. Something that will surprise me."

Edward's request came out of nowhere. We were in what had become our typical position. Him sitting at the end of the couch, me stretched out with my feet in his lap.

"Give me an example."

"What's the grossest thing you've ever eaten?"

I chuckled, responding without thinking. "Jasper's cooking."

"That's not very exotic."

"You ever eaten a hot dog with brie and pickled onions?"

Edward shuddered.

"Exactly." I paused, trying to think of something to reciprocate with, but he beat me to the punch.

"Would you ever jump out of an airplane?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Where are you coming up with these?"

"Just answer the question, Bella. Would you ever jump out of an airplane?"

"Depends, is the plane going down? If so, and I had a parachute, then yes. If the plane was fine, hell no."

Edward smiled and ran his finger down the arch of my foot.

"Chicken."

"Not chicken. Just smart."

"That's a relative statement coming from the woman who drove over here in the middle of the night because she couldn't sleep."

"That was not a risk," I retorted. "That was instinct. Are you saying that I make stupid decisions?"

"Sometimes." Edward stared directly at me, the corners of his lips curving up in a smile.

Two could play at that game. "Yeah, I guess you are right. I started dating you, didn't I?"

He laughed and tapped my foot in reproach. "You just wanted to get in my pants."

"Oh yeah, that was such a big challenge, Edward. I could have had you on your back in that equipment room the first day I showed up at the Y."

He colored a bit, but his smile didn't fade.

"Why did you just turn red?" I frowned at him skeptically. "What are you thinking?"

"Just remembering what I was tempted to do that day."

"Which was?"

His smile grew. "Take the buttons off your shirt with the foil."

I lifted my foot up to push him in the chest. "You are a pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert. You were just very tempting."

"Were? I guess it's a past tense thing, eh?" I was teasing him, going with the relaxed atmosphere that was settling around us. I knew he was trying to distract me, and honestly, it felt really good to laugh. It was nice to feel anything different than the sadness and despair that had been wrapped so tightly around us all.

"On the contrary. Temptation means I am trying to resist. I quit trying to resist you a long time ago." His smile was still in place, but his eyes had an uncharacteristic intensity to them.

"So if I was a temptation then, what am I now?"

"I don't know…" He shifted my feet of his lap so that he could climb up on the couch. His hands came to rest on either side of my head, his knees just outside of my hips. "All the examples I can think of sound so dire. Addiction. Permanent condition…"

I smiled and reached up to fiddle with the button on his polo shirt. "You trying to charm the birds from the trees, Mr. Cullen?"

"Nope. Just answering your question."

"Hmm. You've gotten pretty damn good at that lately. Once upon a time I would have gotten some silly innuendo."

"Oh, I still have that, but let's just say that I've figured out there are other ways to express myself."

"I think you did a pretty good job of it today."

He snorted and pressed a kiss against my forehead. "I must fake it well, because I've felt like a bumbling idiot all day. I had no clue what to do and I don't do helpless well."

We'd both come along way in our time together. While the changes in me might be less visible, we'd left a permanent mark on each other. Maybe it was all part of growing up, of life's experiences, but I couldn't help but think it was something more.

"You were perfect today." I let go of the button on his polo and reached up to run my thumb across the stubble on his chin. "You were everything I needed and then some."

"Even though I let the tomato soup boil over?" He was defraying a bit, but I could tell that my words had touched a nerve.

"I let that one slide." My hand moved around his neck to run through the back of his hair. "This time."

**-ε- Gratitude**

"Bella," I warned.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Please don't start something we can't finish."

She sat up a little straighter. "What are you talking about? Who says we can't?"

"You aren't serious. Look at you. You can barely keep your eyes open, and the pain was too much in the shower."

"Does that mean I can't touch you?"

"Of course not."

"Well . . . then . . . what?"

"Okay, maybe it was me. I have a hard time when you touch me."

"Hard time?" she winked.

"Sometimes literally."

She threw her head back laughing. "Oh god, I need more of that. Why do I find you so damned adorkable?"

"Adorkable?"

"Mmhm. That's you." Her expression was taunting. I knew she was teasing.

"If you weren't injured right now, I'd wipe that smirk right off your face."

"Promises, promises."

"Oh, you asked for it now." I moved quickly, but I was careful to avoid touching her arm. I scooped her up and carried her down the hall. I'd done this before. The last time she was kicking and screaming in mock protest. This time, she was quiet and held on tight with her one good arm.

"Who wanted to get whom into bed?" she joked as I placed her gently down on top of the covers.

"Would you stop? I just thought it was time to get some rest." I climbed over her and lay down on my side next to her.

"Does it frustrate you? Mr. Innuendo can dish it out but he can't take it." She could barely contain her smile.

I shut her up by kissing her. It wasn't slow and methodical. It was hard and sloppy and demanding. Our lips pressed fiercely against each other. I thought I could handle the levity of our earlier teasing. I thought we both needed it, but the reality of the day hit. It wasn't just that day. I was scared to death of losing her, and in that moment, I wanted her to know I would never let her go without a fight.

Eventually, I needed to breathe.

"What was that?" she asked, a little shell shocked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I love you." I didn't need to say any more than that. I didn't say it in a way that made women swoon or sigh. I said it knowing that love was messy; that it required work and sacrifice and fear and care and sometimes it hurt like hell, but in spite of all that, I was committed to it.

She took a deep breath and smiled. But it wasn't a smile that said 'you've brought me to my knees.' It was honest and certain and happy and sad, and with two little words, I knew she'd understood my declaration. "Me too."

I lifted her up to pull the duvet down and tuck her under it.

"I'm going to go set the alarm and turn out the lights. Do you need anything?"

"I'm good," she answered.

She was asleep by the time I got back. I settled myself back into the bed, and I stared at her for a long time. I'd always found her sleeping form so peaceful. At that moment, it filled me with such an overwhelming sense of gratitude to know that despite two near death experiences, I could still watch the rise and fall of her chest. If I could hear the air going in and out her nose, I hadn't lost anything.

But Garrett had. A baby. It wasn't something I'd seriously contemplated in my own life. I'd never been around kids much before community service forced it. I couldn't remember ever holding a baby. But I knew all too well what the loss of one could do to a person. Maybe that was the reason I'd always avoided commitments and futures. For one instant, I let myself ponder a question I'd avoided. What if it had been Bella who'd been pregnant? What if she'd lost a child, our child? It hurt far more than I expected.

My gratitude had led me to an emotion I didn't entirely understand. It was almost . . . guilt. Why Garrett? Why them? It didn't make any sense. It was starting to feel like there was this giant target drawn around all of us, or well all of the people I cared about. I couldn't tell you how it happened, but he was part of my inner circle.

I had a circle. I had friends. I didn't want to lose them either.

**-τ- War**

It seemed we were all in uncharted territory. Mars and I had a long history together and apart; we'd had an illicit affair; we'd messed with the lives humans all throughout time, but this was all so different. I was only beginning to understand how much more so for him.

I cared deeply about this group, but it was still from afar. It was based on years of obsessing about their well-being or lack thereof. His care was different. He no longer saw himself as a god among men, something separate or better than; rather, he saw himself as a man, as one of them.

In the end, I knew this whole challenge had ultimately come down as a win for me, but I didn't feel like I had gained as much as I'd hoped. It was war, and I suppose I had to expect there would be losses. Mars and I were both well aware of the consequences, but they had never hit so close to home before.

I felt a pull. I needed to do something. He was in this because of me. Lots of ideas were rattling around in my head. I slipped into a local library and pulled up Wikipedia. I had a long memory, but sometimes the stories were just too detailed and conflicting to know exactly what happened when and to whom. There had to be a way. The Fates were playing dirty, and so could I. Cutting that fragile thread proved they were desperate. You know what they say . . . desperate times call for desperate measures.

**E/N: We adore your responses to the last chapter; well to the whole fic actually. So, even the goddess of love wiki's. Who'da thunk it? Oh looky there, Edward has grown up. DONE! One each left all around. Hmm, what's left? **

**Our wonderful master beta, legna has written a one shot for the La Femme Noire Contest. Check it out: ****http://www**** (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5512577/1/**

**Second, if you haven't donated or bid on a fic or a great item on the fandom gives back site, there's still time. Hmonster4 is up for auction again. ****http://thefandomgivesback**** (dot) proboards (dot) **

1. Tanya – Love Life

- Edward and Bella **DONE**

- Alice and Jasper **DONE**

- Carlisle and Esme

-?

2. Garrett – Get a Life

- Win Nationals **DONE**

- Edward grows up **DONE**

- Jasper grows up **DONE**

-?

3. The Fates – Save a Life

- SUV 'accident' **DONE**

- Attempt to get Seth **DONE**

- Attack at the Diner **DONE**

-?


	24. Life as Usual

**We don't own the characters; we just complicate their lives.**

**Chapter 23 Life as Usual**

**-Β- Re-entry**

Friday morning dawned, clear and beautiful. Not a cloud in the sky, zero humidity.

It was a gorgeous late August summer day; totally at odds with my life.

Part of me was too tired to fight anymore. I wanted to stay tucked in bed, safe and warm. But I knew I couldn't hide forever. I had to venture back outside.

"There isn't any way I could convince you to stay home today, is there? Arm the alarm once I leave, crawl back in bed and sleep?"

"I'm not sick, Edward. I won't sleep, and I'll go crazy if I sit around here all day."

He sat at the end of the bed, clearly tired and frustrated. He wanted to tell me I couldn't leave, to insist that I not leave the apartment.

And to tell the truth, I couldn't begrudge him that.

"I was actually going to call my brother, maybe see if he would take me to see Kate. After that we can pick up my car, and he can follow me back here. I won't be alone. Ever. I get it now. But I can't hide. I can't let whoever is doing this take over my life; if I do, they've won."

Edward nodded in acknowledgment, if not understanding.

"I'll be at the club most of the day, and I have a meeting with Jason at 3. I'm keeping my phone with me at all times. If anything at all happens, I want you to call me, okay?" I could see the struggle he had with letting me go. It would have been easy to keep me here, prohibit me from leaving, but he couldn't give his life up either. We both had to go on.

"Yes, I promise." There was something else I wanted to ask him, something I felt like we should do, but I didn't quite know how he'd take it. "Edward, listen, I've been thinking a lot about Garrett. If that was him in my room yesterday, he's not in a very good place. I don't know him very well, but I feel like he might need us just as much as Kate does."

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It was still wet from the shower, and the gesture made it stick out on one side.

"Come here, you messed it up."

"In the grand scheme of things, a lot more is messed up than my hair."

He sat patiently while I tried to smooth out the side. When I finished he grabbed my wrist and placed a kiss in the palm of my hand. "You are a good person, you realize that don't you?"

"I haven't always been, but I am really trying hard. So much of this seems like my fault. I just feel like I need to try do something to fix all this, but I don't have the first clue as to how."

"Bella, this isn't your fault. If it wasn't you, it would have been someone else. I refuse to let you take all the blame."

I couldn't help but play over the fuzzy memories of Garrett's bedside visit. My fault. Too stubborn. Their losses were because of me; if I hadn't stayed involved, pulling Kate along with me, none of this would have happened. Life just wasn't fair.

"Can you try calling Garrett? Check in on him? I just hate for him to be alone right now. I know that he's supporting Kate, but someone should be there for him."

"Yeah, I'll call him on the way to the club." He stood and grabbed his wallet and keys off the dresser. "Can you call your brother before I leave? I won't mother hen you; I just want to make sure he's around."

When I didn't argue, Edward retrieved my cell phone from the kitchen and sat back down on the edge of the bed to wait.

Jasper answered on the third ring. "How ya feeling?"

"Okay. Sore, but that will go away. How are you?"

"Tired. I didn't sleep for shit last night. Alice took pity on me, and we ended up playing a marathon round of dirty word Scrabble at three in the morning."

"Who won?"

He chuckled. "We kind of got distracted before the game was over."

"Sounds like the distraction worked. Listen, J, speaking of distractions, I kind of wanted to be one today."

"Kate?"

"Yeah. I need to stop by work, and then I'd like to check on her."

"If we can add one more thing in there, I'm totally game. Felix called me a little while ago. Something's brewing. He's going to stop by Rose's office, and wanted me to come along. He asked if you were available, but I didn't want to assume."

"Do you know what it's related to?" My wheels were spinning. We'd never gotten a chance to talk at breakfast. The meeting, combined with the attack, made me think that whatever news Felix had, it was big.

"I think so, but I'd rather not talk on the phone. Can I pick you up in an hour?"

"Yeah, that should give me enough time to take a shower."

We said our goodbyes, and I disconnected, frowning at my phone.

"Why the frown?"

"Do you ever have a feeling that something big is about to happen, but you don't know what it is?"

"That sounds ominous."

"I don't know if it is or isn't." I pushed the duvet cover back and climbed out of bed, gently flexing my arm. "I am going to take a shower. Will you activate the alarm before you leave?"

"You sure you're going to be okay? I can stick around and help if you want."

I frowned for a minute, processing his question. "It's funny how things change; you are offering to stick around and help me shower, and you aren't trying to get laid."

He shrugged his shoulders in self-deprecation, the hint of a smile breaking through. "It will pay benefits down the road."

"You are terrible, Edward!"

"And that surprises you? Seriously, you promise you'll call me if anything happens?"

I kissed him quickly on the cheek and started down the hallway to the bathroom. "I'll call you even if nothing happens just so I can hear your voice."

"I love you the mostest!" He called after me.

"infinity!" I shouted back.

I could hear Edward chuckle as I pulled the door shut. It was a nice sound.

**-ε- Sage Advice**

I was tired. When sleep finally came, it wasn't the most settling. I kept waking up with an overwhelming urge to make sure Bella was okay. I couldn't remember the dreams that forced me awake. I had a feeling I didn't want to. I woke up before the alarm and tried to take care of as much as possible to ease the day for Bella. Coffee and bagels in bed. Making sure clothes and toiletries were easy to access. She insisted her arm was feeling better and she would manage getting ready. Knowing Japer was on his way made it easier for me to leave.

When I pulled up in front of the club, I took a minute to steel myself. Bella asked me to call Garrett. It was already part of my plan. I just had no idea what to say to him. I was afraid to say the wrong thing and make it worse. I thought about it for a second, and I decided I needed help. I tried my dad, but he didn't answer. I didn't have time to wait for his callback if I paged him, and I didn't want to pull him away from work for this, so I tried another number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom," I said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. In so many ways, it really was.

"Oh Edward, I've been so worried. How is Bella?"

"She's doing okay. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you last night."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you were busy. Carlisle filled me in with what he could. He said there were several people at the diner, but only two were injured?"

"Yeah, actually, I'm calling about that. You see, you remember my friend Garrett?"

"From Nationals? Of course."

"Well, he's seeing Bella's best friend, Kate. I don't know if you've met her."

"No, but I've heard her name. She's worked with Seth right?"

"Yes. Um, crap, this is harder than I thought."

"What is it?"

"Okay, I need your help. I have to call Garrett, and I don't know what to say to him. Kate was pregnant. They lost a baby, mom."

"Oh."

There was a pause. I didn't want to interrupt her or press her, but I couldn't stand the silence.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called."

"No, no, it's okay. I just. It's all a little surreal. But it's good. I'm glad you called me." She took a deep breath. "Well, I think you already know there really isn't anything you can say to make it better. My best advice is not to try. Just be there for him. Just be a friend."

"That doesn't seem like much."

"Oh honey, sometimes it's the best we can do for other people."

"Is that what people did for you?"

She let out another breath, but that one was shakier. "I think things were different then. People didn't talk as much about the grieving process. Everyone seemed to think that if I just got out of the house or went to a movie, I would feel better. They kept reminding me of everything I had to live for. And the one that came up the most was, 'Oh, you'll have other children. You're young. Try again.' I'm not saying they were wrong, and I don't know if it would have made a difference, but sometimes I wish they would have just let me be sad and not try to make me forget so fast. It was all so confusing."

"They thought a movie could take away the pain?" This was all new to me, but asking Garrett to see a flick had never occurred to me. Were people really that shallow? Did I used to be?

"Some people, yes. It was ignorance, Edward. They tried. But I wasn't ready to laugh. It was a long time before I could do that. And when I finally did, I cried for two days after feeling guilty for being happy when my baby was gone."

"You sound so detached from it."

"I've had a lot of years to process it. I have to try to disconnect. I still feel the pain, Edward. Time doesn't heal all wounds. It just makes them a little less fresh. The scar is always there to remind you, though. I think that's something else to remember. You can't expect your friend to ever really forget what he feels now. Was it is first child?"

"I think so. I mean, I don't know. He's single. I guess I assumed, but I never asked."

"I'm not sure it matters, dear."

"Well, I should call him."

"Yes, you should."

"I'm sorry if I opened the wound."

"I'm sorry you've had to wait so long to talk to me about it. Good luck, Edward. You'll be fine."

I disconnected, and ran my fingers through my hair. Then I laughed at myself for messing up what Bella had worked to put back in place. Stalling wasn't doing me any good. I just needed to do this.

It rang three times before it picked up.

"Medal Man," he answered. His tone was lifeless.

"Hey, Garrett, I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you yesterday."

"We were both busy. It's okay."

"I'm sorry, man."

He inhaled, and then exhaled, "Yeah."

"Bella's planning to visit Kate today. How's she doing?"

"She's strong. Stronger than I am, but it's hard."

"You need anything?"

"Nah, I'll be alright."

"This is all so fucked up. I can't believe everything that's happened."

"I wish I could tell you it's all over, but I can't. I can promise you whatever comes will take on a new form."

"I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to."

I gave up trying and shifted the subject again. "You'll let me know if you need anything?"

"Sure, kid. Don't worry. I'll be in to spar with you soon. I won't let you get soft." None of the usual bravado came through in his tone, though.

"I'll be here," I answered.

**-β- Pieces Fall in Place**

"Give me your bag."

"No, I'm fine."

"Bella, give me your goddamn bag." Jasper tugged at the strap.

"Fine, take it." I let my shoulder drop, and the strap slipped off. "For the record, the other side is injured, Galahad."

"Fuck off, Jelly Belly."

"Do not call me Jelly Belly, Jerksper."

He laughed and grabbed my hand, leading me towards the building. "You _are_ feeling better. And if I remember right, you got massively grounded for calling me that."

"It was worth it, you were being a jerk." I slowed as we approached the office building, memories of my conversation with Demetri Pushkin swirling through my mind. "God, I am going to be so happy when this is all over."

"You and me both, Sis. Come on."

We climbed the steps, hand in hand. People glanced at us, smiling. They most likely saw a young couple on their way to work. Not a brother doing everything he could to keep his sister together.

We met Felix and Rose in a small coffee shop in the lobby of the building. I couldn't help but notice they'd chosen a table in the back corner, far away from any windows.

They both stood as we approached. Rosalie wavered for a moment before stepping forward to wrap me in a hug. I could feel her shaking a little bit, and I immediately felt guilty. I'd never stopped to think about the impact yesterday had on her or Emmett. The ripples just kept going. She smiled down at me, silently reassuring me that everything was okay. There was a small cut above her eye, and it was clear she'd had a sleepless night as well.

Felix cleared his throat, waiting for us to disengage. He didn't have the visible signs of the incident like Rose, Jasper and I did, but it was more than clear that he was exhausted.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

That same formal diction, this time with a slight inflection in the vowels. East coast, or European maybe.

"Felix, Bella is anxious to get to the hospital to see Kate. Can we cut to the chase?" Jasper draped his arm across the back of my chair, ready to anchor me if I wavered.

"I understand." Felix flipped open a file folder, then slid it forward. There was a single, black and white photo. "Do you recognize him?"

I studied the body in the photo, trying to make out details. It was obviously a man, but he was so badly beaten, I could hardly make out his facial features, let alone say whether or not I knew him.

"He was found a few blocks from the diner. The duffel bag which contained the rifle was still with him, believe it or not."

"This is the shooter?" Rose leaned in to study the photo. "I take it he's dead. Do you know who he was?"

I could feel Felix's eyes on me as he spoke.

"Demetri Pushkin."

My eyes went back to the photo, trying to find anything familiar in the bloody, beaten mess.

"I don't understand. He was trying to establish a paternity claim to Seth. Why jeopardize that?"

"Demetri was not Seth's father," Rosalie cut in. "His attorney and I both received notification late Wednesday night."

That would explain the meeting yesterday morning, but not much else. "Okay, so that doesn't surprise me. But why would he try to shoot us?"

"To buy time." Felix flipped the file folder closed. "On a whim, I requested that they compare the trace found under Sue Clearwater's nails with Demetri Pushkin's DNA. It was a perfect match."

"Which is totally inadmissible; you damn well know that, Felix. I still can't believe you did that." Rose chastised him.

"I'm confused. If you knew all this, why get us together for breakfast yesterday?"

Felix glanced down at the folder, as if suddenly uncomfortable.

"If Demetri killed Sue, there was no reason to continue to press charges against Alec. We've already started arrangements for his transfer. Alec Volkov will be taken somewhere safe, where he'll help us build our case against the family he's been working for."

"Felix, that's all well and good, but why the hell would Pushkin go after us? What did he have to gain?"

"I am not one hundred percent sure. He wouldn't know about the DNA test I had run, so that couldn't be it. Maybe he was trying to shake you up again." Felix stared directly at me, "He seemed to be overly fixated on you…"

"What does that mean?" I could feel the knot of dread building in my stomach.

"He seemed to view you as the weak link to get to Seth. He'd apparently taken to sitting in the woods and watching your condo. There were a number of photos of you coming in and out, sitting on the couch…"

"What are you not saying, Felix?" Jasper cut in.

Felix glanced at my brother, then back to me.

"Let's just say it's a good thing he's dead."

**-ε- Old Nemesis, New Ally**

When I walked into the club, I was completely unprepared for the response. I'd been walking through those glass doors nearly every day for as long as I could remember. As my success grew, the interest in my arrival had too. The people who ran the front desk smiled more. Young fencers gawked. People who didn't have a clue craned their heads because everyone else did. Lemmings. And the women, well they were there too.

Today felt different. I suppose it began after the incident at the school. We'd been on the news. Several local news outlets focused on me, and my medal. The story was picked up by some national media, and I had several requests to talk about it on morning shows, but I'd declined them all. It would raise too many personal questions I wasn't prepared to answer. My new "people" helped me construct a decent statement that ran as a sound bite along with any stories.

In the aftermath of everything that happened yesterday, it had completely slipped my mind that anyone would know about what happened.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" Gianna asked, her tone indicating concern. She had been answering phones here for a couple of years. "I didn't think you'd be in today."

"I needed to be here." I paused, a little confused, because while my relationship with Bella wasn't a secret, and the shooting had been on the news, there really wasn't anything to connect me to them. "How did you know?"

"Irina's been worried. Is everyone okay?"

"I guess it's all relative." I didn't know how to answer, and I wasn't sure what to think about Irina. Was she really concerned, or just using it for attention? I'd been trying to see the good in her, but it was hard to let go of old perceptions.

I made my way to the locker room and plopped down on a bench. I hadn't lied. I knew I needed this. In part because Worlds were fast approaching, and I needed the full-on distraction. Still, it felt weird to return to something as normal as a workout, given the circumstances.

I was just grateful I didn't have to work today. I think I would have shoved a 2X4 up Mike Newton's ass if he tried to give me any grief.

I needed to move. To feel productive, so I got changed and headed out the door. I didn't get far.

"Edward?"

I stopped walking and turned to see Irina standing across the hall, leaning up against the wall, clearly waiting for me. She stood straighter when I made eye contact, and took a few steps toward me. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. You know?"

"I can't imagine. Is Bella alright?"

"Yeah, it was scary, but she didn't have to stay at the hospital or anything. She came home last night."

"She's staying with you?"

I nodded. "My condo has better security than her place."

"Oh, I see. Carlisle said you found a great place. You must both be relieved that it's all over."

"What do you mean?"

"The guy who did the shooting? You didn't hear? I was watching the news. They found him. He's . . . he's dead, Edward."

I'm sure my mouth dropped open. I was in shock. I wondered if Bella knew.

"I uh, hadn't heard. Yeah, that's . . . wow. How?"

"They didn't give any more details. I'm sorry. I just assumed you'd heard."

"No, but thanks."

"Listen, do you have a few minutes?" Irina pressed.

"I should really call Bella, and I need to check in with Laurent."

"He won't mind. He knows I wanted to talk with you. Why don't you make your call, and then meet me up front?"

"Uh, sure."

My conversation with Bella was brief. She was getting ready to visit Kate, and I didn't want to keep her. We both acknowledged relief, but for some reason, it didn't feel settled. I would have thought it should seem like she was safe now.

After I disconnected, I walked up front and found Irina sitting on a bench in a corner. I sat down next to her. My butt barely hit the wood before she started in.

"This is going to sound like bad timing right now, so I apologize, but I hope you'll see there's a reason why I'm bringing it up now."

"You lost me already."

"I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "It's just a little strange talking to you about this after all these years. Anyway, Edward, you're in such a good place with your career right now. I know I promised to stay out of it, but I can't help it. It's about more than just you. There are a lot of great fencers out there who don't have the opportunities you've had."

"Irina, I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know you're the best right?" She waved her hand toward the trophy case. "Nationals only solidified it. You've always had people interested in you, and I think you would be an amazing poster child of sorts . . . for the sport."

I laughed. "Are you serious, Irina? Did Laurent put you up to this? I'm just now trying to get my own life together, and you want me to take on public perception of fencing? Not to mention the fact that I've got Worlds coming up and someone keeps trying to kill my girlfriend. Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"No one put me up to it, Edward. I wish you would give me a little credit. I know a lot about this sport, and I see a real chance for you to make a difference."

"Not now, Irina. Not now."

"Haven't you ever thought about it? What it might do for funding opportunities?"

It was almost ironic. If she only knew that her throwing it all in my face a few months ago had prompted almost the exact thoughts. I didn't want to dismiss her entirely, but I couldn't even begin to wrap my head around a big publicity plan right now; I definitely didn't need that kind of spotlight.

"I do know what you're saying. I just don't know if I can do it right now."

"Will you at least hear me out? Listen to a few ideas I have?"

She looked so eager. In all the years I'd known her, I'd never seen her excited about anything like that. Her entire demeanor seemed to have altered; she looked happier. It hadn't occurred to me before, but she never had done anything just for her—it was always about someone else.

"Of course."

"Thank you. So, what do you know about social media?"

"Excuse me?"

"Facebook? Twitter? Blogs? Websites?"

"Uh, nothing?"

"Well, I think we need to fix that." A smile spread across her face. She grew more animated the more she talked. A few times, she reached over and patted my shoulder or messed my hair. Her enthusiasm was contagious, her ease of conversation infectious. We spent a half an hour talking about a sport that had stood between us despite giving our lives over to it.

There had never been a time in my life where I thought there might be hope for Irina and I to find common ground, to have a relationship separate from the one forced upon us. Nor had I ever wanted it.

Until now.

**-Γ- Love is War**

"Oh get off it, Caius. We both know damn well she could have been killed yesterday. That is most definitely not honoring the rules of the challenge."

Caius glowered at me, refusing to respond.

"If you refuse to play by the rules, then I'll happily accept your concession," I taunted. He was seething, the muscle in his jaw twitching. Perfect.

"Now, now Mars, don't be overzealous. The injury to the Swan girl was…unfortunate. But it was only an injury. No threads were cut in the process," Aro simpered, trying to placate me. He'd always been uncomfortable with direct confrontation, preferring to pull the strings behind the scenes, but no more.

I was barely holding my anger in check. They really were oblivious. All their plotting and planning, and they had no clue the damage they'd wrought.

"Mars, please." Love's hand was on my arm. "They will abide by the rules. No need…"

"I am growing bored of this." I stared directly at Caius as I spoke. "We will finish the last three challenges, and these pawns will go on about their lives."

"You say that as if you are confident you'll win," Caius shot back at me.

Glancing to the right, I caught Marcus slowly weaving his fingers together, as if in thought. My words had struck a chord with just the person I'd hoped to influence.

"I play to win, you know that. We agreed on October 15. Go ahead and play out your last challenge. Love and I will be ready."

I turned my back on them, enjoying the stunned silence I left in my wake.

"Mars, wait!" Love followed behind, her hand on my arm.

"No, Love. The time for talking is done. It's all about action now. They want a war? I'll show them what war really is."

"This isn't you," she pleaded.

No, it wasn't. But I needed to make her believe it. If I were to pull this off, to make everything right, to really win, I needed her to be just as off balance as the trio of terror I left cowering in my wake.

"I'm bored of this, Love. Finish your game, and let's move on."

She wanted to protest, but there wasn't much she could say.

In the meantime, I had plans to make. I had to lay everything out just right.

While Love might have thought she couldn't lose, she missed out on one key thing. One that I had in spades.

She had confidence. I had courage.

She thought. I knew.

They would not take away the love of my life.

And for first time in as long as I could remember, that wouldn't be love with a capital L.

**E/N: So, creepy Demetri is dead. Edward and Irina are developing a better relationship. Things seem good, but there are too many challenges left for all sunshine and roses. What possible threats remain? Is there anything that could shake these two now? **

**Just a couple of notes. First off, the fabulous Master Beta's Legna989's La Femme Noire fic made it to voting so be sure to click the button for "The Good Mother." Second, Hmonster4 is expanding her darkward entry, "I Know You" so be sure to check it out.**

1. Tanya – Love Life

- Edward and Bella **DONE**

- Alice and Jasper **DONE**

- Carlisle and Esme

-?

2. Garrett – Get a Life

- Win Nationals **DONE**

- Edward grows up **DONE**

- Jasper grows up **DONE**

-?

3. The Fates – Save a Life

- SUV 'accident' **DONE**

- Attempt to get Seth **DONE**

- Attack at the Diner **DONE**

-?


	25. Fresh Perspectives

**Characters aren't ours, everything else is.**

**Chapter 24 Fresh Perspectives**

**-ε- Bully**

Several hours, a fair amount of sweat, and one hell of a workout later, I felt good. As good as I could under the circumstances. I hadn't been able to talk to Bella yet, and I was anxious to hear from her. She had to know about this Demetri guy being dead. Plus, she had her visit with Kate, and if my conversation with Garrett was any indication, I assumed it couldn't have been easy.

The locker room was filled with typical banter. The fencers in the club were all at different levels in the sport; only a few of were at the international level. Everyone followed though. Buzz was particularly loud surrounding a German guy. I knew him; I'd faced him. I'd defeated him. Apparently, he was surging though, practically unstoppable. I smiled to myself, but I could see the glances toward me. Then the whispering began.

"_He did win Nationals."_

"_Yeah, but he's got too much going on."_

"_He looks pretty good."_

"_Pretty good isn't World Champion."_

"_I suppose. Good old Team USA still isn't quite there yet, are they?"_

"_How could we be? We can't compete with football."_

I waved and nodded to them all when I left. I knew their eyes followed me out the door, and I maintained my usual swagger. I was used to pressure and speculation. This was nothing new. But I made a mental note for my upcoming meeting with my agent. That was the sentiment we all had; we were a second rate sport. It was time increase our value. I was starting to believe I could play a role in that.

"Edward, got a minute?" Laurent was standing outside the locker room door. It was almost déjà vu from my meeting with Irina earlier.

"I have somewhere to be in about a half an hour."

"This will only take a minute," he insisted. He blocked my path and glowered at me. "Worlds is coming up so when you coach asks to talk, you might want to check your priorities."

I resisted the urge to attack. His move was a clear offensive strike, but I didn't know whether it was a feint. I could parry and riposte, but I had a feeling he'd redouble. He might be a good coach, and I might be known for my offensive strategies, but he had to know better than to underestimate my defensive ability.

I opted for a pass and followed him to his small office.

"What do you need, Laurent?" I stood by the door, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Why don't you sit down?"

"You said this would only take a minute, and I have a meeting."

"With?"

I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes. "What difference does it make?"

"Just asking," he retorted.

"My agent."

"Oh good. Did Irina talk to you about some of her ideas?"

"Briefly."

"She knows a lot. Amazing what she's picked up taking care of you all these years."

The language did not escape me, and it didn't impress me. A big part of me wanted to tell him to fuck off. I knew that my success had to be good for the club and for him. He'd seen a steady trickle of up-and-comers knocking on his door. He'd come to depend on my success; it was the best marketing tool he had. The problem was, it wouldn't help our coaching relationship, and I still needed that. Unless I was willing to move, this was the only place I could train, and obviously, moving wasn't on the table at the moment.

"Was that what you wanted?"

"No, but I'm glad you're taking more interest there. You really could bring a lot of attention to the sport." He seemed to wait for a response. When I gave none, he continued. "I thought we should watch some tapes soon, and work up a bit more competition for you before Worlds."

"Fine. Whatever you think is best."

"Edward, get rid of the chip; you wouldn't be where you are if it weren't for me."

It was a final straw of sorts. "And Irina right?" I said.

"It wouldn't hurt you to show a little humility."

"And it wouldn't kill you to give a little praise. Listen, lots of people helped get me here, and I don't discount that. Don't act as if I am some kind of slacker who got a free ride. Anyway, right now, I'm going to be late. I'll be in same time tomorrow. Have a revised schedule ready then."

It was weird. If it weren't for Bella, I would have transferred clubs already. I would have gone anywhere. Then again, if it weren't for Bella, I wouldn't give a shit about Laurent. I saw things differently. I'd always responded to his negative strategies in the past; they just didn't motivate me anymore. They hadn't since before Nationals. He could gloat; he could take the credit; he could take on clients, but he wasn't responsible for that win.

Garrett was. And I think Laurent knew it. He was grasping at straws to keep me in place, but each time he reached out, he just pushed me further and further away.

I shook it off. I checked my messages one last time to see if Bella had called, and I headed off to meet with my agent. I still wasn't posing naked for a calendar, but Irina did have some good ideas; I was going to need some help to pull it off, though.

**-β- Comfort**

We stopped outside of Kate's room. Jasper's hand clasped tightly in mine.

"You okay kiddo?"

"Not really, but it's not about me right now," I could hear the hum and clicks of machinery through the open door. "J, I don't know what to say. This is all my fault…"

"You know I love you, but you really need to cut that shit out. It's as much your fault as it is mine. If it didn't happen to us, it would have been someone else. They weren't going to stop until they got to Alec. Simple as that. Now stop beating yourself up. We have a friend who needs us."

Jasper pushed me forward into Kate's room with the promise to wait for me in the lobby. She was propped up in her bed, eyes closed. An angry purple bruise marred her left cheek, a sharp contrast to her pale skin and blonde hair. Dark, angry moons were carved out under her eyes, making her appear so incredibly fragile.

Before I could take in anything more, Garrett leaned forward into my view. He sat in a large chair by the window, his usually immaculate hair disheveled, his clothes wrinkled.

"She just fell asleep," he whispered.

I nodded and moved toward the bed, trying not to over analyze the myriad of tubes attached to Kate's body. I brushed a strand of hair away from her face, and sat down in the chair by her bed.

The monitors continued to hum and click. There were so many of them. I had never spent much time in hospitals, which was ironic given both of my parents suffered violent or drawn out deaths. I had so much experience dealing with loss, but had no clue how to deal with someone who needed to fight, who was going to live.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore, Katie," I whispered. "He can't hurt anyone anymore."

I let my head rest on the edge of her bed, suddenly too tired to fight anymore. This was all so wrong. All we had done was try to help a defenseless kid who had been getting the shaft. And what had we gotten in return? Nothing but grief and heartache. Nothing but loss.

A hand on my back pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Come on, she's going to sleep for a while. She needs it." Garrett held his hand out to me, waiting for me to stand.

I grasped his fingers and stood, letting him guide me out of the hospital room and into the hallway. Garrett hesitated, running his hand through his hair, totally at a loss for what to do. It was odd to see such an assertive, confident man lost. He truly did love her, and without her by his side, he foundered.

"Come on; let's go grab something to eat. I could use some caffeine, to be honest with you." I pulled Garrett forward, down the hallway toward the cafeteria.

"I can't leave her," he insisted, his eyes focused on the door to Kate's room.

"She's sleeping; she'll be fine. Come on, you need your strength if you are going to stand watch around the clock."

We walked slowly toward the cafeteria, and I never released Garrett's hand. It felt strange, holding on to someone who wasn't my brother, Edward, or one of my kids. But I felt an odd connection to Garrett. A kinship. He was just as wrapped up in this mess as the rest of us were, and outside of Kate, I wasn't sure if he had anyone to lean on. We all had someone. Family, friends, spouses. They only had each other.

"Sit. I'll grab something," I instructed, taking charge in the in only way I knew how. "Coffee?"

"Black, please." His voice was rough, raspy, and it brought back fuzzy memories of waking up after the shooting. The anger, bitterness and abject despair when he spoke had been so tangible. Now it was just a ghost, a lingering glimmer of a man devastated by loss.

I hurriedly put together a small tray of food and coffee and returned to Garrett. He sat staring out the window, not really seeing anything.

"My mom was a big believer in comfort food. Whenever I had a bad day, she'd make me something special to help me feel better," I pushed the tray to the center of the table. "I didn't know what you liked, so I got a little of everything."

"What do you do when you have a bad day?" Garrett asked quietly.

"Well, on a regular bad day, I have been known to go after the hot fudge with a spoon. I also keep an emergency stash of thin mints."

A flicker of a smile lit up his face. "I used to dip bread in warm milk and honey."

"You have to eat, Garrett. She needs you to be strong."

"She's so much stronger than I could ever be, Bella," Garrett leaned forward, his face hidden in his hands. "She didn't even know she was pregnant. Chalked it up to stress."

"I could tell you stories that would make you cringe. Let's just say I'm not surprised; she was always late. I used to tease her that her menstrual cycle was as laid back as she was. That typically earned a 'shut up, Swannie.'" He smiled again, but it was so sad, and I felt impotent to change anything. "What did the doctor say about her injuries?"

"Just that she was lucky to have Felix there. He saved her life. If he hadn't stopped the bleeding and applied pressure to the wound, she wouldn't have made it. Bled out, cardiac arrest, six of one, half a dozen of another." He glanced off in the distance, his gaze growing contemplative. "I owe him her life. I owe him everything."

"But she did make it, Garrett. She's going to be fine, right?" It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Kate would be fine. There would be other chances. And if they wanted them, other babies.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, one arm draped loosely over the side. "Yes, she'll be fine. But I can't let anything get near her again. I've almost lost her twice. Once due to my own stupidity, once due to my own arrogance. I won't risk a third time."

"Garrett, you can't take responsibility for this…"

"Why not, you are." his eyes were narrowed, waiting for me to deny it. "When she's out of the hospital, I am taking her away from all this. Somewhere I can take care of her and keep her safe."

"You might want to talk to her about that before you go Cro-Magnon man on her. Kate doesn't usually like not having a say."

He actually smiled at that. "True. She doesn't like being bossed around. She'd probably tell me off right then and there."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way." I reached out to grab his hand. "You are a good man, Garrett. She's lucky to have you. She loves you a lot."

"You love her too. That's what makes her so strong. People always underestimate the impact that love has. Amazing how something so simple, so intangible can have such a far-reaching impact on people's lives."

"Is that a bad thing, Garrett?"

He shook his head and stared out the window. "No, Bella. It's not bad. Just new for me."

"It's new for me too. But like you told me once, we figure things out. You two aren't any different than Edward and me. You belong together. So long as you focus on that, nothing else matters."

Garrett squeezed my hand, but didn't meet my gaze.

"You never cease to surprise me, the two of you. You may actually be worthy of this after all."

**-ε- Loyalty**

I knew it was coming, and intellectually I had prepared myself for the fact that travel was imminent. When the days passed, and my training schedule ramped up, the reality hit harder than I expected. Things were settled, but not settled, if that makes sense.

"Are you sure you can't come along?" I pleaded again. I knew Bella joining me on the road trip wasn't at all logical. It wasn't as if I had tons of free time to spend with her, but I simply despised the idea of her being so far away from me. It went against everything in my nature not to pull her in close and not let her out of my sight, but my desire to protect her had to be tempered with what worked in reality.

"We've been over this. Yes, I'm sure. I have to work, and if you want me to come to Worlds then I have to sit the rest of these trips out. We made the decision, and pretty soon I'm going to buy that damn ticket to Turkey just to shut you up."

"I know, but still . . ."

"Edward. I'm staying at Jasper's; everything will be fine."

"You keep saying that."

"And you don't appear to be listening. It really doesn't seem like I'm a target anymore."

"No one knows for sure."

"No one knows anything for sure, but we can't just stop living. I have plenty of people looking out for me here, and friends I want to look out for myself. You need to focus on you right now."

"It almost seems like you want me to go." I meant it as a joke, but I wasn't entirely sure how it came out.

"Well if you keep up this whining and moping, I'm going to kick you out." For second I thought she was serious until she couldn't hold back her smile anymore. "You know I'll miss you like crazy, but you go do what you do best, and I'll be here waiting when you get back."

"Are you sure fencing is what I do best?" I asked leaning in to kiss her neck.

"You're going to miss the plane at this rate."

"It would be worth it."

"From emo to perv in ten seconds flat. Must be some kind of record."

"Hey!"

She shook her head and laughed at me. I raised my hands in surrender, and kissed her one last time before heading out the door.

In the grand scheme of things, the shooting had only been a couple of weeks ago. Normal things like road trips should stop, shouldn't they? It was a constant struggle for me to figure out what to do with that. Big things were happening. Life-changing turning points, and I just kept fencing. And you know what? I liked it. All of it. Despite the awful things we'd been through, I liked my life. I was enjoying fencing too. More than I could ever remember.

Part of the fun was in the efforts I made to hook up with other members of the national team. The 'fan' base wasn't huge, but if we could combine them, network them, make strides, maybe we'd become more visible. Irina helped me set up a blog. So on this road trip, I had to take pictures and journal my experience. It was picking up traction. At least in the insulated world I knew. I had hits from all over the world already. I had always been so completely inside myself when I competed, and I found that having the external focus was good. It made me see it all so differently, including the competitors. I still planned to kick their asses, but they weren't just "them" anymore. There was an "us."

Things with Laurent had not improved much. Mostly, I was avoiding him. I'd gotten pretty good at it. Quick showers, packing up rapidly, going to bed early, ordering room service.

I assumed that's just how it would be. I thought it was probably for the best. Maintain status quo until after Worlds, and then see. I admit a part of me was hoping Garrett would my reconsider my offer to train with me. He might be something of an unknown, but I almost wondered if down the road, he and I couldn't start our own club. In the meantime, I thought we could have a good coaching relationship, even if he had no international experience; he motivated me more than any coach ever had. But it was all just a pipe dream. He had worked with me a few times, but he simply refused to go on the road with me. He would not leave Kate. A part of me was jealous of that freedom.

"You're the talk of the club."

I had been packing up equipment when Laurent approached me.

"Why?"

"Your blog. It seems to be attracting attention."

"That's good right? What we hoped for?"

"Yes what 'we' wanted. Speaking of 'we,' have you thanked Irina for the idea?"

I couldn't say why it took me so long to put it together. When I looked back, she'd been central to every conversation we'd had in the past few months. It was probably the combination of so many emotions that led me to react the way I did.

"Why are you so concerned about her? Are you fucking my stepmom?"

"She's your ex-stepmom, Edward," he said.

"First of all, even though she's divorcing my dad, she'll always be my stepmom. Secondly, that didn't answer the question," I urged.

"No, and I don't intend to dignify it. If you think she's the kind of woman to hop into bed with another man that quickly, then you're looking at the wrong mother."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Don't you think it hurts her? To give all of those years? To see them together all over the place?"

"It isn't like that." I didn't know what it was actually, but it was so natural, something beyond their control. He made it seem so contrived or strategic.

"Really, how is it, Edward? Are you really telling me there isn't something between them?"

Of course, I couldn't deny that, and I knew it had to be hard on Irina. But it wasn't anything I wanted to justify with Laurent.

"This is really none of your business."

"I'm making it a goal to be my business. She's too classy to go out with me now, but I'll bide my time."

"You know what? I can appreciate you defending someone you care about. I get that, but you're my coach, Laurent. You will not attack my family or me again. It has nothing to do with fencing. And you sure as hell better stop bringing whatever personal feelings you have toward my mom and dad into my training. "

"Or what?" he demanded.

"You already know the answer to that."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's whatever you want it to be. I'm simply stating the facts. I'm not going to work with you if you keep attacking me every chance you get. I know Irina got screwed over. I know I treated her like shit. We're working on it. Our way. Our time. This is a family matter, and you need to stay out of it."

I stormed out. I was so pissed I ended up going for a run despite being exhausted. I felt like a damn seventeen-year-old being scolded. I'd made so many changes, and he didn't see any of it. It took me hours and a phone call to Bella to calm down.

And when I did, all I wanted to do was sleep. Before I did, I managed to update my blog. In it, I thanked Irina for the help setting it up. Laurent was an ass, but even I could recognize a good point when I saw one.

**-β- Family, Friends and Acquaintances**

"You know, I am really getting used to seeing your mug around here, Felix."

He stood in my doorway, two cups of coffee in hand.

"What can I say, I like you guys," he placed the paper cup on my desk and settled into my visitor chair. "Willing to share an update?"

In the three weeks since the shooting, Felix had become a consistent fixture in my professional life. He stayed in close touch, offering help as I wrapped up the report on Demetri Pushkin's failed paternity claim. He and Rose had also helped to expedite the exhumation of Harry Clearwater so that a posthumous DNA test could be performed. Pending its outcome, the way would be clear for Vera to adopt Seth formally.

Over the course of our working relationship, Felix began to ask questions about Edward. At first it was awkward, and I suspected an ulterior motive. That was until I realized that Felix was a closet fencing fan. Very simply, he was a fan boy.

"I was one step worse than a military brat," the term seemed so odd coming from him with his usually formal, proper speech. "My father was a career diplomat, so I grew up all over the world. He was assigned to Greece when I was young; that's where I was exposed to fencing. I always enjoyed it, but I was never good enough to make anything of it. I follow the sport where I can and had the good fortune of attending the summer Olympics in Beijing with my father before he passed away."

"It must have been cool growing up all over the world," I observed as I took a sip of my coffee. "And quite a nice experience to have with your father. I am sorry about his death."

He bobbed his head in acknowledgement. "In a way, I am sure my childhood appeared glamorous. It was isolating, though. I have friends all over the world, but nowhere really to call home. I keep an apartment in Maryland, but I'm at headquarters so rarely it feels like a hotel room. So much about my life is transitory."

"What will you do when this is over? Will you be assigned somewhere else?"

His smile was enigmatic, and he didn't answer.

"Yeah, I get it, you could tell me but then you'd have to kill me. I've had enough death and destruction for one day, so you are off the hook, Felix."

He smiled and leaned back in the chair. "No, I'd just put you in witness protection. Speaking of which, any results on the DNA test yet?"

"No, they were rushing it, so I am hoping later this week. When it all comes back like we expect, Vera will be able to file a formal petition for adoption next week. They'd already gone through screening and placement reports as his foster parents, so another sixty to ninety days and he could officially be theirs."

"Just in time for Christmas," Felix observed. "I can't think of a better present than that."

"I can't agree with you more. He's doing so much better lately. Vera says he's really coming out of his shell."

"I'm glad there is the potential for a happy ending for him."

"You and me both. It was scary there for a while, but he's going to a happy, loving home. I refused to settle for anything less with him."

"He's lucky to have you in his life. I am a big believer in fate, karma, whatever you want to call it. Someone pushed you in that boy's direction. You helped save him."

I pushed my chair back from my desk, laughing. "Don't go getting all metaphysical or philosophical on me. I simply did my job. Now come on, you can walk out with me. I have a meeting with Seth's new teacher. He's a big fifth grader now, you know."

We filled our walk with simple pleasantries. Edward's competition status, rankings going into Worlds. The conversation was easy, comfortable. I don't know what surprised me more, how at ease I'd become talking about Edward's world, or the fact that Felix was genuinely interested.

"I'm parked this way, so I'll…" I broke off as a familiar form caught my attention.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi, Tanya. What are you doing here?"

"I was meeting an old friend for lunch, but plans changed."

Shifting her attention from me to Felix, she smiled politely and extended her hand, "Tanya. I'm an acquaintance of Bella's."

"Felix, acquaintance of Bella's also." He took her hand, squeezing it gently.

I caught a slight narrowing of her eyes at the contact, and a faint blush tinged her cheeks.

"The one who saved Garrett's Kate, no?"

"I'm not so sure about save, I simply helped until the paramedics arrived."

"You're very noble. Most men would run with that sort of credit."

"I'm not most men."

Their verbal rally moved faster and faster, Tanya pushing, Felix refusing to be thrown off course. I quickly faded into the background as they traded questions and responses. It made me feel like a strange sort of voyeur.

At the first opportunity available, I interrupted their conversation. "I'm sorry, but I really need to excuse myself. I'm going to be late," I turned quickly to Felix. "Thank you for the coffee. I'll pass along your well wishes to Edward. Goodbye Tanya, it was nice to see you."

As I walked away, I could hear them continue to banter back and forth. Each one trying to push the other, to provoke a response. I couldn't help but laugh at how much they sounded like Edward and me. It made me laugh. That could be one hell of a pairing if their verbal sparring was an indication.

It would have been so easy to become jaded after the experiences of the summer. But as I looked around me, it seemed like everyone had fallen into their natural place. Jasper was nuts about Alice. I had Edward. Carlisle and Esme continued to try to work things out. Kate had Garrett, her knight in shining armor. If things worked out, Seth would have Vera.

And maybe, just maybe, Felix might have some motivation to stick around now, too.

Yes, everything seemed to be working out for the best after all. What was the old saying?

Everything in life happens for a good reason?

Maybe it was indeed the case.

**-** τ - Speechless

I don't. Um. Well, I just didn't know what to think. I guess I felt a little, uh, flustered.

Whew. Deep breath. What was it with these humans today? Or maybe it was me. I'd never seen them as anything but pawns in a very intricate game before. I'd reaped plenty of benefits over the years, don't get me wrong, but whatever happened when I met Felix was weird. I actually hunted down the winged arrow shooter and demanded the little weirdo tell me if he'd been commissioned.

I suppose he could have lied, but he'd dealt with my wrath enough that I doubted it.

Was it possible that the instant connection came unassisted? I wasn't entirely sure I could trust it. If anyone knew how quickly love could become a distraction, I did. Felix didn't appear to be a mole, but then again . . . he had begun weaving his own threads, saving Kate, befriending Bella. Charming me. It was possible that it was all a coincidence. Yes, sometimes that happened; I just needed to be cautiously optimistic.

The Fates will be expecting the usual from me, and I understand that. While there are different kinds of love, I am really at my best when it comes to passion. It's what I was made from and for. The Fates had put this little boy in the middle of so much chaos, and somewhere in the middle of it all, I realized, I wanted to try something new, something special. In part, it was to prove I could, and in part it was because he deserved a love story too, a different kind of love story, but still a happy ending all the same.

Regardless, I was definitely going to have some fun while it lasted.

**E/N:**

**Do you hear that maniacal laughing? That's the three of us sitting back and laughing…all those bad vibes about Felix, eh? Hehe…And we are extra evil, as the Tanya's fourth challenge went into play, and only a handful of folks guessed it**

**MastaBeta Legna's fabulous One Shot – the Good Mother is in competition over at ** http://www [dot]fanfiction [dot] net/u/2043851/LesFemmesNoires **– go show her some love!**

1. Tanya – Love Life

- Edward and Bella **DONE**

- Alice and Jasper **DONE**

- Carlisle and Esme

- Seth & his adopted parents

2. Garrett – Get a Life

- Win Nationals **DONE**

- Edward grows up **DONE**

- Jasper grows up **DONE**

-?

3. The Fates – Save a Life

- SUV 'accident' **DONE**

- Attempt to get Seth **DONE**

- Attack at the Diner **DONE**

-?


	26. In the Air

**Sorry for the delay – we were waiting for FF to get their knickers out of techno twist.**

**Not ours.**

**Chapter 25 In the Air**

**-β- Full Circle**

I sat on the floor next to the French doors, waiting quietly. The apartment was silent; no music, no television. The sun had dropped below the tree line, casting long shadows across the back lawn, leaving the condo dark and cool.

The six days that Edward was gone felt like a millennia. The couch at Jasper's apartment was a far cry from the warm, safe confines of our bed, of our place. With everything finally settling down and life getting back on track, I'd given in to one last stay with my brother. I didn't need to stay safe or be protected anymore, for with Alec going into protection, there was no threat against Seth, no threat against us. Everything was resolving itself, falling into place.

This morning, Vera had formally submitted a petition to adopt Seth. Rose and I had taken him to breakfast before school, explaining the process and what it meant.

"A real home? Vera gets to be my mom?" Seth's eyes were wide, full of hope and awe.

"Yep. A real home, buddy. She even mentioned something about getting a dog," Rose responded, her smile bright with happiness. I'd noticed she ordered decaf coffee when we sat down, and I couldn't help but wonder if she was projecting her own motherly instincts a bit.

"Do I get to call her that? Call her Mom?" The wheels were turning in his head, and it was clear to me that Seth loved this woman beyond distraction. We'd done a good thing.

"I think Vera would like that, Seth. I think she'd like it a lot."

His smile was broad and brilliant, such a marked difference from the little boy I'd met in March. Six months had passed. Seth was a year older, a year wiser. I hoped that a stable, happy home and a loving family could do for him what my parents did for Jasper.

That would be the best ending of all.

Rose and I dropped Seth off at school. He sheepishly handed me a drawing for Kate, and ran up the steps to the building.

"You know what, Bella? For all the shit we have to deal with, it's mornings like these that I absolutely love my job," Rosalie admitted as she pulled back out into traffic.

I couldn't agree with her more.

Life seemed to be slipping back into place. Kate was home from the hospital, safely ensconced in her house with Garrett standing watch over her. It was surreal to think of how much I'd disliked him early on, given how integral he had become to her life. Garrett filled a place in Kate's world that I'd never considered empty. I guess it took him uncovering it for us all to see it.

It would be hard to say goodbye to Seth. Beyond my personal attachment, he'd transformed so many lives. He'd brought Rosalie, Vera, and Esme into my life, and through them so many others. We were forever changed because of our connections to one child.

My brother and I both managed to overcome our fears, and believe in hope. Kate and Garrett had fought through so many different issues to make it to this point. Even Edward's parents were not immune. This one child had stepped into our lives, upending them, yet somehow making everything right, as things should be.

I heard the key in the lock and quickly grabbed the small blue book from my lap, hiding it behind my back. The door clicked shut, followed by the clatter of keys hitting the entry way table.

Edward entered the living room, dropping the handle of his roller bag and running his hand through his hair. He looked so tired and so incredibly amazing.

"Funny how things change; once upon a time, wouldn't you have worn your medal home from such a big win?" His head shot up at the sound of my voice, a smile replacing the look of exhaustion.

"What are you doing here by yourself? You're supposed to be at Jasper's," Edward chided as he strode across the living room. Once close enough, he dropped to his knees, and then leaned forward on his hands so that we were at eye level. "Do I need to lecture you again about being safe?"

"We got the all clear to resume life as normal." I assured him as I ran one hand through his hair. "God I missed you."

Leaning to the side, I pressed a quick kiss against his neck. "I have a surprise for you."

"More than just being here? I like the sound of that," Edward murmured as I pulled the little blue book from behind my back. I held it up like a badge, my guarantee that the time apart would be a thing of the past.

"That's what I am talking about." Edward grabbed my passport and tossed it across the room. "Does this mean I can tell you now what I am going to do to you in Turkey?"

"I'd rather you show me now, if you don't mind." I was already tugging at the bottom of his t-shirt, working to get it over his head. "I've had six days of nothing but my imagination and all kinds of really good deeds happening around me, and I really want to enjoy it."

Edward reached out to grab a blanket off the couch, spreading it out behind me. "No rug burn this time. Now tell me all the good deeds."

He worked on the button of my shorts, then tugged them down my legs.

"You expect me to be coherent when you are doing that?" I drew in a sharp intake of breath as he pulled my shorts free and ran his index finger up the back of my calf.

"I am feeling really optimistic about life these days; I want to hear. I won't even touch." Edward promised. Of course, not touching me was a relative statement when he was removing his own clothes.

"Kate's home safe and sound with Garrett, and all is good. Vera is officially adopting Seth, which is a match made in heaven. And Rosalie ordered decaf coffee this…" Edward kissed the inside of my ankle, shooting a shock of warmth through my body. "You said you wouldn't touch."

"Touch and kiss are two different things." Edward moved quickly up my body, stopping to brace his hands on either side of my head. "All is good in the world for once, and I desperately want to make love to you right now."

Like Seth this morning, Edward's eyes were bright, full of hope, happiness. I wrapped an arm around Edward's neck, pulling him in closer to me as my free hand reached in between us, guiding him where he needed to be.

"I missed you so much," he breathed in my ear as he slowly pushed into me. "So damn much."

We gave up on words, letting motion, small gasps, and labored breathing fill the space left silent. We moved together perfectly, lost in the electric connection that was so uniquely us.

"Was it just me, or did that feel…different?" Edward had rolled us to the side, wrapping the blanket around our sweaty bodies. I let out a shaky breath against his neck, and he shivered.

"Don't go away again. Stay here. Stay with me." My words were uneven, labored as I tried to come down from the emotional and physical high that came with Edward.

"I won't. Where I go, you go. And vice versa. We made it through, and we are always going to be together," he whispered in my hair, his arms tight around me. "Infinity, Bella. Infinity."

I laughed and nestled my head against his neck. And for once, I didn't try to out do him.

**Water Under the Bridge**

Coming home felt so different. Good different. Better different. It wasn't just one thing, either. Yes, I had a different home, my own home. There was more though. I felt more confident, and I knew that was weird. If anything, people would have always described me as overly confident, cocky even. But that arrogance was limited. It wasn't confidence in who I was as a human being; it was being good at a skill.

"Morning sleepyhead," Bella announced when I walked into the kitchen.

"Cut me some slack. Jet lag, you know." She held out a mug for me. "And a rather raucous homecoming."

"Raucous," she laughed. "You better not be complaining."

She started to turn away, but I grabbed her arm. "Not a chance."

I let go, and she walked over to the kitchen table, and picked a muffin out of a small basket. "So what do you have going on today?"

I joined her at the table. "You've been busy," I said grabbing a muffin myself.

"Do you need protein? I made sure to have plenty on hand."

"I'm okay for now. And today, I have to go into the club."

"Really?" she pouted a little. "I thought I might have you to myself for one day."

"Well, it's only for a couple of hours, and then I'd like to see if we could meet up with my dad."

"You know I would be a sure thing even without seeing him," she deadpanned. It took me a minute to process the statement, and then I outright guffawed when I remembered the inference.

"I'll keep that in mind. Honestly, I need to check in on him. Didn't get a chance to talk much while we were on the road, and I might have a few other surprises, but I'll save it for tonight."

"Surprises?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm," I answered while taking a bite of my muffin.

"You're going to make me wait all day?"

I nodded and continued to chew.

"Now that's just cruel. Who knew you were such a big tease."

"I've been accused of many things, but being a tease is not one of them. I always deliver."

"Oh dear god, this winning streak is getting to you isn't it?

I threw my wrapper at her, and we both laughed.

My day went by fast. I had details to arrange, calls to make, and a number of people to coordinate. Thankfully, my dad was free. I was nervous about it all, but I was excited too. In the past few months I'd come to a crossroads in my life. I'd always gone the same way in the past and somehow ended right back in that same spot. I took the other fork this time. Whether I followed Bella there, or whether she pushed me, I didn't know, but I knew that without her in my life, everything would have stayed just as stale and stagnant as I walked that same lonely road over and over again.

Everything had changed. I'd changed. Not the least of which was my attitude about my career. Ideas that once seemed desperate now held so much potential, for my future, for others in the sport about whom I cared more than I'd ever realized.

Bella offered to cook. I wanted to invite my mom too, but not knowing exactly where things stood between her and my dad, I didn't want to push it. I did tell my dad he could bring a guest if he wanted, and I left it open for interpretation. He came solo.

"Esme had meeting she couldn't get out of," he said, handing me a bottle of wine. I smiled at him, and he lifted a shoulder in response. "Wow, the place has really come along."

He wandered around the living room. Bella poked her head out to say hello, and we both offered to help, but she told me she'd kill me if I tried. My dad and I sat down in the living room, and he asked me about my road trip.

"Okay, everything's almost ready, but we have a few minutes to relax first." She sat down next to me. "So, what's the big surprise?"

"Surprise?" my dad responded. "I thought you missed me."

"Lonely without me old man?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Not …exactly."

I raised my eyebrows, and Bella shook her head at us both.

"Anyway, no fragile egos there, Dad. I did. But yes, I have some news." I ran my hands through my hair. I talked slowly, not sure how to enter this part of the conversation. It was still a touchy subject. "You know how I've been writing that blog? The one Irina suggested?" Well, it turns out, she was right. It's been fun, and people seemed to like it. I guess a producer of one of those morning talk shows saw it and contacted my agent, and they're coming here tomorrow to do a segment on me . . . and the program at the Y."

"Edward, that's amazing publicity," my dad said.

"I know. My agent and I have some plans to parlay it, to see where it takes things."

"Will there be kids at the Y?" Bella seemed a bit more hesitant.

"We took care of that today. Alice and I contacted parents, and a few kids have volunteered to be part of the story. Vera and I agreed that Seth probably shouldn't be in it, but she had a great idea. She wondered if he could be in a demo with his mask on."

Bella's eyes lit up. "He'd love that. I know that things are pretty well wrapped up, but he's had so much publicity already."

"How are you feeling about all this, Edward? I know you've always had some . . . issues . . . when it came to fencers in the media," my dad asked.

"Well, I've thought a lot about it, and I think I have a chance to make a difference for a lot of people. It's not really about me, and it is, I guess. Anyway, I don't feel like a fame whore so I'm running with it."

A timer dinged. Bella squeezed my hand and got up to check on something.

My dad stared at me, saying nothing for a while. I started to get uncomfortable. "Do you think it's stupid?" I finally asked.

"Edward, it's the farthest thing from stupid. I'm just processing all of this. You've come a long way. I'm very happy to see you working so well with your stepmother."

"Who'd have thunk, eh?"

"I did. I always hoped you'd get there." He turned away for a second. "I'm both incredibly proud and a little nostalgic at the same time." He shook his head at himself and then smiled at me. "Let's go help Bella."

He stood to go to the kitchen, but I blocked his path.

"Thanks for always being there, Dad."

It implied a lot. There was water under the bridge, but it didn't matter. We'd made it across.

**-β- My Favorite Things**

"You have to let me up, Edward!"

"I don't want to," he insisted petulantly. "Let's stay in bed all day. I can make sure you won't get bored. I may wear you out, but definitely not bored."

My lord, he played dirty. And even worse, he knew it. "I'd love to, but I need to meet J and take care of a few things."

Edward's hand started a slow path up my leg as he smiled at me innocently, "Please?"

"No, you aren't the only one with surprises. I have a few things to take care of. Save it for later, trust me, you'll need it." I scrambled out of bed, evading his attempts to grab me and pull me back.

"Just for that, I intend to torture you mercilessly tonight!" Edward called after me.

"Promises, promises…" I taunted back.

I showered and dressed as quickly as possible. I was supposed to meet Jasper at Kate's house at ten, and then meet my landlord. They'd found a tenant to take over the lease on my apartment. All I had to do was sign a few papers and I'd be home free. Or homeward bound.

With a quick kiss goodbye to Edward, I was out the door and on my way to Kate's. The late September sun filtered in through the windows, a contrast to the faint chill in the air. I loved autumn, especially days like this. It might be a harbinger of the cold weather and desolation to come, but it was hard to feel down on such a gorgeous day.

The trees on Kate's street were just starting to turn, brilliant golds and reds a sharp contrast to the vibrant greens. It was a turning point, an extreme between seasons; the explosion of beauty before the grey of winter. I pulled up to the curb, parking my car behind Garrett's behemoth Humvee. He sat on the front steps, almost as if waiting for me.

"You know, I think we are close enough to being friends now that I can give you a hard time about over compensating," I joked as I knocked on the rear panel of the Humvee.

"It goes with the job," Garrett shot back before taking a sip of coffee.

"Haha. Live what you teach?"

Garrett smiled and stood, the wind ruffling his sandy blonde hair. "Something like that. You look overly happy."

"Life is pretty damn good these days." I made my way up the drive, stopping short of where he stood. "How's she doing?"

"Amazing. She's a goddess in her own right." Garrett sat down his coffee mug on the railing and leaned against one of the porch pillars, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his faded blue jeans. "I need to ask you a favor before your brother gets here."

"Okay, radical topic change, but I'm all ears. What's up?"

"You know that Edward asked me to come to Turkey, don't you?" His eyebrows were raised, as if hesitant to broach the subject.

"Of course, he trusts you and he wants you there. I'm all for anything that's going to help him win."

"You're going, correct?" He knew the answer; he was obviously leading me down some sort of path.

"Yes. I just got my passport. Why?"

"I'd like you to talk Kate into coming. I've asked her, but she keeps making up excuses." Garrett hesitated, and I watched as his eyes darted to the front door and back to me. "I just feel like I need her there. I can't explain it."

Man, he had it bad. If I didn't know exactly how he felt, I would have been insanely jealous of Kate. But because I had the perspective and was at the exact same place that she was, I couldn't feel anything but benevolent, magnanimous even.

"Sure, Garrett. I'll talk her into it. I could use the company, to be honest with you. The only other people I'll know there are Edward's parents, and I have a sneaking suspicion they won't want me as the third wheel." I smiled and bit my lip, not wanting to admit that the thought of watching them all googly-eyed over each other was too much for even me to bear.

Garrett shook his head, and reached out to touch my cheek. It was an odd gesture, but I didn't find it off-putting at all.

"You have a very big heart, Bella. This world is lucky to have you."

Before he could say more, the front door flew open, and Kate came walking out. It was my first time seeing her up and around after the hospital, and it was a sight to behold. The minute she'd cleared the door, Garrett scooped her up, planting a kiss on her lips and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh and blush bright red.

I was happy for them. Hell, I was happy for us all.

"I have some things to take care of. You enjoy your time with your friends, and don't over do it, okay?" Garrett tapped his finger on Kate's nose before releasing her. With a quick wink to me, he took off down the walk towards his car.

"Hey, you left your coffee mug!" Kate called after him. He smiled and shrugged before climbing in the car and pulling away. "If he weren't such a sexy bastard I'd yell at him, but…"

"I don't want to hear it." I held my hands up to defer the statement. "I love you, but there is such as thing as TMI."

"So do you have any clue what your brother wants to talk about?" Kate sat down gingerly on the steps, Garrett's abandoned coffee mug cradled in her hands.

"Not a clue. He was all cloak and dagger, which means something is definitely up." I sat down next to her and popped the cap off the cup of Starbucks I'd purchased on the way. "Hey, did I tell you that Felix and I bumped into Tanya the other day? He's been around a lot, helping tie up the loose ends on Seth's case so we can get things moving on his adoption."

"How's that going anyway?" Kate asked as she took a sip of coffee. "Ahh, that's my boy, still warm."

"It's moving. Vera filed paperwork to formally adopt Seth yesterday. It was funny, I felt like I was marrying off my first born."

"I can imagine. In a way, he kind of is, isn't he?" She smiled wistfully. "Anyway, you were saying? Mr. Tall, Dark and FBI bumped into Tanya, whom I should not ever feel threatened over but will always be intimidated by?"

"Yeah," I laughed, remembering the verbal fireworks. "You should have seen them go. I wouldn't be half surprised if something doesn't come of that."

"That's what he said," Jasper joked as he came walking up the drive. We both groaned at his bad joke. He held up his hands in surrender. "No, I'm serious. She knocked Felix on his ass. They had lunch, and it apparently lasted all day."

"Get the fuck out!" Kate exclaimed, her laughter echoing off the wood ceiling of the porch overhang. "Go Felix!"

Jasper sat down on the walkway at the base of the steps, his knees bent and ankles crossed. One foot tapped nervously. My brother was a lot of things, but full of nervous energy was not one of them. Something was definitely up.

"Spill it," I instructed, not giving him any room to breath. "You are about to burst. What gives?"

I shot a quick look at Kate, her raised her shoulders in a 'who knows' gesture. We both immediately looked back at Jasper.

"You two are my best friends," Jasper started slowly, his eyes focused on a crack in the pavement.

"Technically, I'm your sister's best friend, but we like you, so we'll let it slide," Kate corrected him.

"Fuck you, Blondie," Jasper shot back.

"Getting it regularly, thank you though," she replied sweetly.

God I'd missed this.

"Fine, since you are going to be that way." Jasper reached into the pocket of his windbreaker, retrieving a small item that he sat reverently on the bottom step.

A small, black velvet box.

My mouth opened, but no words came out. I recognized the name of the jeweler embossed on the lid. They went out of business three years after Mom died.

"Well, I know that's not for your sister. And since I am taken, I am guessing that the eagle has finally landed, eh?" Kate's joke brought levity to the situation. "You don't do anything half-assed, do you J?"

He glanced up at me sheepishly. After all the years, and all the things we'd been through, he still could manage to look like a scared little kid at times.

"Do you want me to tell you that you are going too fast?" I asked him, not taking my eyes off the box.

"No."

"Do you want me to tell you that Mom and Dad would have liked her?"

"That helps." I could hear him holding back a smile.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? I always wanted a sister. I got stuck with you instead. Go fix that, will you?" I tried to keep my words deadpan, but it didn't work.

"You sure? I mean, about Mom's ring?" Jasper asked as his eyes darted back to the black velvet box.

"What, like I'm going to propose to myself with it? Not likely. Now go!" I flicked my hand at him dismissively. He knew it was anything but.

Jasper launched up, grabbing the box off the step and planting a quick peck on Kate's cheek.

"Love you Jelly Belly," he kissed me on top of the head and spun to jog down the steps.

"Love you Jerksper!" I called after him.

Kate sighed and took another sip of her coffee, "We are down right nauseating, aren't we?"

**-****Two of a Kind**

"So you think you're set?" Mars asked me after I explained how things had come together.

"I think so. I'm trying to take your advice and not get over confident, but it seems to me that these bonds are pretty tight. I'm having a hard time figuring out what they could do to break them." I said quietly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't seem like yourself."

I sighed pathetically.

"Oh no," he groaned. "Really? Not you, too?"

"I'm afraid so."

"You don't think it's the little fucker again do you?"

"Trust me, I checked. He knows where I'll stick that arrow of his if he tries to pull anything over on me. No, I think this just happened."

"Who is it?" Mars asked slowly.

"Felix."

"The human?" he questioned. I nodded sheepishly. "I don't know him well. I found him interesting though; sort of familiar, if that makes sense."

"Yes, I don't know how to explain it. He's just so different from anyone I've known before."

"Trust me, Love. You don't have to explain a thing."

**We are down to the final five gang, not sure what the schedule will be with the holidays…so stay tuned.**

**Special thanks to the MasterBeta – who braved too damn much to crank this out.**

**With the holiday schedule, we don't anticipate an update prior to January, so**** hope you all have a wonderful holiday, stay safe, warm and enjoy the time with your loved ones.**

1. Tanya – Love Life

- Edward and Bella **DONE**

- Alice and Jasper **DONE**

- Carlisle and Esme

- Seth & his adopted parents **DONE**

2. Garrett – Get a Life

- Win Nationals **DONE**

- Edward grows up **DONE**

- Jasper grows up **DONE**

-?

3. The Fates – Save a Life

- SUV 'accident' **DONE**

- Attempt to get Seth **DONE**

- Attack at the Diner **DONE**

-?


	27. Ancient Ground

**Not out characters.**

**Chapter 26 Ancient Ground**

**-ε- Waiting**

I tapped my foot absentmindedly on tile. The chair wasn't very comfortable, and every few minutes I stood to walk around the room or to step out the double doors of the hotel to see if they had arrived yet. With no international service on her cell, I wouldn't expect Bella to be able to call, but I expected them here an hour ago. So I tapped my foot harder, willing them to walk through the door.

I got here a couple of days prior. Though the men's saber team was the last of the U.S. groups to arrive, we still needed a few days to let our bodies acclimate, to adjust for time zone differences and jetlag. It had been a busy few days, and not all of it was work. We did spend a fair amount of time practicing, discussing strategy, and generally preparing ourselves for what was to come, but yesterday afternoon we passed the afternoon on a boat tour of Antalya Bay. The entire time I wished Bella was there. It was absolutely stunning, and I was going to make sure that it was something she and the others did in their downtime here.

We wouldn't get to spend much time together, but knowing she was going to be here was enough.

Men's saber preliminaries were set to begin in the morning. Plenty of controversy and rumors swirled around the events. There were typical political clashes like the fact that one country had ruled it punishable by jail to fence with anyone from a conflicting nation. And I always thought sport was meant to cross those boundaries. There were some surprise ranking decisions and a couple of athletes had to withdraw because of coaching problems.

I chronicled everything electronically. I announced that for the first time, the World Fencing Championships were going to be broadcast on TV. Not live, but still, it was a start. Irina and I had been exchanging emails, and she filled me in on what news of the events was showing up stateside. Despite all of that, the only thing that really mattered to me right then was the safe arrival of Bella and my parents. Kate and Garrett were coming in on a different flight. Apparently, he wanted to do a layover in Greece rather than Istanbul. Bella had never traveled that long of a distance before. This was the first time she'd even needed a passport. I wanted more than anything to be on that plane with her, but it just wasn't possible.

I was just about to begin my circuit of pacing again when the door opened, and three very weary but familiar travelers stepped through the doors.

They weren't expecting me to be here. I hadn't known my schedule in advance, so they were all distracted by different things. My mom and Bella appeared to be taken in by the décor and the architecture of the building. Both looking up and around but in opposing directions. My dad seemed to have a singular mission, as was typical with him. Find the registration desk.

My mom noticed me first. She reached over and grabbed Bella's shirt. Bella turned to face my mom and in the process her gaze passed right by me. She literally did a double-take. Her mouth dropped open slightly, and she let her bag fall to the floor. She crossed the room in seconds flat. I'd barely made it to a full standing position when she launched herself into my arms.

I lifted her up, and we were probably quite a spectacle.

"I missed you," she whispered in my ear.

"I can tell," I teased her. I set her back down on the ground, and my parents approached. After the appropriate round of hugs and discussion of the flight, my dad went to check in.

"How's everything going, Edward?" my mom asked.

"Good, very good. Competition will be tough, but I feel ready. It's hard to believe it's here."

"The city is beautiful. I can't wait to explore," Bella enthused.

"You have to be exhausted," I said.

My mom yawned on cue. "Yes, but I'm also hungry."

"How about you all drop your things off and we grab a bite before you crash."

"That sounds perfect," my mom answered.

"How long do you have before you need to be somewhere?" Bella asked.

"A few hours. I have a mandatory dinner with the team and a meeting tonight." She squeezed my hand, and I rubbed circles in her palm. "I'll warn you. Pretty much every meal is kabobs, but they're good."

My dad came and handed everyone their keys. Answering the question I'd been wondering about when he handed my mom hers, he said, "Your room is next to Bella's." That was a relief. Imagining them shacking up was just too much to handle.

"Thank you," she smiled back at him. Bella nudged me with her hip.

I didn't know what to expect, and I still wasn't sure what I wanted. I liked them together, and I knew they deserved to be happy, but it was all still so surreal.

Once we got to her room, I sat on the bed while Bella put her things away.

"So how was the trip?" I asked.

"Good. Long. You know."

"Yeah. So my parents are in separate rooms," I hedged.

"Yeah, that surprised me at first, but I think it's probably more for show. I doubt your dad would room with her here before the divorce is final. But it was pretty clear on the flight that they are together. I think there is going to be some late night sneaking down the hall."

"Stop, I don't want to think about that," I protested.

"You brought it up." She threw a t-shirt at me. "Now, I'm going to go wash plane grime off me before we go. "

"May I offer my washing services?"

"Dork, no. Your parents are waiting," she teased.

"Well from what you say, they're probably doing the same thing."

She shook her head. "Go talk to your dad. You'll feel better. I'll be out in fifteen."

I stepped out into the hall and walked a few feet toward my dad's room. A door swung open, and I nearly walked straight into my mom.

"Oh hi," she said, clearly startled.

"Bella's getting ready," I announced. "I was just going to go to dad's room for a minute."

She paused for a moment with her mouth slightly open. "Oh, sure, um. I was just headed there too, but um you go ahead."

She took a couple of steps back toward her room. "It's not a big deal. We can go together. I was just killing a few minutes."

"This is all still so awkward for me," she admitted. We began taking baby steps away from her room.

"Me too," I answered. The tension remained. It was a little like an annoying mosquito. You could keep swatting it away, but it would always come back until you hit it dead on. I was hoping for good aim.

"How are . . . things . . . there?" I asked slowly.

"I was under the impression you didn't want any of those details," she answered.

"Details? No thanks. An update? Well, I'm curious."

She nodded and then smiled. "Things are good, Edward. Very good. It's very hard for me to give it a label. Nothing really fits. It's not always easy. We've had to deal with some substantial issues, of course, but we are dealing with them."

"I'm glad to hear that, Mom," I responded honestly.

"Really?" she probed.

We'd reached my dad's door, and she knocked softly.

"Finally," my dad called. "I've been waiting all day to get my hands on . . ." He pulled open the door eagerly. When he saw me standing there he stopped abruptly. "Oops. Hey Edward."

"Oh, for Pete's sake." I turned toward Esme. "Yes, I'm happy for you. But no, I don't want these kinds of details. I'm going back to Bella's room. You two do . . . whatever it is you need to do . . . and we'll meet you downstairs in twenty minutes."

I turned on a dime, and I heard the laughter as they shut the door behind them.

**-β- Impulsive**

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Kate looked away, embarrassed by my exclamation.

"It was only supposed to be a layover! That means get off one plane, go to the bathroom, maybe buy a magazine, and then get on the next one!"

"Bella, I know! I was just as surprised as you were…"

I reached out to grab her hand, twisting it so the large stone caught the sunlight. "I can't believe you got married."

Kate pulled her hand back, smiling as the stone refracted the sun. Small points of danced across the front of my shirt, forming brilliant dots of light against the blue cotton.

"It's not legally binding anyway. Some funny little man in Greece isn't going to have any sort of legal precedent in the States, you know?"

"But it sure as hell shows intent," I countered. She could argue all she wanted. Kate and Garrett were married.

_Married_.

What was the world coming to? Jasper was engaged. Kate was married. Carlisle and Esme were probably squirreled away upstairs, doing who knows what. It was like a Hallmark explosion of happiness everywhere.

"So what happens when you get home? Are you going to make it legal? Do I have to start calling you Kate Marrs, or are you going to hyphenate like Rose did?"

Kate threw her head back in laughter, then flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Katrina Marrs does have a nice ring, doesn't it?"

"Ring's on your hand, babe," I corrected her. "Seriously, what are you guys going to do?'

"Bella, be quiet. I'm living in the moment, okay? I am going to enjoy this trip, have a lot of really good sex, and hang out with my friends in this gorgeous country. Isn't that enough for now?"

She frowned as she took in my expression. "Uh oh, what gives, Swannie? I know that frown."

I sighed and took a drink of my wine. "All this talk about sex is killing me. Remember athletes and their superstitions? Well your darling _husband_," I intentionally over annunciated on Garrett's designation to make a point, "introduced the joy of the big game sexbargo. I won't be getting any until after this little jaunt is over."

Kate popped an olive in her mouth and winked at me. "If I remember correctly, that little sexbargo did wonders for your relationship, didn't it?"

"Shut up." I grabbed an olive and tossed it at her. She ducked down to catch it in her mouth. "Impressive oral skills, Mrs. Marrs."

She just smiled back at me. I really didn't want to know.

**-ε-Final Preparation**

"Married?" I asked for probably the third time.

Garrett laughed. "Yes, Edward. No matter how many times you ask, the answer will be the same."

"Wow, weren't we just talking about being open to the idea?"

"Apparently, some of us are more open than others," he winked at me.

I raised an eyebrow . "Who ever said I wasn't open to marriage?"

"Well, let's see, Jasper and Alice are engaged. I've managed to put a ring on it, so to speak. Rosalie and Emmett are expecting. I'm not sure words are needed here, Medal Man."

I always used to get annoyed in cartoons when the little bubble above the character's face would say "hrmph." After all, who really said words like hrumph? Apparently, I did. I'm pretty sure that was my response to Garrett anyway. I certainly didn't say anything resembling a logical argument.

I was actually starting to get a little ticked off. How could everyone move into this decision so lightly? I was absolutely committed to Bella, but weren't there acceptable wait times and ways of doing this? I must have been surrounded by the world's most spontaneous people. Maybe a few months ago I would have been one of them. Now, I wanted to make sure everything was perfect. I _had_ been thinking about my future with Bella, and emotionally, I was absolutely ready to move forward. I had come to believe though, that part of being a grown up was having more of the future mapped out. It didn't mean I was going to wait a whole lot longer to shore things up on the commitment front, but it couldn't be in the middle of competition season when we barely had time to say hi.

"You're just jealous we beat you to it," Garrett continued chiding.

I couldn't really deny that jealousy was there. I shrugged and decided to change the subject. "Are you done with the girl talk? Can we get started here?"

He shook his head and smiled at me.

"I mean we don't have a lot of time," I insisted.

Not being an official coach of the team, I didn't have as much access to Garrett as I would have liked. We were trying to squeeze in a few minutes, mostly for a quick spar; he kept testing new moves on me I didn't know he had. He must have really been studying videos. Whatever he was doing, I never felt better going into a major competition.

"Of course, Edward. I know how precious your time is." He said it with a smirk, still enjoying my annoyance a little too much.

He added a little trash talk into the mix. His goading absolutely fueled me.

"So, I know they say married sex isn't as good, but I tell you what, they're full of it." Hit.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot. You're abstaining right?" Hit.

"I guess you could throw the first round just to get some sooner huh?" Hit.

When he'd been thoroughly annihilated, he slid his mask off.

"Fuck you, Marrs. Who the hell had the no sex idea anyway?"

"I never thought you'd believe that shit."

"Well, I guess it's working."

"It's true," he admitted. "You're damn impressive."

It was a rare genuine compliment. There was pride in his tone and in his expression. He patted me on the back. "It's been a long time since I've seen this level of skill. You've got a very old fashioned quality about you I never would have expected. It's like you're really sword fighting, not just playing a game."

"I use visualization," I admitted.

"I know. Star Wars right?"

"Fuck you," I laughed. Clearly, no one was ever going to let me live that down, and I was sure as hell not going to admit to Garrett that I still channeled my inner Luke Skywalker every time I competed.

He grinned at me, but he didn't say anything else. Things felt good. Normal. Surprisingly so. In spite of everything that had happened, I was in Turkey, getting ready to face one more hurdle in my professional career. A win would be good. Not just for me, but in gaining the right kind of attention. People were starting to sit up and take notice. We needed more of it.

"Go shower, hotshot." Garrett said. "Make it a cold one."

I flipped him off and turned to leave, but I stopped suddenly.

"Hey Garrett?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations."

His smile was big. He threw his hands up and sauntered out of the little conference room. I swear there was a spring in his step.

**-β- I Said it First**

"You know this is true love, don't you?" I teased as I lay stretched out on the bed in my room. The shower was running, and I could hear laughter over the water.

"When did you lose all your will power? I used to repulse you!" Edward teased. This was cruel and unusual punishment.

"Yeah, well, I got used to getting some on a regular basis. When I can't get my fix I get cranky." I rolled over on my stomach and looked out the window. The sky was a hazy shade of pink, and it reminded me of an old saying of my father's. Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky at morning, sailor's take warning. It'd never made sense to me, for the pink sky outside my window was too gorgeous to be seen as anything other than good.

Against his coach's rules, Edward had spent the night. He insisted that he needed to get a good sleep, and the only way to do that was to be with me. Secretly I loved the fact that simply being with me made him better. He was sure to catch a ration of shit from Laurent later on, but he really didn't seem to care.

We'd arrived in Turkey on Monday, the second of October, and spent the last three days exploring the city, taking in the sights, and attending every single one of Edward's matches. There was a lot I still didn't know about the sport of fencing, but even I could tell that he was in the zone. Every match the crowd was a tiny bit bigger, and just a little bit louder. A few people mentioned things like 'greatest ever,' and 'once in a lifetime talent.' But to me he was just Edward, the goofy guy who popped off some stupid comment about me losing my cherry, then rushed to my side when I got knocked flat by a door.

As much as it was great to be in Turkey, I missed home a bit. Early October had the potential to be beautiful at the condo. The leaves were just starting to turn, and the view out the French doors was breathtaking. Truth be told, I was really looking forward to the chance to 'just be.' No more crazy schedules, no more weekends spent apart. Well, at least not for a while.

Edward walked out of the bathroom clad in a pair of basketball shorts, towel drying his hair. A few errant drops of water clung to his chest, and he smiled when he caught me looking.

"Stop it!" I insisted. "Your ego is already out of control!"

"Nah, just makes me feel wanted." He dropped one knee on the bed and leaned forward to brush a quick kiss across my lips. "Will you be there early? It helped seeing you there last time."

"Why? I thought you did all that whodoo voodoo get in the zone stuff."

"Yeah, well, I did kind of use you to reinforce the motivation to win."

"Please don't tell me you imagined me naked."

Edward grinned wickedly. "Hey, it worked."

I tossed a pillow at him and pushed him back. "You are incorrigible."

"Yeah, but you still want me." He kissed me once more, and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You doing anything tonight?"

"Not sure, what's the date?" I responded coyly.

"October fifth. You doing anything?"

"I might be free. Why?"

"Because after picturing you naked all day, I might need to let a little steam out." He dropped his head lower, and actually had the nerve to lick my neck.

"Oh, you are so going down for that one!" I mock protested, pushing him away.

"Promise? I like that way that sounds."

"Go!" I watched him grab his t-shirt and wallet and move towards the door. "I love you!"

"Love you more!" He shot back.

"I said it first!"

"I said it louder." The door closed behind him, punctuating the exchange.

God I loved him.

**-Γ-It All Comes Down to This**

Everything was slowly but surely falling into place.

Every step, every action from the moment I'd left Bella's hospital room had been meticulously planned. Even through the veil of grief, it had all been so clear. The Fates were going to do whatever they could to win. They had no compunction harming anyone close to Edward or Bella to claim their prize, Kate or my child included.

Rationally, I realized it was hardly likely Marcus knew about the baby when he wove Demetri into our lives. Of the three of them, Marcus was the most rational, the most empathetic. He understood the power of connections. That, and that alone, gave me the strength of conviction as I continued to plot and plan, all the while keeping Kate close by my side.

I'd played the whole marriage thing as a fluke. The flight having engine problems and being delayed by twelve hours had all been a ruse. I needed to make the tie on home soil, not for anything other than an emotional bond. Before Kate, there had only ever been one place I truly loved, and I wanted to make my commitment to her there. She thought it was sweet and romantic, and teased me that while storybook in quality, our actions were not legally binding. I knew better. Humans govern by words on paper, but make choices based on emotions. I didn't say that to her, but we both knew it.

It was down to the last two challenges now. Love had played all four of hers, the final coming down to the wire as we watched the blooming courtship of Edward's parents. She tried not to show it, but I could tell that one challenge in particular pleased her immensely. She might be a bit cavalier with how she throws herself into people's lives, but I had to admit her intentions were almost always good.

That left one challenge each for the Fates and for me. Mine was all mapped out, but I wouldn't tip my hand until the eleventh hour. The actual idea had come from Bella, ironically. It made me wish I could tell her. She had the type of humor to appreciate the irony. Maybe someday.

Love sat at a coffee table a few blocks from our hotel. I'd left Kate in our room, dead to the world after we'd stayed up half the night. I hadn't been joking on one thing. Marriage did make sex a hell of a lot better. Maybe it was just me, but the idea that she was now mine was absolutely intoxicating.

"You look like the proverbial goose that laid the golden egg," Love teased as I sat down.

"Funny, I could say the same about you. You look rather…satisfied."

She colored a bit and looked away.

"I am happy with the way things have turned out, but it's not over yet," she retorted, trying to regain control of the conversation. "Ten more days, and two challenges to go."

"Are you worried?"

"About them or you?"

"Both," I responded. The waitress interrupted us, and I ordered a coffee. "Would you like anything?"

"I don't need any stimulants, thank you."

I had to bite my tongue, such an easy comment that I could have so much fun with. But for this to all work, Love needed to stay oblivious, or at least assume I was.

"What do you think they are going to do?" I inquired, shifting back to the topic at hand. "I can't help but think it will be here."

"I agree. I have a feeling they won't announce themselves this time either." She paused as the waitress delivered my coffee. "I have a bad feeling about this one."

"Aren't you the one who yammered on and on about the strength of their connections? You've developed quite the little web around these two. I doubted you at first, but you've made a believer out of me."

She sighed and looked down at her hands, which were knitted together on the table. "I hope so. I didn't expect it to matter so much, but now I just…"

"But now you care about them, and want them to be happy and safe." I finished her statement for her. "I wish I could count you as a challenge, my friend. You may have actually gotten a life after all."

"Maybe not a life," she countered, "but maybe a clue."

"It's not a bad place to start."

"I had a nice push from a friend." She smiled at me, and I could see, for the first time in as long as I could remember, actual happiness.

"Everyone deserves a happy ending, Love. Even us."

**E/N Did you miss us? The holidays are over. We're back and ready for the final little arc.**

**Kate and Garrett got married! Was that a surprise to anyone? Everyone's gearing up for the big event in the story. We know you're gearing up for the Fates final big event too. **

**Thanks to the MasterBeta, Legna989 as always. **

**The Indies are back! Check out the new rules and nomination dates at http://www (dot) theindietwificawards (dot) com**

1. Tanya – Love Life

- Edward and Bella **DONE**

- Alice and Jasper **DONE**

- Carlisle and Esme

- Seth & his adopted parents **DONE**

2. Garrett – Get a Life

- Win Nationals **DONE**

- Edward grows up **DONE**

- Jasper grows up **DONE**

-?

3. The Fates – Save a Life

- SUV 'accident' **DONE**

- Attempt to get Seth **DONE**

- Attack at the Diner **DONE**

-?


	28. Mirror Image

**Twilight Characters and their mythological counterparts aren't ours.**

**Chapter 27 Mirror Image**

**-Ψ-Direct Elimination**

"The time draws near, brother." Caius was a bundle of nerves. From anticipation or worry, I couldn't tell. "Are you prepared?"

"Yes, of course, Aro," he spat back at me. "All the pieces are in place."

"Does Mars's involvement not concern you? He has yet to play his final hand," Marcus warned.

"He won't have a hand to play when everything goes as planned," Caius retorted.

"Don't you mean if?" Marcus muttered.

Caius's eyes narrowed. "We are The Fates! There is no 'if' where we are concerned. We decide who; we decide when."

Marcus held Caius's gaze, but said nothing.

"Now is not the time for infighting," I admonished. "Were you able to procure the favor you wanted?"

Caius flashed a malevolent smile. "Oh, yes. Given the circumstances, Vulcan was more than willing to help."

"That is most excellent news," I said happily. "This will be exciting to watch, indeed."

"Yes. We have certainly saved our best challenge for last. They won't know what hit them."

**-β- Superstition**

I watched as a throng of reporters surrounded Edward. The press had been all over him the last few days, but the article had taken everyone by surprise. Even me.

It profiled a group of professional and Olympic athletes who used their on-the-field influence to help underprivileged kids find self-confidence and resolve conflicts without violence. And who was the poster boy for the article, but Edward.

Esme and I had both been in shock when Carlisle had laid the front section of the USA Today on the breakfast table. Apparently Irina had called him to inform him of the release. As much as she and Edward had spent their life at odds, they somehow had become quite a force to be reckoned with.

As I read the article, Esme's chin propped on my shoulder so she could read along with me, I couldn't help but be amazed by how far Edward had come in such a short period of time. Gone was the arrogant, snarky boy who'd shown glimpses of something more. In his place was was a grown up, inspirational man. Someone to be emulated.

"Esme, stop crying," Carlisle chided as he wiped a tear away from her cheek. "This is all good."

"I know it is; these are happy tears, okay?" She sighed and leaned her head against mine. "I just wish they'd used a different picture. His hair is a mess."

"His hair is always a mess," Carlisle and I corrected her in unison. We all laughed.

"Come on, let's walk over to the complex. It's early, but that might not be a bad thing." Carlisle pushed back from the table, folding the sports section and sliding it under his arm. "I have a feeling today is going to be one hell of a memorable day."

That's how we ended up watching Edward navigate the throng of reporters. He'd arrived just minutes before, and was gracefully dodging and weaving their questions.

"Guys, please, I need to go compete. I'll happily field all your questions tomorrow, okay?"

"Not after? Have big plans to celebrate your victory tonight, Edward?" One of the reporters called. Edward smiled and winked, not letting them get the better of him.

"If I did, I sure as heck wouldn't be sharing it with you now, would I?"

"Where did our little boy go?" Esme whispered, and I could hear her struggling to hold back the tears.

"He grew up. And I think we did a pretty damn good job of getting him there, all things considered." Carlisle slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Edward wasn't the only one who had grown up recently. It seemed as though Esme and Carlisle were well past all their hurt and on the path to a relationship of some sort. Maybe Edward growing up had been the push they both needed to get over their own hurt and anger.

"I love you," I heard Carlisle whisper in her hair. I couldn't hear Esme's reply. I didn't need to.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan?" A small girl wearing a navy blue USA warm up jacket tapped me on the arm. "Can you come with me please? Someone needs to speak with you."

I excused myself from Carlisle and Esme, and followed the girl through the warren of corridors inside the sports complex. She led me down a ramp, into a lower floor area. There were fewer people milling around here, all sporting the credentials of fencers, coaches, or other team representatives.

A door along the corridor popped open, and someone grabbed my wrist, pulling me into a small room.

"Thanks, Carmen." Edward called out before shutting the door behind me.

I was about to ask him what was going on, but he'd backed me up against the wall, his mouth warm and wet against my neck.

"You are supposed to be focusing. You have a match in a few hours," I tried to rebuff him. But his hands slipped up under the sundress I was wearing, hooking his thumbs in my underwear and dragging them down my legs.

"Shhh, just trust me please, I know what I'm doing."

His mouth was on mine, smothering any gasps or other sounds I might have made as he lifted me up. His hands pushed the skirt of my sundress up out of the way, and I wrapped my legs instinctively around his waist.

"I love you," he whispered as he pushed into me. He continued to repeat it over and over as he made love to me against the door of that small room. People walking by might have heard us, I don't know. All I remember is the constant declaration echoing over and over, pulling us closer together. No more him, no more me. Just us.

He held me against the door, breathing heavily after.

"What happened to your superstition?" I asked as I kissed his neck.

"This was more important. We are more important. I just had this incredible urge to show you how much I love you."

"Like I didn't know that already?" I teased him. But I understood. Something about this moment felt bigger than either of us. "Just be careful. If I heard correctly, Kate and Garrett's makeup round was against the wall in the hallway of her house. She ended up knocked up after."

Edward's breath tickled my ear, his laughter light and happy. "You are on the pill for starters, but hell, if it did happen, wouldn't it be a great story to tell?"

"What, you trying to create your own legend here?" I teased, trying to let my words lighten up the intensity of the moment. It felt like the world was tipping on its axis around us, and I didn't know which way to go.

"I'd rather think of it as our legend. We're better as a team." Edward kissed my cheek gently and lowered me to the ground. "Think of us kind of like the two musketeers. One for all…"

"And all for one," I finished his thought. "Good thing I learned how to use a foil."

**-Ε- Game Face**

I had a sudden urge to stand at the bow of a large ship and shout, "I'm king of the world."

I didn't have a ship, and it would have been ridiculous even if I did. But damn, I felt good. It had very little to do with what had just happened up against the wall and everything to do with what it had taken to get there. The act was symbolic of the emotion. The act was fucking fabulous, but it wasn't necessarily the important part.

My life was not what it had been a matter of months before, and I couldn't imagine not being here. I vowed that I would do anything to keep this feeling. I'd spent a lot of time contemplating the challenges Bella and I had faced to get here, but in many ways, it seemed they were necessary. Could I have appreciated any of this if it had been easier?

I realized it could have all gone a different direction. I didn't have to look any farther than my own parents to see that. One tip in the wrong direction and Bella and I could have fallen apart. But everything that happened had only wound us more tightly together.

After our moment of levity, words failed me. I held her for a minute before kissing the top of her head. She knew it was a cue. We couldn't stay like that forever.

Bella slipped out quietly as Garrett was ushered in. Once I hit the floor, I wouldn't have access to him; at smaller competitions, we had our own coaches, but for international events, they limited the coaching staff in the competition area. Laurent had been chosen as this year's U.S. Sabre Team coach. Earlier in the season, I struggled with that decision. I looked forward to working with a coach who was less invested in my life, including my personal life. I found, though, that with the rest of the team to worry about, he was less concerned with my comings and goings. He left me alone more than usual.

I don't think it hurt that Irina actually told him to lay off me and let me do my thing. It was a few days before we were leaving. I showed up in his office for a conference, and Irina was on her way out. That's when she gave her warning. She winked at me before exiting. Since that day, I'd only seen him at group events and for the regularly scheduled practice sessions.

Thinking of Irina in that moment took me back to my earlier musings. What if my parents had handled tragedy differently? There wouldn't have been an Irina, and in the end, I was grateful for the relationship she and I were building. It might have taken twenty years, but it made me think the old adage was true. Maybe everything really did happen for a reason. To regret my childhood would mean I would have to give something back, a relationship, an event, an accomplishment. You couldn't change the past and have it not impact the present. All of the pieces of my life were falling into place in such a way that if I removed even one section, the whole puzzle would lose its shape, its coherence.

"Are you trying to throw it all away?" Garrett asked as he entered the room. He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow while challenging me to answer.

"Huh?" He pulled me out of heavy thought, and I couldn't quite make sense of his comment.

"I just ran into Bella in the hall. She seemed . . . frazzled." It was clear from his tone that he knew exactly what had happened in before he arrived. "What happened to your deal?"

"It expired." I didn't feel the need to give an explanation.

"Don't go getting cocky, Edward." He tone wasn't exactly condescending, more of a warning.

"You were the one who said it was just superstition, Garrett. What comes next? Should I sacrifice a virgin or offer up some other gift to the gods? Somehow I don't think that will win a match."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you."He said it with a seriousness that confused me. It was one of those moments where I had no clue what he was saying. For once, I was frustrated enough to push back.

"Fine, oh god of fencing, what gift would you like?"

"You're not powerful enough to give me what I want, Edward."

I opened my mouth to make a smart ass comment, and then I froze. His recent loss etched in the expression on his face, the shift in his body language. He was right. I was powerless to fix that. There was something else in the tone, the longing of his statement, but as was typical, he didn't expand.

"Are you ready?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I am. I'm really ready, Garrett." I cared about the competition. It was a goal. I wanted to win, but the reality was, for some time I had realized that what was truly important wasn't the color of the medal or the size of trophy, but how you played the game. I could be at the pinnacle of my fencing career and have a life filled with meaning and purpose.

"Yeah. You are." He slapped an arm on my shoulder. "You've done damn good, kid, better than I expected."

He walked with me to competition area. Our steps were slow, and conversation was limited. He gave me a nod and a smile when it was time for me to join the rest of the team for warm-ups.

I glanced up in the stands to find my center. Her gaze was focused on me. We told each other everything we needed to in that stare. There wasn't a coy smile or a flirty wave. There was love, sure, but there was so much more. One word came to mind as I looked into her eyes, even from that distance. Forever.

I forced myself to break the moment.

My earbuds went in, and my game face emerged.

**-β- Spectators**

"What the hell did you just do?" Kate's eyes bore into mine. She'd already given me a critical once over. I thought I had everything put back in place and straightened; I must have missed something.

Shaking her head, she pushed her hair back away from her face, muttering.

"Nothing you haven't been doing. Come on, I'm late."

"Sorry, it's just that G is on edge, and it's rubbing off on me. I don't know what has him so bent out of shape, but he's about to climb out of his skin."

Carlisle and Esme were waving to us across the arena, and I grabbed Kate's hand to pull her in their direction. "Do I look okay?"

"If they were paying attention, it's kind of hard to miss; you are pretty much glowing. But they seem to be a bit wrapped up in each other, and they're excited for Edward. I think you're probably safe." Kate reached out to pull the placket of my cardigan a bit closer in. "But you are a bit flushed."

"I'll say I am excited."

"Is that what we are calling it these days?" Kate winked at me and waited for me to enter the row of seats.

"It's about time!" Carlisle called as I sat down next to Esme. "I was about to go hunt you down. Did you see Garrett out there?"

"He'll be here; he just wanted to talk to Edward a bit more," Kate qualified as she leaned back in her chair. "I think he wanted to impart a last few words of wisdom."

I watched as the match on the floor wrapped up. Edward was barely visible on the other side of the competition floor, his iPod on, eyes closed. He seemed so calm and in control, a total contrast to the man I'd just left, who was caught up in the heat of the moment.

"How are you feeling, Bella? You okay?" Esme asked as she squeezed my hand.

Conscious of the telltale flush I was sporting, I glanced away, my cheeks burning. "Yes, just excited."

"Good, I don't know if I could handle two of us being nervous wrecks again."

"We were bad at Nationals, weren't we?"

"I think you were both green," Carlisle corrected us.

"I know what to expect now, so I'll keep you grounded, okay?" I squeezed Esme's hand and focused on the competition floor. The official was checking the weights on the foils to make sure they were sending the touch signals. Once he flagged the all clear, Edward and his opponent donned their masks and stepped out onto the competition floor.

"Where the hell are you?" I heard Kate whisper in irritation, but the match had already started.

Much like Nationals, Edward took off with a vengeance, landing the first touch. His opponent was stronger than the ones he'd faced at Nationals, and parried a few feints with ease. This was not going to be the slam dunk the other match had been.

They exchanged touches and feints, their speed picking up along with the aggression; they seemed to almost step into each other, as if trying to drive the sword into the opponent's body. The assaults and ferocity were almost unnerving.

I could hear Carlisle muttering to himself as the official paused the match to check with the scoring table. He drummed his fingers lightly on his knee. I'd seen Carlisle sad, scared, happy, but never impatient. I don't know exactly why, but it spooked me.

With the flag from the official, Edward and his opponent re-engaged, ripping of a lightning quick round of feints and parries. I could see Edward coiling to strike just as his opponent lashed out, his sword flying straight towards Edward's chest.

The whole thing happened in slow motion, which is ironic given the speed at which the sport moves. The sabre hit Edward square in the chest, then literally seemed to disintegrate, pieces of the blade flying in all directions. Without the point to stop him, Edward's opponent continued forward, crashing straight into Edward.

Edward's hand braced on the man's shoulder, and his sabre dropped to the match floor. A collective gasp went up throughout the arena, everyone waiting for him to acknowledge that he was okay, that no damage had been done.

Esme's nails dug into my hand, but I ignored the pain, focused on Edward. None of us spoke or looked away. We all held our breath, waiting for a sign. Some indication.

God, please be okay.

**-ε- Unexpected**

I felt so good pre-bout. I warmed up on the sidelines, visualizing my opponent's attacks. I watched enough tape to know his typical moves. Garrett reminded me of a few key things we'd noticed. The guy was fast, and he was aggressive. He had a tendency to skip the defense when being attacked. We watched him step in on his opponents' attacks with extremely strong driving moves of his own. He won several bouts on that strategy alone.

The answer was fairly simple. I had to be faster, and everyone knew I was the fastest.

One last look up in the stands before the start, and I was ready. Win or lose, I owned this day, but I had a definite preference toward winning.

It was clear he'd been studying my tapes as well. Evidently, he'd been holding back in other matches because his speed was nearly inhuman. I wouldn't go so far as to say he was faster than I was, but it might have been a draw if you timed the parries.

This was no walk in the park. I hadn't expected to walk away with the title without effort, but I hadn't expected him to be leading me at any point in the bout either.

He was one point ahead, and I caught a huff from the guy as we broke. I laughed back. I was ready for the challenge. My single laugh was a challenge issued. I didn't look up; I already knew what Garrett was chanting. I didn't need to see him to hear his voice in my head. "Be faster, Edward."

You asked for it, I thought to myself. I wasn't sure whether I was telling that to my opponent or to Garrett. It didn't matter. The point was the same.

The flag signaled the start of a race more than a bout between cultured fencers. Ferociously we assaulted each other, weaving rapidly and coming back aggressively.

There was no way to predict it. It happened often enough, particularly in a situation like this. We were too close; the distance was off. With that velocity and intensity of the strikes, it was bound to happen. I heard the familiar metallic shearing sound of a dying blade.

We were too far in each other's space to stop the impact. It jarred me. I felt the shard that was left hit my chest. It was a sharp sting like a thick needle going in all at once. I inhaled in surprise, and reached out for leverage as my body absorbed the shock.

Fuck. That hurt.

The referee and the medical team were on me before I had a chance to steady myself. I found the whole thing embarrassing and unnerving. I was fine for crying out loud. All their fussing and prodding did was to break my flow, to push the adrenaline out. They found a spot of blood on my jacket. Yes, the blade punctured me, but it wasn't a big deal. I was ready to go.

They made me breathe in and out and questioned my pain level a million times. I knew my name. I knew where I was, and I knew what my task was.

"Just let me fence," I demanded.

"Edward," the trainer said. "I'm not sure it's a good idea. There don't seem to be any signs of damage, but there are risks."

"The only risk right now is that if I walk from this bout, he wins. He's up by one point, so you pull me, and it's a done deal. No fucking way," I insisted.

"Well, I guess I can't see any reason not to let you back in then, if you're sure."

Unfortunately, my mind forgot to tell my body that it was eager to get back on the piste. My speed never really got back to par. I couldn't quite catch my breath. Then my body seemed to convince my mind that something was off because I got weak. My once-confident attacks turned defensive; instinctively, my body and mind were trying to protect me, which pissed me off because I didn't want protection. I wanted a victory.

It didn't come.

I held it together. I shook the guy's hand at the end. I didn't look at anyone. I didn't want to be a sore loser, but I also couldn't face my own disappointment, let alone theirs. For as much as I'd tried to convince myself I didn't need to win, losing still sucked.

I walked as quickly as I could back to the locker room, dodging interview requests. My reflexes were off, though. Halfway there, I started coughing, and I felt like I was breathing through a bent straw. How fucking stupid. As people approached, I pushed them away.

"Not now," I grumbled.

"Edward, you okay?" I heard someone say.

I tried to say something back, and I thought it was get the hell out of my way, but people were suddenly all over me so I'm not sure what I actually said.

People were talking at me.

"Is he blue?"

"What's he saying?"

"Get help!"

It all jumbled together. Hers was the last voice I registered before losing all sound.

"Oh my god. Let me though. Please let me though."

Then there was nothing. Just black. Just silence.

**And there you have it….we told you that you'd had the fates challenge all along…well, at least since Nationals.**

**2 chapters left, they'll be going up on rapid succession.**

**It's profmom's one year fanfic anniversary today; seems like a good day to post. FYI she's participating in the Support Stacie Vampire auctions and bidding starts in a week. : **http://www (dot) /phpBB3/viewforum (dot) php?f=16

**Thanks to MasterBeta Legna for being her, and for those of you that have stuck through the complicated little ditty. We'll see you soon.**


	29. The Unexpected Ally

**Characters are not ours.**

**Chapter 28 The Unexpected Ally**

**Ψ – Shear Resistance**

This was it. After eons of Love's ridiculous games and taunts, I was finally going to put her in her place. It was only an added bonus that in going down, she would take Mars with her.

I could see now that my previous attempts had been rash. Too direct. Going after the Swan girl directly, first with the SUV and then at the diner, had been a miscalculation. I was on the right track with the child, but I should have known that to really hit them where it counted, I needed to go after someone closer.

"Fool!" I muttered to myself. I should have considered the Cullen boy immediately. After all, it would bring things full circle. I love twisting the knife in Love's side.

Aro's voice brought me out of my musings. "Brother, are you ready?"

"More than ready. The shears couldn't be any sharper."

"Let us end this, then."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could not help the smirk that stole across my face at this, my greatest moment of triumph. The swish and whistle of finely-honed blades coming together and-

My eyes flew open when I felt the resistance.

"Trouble, brother?" Aro's concern was loud in the otherwise quiet room.

"Of course not. I never assumed this would be easy," I snapped. "It wouldn't be a challenge if it were."

Marcus was, as ever, silent and stoic as he watched from across the room. I huffed as I turned my back to him and studied the fabric before me. I could see the spot where the blades had struck; the Cullen boy's thread was damaged, its edges fraying. But surrounding it…

"Perhaps another angle," I muttered as I made my examination.

"Caius, what is-"

I cut Aro off before he could question me further. "It's nothing. The thread is damaged. I just need to…"

"Damaged?" Aro's eyebrows were raised almost to his hairline. "Since when do the shears only _damage_? I do not understand the problem."

"Perhaps I need to sharpen them."

"Caius, you just said that they couldn't be any sharper." Marcus' voice bore a hint of smugness that only served to elevate my irritation.

"I know that! It's the angle, then! Just give me a minute. This will not fail."

I raised the blades once more, seeking the point at which the thread was vulnerable. I twisted and turned the fabric. At each point, I was thwarted.

Abandoning the shears, I pulled at the fraying edges of the Cullen boy's thread desperately, but I could not grasp the tightly-bound string.

"This cannot be happening!" I raged.

**- Γ – Show of Force**

Kate flipped shut her phone and leaned back against the wall in frustration. I hadn't seen her look this tired since our last go around in a hospital. My gut instinct was to get her the hell out of here, the reminder too fresh for both of us, but there was no way she would ever leave Bella. My girl was a fighter; she'd stay where she was needed most.

"What did Jasper have to say?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. I'd already spoken to Emmett, and had a good impression of what the mood was like stateside.

"He's worried about Bella, just like you would expect, and not doing too well with being so far away. His nature is to fix things, and he can't do anything thousands of miles away."

"Not like he could do anything here anyway, you know?" I held open my arms, and she stepped forward, her head instinctively burrowing into my neck.

"Is it selfish to say this sucks for a honeymoon, G?" She'd taken to calling me G of late, and I found it oddly endearing. Something else that was hers and hers alone. "Why do bad things keep happening to us?"

"They say everything happens for a good reason, Katie."

"Edward is lying in that room on life support. I have a hard time finding a good reason in that."

I hated lying to my wife, even if it was by omission, but I couldn't tell her the truth. Just a little bit longer and I would be able to put this all behind me. Maybe someday I could even tell Kate the truth, write it all out in some epic tale, just like Love and I had joked about. We just had to hold tight for a little bit longer.

"Have you spoken to Bella?" I redirected the conversation; I'd been inundated by thoughts from Jasper all day, for my connection to him and to Edward was so much stronger than the others. I wasn't attuned enough to Bella to gauge her mental state.

"She blows me away, G. A nurse tried to make her leave, insisting that visiting hours were over, and Bella absolutely shredded the woman. Told her the only way she would leave the room is under police escort. She wasn't nasty, but she almost had the nurse in tears. She may give Esme a run for her money when it comes to momma bear."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. You never witnessed her and Edward going at it. She's a hell of a lot feistier than people give her credit for."

Kate smiled and tightened her grasp around my waist. "I hate this, she was so damn happy before the bout started. She was literally glowing." Kate hesitated for a moment, her breath warm against my neck. "Hell, we all were. Carlisle and Esme. Me. I felt like we were past all of this."

She laughed, but it was absent any joy. "I guess this wouldn't be a good time to tell you that I want to start trying again, is it?"

After ages of feeling little other than lust or pride, simpler emotions like love or joy still unsettled me. Kate asked for so little, and gave so much. It made me realize just exactly how shallow my existence had been before meeting her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she laughed again, this time with a tiny bit of happiness leaking through. "In the middle of all this chaos and destruction we've had to live with, it's one of the few things I am sure of. I love you, I love my friends. I want them to be okay, to have the chance that we have. I want another chance at having your baby, and I want to have fun trying. Maybe it's stupid, but focusing on the things that give us hope seems like the best thing we can do right now. I want Edward and Bella to be the godparents, and I want the little guy to play with Emmett and Rose's baby. I want Jasper to be the over protective uncle, and I want you to take him to the Y on Saturday mornings so I can sleep in."

"You have this all planned out, don't you?" I tried to keep my tone light hearted. She didn't realize the impact her words had, not just on me, but on the situation as a whole. Love had made a comment once about Kate being the strongest thread, the one that had the potential to hold everything together. I understood that now, and as was the case was of late, her actions gave me more confidence in the actions I knew were to come. I may be immortal, but she held the power. These fragile humans, clueless to the game going on around them, had taken control.

It made me wonder what sort of turmoil might be unfolding as Caius realized his cut failed to completely sever Edward's thread.

"G, I'm hungry. I am going to go down and grab something. Do you want anything?"

"I'm okay, but maybe you could bring something up for Bella?"

"Chocolate cures all, right?"

After Kate left, I slipped into Edward's room. The medical equipment beeped and whirred as a machine pumped air into his lungs and pain killers into his body. The medical terminology was vague. His lung had collapsed due to the puncture. Continuing the bout had deprived oxygen to his body. He was lucky he hadn't died on the spot.

I knew better. He should have died, but the ties that tethered him to this world were too damn strong. They were what held him here, not the strength of his body or his will to live.

"When you wake up, we are going on a long vacation. Screw work if they don't like it." Bella sat in a chair by his bed, her upper body resting on the mattress as she ran her fingers through Edward's hair. "We'll go somewhere warm with a beach, and I'll bring the blue bikini you tried so hard to get me out of that day in the backyard. We'll eat and swim and have sex everywhere and anywhere. I kind of liked the vertical thing, so we absolutely have to do that again."

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. The others were all scared, worried about Edward's condition, his ability to make it through. But Kate and Bella were steadfast in their conviction. There was no _if_, only _when_.

"And then when we come back, you are going to make good on that little threat you made that first day in the equipment room. I honestly don't think you have the guts to do it. Especially not now that you know I can put you on your back. Then again, you do like me on top."

I listened in awe as she turned everything on its head. Light hearted joking, sexual innuendo; all the things Edward once used as a defense mechanism were now the lifelines she tossed out to pull him back in. The traits that once upon a time had been so destructive would now be the very things that saved him.

As if sensing my presence, she glanced up at me and smiled.

"Hey. I didn't realize you were here."

"Kate went down to grab you some food. She figured you wouldn't leave."

"No, we were just talking about where to go for vacation." Bella's gaze shifted back to Edward, her hand pushing his hair back from his forehead. "I'll have to load up on sunscreen though. Between the two of us, we're pretty pasty."

"I can recommend a few places. I was going to take Kate away somewhere when this is all over. Maybe we can all go together."

"So long as I don't have to listen to you and Edward talk about your plans for world domination, I am good with that, Garrett." She smiled and laid her head on the bed. "Somehow I think the two of you together would be a force to be reckoned with."

"No, Bella. I'm no force. No force at all."

She didn't respond, her attention still focused on the still form in the bed. It gave me time to consider my statement. It was true. I'd be an individual for so long, pulling strings and manipulating, that I'd forgotten the power resident in a united force. As an individual, I was nothing. But with these people, who I'd come to love and call my friends, I had everything.

It was the final push I needed; my affirmation that the plan I'd put in place would work, just like I'd mapped it out.

"Keep talking to him about vacation, Bella. And talk to him about the rug rats that will be joining his fencing class in a few years. Odds are Rose and Emmett's kid will already have some moves from all that Wii action, but he won't have anything on my boy."

Bella smiled, but she didn't look up at me. "I think he'd like that, Garrett. I think he'd like it a lot."

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I didn't need to look at the display to know who it was or why she was calling. She'd always been attuned to me, and would understand my intentions now.

I simply hoped she would understand.

**-τ- A Mother's Love**

"This isn't . . . what I wanted." I knew I sounded a little like a petulant child, but I'd been planning this long enough that I felt justified in some level of disappointment. This had taken such an unexpected, shocking turn. I blamed myself. Once again, I should have seen it coming. It was a well played move on Caius's part. Now I just had to hold out hope that I had played it better all along, that my connections would hold. This new development, though, was definitely not in my plan.

"Hasn't anyone told you, Love? You can't always get what you want."

"Don't," I sighed.

"Don't what?"

"Finish that with 'you get what you need.'"

"Perhaps, in this case, it's true," Mars said seriously.

"It's really what you want?"

"Without a doubt," he answered.

"But can it even work?" We were talking vaguely; we had enough years between us that we understood without needing to say it. In our world, there were too many eyes and ears around us to say anything more direct, and on the off chance the Fates had spies, we didn't want to risk giving anything away.

"It has to," he replied simply.

My head hurt. It was all too much to consider. Plus, the thoughts around me were overwhelming. I didn't have to be anywhere near them to hear. I'd made it my priority to listen closely. I had to. Some people, I was more in tune with than others, and when the connections were this strong, those voices could get deafening very quickly.

All of Edward's family and friends were worried, and I heard them all. Unsurprisingly, three were the loudest. It was the way it should be. They'd known him the longest and loved him the hardest. Ultimately, they all said the same thing. They would do anything, give up everything if it meant keeping him safe. That's what parents did.

I could feel Carlisle more than I could hear him. He processed memories, lamented his mistakes, wished for opportunities. In other words, he was a father, and he wanted more time with his son.

I'll admit I wanted to avoid Irina's voice. It wasn't that I disliked her or discounted her. It was my own guilt. Of course, it wasn't my fault exactly. It was the Fates who created the problem in the first place, but I'd obviously played a role in her current circumstances.

The relationship between Irina and Edward had been strained forever. There was a lot of water under that bridge. I'd always assumed the water would eventually flood the structure, washing out the path that might bring them together. It hadn't receded entirely, but slowly waves that once lapped at the concrete seemed to be hitting lower and lower on the pilings.

She was worried about both Carlisle and Edward. It was to be expected. She'd loved them both for many years. I never doubted that, but there were different kinds of love. She was filled with regret that she hadn't gone to Istanbul. As much as she wanted to be there, she couldn't handle another scene like she'd felt at Nationals, being left out, being on the edge. She couldn't have done anything if she were there, only what she was doing now. Praying. Wishing. Regretting. Negotiating with the powers that be. She made her promises too. She offered up her resentment as a bargain. She would give it away freely, resolving herself to move forward if only he would be okay.

Listening to them was bittersweet. My head pounded, and my heart clenched, but I also knew this was where the hope was. Without these bonds, he wouldn't even have a chance.

My pain, though, was nothing compared to Esme's. I didn't admit it often, even to myself, but this was about her. All of it. Watching her spiral evoked something; my heart was permanently connected to hers. I'd never had a mother of my own, and while my children numbered in the double digits, maternal love was not something I'd ever been able to capture or perfect. Sometimes I got lucky, like with Seth, but it certainly wasn't my specialty.

This woman had reached the pinnacle of her mountain of ache. She'd slipped quietly away from Carlisle and wandered into a cathedral not far from the hospital. She hated leaving Edward's side, but she felt the setting of this talk might influence the outcome.

"I know I haven't been around in a while; it isn't that I didn't want to be here. I just struggled to come to terms with the why. I don't ask the question anymore because the answer doesn't matter. I don't care why he was taken from me. I miss him, and it still hurts."

She whispered the words softly though the only people in the church were a cleaning lady, and a woman tending to the candles, and neither of them spoke English. Esme came here because she believed her thoughts held more weight when they were said aloud. The next words came more slowly, more tentatively, but that didn't mean there was less conviction in them.

"I take responsibility for my failure as a mother. I thought I failed my baby, but it was really Edward I let down. It's no defense, but I honestly thought I was doing the right thing. I thought there was something wrong with me. There was, but I was mistaken about what." She drew a shaky breath, and she wiped a tear from her cheek. Her words came quicker and louder. "But you can't take him. You cannot take him. I won't survive. That's not a threat; it's the truth. It's not about me, though; it's about him. He's been miserable for so long, but now look at him. He's happy. He has such potential. Please, don't take him. I couldn't save my baby, but let me save Edward. I have to save Edward. I'll do anything. I'll give up anything. I've been so damn selfish. I didn't deserve to have them both back. I don't deserve to know their love again. I know that. Take it back. I will live without them as long as my son is okay. I don't need to be happy. Just let him live. Or you could take me instead. I don't care. But not Edward. Please, not him."

The sobs came freely after that. I had to stop listening.

I believed he was going to make it, not because of the bargaining but because of the sentiment behind them. And then there was Marr's plan; if it worked, it guaranteed Edward's survival. I just didn't know what else it was going to mean.

Everything was coming to head. The clock was ticking for all of us. I could very well win the challenge I'd spent ages setting up. In the process though, I feared what I was about to lose.

"Where are you?" Felix asked as I rubbed my temples. I had never been as comfortable in fully human form. Too many nuances, too many ways to be wounded, and my head was hurting.

"I'm right here," I smiled back at him.

"I don't think so." I never got used to how he disarmed me. I loved his odd diction, which held just enough of an accent to tell he was from somewhere else; you just couldn't tell where. Well, I could, of course. I hadn't yet figured out what it was about him, but he took me back to the golden days when men were heroes, when they took risks but remained fiercely loyal to what was important.

"I just have a lot on my mind."

He nodded knowingly. I had not lied to him. From the very beginning, I let him know that it wasn't possible for us to be together long term. He didn't press me for details. In his line of work, he realized people came with baggage. Besides, he wouldn't be here forever either.

Sometimes, I got the feeling he could see through my façade, that he had some clue that there was more to all of this than coincidence. In any case, nothing fazed him; it was like he'd seen it all before.

"Stay with me, love," he pleaded, unknowingly calling me by name. I assumed he meant for me to stay in the moment, not to let my mind wander.

"I'm here now."

"But you're leaving," he stated.

"So are you," I corrected him.

"There must be a way around it."

"I wish there were," I sighed.

"You do?"

"You doubt it?"

His eyes narrowed, indicating he had. "I had hoped, but you were so adamant that it wasn't forever."

I saw the unusual expression of uncertainty on his face, and it nearly did my poor aching heart in.

"Well let me clarify then. The way I feel about you won't change, but we just won't be together. Do you know what I mean?"

"I do, and I do not. Do you know what I mean?" The intensity of his gaze unnerved me. It was a challenge. "I think we've both seen enough to know that when you find this, you don't let it go, no matter what."

"Even if it means sacrifice?"

"It always does."

"How much?" I pressed.

"Tanya, I wish you didn't have to ask."

His fingertips touched mine. We sat like that, connected at the edges but scared of what came next. Somewhere in that moment, my idea formed. I let my body fall into him then, wrapping my arms around him, completing the bond.

**Ψ – The Ties That Bind**

I didn't feel much, ever.

But watching Caius as he threw his juvenile temper tantrum, I felt amused. And a little vindicated.

Aro and Caius have always discounted what I do. Oh, they've never come out and said it, but I've always known that they believed the spinning of threads to be less important than the measuring and the cutting.

Part of it is my fault, I suppose. I have always been rather… indifferent, especially when compared with their enthusiasm. I've just never understood Caius's violent relish for his role, nor have I ever been as keen to engage in the games and intrigues that so amuse Aro.

Perhaps it is my indifferent nature that has caused Caius—and Aro, to a slightly lesser extent—to forget that threads may be spun individually, but they do not remain isolated.

The fabric of life cannot be made up of a single thread. It is a tapestry, populated with strands of different colors and textures and weights. The design is complex, influenced not just by the actions of the Fates or the manipulations of the gods, but by humans themselves. They often don't realize the power they have to craft their own destinies, through choice, through nature, through love. Sometimes the bindings they create for themselves are more powerful than anything my loom could spin.

The tapestry is weak in some spots, threadbare. In others, it is woven so tightly that it might as well be armor.

"What could you possibly be smiling about?" Caius' harsh voice cut through my reverie. "We are about to lose this challenge!"

"Not about to, Caius," I replied. "The challenge has already been lost."

"I will not allow Love and Mars to get the upper hand. There must be a way this thread can be cut!"

"Have you not tried and failed?" I asked.

Caius seethed. "You could be helping, rather than merely watching and pointing out the obvious."

"The advice I would offer is not what you want to hear."

Caius scoffed, but Aro placed a calming hand on his arm. "Perhaps we should hear our brother out, Caius."

Caius rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Concede."

Caius' face flamed with rage, but before he could speak, I continued.

"While you have been plotting about which thread to cut when, you have failed to notice them weaving more and more tightly together. That is why the shears failed you, brother. The Cullen boy's thread is damaged, but the threads of those who love him are holding it together—_they_ are holding _him_ together."

"Are you suggesting that I am somehow responsible for this?" Caius demanded.

"Not entirely. But have you not observed the results after each attempt to cut one of the threads? The Cullen boy's thread became inexorably entwined with the Swan girl's thread after your failed SUV attempt. Hers was already weaving itself with the orphan's, and so his became wrapped up with Cullen's as well. When you went after the orphan, Esme Cullen's thread tightened around his, and so around her own son's, and the Swan girl's. And so on and so on."

Caius looked prepared to argue further, but Aro's expression conveyed his concession.

"Marcus is right. The cut cannot be made. Not at this time, at least."

Caius' eyes narrowed at me, but he nodded slightly in response to Aro.

"There will be other opportunities to best Love at her little games. But this particular challenge is not ours, I'm afraid." Aro's tone was one of finality.

As Aro and Caius departed the room, I inspected the fabric that Caius had attempted to rend. The hole left by the shears was getting smaller.

The threads were already weaving themselves back together.

**-Γ-Game, Set, Match**

"Concede," I demanded. Aro glanced subtly at Caius, who clenched the arms of his chair so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Even if we do concede the boy's life, the game isn't over, you know that," Aro insisted. Marcus slipped in behind his brothers, his hands resting on top of their chairs. He stared directly at me, his expression devoid of emotion.

For just the briefest of seconds, I could swear he winked at me. He knew.

"You haven't won your challenges yet, Mars. There are fewer than nine days until the deadline. Not enough time for you to win." A slow, malevolent smile lit up Caius's face. "Besides, Love hasn't won all four of her challenges yet.'

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Caius. Your little actions just tied up Love's. Why else do you think you couldn't cut Edward's thread?"

Caius pivoted in his chair, staring shocked at Marcus, who merely tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"It doesn't matter!" he spat. "The final challenge hasn't been issued, and therefore not won. There is no reason to concede!"

This was it. Everything I'd worked so hard for was finally here. I'd expected to feel some sadness, maybe even a twinge of panic or apprehension. But there was only certainty, along with a desire for one thing. A life.

"Caius, you issued my final challenge for me, and you never even knew it." I stepped forward so that I could face him directly. A puny man, he shrank back in his chair, as if intimidated by my presence. It was ironic and all too enjoyable.

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes, you did, the day you tried to take away Kate. The day you took away my child."

Caius shot a panicked look at his brothers. Marcus, if he'd known, gave nothing away. Aro's expression, while not as panicked as Caius's, clearly showed apprehension. The challenge had been in play all along, and no one had ever known.

"It's rather fitting that we based these challenges on Heracles. It's where I got the idea. My final challenge is simple. I have ignored for too long the impact that I've had on the human world, and I need to atone for that. I am exiling myself, just like Heracles did. I will live out my life as a human, trying to make up for all the havoc I've caused. As my fourth challenge, I am getting a life, where I will make amends for the death and destruction I have caused, starting with the life of Demetri Pushkin."

"You can't do that!" Caius screamed as he shot out of his chair. "There is no precedent!"

"Actually, there are a few I can think of. Would you like me to rattle them off?" Love held up a perfectly manicured hand. There was no tremor to it. She was playing her part perfectly.

"While there might be precedent," Aro responded, his voice level, "You can't exile yourself. There must be a God of War. It is a necessity!"

"Oh, Aro, I have that covered already," Love answered sweetly.

Initially, I'd worried about how this would affect her, but I realized now that it was for naught. It would work out for all of us in the end.

She glanced at me and smiled, radiant in a way I'd never seen her before. She'd projected love for ages, but this was the first time she'd ever radiated it from within.

"Would you like to meet him?"

**E/N: Yes, would you? Or have you already? Hehe**

**One more chapter to go. You'll have it in the next few days.**

**Thanks to MasterBeta Legna for all of her hard work, both in reading/catching and writing 3 characters that you all wanted to kill at times. We're sending her off to Isle Esme with Garrett for a long week of R&R (she gets to decide what the R's stand for) as thanks.**


	30. Chapter 30

**We don't own the characters, but we've had a blast borrowing them.**

**Chapter 29 All's Well that Ends Well**

**-ε-Humpty-Dumpty**

I hated the hospital, but once I got out, I almost wished I were back in. The city that awed me before now held me captive. The place looked a lot different as a prison.

I flipped through the TV stations absentmindedly, knowing there was no way I'd find anything of interest. It was all in Turkish anyway. I had a stack of books by the bed, but they were the ones Bella had left behind. I loved the woman to pieces, but her taste in reading material stunk.

Boredom was driving me mad.

I was trying to be grateful to be alive. It all could have been so much worse.

Blades shattering during competition was not rare, but puncturing the vest was. We just didn't realize that real damage was invisible. My lung was hit, and slowly as I kept competing, my body was deprived of oxygen. In retrospect, I had all the classic symptoms of a collapsed lung, but it seems so easy to brush it off at the time. The immediate scare was over before long, but then I had to have surgery to repair the damage. My dad tried to give me the medical details of a traumatic pneumothorax but I didn't really care. All I got out of it was that I was done for the season and I wouldn't be allowed to fly for weeks. Apparently any additional pressure like air travel put you at a greater risk for a repeat performance. I'd probably never take up scuba diving as a result, but other activities were still up in the air, things like competitive fencing. I didn't want to think about that yet.

I was pissed about a couple of things. There was the obvious. I lost the fucking World Championship. The press made me out to be some sort of hero finishing at all. It seemed to have no bearing whatsoever on the public perception of me. If anything, my stock had gone up. As far as my marketability, the injury was almost as good as a win would have been, maybe even better. The talk shows were lining up to get a crack at me the minute I stepped back on U.S. soil. None of that made me feel any better. I didn't get to hang my injury on a wall. In the fencing history books when they listed my stats, there wouldn't be an asterisk that said I might have won if it hadn't been for damned pneumo crap. I wouldn't get bonus points for trying.

I might have been more ticked off that I was stuck here. Alone. Except for Garrett. And he was on my shit list too.

It's not like anyone had the ability to take off a month from work. Except for Garrett. Based on his car and his schedule, it seems being a military historian is a really good gig if you can get it.

Anyway, I liked Garrett a lot, but hanging out in Turkey with him for a few weeks wasn't exactly how I'd intended to spend the rest of my fall. It wasn't that anyone wanted to leave. Bella had been a complete mess. They'd all stayed as long as they could. My dad had to practically drag her to the airport. It wasn't rational, but I felt guilty for making her worry so much. I knew what it felt like to be in that position, to wait. Not knowing if the person you loved was going to be okay. I made her wait longer, and I didn't even have the decency to be able to go home with her so she could take care of me. It made me feel useless.

A single knock at the door alerted me to his presence. He didn't bother waiting for me anymore; he knew I didn't lock the door. Garrett sauntered into the room and sat down in the only chair in the room.

"Chipper as usual there, Medal Man?"

"I don't see any medals in here do you?" I shot back.

"Ah, wound licking day is it?"

"Why do you keep coming back if you don't like it?" I countered.

"Because you'd miss me if I didn't show up."

"Why don't you try and we'll find out."

He laughed, a very loud boisterous laugh. "Oh Edward, you crack me up."

It had become our usual banter. It was part facetious, part a reflection of my piss poor attitude. But Garrett was unflappable these days. I knew he wanted to be with Kate, and he had no issue reminding me frequently that I was the worst honeymoon on record. In my bleakest moods he sometimes put me in my place, reminding me of everything I had to be grateful for and how little all the other shit mattered. From anyone else, it would have pissed me off, but the memory of his loss always made it harder for to dismiss his warnings.

"How long are you going to keep this up, Edward?"

"Until the plane takes off?"

"You don't have to skulk around this room all day."

"I've already toured the city. Twice. I've seen enough mosques to last a lifetime."

"Let's get out of here then," he suggested.

"Did you miss the doctor's orders?"

"You can't fly; that doesn't mean we have to stay in Turkey. We've got a week, and the rest of the continent at our disposal."

"Still holding out for that honeymoon are you?"

"You're an ugly bride, but if you get your head out of your ass, you're not half bad company," he teased.

I threw a pillow at him.

We managed to hit three countries before I was cleared to fly. He wasn't bad company either, not bad at all.

**-β- Counting Down the Minutes**

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Kate demanded.

"It's noon, Kate. They're late."

"No, it's 11:50; your watch is ten minutes fast, it always is. Now calm down."

It was easier said than done. A month had passed since that horrible day in Istanbul. We'd all been expected to go on living our lives, return to the States, and wait things out while Edward recovered.

Patience had never been one of my strong suits.

No one had stopped to think about the convalescence period. We'd all been so excited when he came around with no major damage, that we were ready to jump on a plane and fly home. Even Carlisle had gotten swept up in the joy of the moment. But the team doctor dashed cold water in our faces, first the surgery to repair the damage to Edward's lung, then the extended recovery time. I caught murmurs between the team doctor and Carlisle regarding potential heart concerns, but it was nothing that Edward ever brought up, so I let it be.

Esme, Kate and I had all been shuttled home while Carlisle and Garrett stayed behind. Carlisle returned to the states once the surgery was complete, and Garrett stayed on to 'keep Edward from climbing the walls.' It was hard on Kate and I both, but deep down I was relieved that someone could be with him who wouldn't coddle him.

Because I probably would have.

For 30 days, we stayed in contact via cell phones and chat. I could hear the frustration and anger when we spoke, although he tried valiantly to mask it with smart alec comments and sarcasm. He didn't do well with boredom, and I think the introspection got to him a bit. Garrett's road trip did seem to help, and Kate and I joked endlessly about the bromance that was developing between the two of them.

But four weeks and two days later, he was finally coming home. Life could begin again.

We stood in the waiting room of the private jet terminal, five sentinels whose patience had worn infinitely thin.

Kate and I, waiting for the loves of our lives to finally be home.

Carlisle and Esme, waiting for the son they'd almost lost, and hoping for the opportunity to be a family again.

And Irina, who through this whole ordeal, had gained a son in her own way, and a new perspective on what she wanted out of life.

We were a motley crew, united by love and loss, strange connections and twists of fate. Our lives had all changed radically in the last six months, but it hadn't ruined us. We might not quite know what came next, but that was okay, we'd figure it out.

A sleek white airplane slowly taxied onto the tarmac in front of the hangar. The brilliant red corporate logo on the tail was the only indication that the plane belonged to one of the largest corporations in America. They were actively courting Edward to participate in an ad campaign for their sports drink line. He was a golden boy and everyone seemed to want a piece, which meant the red carpet treatment. Gifts, phone calls, private planes. If there was one positive to be had out of this whole mess, Garrett and Edward got to fly directly home from Turkey. No layovers, no fighting with commercial lines or attention. Just a single stop in New York to clear customs, and then home.

Home.

A moment after the plane came to a stop, the door popped open, and the steps accordioned down. A familiar sandy head popped out, eyes obscured by a pair of tinted aviators.

"He was supposed to be keeping Edward company. Why the hell is he tan?" Kate murmured to herself.

"That road trip was in a jeep. Supposedly they both have wicked farmers tans," I replied.

I watched Garrett climb down the steps and saunter across the tarmac. Something seemed different about him, but I couldn't put my finger on what it could be. He'd always been cool and confident, but there was something _different_.

And then it didn't matter, because the one person I'd wanted to see for the last 736 hours climbed down the steps, his hair obscured by a baseball cap, sunglasses covering his face. While not as tan as Garrett, he looked healthy and relaxed.

"Remind me next time I need to get sick to have it happen in Turkey," Irina joked. She articulated the relief we all felt. He was home. He was going to be fine.

I hung back, watching as they entered the building. Edward's parents, all three of them, descended immediately, hugging him and welcoming him home. The accident seemed to have put any bad blood or bitter thoughts to rest amongst the three of them, for they interacted with a grace and dignity that gave away none of their personal history. Carlisle, Esme and Irina were all here because they loved and supported a little boy who had grown into an amazing man. That, above all else was what mattered.

When Edward finally broke free from them, he turned in my direction. He still wore his baseball hat, but he'd flipped his sunglasses backwards so that only the arms were visible as they hugged the side of his cap. His cheeks were rosy from sun exposure, and his face was a bit fuller.

"You've put on weight," I observed. It's not like it mattered. If anything, he looked better. Healthier. Maybe a little bit less perfect and a little more human like the rest of us.

"So are you still going to like me when I only have a six-pack?" he joked.

I didn't answer. Fighting the urge to launch myself at him, I stepped forward, hooking a finger in a belt loop and pulling him close. My head came to rest on his chest, just to the left of his new scar, and just over his heart.

"Welcome home."

**-ε- A Little Help From a Friend**

I'd gone from having no plan, to knowing exactly what I wanted, to having no idea again.

At first, that frustrated the hell out of me. After all, I'd seen it as a mark of becoming a man. Everyone complimented me on finally growing up and getting a clue. Because of that stupid shattered blade, I felt like I was right back to the beginning, in a way.

I was busy, but I just didn't feel focused. There were lots of balls in the air; it was hard to know which one to catch. I had a number of offers for endorsement deals. A part of me struggled with those. It felt weird since I still saw myself as a loser, but I also knew that those opportunities were important for two reasons: money, for one, and publicity too, which could lead to whatever was going to come next. Of course I needed money to subsist, but I wanted more than that. I just didn't know what.

For a while, I thought maybe it was all temporary. I assumed that after my recovery, I'd get back to gym, and I'd be ready for the next year, but for some reason that didn't happen.

A month came and went, and I began light work outs. Another month passed, and I stepped up my game, but when I tried to find my competitive drive, it just wouldn't come. I expected people to start getting on my case, but that never happened either. There wasn't any strong medical reason for me not to compete again, and I should have been able to get back on that horse. I figured everyone would push me to do it, but it was we all sort felt like an end had come. I wanted to believe that there was still a beginning in there somewhere too.

I loved my sport; I was proud of my accomplishments, but my head was in a different place.

Mostly, it was with Bella.

The second I saw her again, I wanted to whisk her off and beg someone to marry us immediately. That would have been irrational and impulsive and all of the things I'd been working for months to stop being.

It wasn't easy though, watching all our friends. Alice and Jasper had begun planning an early fall wedding. Rosalie was growing bigger. Kate and Garrett sealed the deal the week we returned. No fanfare. None needed. Garrett said he only signed the papers for the tax break. They'd had their real wedding in Greece.

That left us.

Well really, it was about me.

In the end, maybe it wasn't so surprising that the person who helped me put it all together was the one I never would have listened to a year before. I was still trying to make my training sessions mean something, but I was failing.

"Edward, I've been watching you for months, and I know your heart's not in it. You do know it's okay to admit you're done, don't you?" I still had my agent, but because she knew me so well and was such an expert on the sport, Irina had become more of an informal advisor on my career. Not only did she help me with the blog ideas, but she had good insight about which endorsements to consider.

"Why is everyone giving up on me?" I snapped back. It wasn't an accurate statement. No one had. Not really. But last week Laurent announced he'd accepted a position with a club out east somewhere. I couldn't say I'd miss him, but I still felt a little like he was leaving me. I'd wondered about him and Irina, but she laughed it off when I asked her. She insisted she was just fine on her own and dating was the least of her priorities at the moment.

She just tilted her head and gave me a look that told me she understood.

"I'm sorry. It's that obvious I'm washed up, huh?"

"Oh, Edward, no one thinks that. I don't believe for one second you couldn't get back in the game if you really wanted to."

"That's the problem, Irina. I don't understand why I don't want it anymore."

"I would think it's pretty obvious."

"Fear?"

"Maybe a little, but that wasn't what I was thinking. For a long time, you were chasing a boy's dream. Medals and trophies and big wins, but those things aren't the measure of a good man, are they, Edward?"

I didn't respond; I just fidgeted with the paper in front of me.

"You've come a long way in a very short period of time. A year ago I never would have dreamed any of this." She waved her hand between us and then up in the air. I saw tears creeping into her eyes, but she didn't let them break her. "Choosing a different path doesn't mean you're washed up; it just means you've grown up."

I let her words sink in. Logically, I knew she was right, my heart had yet to accept it.

My words came slowly, but eventually, they came. "Mom?" I paused to see if it was okay. I'd barely begun to use the term in reference to Esme, and while she'd accepted it readily, I didn't know how Irina would feel. I watched two tears slide down her cheeks, and she swallowed hard and nodded.

"Do you have any ideas what I should be now that I'm grown up?"

She let out a nervous laugh and smiled big at me, nodding more enthusiastically. "I thought you'd never ask."

**-β- Let's Go Back to the Very Beginning**

"Oh come on, you can do better than that!"

"Back off woman! I'm not as flexible as I used to be!"

"I'm not willing to accept that, Edward. All that time talking a big game, and now, when you can get it whenever and however you want it, your performance is sub par."

He huffed, giving me a wounded look.

"Fine, let's go again."

I watched as he tipped his head back, mouth open, waiting for me.

This time I went easy on him, tossing the little red ball high in the air. He caught it with no problem .

"Did I ever tell you I hate maraschino cherries?" I asked as he stated to chew.

"I guess it's a good thing you lost yours then."

All of this because of a stupid cherry. Who would have thunk it?

The backyard was littered with garbage, the streamers hanging limply in the late spring humidity. Rosalie's baby shower had been a huge success, right up until the point that her water broke.

"We can deliver the baby in the hot tub!" Emmett had insisted as he eyed the pool longingly.

"Somehow, when we bought my parents' house, I thought I might be the one to christen the pool, Emmett. Not your wife and child," Edward had corrected him. It was followed by a quick swat on the back of the head from Rosalie, who was already waddling down the driveway.

"I'll call the hospital!" Carlisle shouted as he ran for his car, Esme close on his heels. Alice and Jasper were already peeling out of the driveway, and I wouldn't be half surprised if my brother wasn't calling for a police escort. That poor kid was going to have the most overbearing, over-protective godparents ever.

"Do you want to follow?" Kate asked me as she fiddled with a small paper umbrella.

"Nah, who knows how long Rose's labor will take. Besides, I think she'll have her hands full with Emmett and Esme."

"True. That kid is going to have it made, all those looney people doting over him," Garrett mused.

"Her," I corrected.

"Bet?"

"Oh hell yes. Loser mows the winner's lawn all summer."

"Hey, I don't know if I like those terms!" Edward protested. "If we lose, I'll be stuck mowing pretty boy's lawn. If he loses, he'll hire a service."

"Chicken," Garrett taunted. I watched Edward and counted mentally.

Three.

Two.

One.

"You are so going down, Marrs."

"Bring it, Medal Man."

Kate stood, stretching her arms over her head. "While I am enjoying the witty banter and game of whose dick is bigger, I am really ready to get home." She raised her eyebrows at Garrett. He shot up out of his chair, digging his keys out of his pocket.

"I'll take that bet, Bella. Make sure Medal Man is over this weekend to mow."

With that, they were off down the driveway.

"You would think after six months of marriage, they would have gotten enough already," Edward joked as he started to stack discarded plates and cups. "You should have bet them clean up."

"Nah, there's a reason I chose paper plates, just push them in the trash. Besides, isn't that the joy of home ownership? Our first party, our first clean up?"

Edward glanced around the backyard, taking it all in. We'd signed the papers on the house a week ago. It had been Irina's idea, actually. The house had sat on the market for almost nine months with no takers. Carlisle was about to drop the price down when she'd pitched her idea. It was Edward's home, the only tie he had to his childhood. With real estate prices in the area starting to rebound, it would be a sound financial investment, plus a way to let them all keep some tie to what had been.

While it had been Irina's idea for Edward to buy his childhood home, it had been Carlisle's recommendation that my name to go on the paperwork too. Apparently when they'd first looked at the house, the real estate agent had called it a gem. For some reason, that had stuck with him, and he told Edward that a house was a million times better than an engagement ring.

"Look at it this way," he insisted. "You're being original. You are getting something that will only increase in financial and sentimental value. I can't think of a better way to start a life together."

Edward had expected me to protest. But I couldn't have agreed more.

"So who gets clean up? You or me?" he asked as he pushed a few more plates towards the center of the table.

I kicked off my flip flops and stood, glancing around the yard. It was twilight, and we'd not turned on any of the backyard lights. With the privacy fence, none of the neighbors would be any wiser. I walked backward slowly, pulling my t-shirt over my head and then quickly stepping out of my shorts.

"What are you waiting for Edward? Weren't you the one trying to get me in the pool in the first place? It is our house after all, and you were the one who wanted to christen the pool." I stepped backward off the ledge.

When I came up for air, he was already in the water, still fully clothed.

"Impatient much?"

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, as he leaned up against the wall.

"Why would I be? We have all the time in the world."

**-τ-All's Well That Ends Well**

I loved winning. I especially loved that my games were about human relationships. Let the boys fight with big sticks or guns. One boy in particular. My boy.

Felix never once stopped to question what he was doing; it was as if he knew this was his destiny. He fit in perfectly. With me, with this world, with his duties. It couldn't have gone better if I'd planned it myself, which sometimes made me wonder, of course. How had Felix slipped so easily into this mess of strings and cords? On our last meeting with the Fates, when they finally conceded, I swear I saw Marcus wink at me, but every time I tried to make eye contact with him after that, he looked away. Who knows? I might have been imagining things, but I liked to think there was someone else out there on my side. Was there a better side to be on than love?

I'd spent a lot of years and a lot of time on the lives of people involved in this challenge. The process of linking so many people had been painstaking and intricate, and I couldn't have been prouder. But it was time for me to move on, to shift my energy. It was easier said than done.

"Did you come to say goodbye?" Mars or Garrett, I guess, asked.

He sat on the park bench in his usual spot not far from the Y. As I approached I took in his appearance. Most people wouldn't have noticed any differences, but when his eyes met mine, I could see the hint of a wrinkle forming. If possible, it made him even more distinguished.

"Yes, but you know I'll drop in on you from time to time. I'll worry too much about you if I don't."

"We're going to be just fine, Love."

"I know," I answered.

"So what about you? What's next?"

"Oh, you know. Connections to make, lives to improve. All in a day's work."

"It's a tough job," he teased. "Anything in particular?"

"I've got ideas. I've had my eyes on a Native American kid in the Pacific Northwest for a while. I might have some fun there.

"I'll miss you though, old friend."

"Don't turn into a sap on me now, Garrett."

"Too late, I'm afraid. You won that battle a long time ago," he laughed.

"If you say so. You are the expert on war, after all."

"Not anymore, Love. No more games for me."

I smiled at him. "Well, I should probably go."

"Just one thing?" he asked.

"Anything," I answered.

"Rosalie and Emmett just had a baby."

"Yes, I know."

"And someday, I hope maybe Katie and I will have another shot, and I'm sure Edward and Bella will start a family someday."

"Don't worry, Garrett. I've already begun. I'll keep my eye on them too," I said looking up toward the sky. "Will you do me a favor in return?"

"Sure," he said skeptically.

"I noticed you were doing some writing, about ancient Greece."

"Yes, well, I figured I should use what I know."

"Will you be sure to mention the Fates a lot? Complete with illustrations?" I winked at him. "I'm particularly fond of anything that puts Caius in pink."

"I was thinking more along the lines of warts and flat-chested, but I can work in pink too."

We were both laughing when I left.

All's well that ends well, indeed.

**And that's all she wrote.**

**A few quick clarifying points:**

**- Edward's Blogging activities were based on US fencer Tim Morehouse – who does a lot of charity work now. He provided much inspiration.**

**- The actual injury was based on a real incident that occurred between 2 US fencers in an exhibition match. To find out more google Peter Westbrook and David Mandell**

**- Thank you so much for taking this ride with us, and letting us tell the tale. **

**Hmonster4 is currently finishing up her AU I Know You, and profmom72 is working on a canon Carlisle themed Twilight 25. We're both taking a break from any full length fic for a while, but keep an eye on our profiles for anything that might come up (like fic exchanges). Also profmom72 is up for auction in the Support Stacie Vampire auctions beginning Jan. 15th. http://www (dot) supportstacie (dot)?f=16**

**Huge mega special thanks to MasterBeta Legna – without her this wouldn't have been possible.**

**And one last time…**

1. Tanya – Love Life

- Edward and Bella **DONE**

- Alice and Jasper **DONE**

- Carlisle and Esme **DONE**

- Seth & his adopted parents **DONE**

2. Garrett – Get a Life

- Win Nationals **DONE**

- Edward grows up **DONE**

- Jasper grows up **DONE**

- Garrett atones for his actions **DONE**

3. The Fates – Save a Life

- SUV 'accident' **DONE**

- Attempt to get Seth **DONE**

- Attack at the Diner **DONE**

- Edward Injured in competition **DONE**


End file.
